The Battle Continues
by Hannah Leanne
Summary: I guess we were really close then...we went to school together, we eat together, and oh yhea...we fought various super villains and monsters together. the powerpuff girls  are 17 but things aren't peaceful. warning-teenage scenes and violence.be prepared.
1. Chapter 1

The Battle Continues 

Chapter 1-the wolf in the forest 

I lay half asleep, half dreaming of the old days where I shared a bed with my sisters. To this day I have no idea why, our family was well off. and we didn't have that a problem with space, yet my two sisters along with myself slept together for years. I guess we were really close then...we went to school together, we eat together, and oh yhea...we fought various super villains and monsters together.

we didn't really think much of it other than it being our duty- we were born, together, with awesome super powers and so it was a given for the good guys to kick some bad guy butt. But some way along the line between then and now, now I'm seventeen then I was five, the villains and monsters just sort of vanished. So there was no need for super heroes. No need for us to keep so close as a team, we became a family. The Utonium family was simply that- a normal family...well a single farther and three sisters who look nothing alike. But none of us had to work together anymore, we were lucky to be in the same class and we defiantly didn't eat together. Life had changed dramatically. All I know now is that this second I was lying in my own room wishing that my alarm clock hadn't have woken me up. I just had to smile though; I must be the only person awake to feel this lazy morning haze. It was sheer bliss.

I still had the old room we all used to share; the bed was the same, the same sheet and the same colours. Well there wasn't pink everywhere anymore. I had re decorated to some degree. The floor had been strips to the wooden floor boards and I just used a simple rug to keep it from getting to cold. Instead of toys everywhere there were books and a desk and there wasn't a phone anymore. No that was put away long ago. I hadn't even thought about it till now. Why? Well it was all because of my dream.

I had the best dream in the world. I was flying through the air racing my sisters, no criminals or threats. We were just having fun with our powers- something that rarely happened. It was strange how little we used our powers for fun considering how we always end up using them without even thinking. It is no secret to this city who the powerpuff girls are...well, who the powerpuff girls were. Anyway, we were racing through the forest just on the outskirts of the city. Flying high and fast. I always loved that feeling, the wind brushing though my hair and whipping it away from my face. I go flying from time to time now when I get stressed...but without my sisters it's lonely. It's not the same. but flying will always hold a special place in my heart, now that I'm a normal high school student something feels missing. Only flying can fill that for me at the minute. No wonder I enjoyed my dream so much.

Slowly, I pulled myself upright. The sky was still dark but I always get up early for school. Actually I get up early period just because I don't ever want to be late. But if you think about it the morning is the best time. It's peaceful and quiet; nothing about the morning is violent or malevolent. It's simply calming and lazy. When you wake up nothing feel better then to just lie there and seep in the essence of the morning. But having all that would be far too perfect. The wind was cold, bitterly cold- winter had defiantly set in. it was that horrible time when it wasn't snowing yet it was too cold and windy to do anything. I kept the window open even with this wind; I had fallen asleep with it open. Crazy, sure, but I never minded the cold. I never got colds like everyone else. I think it's because I could, you know...breath ice. Not really a real excuse but it made sense. I bet I could be a really cool ice queen, I have the breath and I'm pale. What else do you need in the job description?

I walked to the window still in thought staring out at the black sky change to a deep misty blue. It was going to be dark for some hours before the sun finally raised its head. I stretched heading back in my room I needed to get dressed. I headed to the bathroom grabbing clothes on my way. I was always the first to use the bathroom. Always- what was the pint waiting to the traffic of everyone else? If you're up why not wash? Ditched my night shirt leaving it on the floor as I lazily stepped into the shower. Turning on the water felt like heaven. I sighed running my fingers through my hair; this is what every morning should feel like. Relaxed and gentle and I had it all to myself. Nothing felt better.

After the best wash of my life so far I hopped out wrapping a towel round my hair and washing my face, you know normal morning routine. I dried myself and pulled on my jeans.

'Shit.' I hissed doing the button up looking at the gap between the fabric and my stomach. I had lost weight again. 'Dad's going to kill me.' I growled looking in the bathroom mirror to see how baggy they had become. I turned looking round at my legs, it didn't look too bad. They looked like they were meant to be baggy. I groaned looking at the shirt I had brought in with me. It was no doubt baggy too. There was no way I'd be able to hide it well enough. I ran back to my room digging into the wardrobe to find a fitted shirt. I found one- a very tight red plain t-shirt. I looked at it a little disappointed in my find. Out off all the things I had to fine some skimpy little thing. I pulled it on anyway feeling the strain across my chest; I must have had this top for years. I sighed taking a seat at my dresser looking in my mirror. I'd have to go shopping after school.

I sat down brushing my hair; it had grown so long since my old fighting days. So long that I grew my bangs out. Now it was so long it passed my waist and even my bottom which it always impressive to me. I loved my hair, the length which is always fun to play with and the colour. It was red, something most think as a curse now for some reason but I love it as red is my favourite colour. And when the sun hit it, it was just a curtain or fiery orange. I looked so different to how I did back when I was five. I had a picture on my dresser of my sisters and me with the mayor of Townsville after one particularly nasty fight. I stud there grinning. There in my pink powerpuff girl uniform with the black belt across the middle. My hair pinned back my pink heart clip and a large red bow placed firmly on my head. That thing really was ridicules, far too big, it looked like rabbit ears. Yet for me the biggest change was my fringe, it no longer was cut straight above my eyes. I had it cut like that so none of it got in the way when fighting but when I stopped the need to have it cut was gone so it all grew, I grew it all our and never needed a hair cut again. My fringe...well I didn't have one anymore. I just had a centre parting and it all pulled back away from my face if needed but I only need that when I'm studying now. I brushed my hair getting a red ribbon from my dresser draw. I lost the bow years ago when Buttercup told me how I really looked but I still had to have something. So I just have a simple bow to keep my hair back.

I got up again once my hair was pulled back neatly in the ribbon. I walked over to the window gazing out to the sky, my sky...for this morning anyway.

My ears pricked up. Maybe I wasn't the only one awake in the city after all. I leaned forward pushing the window open staring out at the outskirts of the city- the forest. The forest was full of bad things, yes a little like red riding hood. When I was younger there were so many monsters and villains that took refuge in there. I shouldn't be surprised if there was still some still in there fighting for survival and what not. Still...I carried on gazing onto the tall trees swaying in the distance. Even though they were so far away I could see each leaf struggle against the bracing wind. I could see the various animals searching for cover in their last efforts to gather food for hibernation. I could even see the intricate crevices in the bark on the trees. Yay super powers, I guess. No one else could see that far- it's all because of the heightened senses. now that I don't use my powers regularly my sense just grew even stronger- it's like my body is rebelling and telling me to just get up there and fly or shoot lazars...but there's no need for it. It's makes one wonder how the rest of my powers have grown now that I'm older, Bubbles and Buttercup too of course.

I stared out at the forest waiting for another disturbance but nothing else happened. I slowly moved back into the warmth of my room a little dejected. I smiled a little, how I could be so silly. What was I expecting? For there to be some kind of trouble so I could go in and save the day? There was no way I'd be that selfish, and I wasn't missing my powers that much.

'No. nothing's going on.' I muttered still smiling to myself. 'I never have to use my powers ever again. I accepted that long ago.' I told myself despite the throbbing inside me, a painful jab into my head.

I winced holding my head; it was just a head ache.

'It has to be.' I hissed before a large rumbled erupted from the forest. I stared at the leafs. Now that was an excuse to go. I ran to the window jumping to kick off from the frame. I leaped into the air and in no time I was flying again. The pain in my head numbed as I flew higher, faster. The wind whipped my hair back and round my face but it felt good; this was where I belonged, here up in the sky with my powers. I wanted to go crazy and let the wind carry me elsewhere but I needed to see what made the noise, the disturbance in my world. The very welcome disturbance but, still, a disturbance none the less. I kept my eyes on the point in the forest where the rumbled came from, where the trees swayed more violently, more importantly where the animals were running from still. There was something there.

Whatever was there had knocked down a few trees. I landed in the small clearing it had made, and looked round. It was a mess of broken trees and large creators in the earth. But it wasn't just that, I smelt blood. How could nothing be here? I stared at the trees, and there, there dripping from the leaves was the blood of the victim (or maybe the culprit). I floated forward looking round, there was more blood below. I steadily lifted the tree moving it to the side. All was made from that, a hand, motionless and pale lay limp under the pile of trees. A jolt of fear set in as my eyes rested purely on the hand, it was human and it was defiantly trapped. I rushed forward trying to look under the tree; it was still connected to something.

'One moment. Hang in there.' I called hastily. I began pushing the trees to the side fast before I could float down to the boy. He didn't look like any of the boys in school. He had long dark hair, it would be red but I wasn't sure because it was still far too dark. I stud over him looking down at his still face. He looked like he was in pain but even so the pain features were remarkably handsome. The strong jaw and nose set on an evenly tanned completion. He was the most perfect person I had ever seen...other than that fact he had been crushed by a stack of trees. It was like he made his own creator into the forest floor and someone tried to bury him by simply dumping a ton of trees over him. He had cuts all over him, the blood running freely from his wounds. I knelt over him looking over his wounds before the terrifying though came over me.

He wasn't moving. There wasn't even a groan or signs of struggled breath. I grabbed his hand putting my fingers over the pulse on his wrist; it was faint, too faint. I dropped it staring down at the cold body on the ground.

'Oh god.' I muttered moving my hair away from my face, I had to do something. I counted his pulse for a moment before putting a hand on his nose, this had to work. I couldn't explain to anyone how I found a dead body in the woods to my family or the police. I calmed myself before moving over the boy's mouth pushing air into his lungs. I pulled back up moving my hands on his heart pushing down and again before moving over him again. He still didn't move.

'Damn it.' I felt myself shaking. He just wasn't moving. I moved to straddle him as to get a better angle. I pushed down on his chest again, it still wasn't working. I lowered myself over his mouth again begging silently for him to move, to twitch. Something. Anything. I couldn't hear or feel a pulse from him. I tried to pump his chest again but he stayed the same. I put my hand back on his nice leaning over him again.

'Breath.' I ordered placing my mouth over his again.

His eyes snapped open. Deep red eyes, staring up at me. I jumped moving my hand away from his face fast pulling myself away from him but a hand slipped round my waist keeping my position firmly over his. His lips moved over mine. I froze completely taken aback by his sudden movement pinning my body to his. His hands exploring my body, they slipped around my back before pulling my hips down forcefully over his. I felt tears stinging my eyes as I tried to hold them back. His eye met mine again. Those deep red eyes full of hate and lust.

'no.' I growled pushing myself up out of his grip I turned fast and running for the cover of the woods. Tears were now spilling freely down my face. I closed my eyes in frustration. Why was I crying? A hand gripped round mine stopping me from pulling away.

'Calm down.' the boys voice was soft, quiet. He pulled me into his arms; now that he was standing I only reached up to the top of his chest. I struggled against him trying to break away so I could fly away, fly far far away from him. 'I didn't mean to hurt you. Just calm down.' his voice was a little more aggressive now.

'Get off me.' I cried as his hand caught my head angling it up to his. He pressed his lips over mine again. He was still cold, still beaten and covered in cuts yet he held so much power over me. There was so much strength and domination. I hated it, I wanted to break free yet I couldn't. Something about all this stirred my blood making it bound against my ears threatening to erupt. It was exciting. His fingers ran through my hair and his grip relaxed. I shook myself of the feeling before ripping myself from his arms. I ran. Ran fast. He was alive, defiantly alive. I had done my part.

This time he didn't catch me. He didn't even follow me. I just ran as fast as I could (that's pretty damn fast by the way) home and flew straight into my open window. The sun was beginning to rise over the tree tops of the forest. That dreaded forest full of monsters.

I wasn't even sure why I was crying and shaking even now that I lay covered in the safely of my bed sheets. I was shaking before because I was just freaking out. I knew that. Even when I was fighting crime no one died- there was nothing that serious so I never needed to try and save someone's life like that. It was too real. I should be proud I was able to save him but what kind of person did I just save? His eyes, they were familiar- no doubt about that but I don't know who's they were. They were just evil, spiteful and then that kiss. It made me hate myself for letting it drag on so long. I growled ramming my head under my pillow and screaming in frustration.

A few hours later everyone else woke up and I walked down stairs popping bread in the toaster.

'Good morning Blossom.' Dad hummed giving me a quick peck on my cheek as he sat down. 'You look lovely this morning.' I smiled getting my toast and sitting at the table to butter them.

'Thanks Dad.' I muttered watching him sort out his own breakfast. He was already in his white lab coat- working early as usual. He never really left the house because of all that work...but he always seemed happy and smiled whatever was happening. I guess now we never have to fight crime he has less to worry about. It's not a bad thing.

'BUBBLES! GET YOUR ASS OUT THE BATHROOM!' and so Buttercup reared her ugly head. This too was normal. Bubbles get us after the Professor just to slip in the bathroom because no one wants to use it after Buttercup's had her way with everything. I don't know what she does in there but everything ends up looking like a hurricane tore up the place.

Bubbles trotted down stairs in a towel smiling to herself. I watched her move though to the laundry room giggling slightly.

'You know not to make her shout so early in the morning.' Dad hummed getting the morning paper pitting opposite to me at the table.

'I didn't make her do anything.' Bubbles called from the laundry room. 'I was just innocently washing and she shouted at me!' she burst out from the laundry room now fully clothed. 'How unfair is that?' she said angled up the stairs. Bubbles had really grown up compared to how she was in my dream. Her blond hair was still in short pig-tails but they had grown a little into loose golden curls that bounced as she moved. Today she wore a denim skirt with woolly black tights. She pulled on a light blue baggy hoodie that completely swamped her and no doubt hid some skimpy little top Dad wouldn't approve of. She looked around the kitchen for a while pouting.

'You're boots are near the door.' I said finishing my last mouthful of toast. She ran off the door.

'Cheers Blossom!' she sung dancing off to the front door. I nodded giving a week smiled butting the butter and my plate away.

Music started up stairs as Buttercup entered the shower. I sighed listening to the heavy metal blast down to the kitchen. I didn't mind her taste in music but the neighbours did...especially in the morning. I walked back up the stairs to my room gathering my school bag- a gray fabric satchel large enough for the kitchen sink on top of all my books. I sighed looking at all my book in there- it wasn't heavy, not by my standards but I really didn't feel like going to school. I felt like crying in bed with a tub of ice-cream. Every time I closed my eyes I saw that body in the forest come to life and attack me. I shivered grabbing my coat- just a long brown coat buttoned up with large toggles- nothing much but it was practical. I found my Doc. Martins and fastened them loosely half way up.

'Hu?' I looked to my Doorway seeing Buttercup looking confused. 'You going somewhere? The bus isn't coming for like half an hour.' she stuck her finger in her ear wiggling it round as she spoke.

'I'm thinking of walking to school.' I sighed pulling my hair out from under my coat. She pulled a face.

'It's cold out there...but for someone who can breathe ice I guess this is nothing.' she smirked. 'You need to send some of that over here.' she winced before marching off to her room. before walking back down stairs I looked into the bathroom- yep, Buttercup had brought chaos into the bathroom again.

I grabbed my scarf hoisting my bag into my shoulders before hopping back down the stairs.

'You're leaving early.' the professor frowned. 'You need to help out a teacher or something?' I stopped again.

'no.' I muttered holding my scarf in my hands anxiously. 'I just really want to go to school.' I moved forward giving him a quick peck on the cheek. 'See you later.' I was almost at the door when a shrill voice made me Holt in my tracks.

'Wait a minute.' Bubbles raised her finger to point straight at me. I turned shuffling back towards her. She must have noticed I lost weight- she always notices these things and it'd be just like her to blurt it out right in front of the professor. 'There's something different about you.' she circled me suspiciously eyes winced to focus on each part of me. 'But I just can't put my finger on it.' I looked to the professor who was peering over his newspaper at us.

'It's nothing. I'm wearing a really old shirt.' I pulled on the red fabric showing under my unfastened coat. 'That's all.'

'GOT IT!' she sang spinning round me taking a strand of my hair twirling it through her fingers. I closed my eyes waiting for her to drop me in it. That was all I needed to make my life just bloody perfect. 'You're not wearing a ribbon.' I looked at her looking every pleaser, her eyes glittering with her deduction on what had changed. I frowned running my hand through my air. My ribbon was gone. I frowned thinking back to what I had done this morning I knew I had put it on.

'Oh.' I muttered putting my hand to my lips. Damn! When that boy, that stranger caught me, he must have pulled from my hair before I ran away. 'I must have totally forgotten about it.' I muttered heading to the door. 'But it doesn't matter. I'm off.' I waved heading back to the door. 'See you.' I opened the door.

'WAIT A MINUTE.' I stopped again looked round at bubbles, again.

'What?' I asked gritting my teeth together. If she opens her mouth one more time I would go mental, isn't obvious I just wanted out of the house? She hopped towards me pulling on her boots.

'I want to come with you.' she grinned. 'Bye professor.' she waved closed the door after herding me outside. I shrugged pulling my scarf on and began walking. 'BLOSSOM, I SAID WITH YOU.' I stopped looking back at her. I sighed waiting for her to pull her boot on properly. 'ok.' she said straightening up and joining me.

'Ok.' I smiled putting my hands in my pockets beginning out walk.

'HEY!' we both looked back up the house to see Buttercup hanging from her window. 'WAIT UP; YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME ALONE ON THAT SMELLY BUS!' she scrambled form her window jumping down to join us. She was in black jeans (that fit her perfectly unlike mine by the way) and trainers mudded up from overuse. Her top was just an average scoop neck green top with long over hanging sleeves. The neck gapped over her shoulder to show her black training bra. She pulled on a light grey jacket on zipping it up as she ran to catch up.

'Buttercup, your hair's still wet.' Bubbles told her off playfully.

'You'll get a cold.' I warned but still walked on. She was tough, he'd be fine. Even if she wasn't she'd get over it quickly. It'll just teach her a lesson. She hadn't changed much, well she actually knew she was a girl now but even that didn't change much about her. She ran her fingers back through her hair, she still kept it short. She claimed it was easier to handle and constantly threatened my hair with scissors. But even if I would hate to have my hair short she really worked it, it flicked up randomly matching her unruly personality perfectly. I loved how she just didn't care- she could just walk out the house like this (or jump, whatever floats your boat).

'I don't care, if I get ill you could wait on my hand and foot and I'll make you give me a foot rub.' she stuck her hands in her pockets. Bubbles pulled a face moved to my other side away from her.

'As if. Anyway' Bubbles lowered her pitched linking arms with me. '...Blossom...you're hiding something.' I frowned looking back at her. Oh how she looked smug.

'I am not.' I said quickly. 'I have nothing to hide.' Buttercup look my other arm joining in with the smirking, the stupid know-it-all smirk.

'So this is the reason you're running out the house so early. You do look different you know.' Buttercup hummed. 'You've not done anything bad have you? Something the professor would like?'

'Heaven forbid.' Bubbles giggled tugging my hair. 'You know I know you know you've lost weight again.' I looked back at her.

'I knew you spotted that.' I burst out. 'I thought for sure you'd tell on me.' I relaxed a little. So that's what this was about. 'I really owe you for not selling me out.'

'Darn tooting.' Bubbles nodded. She held her head high grin growing.

'_Darn tooting_?' Buttercup mimicked her. 'You're not some gap toothed old man from the wild west. Speak normally.'

'Stop. We're walk to school nicely.' I warned Buttercup stopped.

'But yhea. You've lost weight...you're not meant to be doing that anymore. The professor got worried last time that happened.' she nudged me changing topic back to _that_.

'It's not much and I didn't mean for it to happen. And I'm the only who didn't skip on breakfast this morning.' they groaned. 'See, it's not my fault. Maybe I'm heading for a growth spert again.'

'Doubt it.' Buttercup sported.

'Yhea, we all grow together. We've all got the same size clothes, shoes, everything! That's not going to change. We're _freaky _that way.' Bubbles narrowed her eyes. 'I bet you're ill or something. It'd explain-'

'WHERE'D YOUR RIBBON GO?' Buttercup blurted out. Bubble cough impatiently.

'That's what I was saying.' she hummed. 'I spotted it earlier and the only thing I can think of is that she's ill.' I groaned dropping my arms so we all walked solo.

'I'm not ill. It's just one of those things that happens. Last year it was you losing weight.' I nodded to Bubbles. 'And the time before that it was you.' I looked to Buttercup. 'It just happens. Now come on, we're almost at school.'

It sounded like I finished the topic but it carried on all the way to school. People were already flooding into school.

'There's so many people already.' I muttered to my sisters

'Maybe there's cake or something?' Bubbles perked up. Both Buttercup and I gave a long painful look at her. 'Or...maybe not. It was just a guess...a suggestion.' she sighed looking down. 'Maybe it's an announcement from the head master.'

'That sounds more likely.' I held her hand pulling her forward into the crowd. I didn't have to walk far before realising it was neither an announcement nor cake making everyone gather round. It looked like we had new students in school and they were camping out on the school front steps. They had a tent set up and everything. One boy was cooking on an open fire on the steps up to school; another was wrapped up in a sleeping bag snoozing beside the other. The final was sitting up right. His handsome face shone out brighter than the others, his dark red hair pulled back into a lose knot at the back of his head. His fringe pocking out through a hole in his cap which he wore backwards. He had a strong muscular frame under a large burgundy hoodie. But it was his eyes which made me instantly hate this boy and not his total disregard for the rule which he and his friends were flaunting so effortlessly. His eyes were red, not just red but bright, burning scarlet. I moved away from the front of the crowd letting Bubbles and Buttercup fight to get in front of me. He sat up glaring round him holding a guitar case.

'Oh look. I wonder if they'd have any breakfast going spare.' Bubbles groaned

'What are you? Some begger?' Buttercup told Bubbles snorting.

'No, and your stomach rumbling.' I muttered. Buttercup hugged her torso quickly. I stud still looking at all three boys. 'Do they look familiar?'

'Oh, I know them.' girls were beginning to perk up around us.

'Me too, they were the rowdyruff boys! Oh my god! In our school!'

'They look so hot now!' now this got me. I caught my sister's eyes; they too looked like they had just been slapped round the face. The only words I could get out were.

'What. The. Hell?' I looked back to the boy with the guitar. So he was Brick...the leader with the fiery red eyes. Then from just below my focus of vision flicked something red being whipped up by the wind. I looked back to his guitar case to see my ribbon tied to the handle. I balled my hands into fist glaring at him. What was this? Some kind of threat?

'Come on girls.' I grabbed my sister's hands marching up the stairs through their little camp sight. I felt the eyes but I didn't care. 'We'll be late for class.' I said coolly not glaring forward up at the school as we entered the building. So evil was back in Townsville and it was in the shape of some over grown ill mannered boys.

**Hi! Ok I just want you all to know I don't hare Blossom's Bow from the cartoon it's just I can't really use it like I could with the ribbon. Please read and review. I've got plenty of chapters coming up so... I hope you enjoy! XX**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- fangs in the basket 

I let go of my sister's hands as soon as we entered the school and in no time teachers were at the front steps demolishing the camp outside. I didn't stick around to watch them get pulled away- I was interested. I wouldn't get interested even if my life depended on it.

'Those girls were right.' Bubbles muttered as we carried on walking through to the corridor. 'Those boys turned into total hotties.' she grinned at both buttercup and myself. 'We've got the upper hand- we know them! Why don't we talk to them? Those other girls haven't got a chance.' she said fast raising her fist in the air dramatically.

'Why? I'm not interested in boys.' buttercup folded her arms. 'Especially not thugs like them- who needs more jerks cluttering the place up?' she looked defiantly at the floor carrying on muttering about boys being garbage.

'How about you Blossom? You've got to be interested in our old rivals. I mean you made us storm right through them.' she hugged my arm 'please.'

'I'm not interested either.' I said firmly. 'There's no time for boys when there's studying. The only reason I march through them was to send a message. We're here and they better now start acting up. I'm not saying that they're here to cause trouble but I can't see any other reason.' Bubbles let go of my arms.

'They could be here to learn like you, or socialise like me, or maybe to just goof off like buttercup over there. Is she still muttering?' I looked at her, she was. Bubbles strode forward out into the hall in front of us. 'If you two insist on being boring I'll find other girls that have some courage.' and with that she charged off as if she were on a mission.

I turned to see Buttercup had vanished too- out little time together had ended. I sighed holding onto my bag walking to the side of the corridor to my lock hoisting my bag into it fishing around with my books. I just ended up putting more books in my bag. My hands still felt pretty shaky from this morning. I should have just stayed in bed or rang the police or...maybe not. The boy I saved was _Brick_. He was invincible! He didn't need my help and he proved that by taking advantage of me. Sure I couldn't feel a real pulse but I'm pretty sure he's heartless anyway.

'Should have left him in a creator.' I growled pulling my bag from my locker slamming it shut. That boy really had some nerve coming here- and putting my ribbon on display like that. Was he taunting me?

The first bell rang and I headed to my first class- it was gym on Mondays. Normally I didn't care and I'd just get on with it all but I wasn't in the mood. Still, I sombrely dragged my feet to the changing rooms. There more sleepy girls were found- all early and all just not in the mood to go running round for no reason. Normally I'd try to be more optimistic about it all but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't force myself to be all happy or energetic. Then- the nightmare entered. Giggling girls. Ugh- so shrill and over reactive to about anything. For just a few examples; a spider, _scream. _A rabbit, _scream._ A boy, _scream._ Sometimes you've just got to think that they're doing it just for the sake of screaming.

'Blossom! I knew you'd be here early, you always are.' a random hand extended from the group of girls dragging me in. I looked to the sleepy girls for help but they were in their own world- I was completely lost.

'You know those boys. The one's front the steps.'

'Oh yhea, they were like your enemies. How cool it is that you're in the same school.'

'Does that mean that you want them too?'

'Oh, don't say that. If the powerpuff girls go out for them no one will have a chance.' there was too many voices.

'Don't worry. I'm not interested in them. As long as they don't go around beating people up they're innocent school mates. Feel free to annoy them.' I smiled reassuringly at them all. They looked quite pleased with that.

'I know our Blossom would be so kind about It.' a girl hugged me. 'But they're so scary.'

'Yhea, they just glared.'

'I think that was just because it was morning.'

'Yhea, everyone's cranky in the morning.' I managed to slip out as they started squeaking on about the boys.

The rowdyruff boys- why did they always return? Out of all the villains we have ever locked up, out of all of them that just vanished it had to be them who returned. honestly I would have liked to see HIM just to see if he still cross dressed or Mojo Jojo because it's be quite an old monkey by now and something tells me he'd be quite sweet. But I defiantly didn't appreciate the rowdyruff boys come back- they could have stayed vanished; I didn't care where they were or what they were doing. I was fine before. My day was peaceful and just everything nice. Why couldn't I close my eyes and go back to that?

I sighed walking out into the gym to see the teacher setting up a line of balls.

'What's this? Dodge ball?' I asked grabbing a few balls helping set up. The teacher looked up at me grinning.

'Yhea, we can't go outside in this weather. We'll get parents calling in to complain and I just can deal with that.' she straightened up rubbing her hands together. 'You don't mind referring this lesson?' I stud up looking back a little confused. 'You have super strength- we can't have you firing a ball at another student. It'll be like having a cannon ball thrown into your gut.' the teacher patted my back.

'Oh. Yhea. I understand.' I nodded smiling back. 'Don't worry, you can count on me.' I gave her the thumbs up before she headed into the changing rooms to rush the other girls out. I sighed picking up a ball and tossing it up in the air. It was always like this. I'm sure it's the same with my sisters but we haven't been in the same gym class for a while- so we can't even have a side game with just us. We're constantly on the side lines. The teachers don't even ask us if you could just not use our powers. I'm not using my powers now; if I was I'd throw the ball straight through the roof of the gym!

I didn't mind helping out but I did wish I got to join in now and again, I would say it wasn't fair but it was. I understand that sometimes- If I get too into the game I might throw or kick a ball as if I want it to fly straight out the atmosphere. But I could control myself- I spent my whole life trying to keep composed and in control! Well complaining didn't matter now; it wasn't going to change anything. The teacher was heading back to me now with a trail of chattering high school girls behind her.

'Here's a whistle.' the teacher said cheerily. I nodded putting on another weak smile. Yhea, I knew why she was so happy- I was doing her job. 'ok.' the teacher raised her voice to the whole class. 'The game is dodge ball.' the class groaned automatically. 'You know the rules- and no head shots. Last week a boy got a broken nose form one of them. So keep it clean.' she held her finger up eyeing the class for a moment before smiling. 'Well, Blossom will be the ref while I'm grading work. I'll stop you all at the end of the lesson.' and with that she turned and took a seat in the stands.

The girls looked at me waiting for instructions.

'Ok.' I bounced the ball walking round them. 'Let's get into teams.' I picked out two girls and it all started. I had got used to being some kind of teacher support so nothing was new. If there was a fight or trouble I could break it up and if something was going wrong I could sort it out- it's been happening for most of my high school life now. Sometimes I wished that I giant monster was attacking the city just so I could get out of it all. Of course that would be selfish and I don't wish a malevolent, evil creature on anyone. Well right now I have a trio of boys I wouldn't mind feeding to the wolves.

Gym passed and soon I was back in the old top and baggy jeans. I really should have asked the professor for money before I left this morning. I needed to go shopping for most clothes. I couldn't risk him knowing that I'm losing weight. He freaks out when any of us (my sister and I) change. We've seen many unstable chemical X experiments explode- bunny, and the Rowdyruff boys (well the first time anyway). When things change he begins testing us again and it's takes months out of school and I don't have time for that right now. I've got exams to study for and my coursework needs to be handed in. and this was before Christmas and all. It all showed promise for a very long year.

Next lesson- English. This I didn't mind. Reading was my pleasure and lucky me- I was doing English literature. Nothing could beat I good book in my opinion and it was the wordy subject that no one could say that I use my powers in. it was all my mind and I loved that feeling. outside of school is another thing. I want and would love to use my powers there. But in school with other people there are constant comparisons and everyone likes to point it out. Like the fact I have pink eyes, the fact that I'm fast and can see though things. People like using them as excuses to why I can or can't do things so when there a lesson I'm just like everyone else I take it. The teacher says he understands- he seems pretty cool. Mr. Smith is his name. He didn't live in Townsville while the powerpuff girls were at large so he knows next to nothing about my sisters and I. it's awesome.

I walked into the lesson taking my seat next to a group of nice quiet girls and the lesson began. My peace was back.

'Blossom. What do you think of _the brothers grim?_ You've surly read a number of their work.' Mr Smith said after a long read through the traditional fairy tales.

'Well-'

'Can we speak to blossom?' a woman stud in the door was cutting me off with a very droll tone. I couldn't even reply I was that annoyed. Why couldn't I be picked on in gym? Why now? Why when I was about to answer a question? Didn't the world have manners anymore?

'Sure. Will she be gone for long?' Mr Smith went back to his desk. The woman nodded. I groaned scooping up my bag and coat. All I heard from the class was

'Lucky! Way to go blossom!' I didn't even have the heart to ask them to switch places. All my faith in this school was gone. I might as well just sleep in the corridor for the rest of the day.

I left the room silently following the woman.

'What's this about?' I asked moving to her side. 'I'm not in trouble I'm I?' she didn't answer. 'I swear, I have no idea what Buttercup does in her spare time anymore so I can't say a thing. If Bubbles did something then I'd be surprised. She never does anything wrong...well not intensely.'

'For god's sake. You're not in trouble. You sisters aren't in trouble. No trouble. Damn powerpuff. Always trouble to be sorting out. Give it a break.' I closed my mouth feeling just a bit embarrassed and angry. How was I meant to know no one was in trouble? She didn't say a thing. And why did she start bring up the powerpuff? I said nothing about them. Isn't it a normal reaction to think something's wrong when you get pulled out of a class?

'Then what is this about?' I asked as the woman started leading me through to the school main reception.

'Just listen to the head master. You really don't need to listen to me. I don't know anything. I just go fetch students when I'm told.' she moved round to take a seat at the receptionist's desk. On way she was the receptionist for the school she's too antisocial and cranky. No to mention when she breather it sounded like she was had tar clinging to her throat walls. Well at least you'd always know when she was coming.

She had left me in front of the principles door. I looked around for a moment wondering if I should knock or not. I had never been taken to the principle office before. I raised my hand knocking crisply three times.

'enter.' the voice was of a man...funny how I never know that before. I opened the door peering round the door to see an old man spinning in a large brown desk chair. The man was very thing- I was amazed his spine could even hold him up. He had long white hair that was so thin it reminded me of spider webs draped over a skeleton. He wore large cloudy thick glasses which too up over half if his face and leaving only his thin lipped mouth visible.

'Ah...Miss Blossom, please take a seat.' I nodded. I couldn't suppress my surprise that he didn't sound like an old man. He held order in his voice and it just didn't fit his fragile appearance. No wonder he needed someone to fetch the students for him.

'Thanks.' I muttered placing my hands neatly on my lap. I didn't like being in this room, there was only a desk and chairs. No photos, no posters, no ordainments or any kind to make the room less intimidating. It was only business. There was only the furniture that was needed and many papers.

'Well I called you here for a reason.' the headmaster leant forward on his desk linking his long bony fingers together. 'I'm sure that you know of the new students, they cause quite a disturbance this morning.' he looked over his thick glasses at me. I groaned sinking in the chair. I felt like slapping myself, there was no way I was brought in all because of them! Not that was not fair.

'I'm not a powerpuff girl anymore sir. And any way they haven't really done anything wrong. I don't have to have one single thing relating me to those boys.' I said clearly sitting back upright. He nodded still staring over his glasses at me.

'I see your point.' he nodded pushing his glasses back up his nose. 'But you see the boys mysteriously disappeared with all the other villains in Townsville. They say they just went on a really long holiday and merely forgot about school. Weather the story is true or not I don't know. But it doesn't matter. What matters is that they are behind in their education. He straightened up. 'Now this is where you come in. I need a good tutor for the leader- he seems to be resisting the most.' I felt my eyes widen.

'no.' I said instinctively. 'That involves one on ones, talking to him. Going to his house...and I'm not even sure he had a house. It's a bad idea over all. Normally I'd be fine tutoring people, I've done it before but this boy is or was a criminal!'

'I'm aware of your history.' the Head master spoke up again. He sighed opening a draw in his desk. 'But they were only five when they did all those crimes. And if you think about it they didn't do much. They've been through a lot and as far as the police are concerned they're innocent civilians that shouldn't be completely judged for what they did when they were so young. Can you say with complete honesty that you remember what you did when you were five perfectly? And if so, do you think everything you did was right?' I didn't have to answer, he got me there. 'You shouldn't judge him from what he did when he was that young. He's changed, he and his brothers deserve the same chance you and your sisters got.'

'Ok.' I muttered. 'But they've already proven that they're just slackers! They camped outside of the school.' I stared into the headmasters eyes begging for some way out but this tactic didn't seem to work.

'Why me?' I changed strategy. 'Why do I have to do it? There have to be better teachers, better more willing students that will gladly do there. I mean there are a herd of girls around them just waiting for an opportunity like this.'

'This is why I can't have any old student doing it. A teacher can't be enamoured to their student. No work will be done. But you are the smartest student of your year. You have no interest in the boys and so you'll have a clear mind to focus on work. That's what I need. That's what he needs.' I pursed my lips looking away. There was no way out of this.

'So you're going to force me into this? I have no say?'

'Well if you start being romantically attached to him I'll have to reconsider it all but it really doesn't seem likely.' I can only hope. The thought did however make me feel a little sick. 'So I will expect you to tutor Brick Jojo at his home, the volcano in the centre of the city, twice a week till he's caught up with lessons.'

'But that could take years with him!' I complained again but the headmaster just folded his arms. He had decided. 'You're a cruel old man.' I got to my feet. 'But by doing this you owe me one.'

'Of course.' the headmaster smiled. 'But you just worry about doing your job.' I picked up mu bag heading to the door.

'Sure, you can count on me.' I groaned heading out and closing the door after me. This was sooo not my day.

I walked out into the hallway running my had through my hair. This was complete shi-

'You can go back to your lessons now.' the receptionist called from behind her desk. I didn't look back as I picked up the pace of my walk. I didn't need her input. I looked at my time. English would be useless now, I had missed too much. The best I could do was to go to my locker and pick up a few more books to read before the next class.

I walked along the corridor which was practically empty all apart from a young giggling girl dragging a very tall boy through to a locker. She didn't look like the type to giggle over boys through. She was tall with died black hair and multiple piercings over her ears and lips. She pulled the boy close to her as she talked. I quickly slid behind a corner out of view form them. The boy was Brick. He was glaring down at the grinned girl. He had abandoned his guitar somewhere but the ribbon was still wound round his fist. _My _ribbon. I peered round the corner to see them. It was outrageous, right in the middle of school!

'You know I never would have thought that a rowdyruff boy would show up at my school.' she wrapped her arms round his neck licking her lips.

'I'm looking for a girl who wears a ribbon like this.' Brick held up his fist between them. The girl smirked taking the ribbon from him running it through her fingers.

'Why, this is mine. I believe I was wearing it the other day but I got carried off by the wind. I'll have to give you a reward for finding It.' he snatched the ribbon from her.

'It's not yours.' I held it up to her face. 'I'll ask this time. Who wears this ribbon? Do they go to this school?' this time the girl pouted.

'Oh poo, you're no fun.' she put her hands on her hips. She sighed looking away. I hid away as her face turned in my direction. 'Well,' she sighed. 'There's a girl in this school that wears a red ribbon but I don't know her. She's a goody two shoes for all I know.'

'That's all you know?' I looked back at them to see her nod. 'Then I have no use for you anymore.' the girls mouth dropped.

'jerk.' she hissed marching up a stair case. 'No wonder you were a villain.' I turned walking away from the lockers. I'd find another way to get to my locker.

'Did you enjoy the show?' I froze, hearing the voice of Brick call out to me. 'Just the girl I've been hoping to see.'

'Touch me and I'll break your arm.' I said before he could move closer.

'I'd like to see you try.' he snorted. I could hear his footsteps approaching. 'I'm pretty tough.'

'I know. I'd be stupid, and that girl's right. You're a villain.' I carried on walking for every step he took I made one of my own.

'A villain...I believe she said it in past tense...but come to think of it. I do like the sound of it. I've been good all day and I'm finding it pretty boring.' I clenched my fists as he spoke.

'Then go home. Go be a criminal there'll always be people to beat you, send you where you belong.'

'I'm sensing bitterness.' an arm wrapped round my arms and waist holding me tightly to the spot. 'You saved me and I want to know why, how, and who the hell you are.'

'Because that make such a big difference.' my bag fell from my shoulder. 'You really are stupid after all. You don't have to think too hard to just guess the answer. Who else other than you and your brothers can run as fast as the wind, fly, and lift trees as they're chop sticks? And even when you've answered that you just have to remember which one had red hair. It's not too hard.' I stomped hard on his foot to make him realise. I picked up my bag storming off. 'By the way I'm your tutor so I'll see you after school. No funny business you I'll really break your arm.' I pursed before abandoning him. 'And I want my ribbon back.'

The rest of the day moved far too swiftly. All I could think of was the doom of teaching that brute. It really made me feel ill but there was really no way out of it now. None that I could see.

'Blossom.' I looked up from my locker. I had no idea how long I had been standing there just staring into the metal box. It was already the end of the day. 'Blossom.' I focused on my sisters. Bubbles and Buttercup looking at me with worrying eyes.

'There's a nasty boy called Brick waiting for you outside.' Bubbles took my hand rubbing it softly.

'What's going on?' Buttercup frowned. 'I thought you weren't going to have anything to do with them.'

'I thought so to but the headmaster asked me to tutor him so I thought that if I just get it over with as quickly as possible the pain will be minimal but...' I bit my lip. I hadn't facing him in a long time, I hadn't faced an enemy in a very very long time.

'You're not looking forward to it. I get that.' bubbles chimed in. 'but at least you're being fun again! As soon as you get in good with them put in a good word for me. High school is just getting interesting.' she took my bag fixing it over my shoulder dragging me to the exit.

'Bubbles, she can't fraternize with the enemy.' Buttercup caught us up. 'There's too much history. They're scum. Dogs. And if they lay a hand on her I'll tear them to pieces.' we walked through the school door and there he was. The wolf looked up at me smirking.

'Don't worry girls.' I glared down at him. 'I'll be fine.'

'Good luck.' Bubbles whispered encouragement.

'Kick his ass.' Buttercup punched the air. I groaned walking down the school steps till I was in front of him.

'Blossom.' he grinned. 'I didn't think it'd be you.'

'Yhea well I thought you exploded again but we were both wrong.' I walked past him. 'come one then. let's get this over with.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- journey through the woods 

The worst had happened; I was in the old abandoned volcano in the middle of Townsville. If only I was here alone. If only this place had stayed abandoned. But it wasn't. It was filthy and broken but there was definite trace of life. Coke cans and food littered the floor. All the old lab equipment from its former owner was gone. Now there was a moth bitten couch and a second hand kitchen. A busted old TV and a very large radio with additional speakers filling the space.

'Come to my room, I have a desk.' Brick slammed the door. I jumped but didn't move. This was not fun, Bubbles was wrong. I heard the click of a lock and I turned to catch his eye. 'Just so civilians don't come trash the place. There's still a lot of hate going around for my creator.' he walked past me heading to a red door. There were many doors, I hadn't noticed before when I was young. I'd always come in beat Mojo Jojo to a pulp and flew out again, normally through the roof too.

I followed him anyway. My curiosity was up. Through there room was a mattress on the ground with just as blanket thrown over it. There was a desk, but it was covered in clothes. The room was small but there wasn't really any need for anything more. Brick put his guitar down against the wall. He was still holding my ribbon in his fist.

'I'll take that back.' I said dropping my bag on the ground. He smirked holding it up.

'Why? You look good with your hair down.' he pushed the ribbon into his pocket. I held my breath picking my bag up again. I knew he wasn't going to take this seriously.

'Whatever, just clear the desk so we can get started.' he nodded moving forward; in one move he swept his clothes to the ground. 'Cool.' I stepped over the clothes and put the bag on the desk. 'Ok, we'll start with English. I've brought a few novels.' I looked back at him. He was just staring at me. 'I'm not going to punch you. I'm your tutor, for now anyway.' I nodded to the seat. 'Sit.'

'I've got a better idea.' he moved forward. 'Let's talk about this morning.' I stared at him. He couldn't be serious. His smile was gone however. There was no trace of sarcasm or humour in his voice.

'no.' I muttered taking out a book putting it on the desk. 'This is a copy of _Dracula_. I thought that it might sure you more than Jane Eyre. Anything to do with Victorian literature will be fine. This one's thinner than most though. I thought it'll be a nice start.' he wasn't even looking at the book.

'Why did you come to the forest?' he asked coolly.

'We don't have an exam till the end of the year so you'll have plenty of time to catch up but I've set a reading plan. That means you'll have a certain amount of chapters to read per week. I'll quiz you on the chapters every Friday.' my voice was getting smaller

'It was dangerous and you're not the same. You've become a real girl.'

'I've always been a girl.' I folded my arms. He moved closer to me.

'I made you cry. I've never been able to do that before, no matter how much I tried you always used to stay strong and now. Just a kiss and you start.'

'I thought you were dead!' I shouted. 'I didn't recognise you and you weren't breathing. You were crushed under a tone of trees and the pulse was barely there. I was freaked out, no one's died before and yet you were so close. Then you attacked me.'

'I didn't attack you!' he retorted 'you were kissing me. I just returned the favour because I thought it was some amazing forest girl. A lone seductive imp there to safe my life. Instead I get some insane book worm.' he was too close, I could taste his breath on my face as we glared at each other.

'I was giving you CPR. It was only after I realised you were...you that I knew I did the wrong thing. You didn't need my help and apparently you don't need it now.' I turned away picking up my bag.

'Oh no you don't.' he grabbed me pulling me back. 'You're not running away again. You're my tutor and you're not leaving till I learn something.' I pushed him away moving to the other side of the room.

'Well you're not going to learn when you're asking questions like that. You're thinking of a totally irrelevant subject.'

He took a seat down at his desk yet still stared at me.

'Why didn't re recognise me?' he muttered. I folded my arms staring at the mattress. Anywhere but at him.

'You've changed. You're not a boy in sneakers and a stripy red sweater. That and you looked vulnerable, how was I meant to know you were Brick, the leader of the rowdyruff boys.' I sighed. 'It should have been obvious but you've been missing for so long.'

'I kinda know the girl was you.' he interrupted. 'Well I guess I hoped. When you cried it was what I'd always wished for. The mighty powerpuff fallen. Now of course I see you're just a school girl. Nothing to awesome about that.' I pursed my lips tightening my grip on my bag.

'You know what. You read the whole book for tomorrow. I'm leaving.' I headed for the door but he beat me there.

'Powerpuff getting a little pissy? You know you've changed too.' he took my bag. I glared at him again. 'You're actually grown into those eyes, but they're still too big for your fragile little face. You look like I could crush you in my hands but you've got such a bark. That's new.' he raised a hand to my face. Then slowly trailed it down to my neck. 'You've got one hell of a body.' his eyes followed his hand as he trailed down my spine. He pulled me closer wrapping his other hand round my waist. 'You're so small, I could hold you in the air with one hand even without this freak strength I have.' his voice lowered. I felt my heart quicken as his fingers flittered over my body, tracing my shape.

'I'm not your toy.' I said clearly but he still held me close.

'There's more of you now, but you feel less. I wonder how you fight now. With such small hands and arms I bet you can't put up much of a fight. You couldn't this morning; I bet I could take you easily. Take you for my own. Trap you here and keep you from the rest of the world.' his grip tightened over me. 'You are my counterpart after all- but I wonder if I'm meant to keep you or destroy you?' he whispered in my ear. I clenched my fists pushing him back yet his grip held strong. I stared up into his eyes.

'What do you want?' I sighed trying to calm my heart knowing well that he can hear, no, feel it. His blood red eyes bore into mine.

'I want to forget ever knowing you.' his voice was still only a whisper yet now there was a slight bitterness in his tone. 'I've tried, for years and years your image has cursed Me.' he looked down, dropping eye contract. 'It would have been better if you were just a random girl that saved me from the forest. Now it's complicated. Too complicated to work.'

'I have no idea what you mean.' I said firmly trying to brush off his grip but I could rid myself of him. He caught my chin holding it up to him. He pressed his lips to mine searching my mouth forcefully. I flinch trying to move back but he moved back with me pinning me against the wall.

'See, you're so easily mine.' he grinned pulling away holding my hands to my sides. I kicked him back, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

'I said no.' my voice was shaky. 'I don't want a repeat of this morning.' I looked down at my trembling hands.

'I do. I wouldn't mind seeing those tears.' he ran up to me again wrestling wit my hands. I threw a punch but he dodged. 'Get rid of the coat. You'll move easier.' he smirked pulling his jumped over his head. I growled letting my coat drop to the floor. 'I like this kind of lesson.' he sniggered lunging at me. He fired several punches my way. I swayed avoiding them all.

'I'm not your play thing Brick.' I hissed holding his fist as he threw another.

'That's not how it looks.' he grinned grabbing my arm and throwing in up to the ceiling. He flew up after me landing another forced kiss on me. 'You're making it too easy.' he muttered over my mouth. I growled biting down on his lips beginning to taste blood. He moved back in shock. I flew down after him. I spat his blood on the floor.

'Ok. Now I'll break your arm.'

I attacked kicking high and making contact with his upper arm. He counter attacker sending a punch into my rib cage which knocked all the air out of me. I fell back spluttering, I was really out of practise. I quickly gathered myself swigging my leg round to his knocking him to the ground. I pounced at him holding my hand to his throat panting.

'You will read that book, you will finish it and as soon as that's over I'll start with the maths, then history and then science. We have a long evening and I'm not giving up. I'm not yours and if you touch me again I'll throttle you.' I hissed leaning closer. He raised his hand to my face creasing it. He was smiling.

'There you are.' he muttered propping himself up in his elbow. 'The feisty red head that's always kicked my ass.' he put a hand on the back of my neck. 'I'm not letting you go.' he rolled as I was under him again. I felt my entire face start to burn.

'I'm not yours.' I gritted my teeth. 'And I don't plan to be.' he held me down straddling me. 'Get off me.'

'I don't feel like it.' he muttered reaching over me to pull my bag closer to us. He fished out a book.

'Get off.' I pushed his leg so he rolled off. I sat up glaring at him. 'You're such a prick.' I ran my hand through my hair. My I was shaking again.

'You cold or something?' he was smirking. I got to my feet clenching my fists.

'You bloody well know I'm not.' I spat. I grabbed my bag pulling books out and leaving them on the desk. 'Just read them and I'll be back tomorrow.' I opened the door. Walking out reaching for the front door.

'Its locked remember.' he walked to join me I didn't reply, I just silently waited till the door was open then ran out all the way down the volcano. I never wanted to go back there again.

I barely stepped back onto the street when there was a rumble from off in the distance. I flew up looking to the outskirts of the city. Everyone should have heard that this time. I started racing off to the forest. Why was it the forest again?

'Stay here.' something shot up into the sky with me knocking into me. I frowned stabling myself in the air just to see Brick again.

'Get lost, I already said bye to you. You've got studying to do anyway.' I started flying off towards the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4- cakes in the bottom of the basket 

I carried on flying to the woods even with Brick following me.

'I can't believe you're still going there.' he growled 'have you been doing stupid things like this all this time? No more villains to fight so you just fly around going towards clearly stupid things.'

'Will you just leave me alone? I've had enough of you.' I stopped flying to turn and glair at him still hovering in the air high above the city.

'I'm not leaving you. Not when you're acting like a crazy person.' I sighed turning back to the forest and flying off.

'I used to do it all the time when I was five.' I muttered, it shouldn't mean anything to him anyway. Sure, he had displayed some outrageous, nasty, and downright confusing behaviour since this morning but that doesn't change what we used to be. We never had that kind of relationship before; we didn't even like each other or tolerate each other. To put it bluntly we kicked the crap out of each other every time we met. What's he's doing is just too cruel. I really don't like the game he's playing and I didn't even want to know what was going round in that twisted head of his. But it didn't matter right now.

'I told you not to go.' he flew in front of me grabbing my wrists. I pulled my hands away, this was getting annoying now.

'Is this you trying to get back to your old ways? Is this you trying to stop me doing my job?' I hovered past him. 'It's not going to work. I know what you do. You haven't changed even after all this time.' there was another rumble from the forest, this time it was louder, more violent. The ground below the city shook as the rumbling continued. All I could do was stare down at the chaos begin.

'This is too big for you.' Brick was flying with me as I continued to head to the forest. 'One out of practice powerpuff can't do a thing against an earthquake...and it seems pretty bad.' I didn't look to him anymore. I just carried on flying on, faster.

'You know that this isn't just an earthquake. This happened this morning, this all links. The disappearance of the villains, you beaten to a pulp under trees, the rumbling. You can't fool me.' more rumbling echoed through the air. This time I could see the larger city buildings begin to sway as the shaking of the surrounding areas got steadily more violent. Brick face wasn't so worrying now. Well, he showed no fear for me now. Instead his stare chanced to an irate glower.

'You don't know a thing about me.' his was a low growl which blended with the earth quaking rumbles from the forest. I stopped all movements to look at him. So much had happened today and I didn't like it at all. Yet I had only known him for a day. That's all it's been.

'You're right, I don't know you. I knew you when you were some throwback lab experiment. I knew the you who was created to destroy me and instead you became some kind of frustrating _counterpart_.' I spat taking my eyes away from him. 'To this day I can't escape from random powerpuff fanatics chasing after me and my family inquiring after all the villains and _you_. You and your brothers, because you were made like us in every way. That's why I thought I knew you now, but I don't. But what I do know is that all the questions I've been wondering about for almost _twelve_ years could be answered. What happened to Mojo and HIM and the gang green gang and all those monsters?' he was as still as me as the rumbling stopped to leave us in complete silence. I took a deep breath catching his eyes. 'You know why? I don't believe the story you told the headmaster, about you flying off for some vacation. Not after this morning. Maybe if you were saved by a pixie girl, maybe if it was just some random school girl, anyone but me, you might have got away with it. But I know better, I feel that all the questions that have almost driven me insane could be answered right now and you have something to do with it.'

He remained motionless. I looked back over to the forest, it was too still. It was just like an old thriller movie. I could just picture another menacing enemy emerge from the tree tops and race back into my life guns blazing and rearing to create hell. I carried on flying. I couldn't keep stopping, I wouldn't let him win.

'You'll die if you go in there.' he called but I didn't stop. I had made up my mind. I landed in the forest, there wasn't a sound to be heard. No scuttle of animals fleeing, no low rumbling from the ground below. A string wind picked up as I landed. I stilled held my school bag and coat here, I wouldn't get much action in a fight holding these but from the looks of it I wouldn't have to. I looked the first thing to be noted was that the trees in the area hand been uprooted and thrown to the side much like when I found brick only this time it didn't look like there was a victim under, it didn't look like a fight at all. I walked around holding my bag tighter, I didn't like this. All I could think of was a monster unearthing from the trees and charging at me.

'Keep cool.' I breathed steadily slowly approaching the trees. 'Nothing is coming at you. It's not like last time.' I liked to have believed that but everything looked the same. And the chances were that there'd be another person under the trees if not somewhere else ready to fight. I held my bag tighter looking round the trees; they were stacked just like they were when I found Brick. It was the same.

There was a snap behind me. I turned round fast only to stare at the other side of the clearing. I was alone. Only the wispy shadows of trees stud with me as the wind began to swirl the icy air over my cheeks. The shadows of the long pine trees swayed as the wind picked up. It was as if the wind itself has uprooted the trees but I knew that wasn't the case. Whatever had done this was here in the clearing with me. I bent low as I headed into the pile of trees. It was like they were made in the style of a nest, one large tree after the next creating some kind of three dimensional maze, it was more than a pile. It was a hiding place. I climbed round them slipping into the cover of the many braked walls I dropped my cat and bag outside of the walls and entered the nest. Yes, I was fucking insane for even thinking this was the right thing to do.

There was no way you could walk or even stand in this place. It was crawling on your hand and knees and climbing to make sure you wouldn't fall down onto a cluster of spiked branches. No light made its way through into the nest, not an inch of sky could be seen past the thickening branches that stretched over my head. Then, I made it to a place I didn't expect. Down all the pile of trees on the ground was a hole. I frowned staring down at the hole. There was no way for me to stand next to the hole or kneel beside it. There was a good meter fall before I would reach the hole and there wasn't enough space to stand on the edge. I'd fall straight through and fall goodness knows how far.

I lent lower staring down into the depth of the hole before holding my head in sheer pain. The head ache was back. I winced falling back away from the hole. I lay against the bark white blinding pain struck hard. I clenched my eyes shut holding my head. It had struck me without warning. A rumble rattled out from the hole like a snake hissing from its den. The ground shook snapping branches. The nest holding me up began breaking. I was going to get crushed. My head hurt far too much to move yet I had to. I turned into my front grabbing a branch to heave myself back up to the open air. I needed to get out of this mess and fast.

I felt a tug on my collar; I opened my eyes to see a shadowy figure above me.

'Let go.' I hissed forcing my eyes to stay open.

'If I let go you die.' I frowned trying to focus, it was brick. I stopped fighting against him as he pulled me from the nest and threw me out of the stack of trees for me to see them splinter and collapse. Brick landed next to me and held my head moving my chin side to side. He seemed very focused while doing this. Not letting me go even when he seemed satisfied seeing that I hadn't even got a scratch.

'I'm fine.' I finally said pulling myself away from him. 'I get it, I saved you, and now you saved me. You can leave me alone.' he stud there glaring at me still.

'You're so stupid. I told you that you'd die. Why the hell didn't you believe me?' I didn't answer; I felt just a little disgusted with myself. Why did I have to get saved? I'd never live this down.

I stared at the tree for a moment while he was telling me of, it was just a lot of I told you so and you idiot. But I didn't need it from him.

'Why was there a hole?' I muttered staring at the trees. 'Why was there a nest on top was someone trying to hide it?'

'What?' Brick asked, he was still irritated from what had just happened. I stared back into his red eyes.

'There was a hole under all the trees; from what I've just seen whatever is making the rumbling is in there.' I looked past him to the stack of trees. 'Oh.' I frowned walking past him. 'That is what happened to you.' I turned back staring at him. It just clicked all my thoughts made sense in just that moment. 'You came out of the hole.' he didn't' answer. 'You came out of the hole, got some freaky headache and got crushed while trying to crawl out.' I felt the excitement flowing through me, I was right. His look said it all. 'But why are they covered in trees? What's in the hole?' I stared back at the pile. Now there was just more questions to be answered. This was far more interesting and entertaining than the old days.

'Blossom. You need to forest this.' Brick was beside me hand on my shoulders trying to stir me away from the trees. 'We need to get out of here now.'

'Why?' I looked up at him still wanting to run to the trees and tear them apart to get to that hole. I frowned. There was a difference between this scene and the one I found this morning. The one I had seen looked more like a battle ground. This one was simply a nest and a hole. I looked back to Brick. The worry in his face became more obvious.

'Something came out if the hole with you. Something more dangerous?' there was another snapping sound. I turned nothing. 'What came out of the hole?' I grabbed my bag and coat not taking my eyes away from the trees behind me.

'It doesn't matter; we just need to get away from here now.' there was another rumble and a noise which made me snap my head around in horror. The rumble from under the ground was coupled with an ear splitting screech of pain. At that moment Brick grabbed my waist and leaped into the air rushing from the scene.

The scream, however, didn't leave me. It was haunting my mind, replaying over and over.

'Brick.' I muttered looking up at him. 'What was that?' he didn't answer. He was still just flying away. 'Brick answer me; for once don't be a dick.' I pushed myself off him hovering in front of him.

'Just go home.' he muttered. 'See you for after school for tutoring.' he flew off. Panic set in as I just watched him go off.

'Wait.' I called hugging my bag; he stopped in the air looking back at me.

'Why? You've made it clear that you are still the girl you were then...well you've got a few more irritating habits now but it's still the same. from now on, now that I've paid you back for what you did for me this morning, you can expect things to go back to how they were.' he turned and began flying away again. I was alone.

I floated home feeling completely dejected. I floated through the front door. The lights were off and it was quiet. Dad would be in the lab and my sisters would be in bed. It was late and they wouldn't wait up for me. I drifted up to my room, I was afraid to walk now, my legs wouldn't work; I was only thinking of that scream and then what brick had told me. Was he acting the way he was because he felt like he owed me? I guess it made sense. There was no way that he'd like me, we had a horrible history after all and it had been years since we had seen each other. Why would he want to have that kind of relationship with me? He didn't, it was so simple, so easy to see now. I had been foolish. But why would it matter, I didn't like him in the first place. I hated him- no I hate him. It shouldn't matter to me. But it did, I felt as if he had punch me.

I floated in to my room to find the door ajar and the light on. There sitting on my bed were Bubbles and Buttercup still fully clothed.

'What?' I muttered dropping my things.

'Blossom, those earthquakes...' Bubbles muttered walking to my grabbing my hands. 'They made my head hurt.' my eyes widened. I looked to Buttercup, she nodded. So they were getting these headaches too.

'Have you been alright?' Buttercup folded her arms looking at me. I frowned looking out the window to the forest.

'Girls...something up.' I sighed walking to the window glaring at the forest and then to the volcano in the centre at the city. One light was left on in the city- that light was the room of my old enemy, Brick.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- along the woodland path

I spent that night with my sisters in my bed just like when we were five. It was strange to have Buttercup steal the covers and Bubbles hugging into me again. It was like all the sibling arguments never happened. We had talked a lot before coming to this position. They began telling me what happened when the earthquakes happened, the town treated it like an earthquake and no one was harmed. They on the other hand went to the nearest abandoned place where they buckled down in agony. From what I heard their headaches were just like mine. So after listening to that I couldn't keep my story away from them. I told them everything. Everything from yesterday morning till now (minus a few face sucking moments I wanted to forget). They didn't know what to do about it all but they found it as fascinating as I did. I clearly wasn't the only one missing my powers. Buttercup especially looked eager to start flying around again and training. We hadn't been training as much as we used to, because there was no need for it. But the need was back.

it was a little strange how we reacted to the news. I didn't know whether I should be excited or worried about it all. I was really looking forward to using my powers again but...I haven't' been in a fight for a long long time. I could mess up and let everyone down. It could just turn out really bad (to say the least).

I lay in bed with my eyes open just thinking. I didn't want to sleep- I was worrying what might happen if I let myself in my mind. There was too much floating round in there and it wouldn't settle. Tears started rolling down my face. I wasn't even sure why, I guess everything had just happened too fast. In only a day my life had change back to the old days...well almost. Things weren't this confusing when we were younger. boys weren't an issue to think about but now my biggest problem was that every time I closed my eyes I could only see a pair of blood red eyes imprinted into the back if my eye lids.

'Bloss? You crying? You're not getting one of those headaches are you?' I looked down to see Bubbles hugging my waist. I quickly wiped my eyes.

'No. I'm fine.' I whispered giving her a small smile. 'Just tired.' she nodded resting her head back down on the bed.

'I'm just asking because those things really hurt.' she carried on talking. 'I was kinda scared when they started happening. I thought something was wrong with me, that maybe I was going to explode or something.' I frowned looking down at her blond head. She wasn't looking at me anymore. 'I thought that we should maybe tell the professor about it.'

'That wouldn't do us any good.' Buttercup muttered. I looked at her- her back was to us but it seemed that she had been awake too. 'He'd just keep us locked up in the house while he does experiments. We'll be his little lab rats and I don't like the idea of that.' she hissed hugging the covers tighter.

'You have a point.' I sighed. 'But we have no idea what it's all about...' I trailed off biting my lip. I was holding back some information from them. I hadn't told them about Brick. 'Girls...' I muttered sitting up. The both turned to look at me sleepily. 'I have something to tell you.' I revealed the whole story, every single little thing, from this morning to a few hours ago. Everything, including the sinister mouth wrestling moments with Brick poured from my mind and out into the open. I felt my face burn crimson with every word. The heat radiating from me would melt a glacier. All this time my sisters just looked at me completely taken aback. I wasn't sure if they were disgusted or just shocked. I felt like they were disgusted or just pitying me by remaining silent. I almost wanted them to be disgusted just do I could get it out of the way. Disgust would be far better than pity.

When I finished I stayed silent wondering if in the end I had said too much. Bubbles sat with her hand on my knees looking up at me with watery eyes while Buttercup wat with her teeth grinding against each other.

'Bloss...you should have killed him.' Bubbles muttered throwing her arms around me striking my hair. 'He stole your ribbon and all. He's a monster!' I grinned huffing out a small laugh as tears began to trickle down my face.

'I'll kill him.' Buttercup growled getting to her feet. 'If he shows his face at school he'll meet my fist.' she began pacing. 'How dear he!' I looked at both my sisters. It was just like nothing had changed after all. They were still here for me after all. I reached out to grab Buttercups hand and I hugged onto Bubbles.

'Thanks guys.' I hugged them both on the side of my bed. 'I thought you guys would just call me stupid and walk off if I told you.' they both looked at me with half amused faces.

'Well that _was_ a stupid thought. We'd never leave you Blossy.' Bubbles stroked my hair tucking it behind my ear. 'We're always here for each other.'

'yhea.' buttercup squeezed my hand gently 'I mean we've grown up but we're the only people in the world like us. What would we do if we just flew off? We'd be completely alone.' I nodded looking away. I had been stupid after all.

'BC's right. We'll always be there for each other.' Bubbles said grinning looking more triumphant.

'BC?' Buttercup stuck her tongue out. 'What's that?' Bubbles pouted swaying on the spot.

'Well it's a pet name. Its Bloss- or Blossy, BC and...I could be...' she frowned thinking. 'Buba!' she said excitedly floating back to the bed. 'Of course those names are just for these moments, I'd die if anyone at school started calling me Buba but I don't mind you guys.' I raised my eyebrows at her. She was completely off it.

'What for? Pet names are stupid.' Buttercup folded her arms. 'I'm not using them.' Bubbles pouted more staring at me. I sighed standing up looking at my sisters.

'To mark the reformation of the powerpuff girls we'll use them in touching overly girly moments? You know for comforting after a bad boy experience?' I looked at Buttercup but she still didn't look pleased.

'fine.' she muttered. 'Wait...the reforming of the powerpuff girls?' I smiled wiping my face clean.

'Yes. We have work to do for Townsville again.' I walked to the window tapping the glass. 'It all starts in the forest and it's dangerous.' my sisters looked at me. 'It's our duty to protect our home as super citizens of this city.' and with that I knew we were back and with a bond that was just as strong as twelve years ago.

None of us wanted to go back to sleep so we got dress ready for action...unlike the old days we had to do it undercover. People didn't know we were back and it was defiantly better that way.

'We can't just go out and act like we used to.' I whispered rummaging through my closet. I found three pairs black skinny jeans and shirts. 'The town will start to worry if they see us going round with our powers. They'll think that the villains are back.' I turned to my sisters who were sowing shirts and masks. I threw a pair of jeans at them. 'This will be training.' I grinned looking to the forest. I couldn't have beaten Brick then but with training I'll be back on my game.

'This is awesome.' Buttercup held up the shirt she was sowing. A tank top with a green piping doing down it. I was already wearing mine with pink piping and Bubbles with Blue. Bubbles had the masks ready. They were old Halloween masks in Buttercups room, Bubbles had picked the monster faces off to leave the black netting, and she cut off the bottom half of the mask and made eye holes.

'They look like kids sown them.' she whined pulling on over her face. I pulled on my jeans before taking my mask from her. It used to be a zombie mask so it looked pretty awesome with that considering.

'You did it perfectly.' I pulled the mask over my head blowing her a kiss. I tied my hair up pulling it through a makeshift hole in the top of the mask. I stud looking down at my sister- we were reborn superheroes.

'I'm going shopping for cat suits tomorrow.' bubbles nodded standing up beside me.

'I'm not wearing a cat suit.' buttercup raised her voice slightly but I pushed my finger to my lips. She closed her mouth. 'I'll not be gawked at by some loser villain.'

'It's not to look good, they're easier to move in.' I said walked to the window. 'But it doesn't matter. Let's just do this.' I pushed the glass open and flew out into the wind. My sisters joined me and we were off.

The plan was simple. we knew we were out of practice so it's be silly to go straight to the forest, what we were doing was the first step to the journey to the forest. We were going to deal with the normal, human criminals of Townsville that worked at night. Slowly we'd work ourselves up to the forest level, as buttercup put it- it was like working up to a really hard boss level on her video game. Well that was all well and good but we only had one life, not that it had ever been a problem before. We just needed to get back into shape and back into the practice. We didn't go around at full speed- the whole idea was that this was unnoticed. We were the silent hero's this time round. There wasn't much crime around tonight anyway. Only a few cars running on red lights but we couldn't stop them. What was the point?

I few hours of circling the city Buttercup groaned landing on a building.

'We're not finding a thing, nothing happening. Not even a mugging or a little bank robbery. This city it really too peaceful now.' I landed next to her and Bubbles followed.

'Yhea and it's getting just a little cold here now.' I looked at them both. They seemed so fed up. I sighed looking round at the city. I guess this place was too good for us now. I frowned looking off towards the outskirts of the city. There was smoke. I raised my nose to the sky. I hovered into the sky grinning.

'Smell it girls.' I looked back at them. 'There's a fire.' they nodded and we rushed off.

It was a twenty story office building. By the time we got there it was almost burning down with people screaming for help. The people outside were calling on phones and even recording it.

'Right girls, first step get the people out.' I muttered landing on a building opposite.

'Top floors first.' Buttercup nodded and raced off, Bubbles next and then me. The fumes were too much on the upper floor, the structure of the building was falling down over our head and the heat (for normal people) was almost too much to bear. For me though, it was just like taking a nice warm bath. The warmth filled me with renewed energy as I gathered the people struggling for air.

'Who are you?' a man looked up at my mask. I raised my finger to my lips taking him and three other people to the sidewalk and then flying up again. I could hear the people below and sirens in the distance. But I wasn't worried, I was full of adrenalin. It was a feeling I had lost for too long.

I saw Bubbles carrying five people on her back.

'Got everyone from this floor. Buttercup is covering the lower floors. Take out the fire.' she instructed just as the floor boards cracking from under her. She squeaked as they gave way under her. I rushed forward racing to grab the civilians from her back. I took three before she composed herself and flew up to my level.

'Don't forget what you can do.' I muttered squeezing her hand. Putting the people in her arms again. 'Check the floors. I'm going to put this out.' I muttered rushing outside to look at the building. I didn't have much time left. The fire-engines were too far away as were the ambulances. I closed my eyes trying to remember myself. I hadn't blown ice in a while.

'Get on with it, the winds going to pass it to the next building.' Buttercup yelled. That was the kick I needed. I blew out as a shark spray of ice flew from my mouth. I flew round the building going round the windows and outer structure. I could hear the people below all confused and dazed. But I carried on. My sisters joined me using their lazar vision to melt the ice and snow as I went round. Soon the building was nothing more than a damp charred block of beams and pillars. There were cheers from the ground. I stopped to look down. We had gathered quite a crowd.

'We should leave.' I muttered. My sisters nodded and we raced away into the black sky straight to our beds.

This time we slept soundly with no tears or interruptions. It was the best night's sleep I had in years. I remembered the night when I was told that I'd never have to work again. I was seven, the monsters had gone long before but we were still called out to help the police. It wasn't too long before the police got a new chief and he didn't want little girls helping him so the mayor could only agree with him. After all, we were little girls. I lay tossing and turning, I had too much energy and the same could be said with Bubbles and Buttercup- we'd stay awake for hours. Buttercup got into more fights, Bubbles locked herself away with animals and I spent my time reading. That's how we began drifting away. We were in our own little worlds and nothing could disturb us. For years we were almost social outcasts. That's when the professor took us out of school for testing. He wanted to make sure that we were fine without using out powers. But we eventually settled down. We got used to not using out powers but sleep wasn't as comfortable. Now though. It was like I was better again. I felt better anyway.

I woke up with the sun fresh and wide eyed. I got a shower and got out to find Bubbles holding her towel.

'Good morning.' she sang skipping to the bathroom. I nodded floating to my room and getting dressed.

'You know you've got to dress like a real cute girl today.' Buttercup floated in beside me. I jumped looking at her. She was clean- no sent of smoke or fire left on her. 'I showered before everyone if you're wondering.' she grinned. I frowned thinking back to the bathroom.

'But it was clean.' I yarned

'Damn right but that's beside the point.' she looked me up and down. 'I've been up long enough to think.' she took a seat on the bed. 'From what you told us Brick was a real dick.' so that is what she's thinking about.

'I don't want him.' I said quickly. 'It just shocked me, that's what it was about. Nothing to in depth.' I trailed off staring away.

'Well I wasn't thinking about that. But from his actions to you I think he had a sweet spot to you.' she muttered. 'And I do want to see him suffer.' she grunted. 'I'm no good at girly things but Bubbles is queen of the pretty and uselessly girlie.' at that moment a soaking wet bubbles appeared in a towel.

'I'm on it. Just let me get dressed.' she gave a quick thumbs up and dashed away in a blue burl. I looked back to Buttercup.

'Don't worry. You always look...cute, I guess. but I'm feeling good about myself and I want you to and the only way for doing that is to make that ass pay.' she gave me an evil grin...it kinda reminded me of Bubbles. Well they just might be sisters after all.

In no time Bubble was dressing me up. It was in the shortest red skirt I had ever seen. A black strappy vest top and denim jacket left open. Bubbles took it upon herself to my hair, making the waves curl down the side of my face and then she even dressed herself up. A nice flowery blue summer dress and navy boots. I pulled on knee high leather heeled boots. Buttercup proved fun to make over though. She looked so pretty when Bubbles had her way with her in the end. A pair of extremely tight jeans and a green blouse with brown suede belt and she looked like some super model. With her hair gripped back into a glittering bun with her fringe brushed to one side and we even wrestled makeup on her. Bubbles always looked amazing but now with Buttercup beside her she was glowing with delight.

'Look at us! I can show myself in public with you know.' Bubbles roared punching the air rapidly. 'And now we just have to pass the professor.' she grabbed my coat throwing it at me. 'Coats up and buttoned up, tight.' she ordered. I smirked doing as she told. She was far too good at this kind of thing. Still, it was nice to act like a normal teenager like this. Sneaking out the house wearing things Dad would hate.

'My face feels heavy.' Buttercup complained.

'Too bad. This is the girl's way of life!' Bubbles pulled on her coat grabbing her school back. 'Oh and Bloss...you need to ditch most of those books today.' she took my school back from me running to her room.

'No, I need my books.' I muttered feeling a little lob sided with out my bag but Bubbles had grabbed a few of the books from my bag and squeezed them into a small satchel.

'There's you'll be fine.' she grinning looking at us. She giggled grabbing both of us and marching down stairs. 'Everyone will envy us!'

'Girls?' the professor was at the bottom of the stairs. He was already in his lab coat. 'Oh, all of you ready to leave so early?' he frowned looking at Buttercup and her hair. 'That's new.'

'Yhea, it's a busy day today.' I grinned moving past him. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek moving past him. We just needed to get out the house then we'll be off.

'Yhea, Blossom is going to teach us how to study.' Bubbles giggled. 'See you later.' she gave him a kiss too moving to my side.

'Yep.' Buttercup muttered slipping past him holding her breath. She gave him a stiff kiss and joined us heading hurriedly to the door.

'wait.' he muttered I looked back. That was it, all if Bubbles efforts have got to waist. 'You need to have breakfast.' I looked back at him. He was waiting for us to stop and take a seat at the dinner table.

'You know we're planning on going to school and have the breakfast there.' Bubbles muttered. 'You know, they serve it to the early birds. Blossom is like a regular in the cafeteria.' Buttercup and I both gave her the same look. There was no way he'd buy that.

'ok.' he muttered turning back to the lab door. Bubbles grinned turned swiftly heading to the door and proudly leading us to the exit. That girl really had him round her little finger.

After we were out the door and far from the house we began to loosen up. Things were looking so much brighter. In one night my life had turned into something amazing again.

'Have you seen the news this morning?'

'What? Those new super girls?'

'Yhea they stopped a fire.'

'Saved a lot of lives while they were at it.'

'They don't know who started it though.'

'It doesn't matter, with all the earthquakes about it could have been anything.'

'Yhea, what matters is that no one was hurt. All thanks to those girls.' I grinned to myself listening to the talk of the town. I grinned to Bubbles and Buttercup.

_Oh my god_. I mouthed to them grinning. Bubbles looked like she could jump into the atmosphere but she kept herself earthbound and only added an extra spring to her step. Her golden curls bounced wildly round her face gleaming in the morning sun. I looked to Buttercup. She was acting so much cooler than us, smirking to herself a spark lit in her eyes.

'And all is right in the world.' she chuckled after a while after hearing all the voices.

'Look!' Bubbles ran to a shop window. A TV was on in the window showing the news. A civilian had recorded the whole thing. 'Awesome!' she sighed. 'Need better outfit's through.' she nodded. A couple if girls huffed behind us.

'Honestly, criticising another superhero trio just because their out of commission now.' we watched them walk away and all we could do was smile.

'We are so lucky that every in this city is a bit slow.' Buttercup put an arm round Bubbles neck carrying on the walk.

It was all too clear what everyone was talking about. The new super heroes who run after saving the day. We reached school and everyone seemed too happy about the fact there were heroes again.

'You know, I bet they'll make a reappearance tonight.' a girl muttered.

'They were so hot!' a jock from the hockey team cheered high fiving one of his team mates.

'It might be worth robbing a bank just to see who they are.' a teacher muttered leaning outside of a classroom.

'This is amazing!' Bubbles squeaked. 'And not a scum bag insight!' I looked around, she was right. I couldn't see a rowdyruff at all. I smiled relaxing a little.

'There, this makeover was pointless.' I laughed a little feeling a little self aware; I didn't want to take off my coat.

'No, _you're_ going to have to force yourself into the spot light for this to work.' Buttercup grabbed my coat pulling it from my shoulders. I sighed looking down at my outfit. I felt kind ashamed now.

'You're so cute.' Bubbles hugged me taking off her coat. 'You to BC.' she gave her a wicked grin her hands poised to take her sisters coat by force but she already shrugged it off.

'Happy?' I asked folding my coat and holding it at my side.

'Why yes.' she grinned. 'We're the stars today...well secret stars.'

First lesson was Maths. I felt strange walking alone now but I felt sorrier for Buttercup who was no not used to any of the additional attention. But we did look good (my sister did anyway). They always looked awesome and now they were just showing off, you couldn't help but smile. Me on the other hand...I felt like a fish out of water and I was floundering big time. I sat in maths feeling the eyes bore into the back of my head. Why did I have to sit at the front of the class? Der, I always sit at the front. I never normally have to worry about this.

'Wow, miss goodie two shoes knows how to accessorise.' a girl stopped in front of me. I looked up to see died black hair and many facial piercings. Her cold eyes glared down at me. 'What happened? Got laid or something? You feeling like a woman?' I raised my eyebrow staring at her.

'More than you are.' I said leaning back trying to avoid the smell- alcohol and sweat, never the best combination. She hissed down at me.

'Well you get you pretty head together and you grow a back bone. I thought you just did what you were told all the time.'

'Having back bone and doing what your told have no correlation.' I sighed. 'I didn't know you were in my class.' she stud back looking a little annoyed.

'She's not.' my heart sank. Why did he have to show up so soon? The girl looked over her shoulder to gaze at the dangerous eyes of brick. He wore jeans and a black shirt with long sleeves he scrunched up to his elbows to show is amazing muscular for arms. And _I_ fought _that! _It seemed insane now. My arms were twigs next to his! The girl's eyes softened as the set on him.

'There's the man I want to see.' she trotted up to him fluttering her eyelashes. 'You see I've got a new piercing and I want your thoughts.' she bit her lip catching his eyes. I could see his curiosity, hell even I was curious about that one (though it doesn't take much imagination to know what she's on about).

'Get out of here.' he muttered. She sighed pushing out her bottom lip.

'That's not very nice. After all...we made such a perfect couple last night.' she looked back at me smirking. 'I was thinking about it all this morning.' I raised my eyebrows catching bricks eyes. She growled coolly brushing off.

'Get out of here.' he said again, no change in tone. The girl looked to him then back to me. I didn't do a thing. With a small stomp of her little black boot she charged out of the classroom.

'You.' Brick pointed at me. 'A word.' I folded my arms.

'Class is about to start.' I said firmly. I could still feel the rest of the class staring but now it was all because of the supposed drama happening at the front of the class. 'Now you're creating a scene. Take your seat.' he growled looking round before grabbing the chair beside me. 'Someone sits there.' I frowned looking round but no one claimed the seat.

'Yhea, its mine miss tutor. I finished the book.' the put _Dracula_ on my desk. I stared at him unsure if he was telling the truth or not.

'Well you've had a busy night.' I muttered taking the book and tooking it into my bag, it was a tight fit but it worked. He leant in closer.

'I'm not the only one.' I turned glaring at him. His eyes were deadly serious.

'I have no idea what you're on about.' I sighed; I was beginning to get impressed by my acting skills. I looked away just as the teacher came in. class had begun.

Annoying as it was I was pared up with Brick and it looked like the Head Master had something to do with this. I was set up to help him all through maths just so he wouldn't fall behind. He kept completely silent as I was forced to move my desk into the small gap between his and mind and he rained silent as I explained everything to him. He wasn't too bad but it was like teaching a child. He really didn't know any of this...well it made sense. He had never been to school before. I almost raced to my locker after maths finished and changed my books fast. I didn't want to get caught up in the Brick drama. I turned to see him at the other side of the corridor staring at me. He must really want to talk. That or he was being creepy. I closed my locker rushing away from the corridor only to collide into the chest of someone.

'Shit, sorry.' I said hurriedly kneeling down to gather my things.

'No it's ok.' a pair of large hand went down to help me. I looked up to see two cute brown eyes and long tufts of dark hair. He smiled at me; I could have passed out from his gleaming smile. I grinned gathering my things fast.

'No, I wasn't looking.' I muttered sanding up fast feeling my face turn red all too fast.

'Well I wouldn't expect that form _the_ Blossom Utonium.' he grinned. He looked around before leaning to towards me. He was a giant! 'Maybe it has something to do with your stalker on the other side of the corridor.' he whispered. I glanced to Brick, he was still there.

'Yhea and he'll hear you. Super senses and everything.' I muttered catching his eyes then laughing nervously.

'Oh, ok I get it.' he smiled before kneeling down to pick up something I forgot. 'Well I don't blame you for being kinda jumpy.' I smiled staring up at him, he looked so cute.

'I knew where I've seen you. You're in the basket ball team, you're Jason.' I nodded folding my hair behind my ear. 'I've seen you play.' I nodded. Leaning against my locker awkwardly staring up at him.

'I've seen you fight. I mean when you were a super hero. Guess you don't do that anymore.' he handed me the book I dropped. I took it feeling more blood rush to my cheeks.

'No, I was told there was no need for us, the powerpuff girls that is.' I muttered playing with the ends of my hair.

'Well I think it's a shame, the powerpuff girls were awesome.' he stud up grinning. 'Well I hope you come to see me again next game. I think I'm playing tonight. I could get you a ticket.' I stared up at him before feeling a little pound in my mind.

'Oh...shit.' I cursed looking away. I looked back up at him seeing him look confused. 'I can't. The Head Master got me doing some tutoring thing.' I looked apologetically up at him. 'I knew it just sounds like some bad excuse.' he sighed looking up.

'Well next time make sure you're free. I've got a thing for head heads.' he walked past giving me one more flash of his truly amazing smile. I melted, that was it, I was completely gone.

'Care to make that more obvious?' I jumped again as Brick was suddenly in front of me. I closed my eyes breathing in deeply.

'So, what do you care? I'm nothing to you, an enemy and a tutor.' I felt my voice shaking but I was yet to find out if it was anger or maybe even fear.

'Then as an enemy I demand to know what you did last night after you went home.' he leant in closer. I opened my eyes to stare into his. I just had to keep composure. I stepped back putting on a smile.

'As an enemy I think it's my right to say none of you bloody business.' I grinned sweetly.

'Oh?' he smirked. 'No more tears? Well I guess you wouldn't want to ruin you make up.' he stepped closer. 'Did you do all this for me, I know it wasn't for pretty boy brown eyes.' he looked down my figure. 'I can't blame him for falling for it though.' he whistled. 'I'm glad I came back to see you like this.'

'Beat it.' I muttered. 'I'm not spending all my day with you if I have to tutor you too.' he caught my eyes still smirking.

'Make me.' he leant forward and I caught the smell of cigarettes on his clothes...that and alcohol and...Sweat?

'You were with that strange piercing girl.' I muttered. That made him step back. 'Wow...you are messed up, sleeping round with a girl you don't even like.' I scowled at him. 'That's twisted...foil.' he dropped his smirk.

'All words I've been called before, it's all part of the _sleazy criminal_ title I've adopted.' he glared. 'See you after school then.' he walked off again. the battle was over, I had fought him off again but for how long?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- a small recovery 

Over the next month we venture out into the cold December nights to fight the crime in the streets and battle the effects of the oncoming earthquakes. They were getting more and more frequent but the headaches were getting fewer now that we were using our powers regularly again. The _black_ _birds_ were becoming a symbol in Townville for strength and justice. "_The black birds"_ is what the media called us of course- we never stopped for interviews and never talked to anyone. Bubbles round us the cat suits and we added the piping on our own just to keep up appearance, the masks also evolved into sleek handmade caps that covered our faces down to our noses.

Without fail we went out every night "training". We could feel ourselves getting more into our powers- we were stronger, faster, and more deadly in some ways. We almost killed some bank robbers after a mere punch. Luckily the brick wall he collided in was the jail so we didn't get too much of a battering from the media. What was really strange was that the more we fought the more we seemed to grow up. We got taller and my skin was smoother, it was like all the teenage angst and pain of suppressing my powers was realised with every crime or danger we evade. It did wonders for me, it just goes to show that hiding who you really are isn't good for you (there's your goodie two shoes moral for you. now on with the story).

I tutored Brick every day after school and he barely said a word to me, he simple kept quiet and worked. I was actually surprised for how hard he was working. He didn't touch me again after that first day and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. And I wasn't sure how I felt about not being sure how I felt about it. In all he made me feel confused, even that sentence confuses me and I rarely get confused. Anyway- I just helped him and then flew back home to get ready for a night full of action. Everything felt right, everything just fitted perfectly into place. Soon we'd be ready for the forest and I wasn't going to put it off any longer- the sky got darker and more of the earthquakes happened at night. Whatever was going to happen would happen in the darkest coldest night. I was sure of it.

'So we don't have much time left, do we?' Buttercup asked at dinner Saturday afternoon. We sat at a park watching every wonder around all smiling and chatting.

'No, and it'll get harder the longer we put it off.' I said looking to the forest. 'We need o go to the forest soon and get a map out of what's really happening there before we do anything drastic. I not going to put you two in a life death circumstance just like that. This is serious stuff.' I muttered keeping my voice low.

'We know that Bloss.' Bubbles groaned. 'We've been doing it all for a month- you know we haven't just gone out for ages. All work and no play are boring as hell!' she got to her feel looking at me and Buttercup. 'There's a school dance, I think they're calling it the winter ball or something. Anyway we're taking the night off to dress up all pretty and go out to have fun. They have a live band and you could have a date.' she slipped beside me. 'I know how you've been flirting with Jason Wilson.' I felt my face heat up.

'That's just flirting. And bad flirting May I add. I just turn red- I wouldn't be able to dance with him like that. I'll melt him!'

'There's that and we've just been saying how we can't put this off. We need to go into the forest sooner rather than later.' Buttercup got to her feet. 'Well when we get home tonight we can all talk, for now I'm out. I need to go for a jog or something.' she sighed ready jogging away. That left Bubbles looking at me with wide eyes.

'I'll see if we can make time for the dance. Buttercup will have enough of fighting every time.' i reassured her and she jumped up excitedly.

'Good, that means we should have a night off for proper sleep and rest. Fast masks and the works. I'll get it all sorted.' she turned heading down the path. 'We do it all tonight. The ball's tomorrow.' I frowned flowing her slightly.

'You didn't say it was so soon!' but she was already off.

'You should go to the dance.' a puff of smoke blew over my shoulder. I looked back to see Brick looking down at me. He took a seat on the bench staring at me. 'You don't want to repeat what happened last time you went into the forest.' I glared down at him.

'Eves dropping isn't becoming for anyone.' I folded my arms. 'Besides, I think I'm entitles to do what I want.' he nodded breathing out another cloud of smoke.

'I know you are. You've been proving that for a month- you know if my brothers and I did what we wanted we'd be locked up by now.' I took the seat next to him.

'Well that's because you tend to want to hurt people. From the rumours at school it seems that you go around clubs at night after tutor sessions with your brothers "doing what you want". Not that I'm ready to believe all the rumours.' I folded my eyes wrapping my jacket round me tighter.

'Well it's not your bloody business.' he muttered butting out his cigarette and blowing onto his hands for a moment I saw flames spurt forms his mouth.

I grinned watching him do this for a while. After a minute he caught my eyes.

'For god's sake.' he mutters reaching out to get my hands. He held them near his face turning to face me on the bench blowing lightly on them. Sure enough small flames began to like my hands- for a human this would have hurt but it left nice.

'I forgot you could do that.' I muttered watching him. He caught my eyes.

'Well you breath ice, I'm your counterpart. It makes sense. besides I'm always warm, I guess the least I could do is help the needy.' he muttered blowing the fire into my hands. 'Try and hold it.' he muttered making my hands move round the ball. It spiralled into a ball. I grinned moving it closer.

'Strange seeing you act all charitable.' I purred holding the fire closer. He smirked blowing on his own hands.

'It must be the season.' he muttered looking at me from the corner of his eyes. 'It's strange to have you genuinely smiling for a change. I take it Mr pretty-boy-brown-eyes asked you out.' I felt my face flush.

'No. that's none of your business by the way.' I looked away staring at the people in the park. 'But no, and I probably won't go to the dance. That's all Bubble's thing.'

'Shame, all the boys talk about is you and your sisters. Now what you don't dress like some celibate librarian all the time that is. I'm sure they would have loved to get their hands on you. Like a sheep in a den of wolves.'

'Shut up.' I sighed blowing ice over the fire he gave me. The fire went out. 'It's just like you to kill the friendly mood we had going.' I turned to face him. 'Is it so hard for you to talk to me, and I mean civilly.'

'yes.' he said bluntly. I blinked staring back at him. 'It's almost painful. Do you have any idea how hard it is suppressing who you really are?' he pursed. 'Oh wait...you don't do that anymore because you're such a good little super hero.' he spat. 'It's not for us to choose who the good people are and who the bad are. Let the regular people sort out their own problems. You're not really part of their world. You'll do them no good by fighting their battles for them.' he spoke bitterly taking out another cigarette and lighting it with his breath.

'Well looks who's all wise and mature.' I muttered. 'You know why we're doing it though.' I stared out at the frost and out into the distance to the forest.

'Well in there is something you can't fight Bloss. I can't, you can't. You know why?' I looked back to him. He lent closer taking the cigarette from his mouth. 'Well have you ever wondered about us? You sisters, my brothers, the chemical X?' I remained silent. 'If you know the truth about it all you wouldn't be trying to fight it. You'd be sitting back too and just waiting for it all to kick off.'

'Waiting for what to kick off?' I muttered as he rested back. 'Brick, you know exactly what's happing, don't you?'

'That's because it was my idea.' he caught my eyes. 'You've just got to keep out of it.' I narrowed my eyes; the warmth from the convocation was gone.

'All these earthquakes and all the damage they've done are because of some plan you've cooked up?' I stud up facing him feeling my anger slowly begin to rise. He looked coolly at me.

'Well yes, I guess so. That's why I know it's dangerous.' he went to take another puff form his cigarette but a snatched it from you. He glared at me. 'Carful, I'm being patient with you.' I breathed gently on the smouldering roll of paper and tobacco. It froze over the I threw it over to the bin across the length of the park.

'I never asked you to be patient.' I started walking away. 'Oh, and I'll make this clear once and for all. If you really are the blame for endangering the city I'll have you head.' I balled my hands into fists feeling myself shaking with anger.

'Well I'll look forward to that.' I felt his arms enclose round my waist as he breathed his snide remark into my ear. Instinctively I turned pushing him away hard. I felt my face burn over at his touch and unfortunately he noticed. He flew back landing on his knees smirking back at me.

'You're not to touch me.' I growled trying to ignore the fierce colour across my checks.

'I like that colour on you.' he stud up. I glared turning my back on him and walked from the park. He was just baiting me.

I walked straight to the library still feeling flushed. I sat down with a book and pulled out my note book, studying would help. It always helped before, it calms me and yes as geeks and predictable as it sounds it was true. It made me think about something else. And thinking about anything other than Brick was what I wanted. So for now it was going to History. There nothing likes doing a privet investigation into the medieval realms of King Arthur to cool your mind.

'Hey.' I looked up from my note book to see what just might be a blond god. Sweet chiselled features that were almost feminine and deep blue eyes. All of this was set under perfectly tussled locks of gold. My eyes widened as I saw Boomer.

'Wow, looks who's grown up.' I said under my breath before gathering my thoughts again. 'Wait...no, you go away.' I looked back down at my book. Boomer took the seat opposite me.

'No, I'm here on a mission of friendliness.' he whispered putting a hand over my books. I flicked my eyes up at him. 'I tried talking to Bubbles but she won't have any of it. She just skips off pretending that I don't exist. Literally, she kept calling me the wind or the cruel bitter winter air.' his voice sounded a little hurt. I sighed looking at his soft eyes, he was nothing like Brick.

'Ok, I'll give you a minute.' I folded my arms straightening up. He nodded quickly getting up to sit beside me.

'It's about Brick.' I groaned looking back at my book.

'Minutes up. I don't want to know about him.' Boomer took my book from me holding it out of reach. 'That's very mature.' I sighed.

'I need someone to listen.' he said firmly. 'He's going to do something stupid tonight.' I relaxed back on my seat.

'That's not surprising.' I sighed. 'And it's not my problem. He's free to do what he wants just as you are so enjoy your freedom.' he didn't give my book back.

'I know you and your sisters are taking it on yourselves to help people- you know vigilantly style and weather you like it or not brick is a citizen and needs help.' he glared at me. 'He's going to a snooker club- not a nice one too and he's going to be asked to get involved in some...Some job. He can't get involved. It'll ruin his life.' he put my book down. 'Please, you've got to do something.' I looked at him for a moment.

'He's a villain, you're a villain. It doesn't matter what you guys do.' I went to gab by book but he kept it out of reach. I sighed catching his eyes again. 'Fine. I'll have a look, I'm not promising anything but since even you don't think this is a good idea I'll try and do something.' I said reassuringly. He slipped my book back to me and stud up.

'Thank you.' he muttered. Then he gave me a stiff nod and walked away.

I groaned watching him leave, why were the Rowdyruffs slowly getting more and more involved in my life? I groaned falling over my book. This was hopeless; as long as I stayed in this place those boys were going to be in my life. I couldn't concentrate now. Brick was still on my mind, the useless, good for nothing Brick who continued to mess with my life even when he wasn't in front of me.

I gave up on my studying and left frustrated by the fact I couldn't clear my mind. The librarian looked at me leave as if I did something wrong but I didn't care. I just had to get my mind straightened out. I walked home.

I walked home my head bowed to the wind but in no time I was back to my white house. I opened the door shivering.

'I'm home.' I called for anyone who could hear. I kicked off my shoes and coat rushing to the nearest radiator. I should have carried on holding Bricks fire for longer. My fingers were numb and I couldn't feel my face on top of that. I felt like I might as well have walked home in a blizzard.

'Blossom? You're back early.' the Professor popped his head out his lab. I held back my laughter staring at him. His face was blackened with ash and his eye brows which were normally so straight and neat were singed.

'Aw, Professor. Look what you've done.' I muttered grabbing a cloth mopping his face. 'What have you been doing?' I chuckled looking up at him. He seemed really tired. Large begs under his eyes from his constant work form late at night and first thing in the morning.

'I've been trying to figure out why we've been getting the earthquakes recently. I went to the forest and drilled for some rock samples. I've deducted that there's something in the soil.' no der. I smiled walked to the kitchen.

'Well they can't keep up for long, they'll wake the volcano.' I stopped looking back at the professor. He was staring at me his smile gone.

'That's why I'm trying to find out why. It might be the volcano acting up; we might have to evacuate the city.' I sat down at the table still trying to warm myself.

'Hopefully it isn't that bad. I mean I'm up that volcano tutoring every evening.' I smiled shivering. 'Is the heating on?'

'No, it'll mess with my test results.' he muttered heading back down to the lab.

I spent the rest of the day trying to calm myself- I can't believe I was actually doing to help him.

'Blossom? You ok?' Buttercup came up looking at me wrapping up tightly in my blanket in the living room. I looked up as she came in.

'Yhea...well...Bubbles kinda talked me into going to the School dance thing.' she glared at me.

'What? No. we've got work.' Buttercup hissed approaching me. 'What about tonight? I suppose that you said we could have the day off for some kind of beauty rest?' I didn't answer. 'You have! What the hell?'

'It's because after we're going to start work in the forest.' I interrupted. She stopped complaining. 'We need to rest up and get ready before hitting the big stuff.' she sat down next to me.

'You're kidding? We're really going in? We're ready?'

'We have no choice.' I sighed hugging my blanket. 'The professor thinks that the earthquakes will set off the volcano if we leave it too long. So we rest and then go in for it. There's really not enough time for us.' she nodded staring off into the centre of the room.

'Wow...you know it didn't hit me before but we're going to have to kick ass.' she muttered folding her arms. 'Wait...the volcano...you go up there to tutor Brick.' I nodded 'Bloss, you can't go up there.'

'I'm super human. I'll be fine.' I sighed standing up folding the blanket. 'Anyway, I'll be off. It's about time for tutoring.' I got my coat rubbing my hands together.

'You can't. Not after hearing what might happen.' Buttercup got to her feet.

'I have to. The school's making me. Just fill Bubbles in on the plan.' I picked up my bag opening the door. I sighed 'wish me luck.' I groaned stepping out and instantly I was cold again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- reaching the cottage 

It was already dark and there was a surprising amount of people in the park all talking excitedly.

'Do you think they'll make an appearance tonight?' a girl clung to the arm of what seemed to be her date.

'Sure, they haven't let a night go past without kicking some ass.' he muttered leaning back to her. They were talking about the _black birds_. Really it was a stupid thing to do, waiting for hero's they just were asking for trouble. I walked past fist, they'd be disappointed anyway. I kept my eyes fixed on the volcano and moved swiftly through the brisk winds. I was shivering by the time I reached the volcano. I knocked on the door and instantly Brick answered.

'You took your time.' he muttered stepping back for me to enter.

'It's Saturday, it's cold and there are people all over the park, it's like they're expecting a festival.' I didn't look at him as I pulled off my coat folding it in my arms. 'How have you got on with your studying today then?' he was standing against the door staring at me. I looked away heading straight to his room. 'You should have read up on tectonic plates for geography. I think we'll move onto volcanoes, it's kinda ironic since you live in one.' I turned from his bedroom door. He was still just standing there. 'What's wrong? I'm not going to bite.'

'So you're just going to act like a teacher? All business? Have you forgotten our little convocation this morning?' I blinked a little taken aback.

'Yes, I'm being professional. It's taken a while but I'm used to you just shutting up in these times while you actually act like a student.' I smiled to myself nodded to myself. 'You know I quite like teaching.' he sighed approaching me and closing the door to his room. The study session had begun.

Looking back over the past month I do have to say I can't really think of anything better. I didn't have the Brick drama and I was some secret crime fighting legend. I was happy and I didn't want it to change. Maybe that's why I accepted to help Boomer with his Brick problem. I was getting to big headed for my own good. And that's what I was thinking of all the way through the tutor session. Brick was working and I just stud there with my head in the clouds. When the session was over I left almost too quickly. I left my bag because it had all the things he needed to study. As soon as he closed the door I flew up to the roof on a good old stake out. And there I waited.

Brick didn't move till an hour later. He left the house and headed straight to the old part of town. I silently floated behind him like a fully animated ghost. I made sure he didn't know I was there- there was no way he'd know, I masked my scent, went against the wind and was perfectly silent and still. There was that and I was beginning to read bricks moves, his expressions and his actions. He was at ease, well as much as he could ever be. The snooker club he went to was just a club. Neon lights and loud base music. I felt the head ache throbbing to the surface, why couldn't it be just a simple pub with a snooker table? There was a bouncer on the front door and a line. But Brick just slipped in unnoticed. Still hovering I used the toilet window. The smell- not pretty. A scent was a mixture of vomit and liquor hit my nose. I stud looking at rose of girls at a mirror unaware to how much of a state the room was in. half dressed girls were kneeling over toilet seats in an attempt to keep their dignity and friends laughed in comfort as they patted their backs. the girls lined in the were fixing their makeup as the dancing from in the club itself had sweated most of their face pain off leaving large black trails down their faces. took my coat off slipping it out the window, I was in a dress- not a clubbing dress but at least I could possibly pass as someone older. I stud in the mirror stealing the girl's makeup as they passed it form one another. I hoisted my dress up a little and soon I looked just like the average club goer. I nodded to myself in the mirror before holding my breath and slipping through the gaggle of girls and out into the main part of the club.

I could see snooker tables- they weren't being used as snooker tables, they looked more like beds from the about of people spoiled across them but I didn't have time to feel disgusted or awkward. I needed to find Brick.

'Never help a rowdyruff again after this.' I muttered searching the crowd for some sign of his red cap or eyes.

'Wow...red, you have a hell of a pair of legs on you.' I looked back to see a boy grinning at me. Just the common bar guy. He swayed resting on one of his friends shoulders. I turned away moving away fast as if I didn't notice. I couldn't get caught up and I wouldn't let them notice me. All it takes is one slip up. I weaved through the crowd trying to block out the noise as much as I could. My ears really couldn't take all the noise, I couldn't take the smell and so I felt too over powered by the people and just the environment I was thrown into.

Then I saw him. Brick was sitting in a booth with a group of boys who all looked like they'd drunk too much already. He didn't all together look like he was with them, it was more like that he was scanning the crowd himself. I knelt slightly trying to blend in more with the scenery. I focused on the edge of the dance floor opposite him. I wasn't sure what to do now, weather I should confront him or just keep watching. I mean at the moment it didn't look like he was doing anything. He was just sitting down looking at the people. Hopefully I didn't stand out too much like he did. It wasn't that he dressed any differently that anyone else but you just looked over the crowd and something was different, something you couldn't put your finger on but he shone out form the crown. There was something unnatural about him. I never noticed before but now that I was here looking at him with boys surrounding him so casually it didn't fit. He was too handsome, his skin glowing in the dull lights even though he was cast in the shadows of the club. He was taller than most of the boys and even if one was the same height he dwarfed them due to his wide masculine shoulders and his smouldering glare. His glare was where it all made sense, when you caught a glimpse of his face you just think that he'd be an extremely attractive boy but that wasn't the case. He longer you looked the more you were hooked on him till you finally sees those blood red eyes already filled with menace and anger. Those eyes were key- if you didn't know him you'd just have to look and understand that if you tried to take him on you were way over your head. Now in the club he was the one to watch, the one the girls giggled about just as he was in school but now, now in the shadow if a night club people openly feared him too.

'Look at her! Such long hair and what a body!' I turned my head noticing I was being watched by a group at the bar again. I groaned moving further into the crowd lowing myself further down to be able to keep my eyes on Brick. I didn't want this to go one for much longer.

'Come on; just meet with the people so I can tell you off then I can go.' I hissed dancing round a group of strange cheering girls. His eyes looked across the club and met someone's. I looked but couldn't see who. Brick was already on his feet and heading to the door. Needless to say I followed hastily. I wasn't about to let him escape that easily.

He was heading out the club, I floated up behind him and then I noticed the people that he was following. A small group of men in suits circling one man holding a case. I frowned wanted flying faster to catch up just to have a closer look, they looked too official and together. They weren't the run of the mill trouble makers. I looked back to Brick briefly – something was wrong here. It was clearly wrong, Brick never did anything that was too official, the whole image didn't suit him, and it didn't suit the Brick I knew. They didn't stop walking till they arrived at the forest, they moved in silence. Once entering the woods they went straight to the abandoned shack of Fuzzy Lumpkins.

Fuzzy was never a neat person, he was simple and now that I think of it nothing more than a man (or monster) that only wanted to be alone like many other people would have. His hut was a monument to that, he protected it viciously, now, and it was broken. The walls were either too warn away to be used or completely kicked in by vandals. The furniture had been torn up and scattered into wooden splinters across the hut. I watched as they all entered the hut. I crouched by a tree near the window to be able to see through to get the action. The men were all looking grimly over at Brick who just looked too composed, all apart from his eyes which blazed like fire over to them.

'Why did you want to talk here?' Brick didn't really ask, it was an order and an order you'd be foolish to ignore.

'It's away from all the noise, I can't stand clubs.' the man holding the case grinned. He was older than us- about early twenties with dark slicked back hair. There was nothing to distinguishing about him other than a scar running down his left eye. I made a mental note as he was clearly a dodgy character.

'We both agreed on the club. The deal was to be made is a public area.' Brick voice stayed cool yet I could hear the venom. The man with the scar laughed softly.

'Well I couldn't stop myself. You see I heard that this place used to be a home to one of the cities old villains...' the man looked around the shack. 'It doesn't seem too impressive.' he hummed walking around. 'I expected more.'

'The civilians don't care too much for villains.' Brick said just as calmly as before. He rested back against a wall watching the man with the cases every move.

'I noticed, the media tend to go rather wild for these super hero characters.' he grinned giving a little chuckle to himself. 'The villains have a habit of vanishing while new justice fighters rise into the sky and with the use of the foolish population and countless bias news articles they'll soon be elevated into the heavens.' the man sighed. 'And look at us.' he sighed opening his arms wide. 'Some how we're the cockroaches that refuses to be stomped out. You're a very good example for that.' he man grinned nodding to Brick.

'Oh I do try.' he replied folding his arms. 'But I think it's time you start talking about business. I don't really want to be here longer than I need to be.' the warning returned in his tone again. I leaned closer waiting for him to say more. There was actually a reason he avoided the forest- that was that I was actually interested in. maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to follow him after all.

'All business, aren't you? Why don't you ever want to have a bit of fun?' the man grinned. 'Look, we out in the forest, we all you and up to no good. Live it up a bit.'

'You're not the one I want to have fun with. Just get on with business or I'll lose my patience.' Brick hissed. The man looked back a little more worried.

'fine.' he sighed opening the case. 'The explosive you want. But for a boy with superpowers I can't see why you need any.' Brick grinned stepping forward hand outstretch for the case but the man pulled back closing it.

'The money.' he said in a more formal tone. Brick continued to grin. Something was defiantly wrong with his smile.

'What money?' as he said that the other men moved forward pulling out guns forms the inner lining of their jackets. Brick moved fast, as soon as the first trigger was pulled his hands were already covered in the blood of the shooter. I stared as the men realised what had happened. There was no way that brick was that fast and the ruthless. But before my own eyes I could barely see it. In one swift move he had pushed his fist into the skull of the shooter and the skull caved in over his hand. The body now lay motionless at his feet.

'Oh my.' the man muttered as more shots fired. This time Brick just grinned moving from one man to another his hands a red blur. I ran forward diving through the window; I couldn't just let him kill. Brick was rounding on the man with the case who was backed up against the far all. I ran forward between them.

'Stop.' I said sharply facing Brick. His smile grew, I felt disgusted. How could he smile? There were men lying dead by his hand and he was smiling? I looked over my shoulder at the man with the case. 'Leave.' I said and he nodded slipping past. I kept my eyes on Brick as he smirked.

'Well isn't it the little pixie, in the forest again?' I didn't reply, not even a disgusted expression. This couldn't be Brick. A few hours ago I was with him studying. He was improving; he was trying to be good. I honestly believed that. He leant forward the smirk still on his face. 'I told you to keep out the forest.'

'If this is what happens you should follow your own advice.' I muttered looking round at the bodies. 'Brick, you killed these men.' I felt the tremble in my voice.

'I know.' he lowered his voice taking another step closer. 'And you've been following me since I left the house. You know I thought I did lose you in the club for a moment but when you hid behind the tree I saw you.' he grinned. 'I'm too good now, you can't beat me even with the training as some cheesy new up and coming super hero.' his hands started glowing redder, was he burning?

'You're getting a head of yourself.' I muttered moving towards the door. 'I'm taking you to the police. You've slipped up big time.' he let out a low chuckle.

'Bloss, you think I'll just go?' he moved back. 'I supposed you'd hope for that. You're still a good girl I guess.' he turned looking round at the bodies. 'Well I guess I'll just have to dispose of the evidence.' he raised his hands, they were holding fire. I stared a little dumbstruck. His powers really had grown. They'd grown far more than mine. He looked over at me. 'And you'll have to keep quiet.'

'As if.' I muttered ready breathing ice. 'I told you, I'm taking you down.' his hands started spewing fire out onto the bodies, the fire began liking up the wood of the hut easily.

'It's a good job we here after all, I can't imagine burning a club full of people. I bet your sisters would have interfered then.' he walked back to me. 'And then the fun would be over.' he pushed a hand over my mouth. 'Just to stop that breath.' he wrapped his other hand round my waist and burst from the ceiling as we flew straight up into the air. I just watched as the hut quickie went up in flames.

He didn't take me back to the city, instead it seemed like he was flying further into the forest but he just got faster and faster. Soon we passed the forest completely. I forced his hand away from my mouth.

'Put me down.' I said calmly. He didn't look back at me or slow down. He carried on speeding till we reached the ocean. 'Put me down.' I said again louder. He stopped, landing on a cliff. I stumbled away from him as soon as he realised his grip from my waist.

'Blossom, stay.' he said as I just thought of flying straight back to Townsville. I looked back at him, he wasn't smiling anymore. I stud still a moment wondering why on earth I should stay, why I should stay with the killer.

'Fine.' I huffed sitting on the ground. 'Then kill me to.' he looked back at me. 'It's it what you want? You're made to destroy me. You've already killed, you have it in you. Finish this.' I felt the tears pour down my checks. He had killed people. It seemed too unreal.

'Bloss-'

'Do it.' I interrupted as he approached me. He stud above me for a moment before resting down on the ground beside me.

'I didn't bring you here to kill you. I have no intention of doing so.' he sighed.'so just shut up for a moment.' he lay down nest to me staring up at the stairs. 'Stop crying too. Its annoying.' frowned quickly wiping my eyes.

'I thought I was getting to know you, you were getting better. You weren't really doing anything wrong. Sure I don't like you but you weren't a criminal.' I looked down at him. He was staring up at the stars looking completely at ease. 'Then Boomer came and told me you were up to something. he asked if I could do something...in the end I guess I couldn't. You're still the same as you were then. No worse.' I stud up heading towards the cliff. 'You fucking killed someone.' I balled my hands into fists. 'And you looked like you enjoyed it. It was disgusting.'

'I did enjoy it.' he replied matter of factly 'it was easy and I just the little buzz you got hearing the bones crush-'

'Stop.' I growled. 'I get it, you really are evil, and you kill and enjoy it. I don't need to hear why.' I felt tears creep down my face again. 'Why did you bring me here? You're not planning on killing the witness? Because I swear to god I'll run straight to the police.'

'No you won't.' he flipped himself upright. He smiled softly floating closer to me. I frowned stepping back slightly.

'And why's that?' I spat. He still approached me.

'Because with nothing to back you up further you word means nothing. You're no powerpuff anymore. Besides, to the world, those men didn't exist.' he stopped in front of me. 'Stop backing away.' I shook my head backing away still. 'There's a cliff, you're being childish.'

'I can fly.' I glared at him. And as long as I can carry one moving away from you, I will.' he growled grabbing my waist again.

'I brought you with me because I don't care. I just gave up caring. You hate me, I'm not too fond of you either but I don't care. About the city, people, anything. Can't you see? We're so much more than normal people. We're better. I've proved that.' I looked at him; he really believed what he was saying.

'We're not better. Having powers doesn't more anything.' I put my hands over his trying to fight them away from my waist.

'You're not strong enough to help yourself now. That's what happens when you don't live to your fullest. You become weak.' he hissed pulling me closer. 'I'm offering you a spot on my side. You could be a problem for me if you run around doing what you want.' I stared into his red eyes; they weren't changing, they weren't showing me that this was all just a joke. He was being completely serious.

'You're being stupid, what on earth are you talking about?' he grinned realising me. I stud there just watching him. So this was the real Brick? This sinister, crazy murder? 'What happened to you when you went away? What are you planning?'

'I'm not going to lie. It'll be pretty brutal.' he smirked. 'But once the _event_ it should get easier- for us I mean.' his eyes lit up at the last of his sentences.

'What happened to you?' I asked again. This time he just stud silently the smile faded from his face. A shadow fell over his features, he looked more pained. 'You got taken away? With the other villains?'

'Something like that anyway.' he snorted looking away gritting his teeth. 'Do you know why monsters and the villains round Townsville appeared? How they came to be so strong? So strange? Most were too strong to be mere humans. Haven't you ever wondered why?' I shook my head but I got the feeling it wouldn't have mattered either way, he was going to talk and I wasn't about to interrupt. 'It's the same thing that made you and me, _chemical X_.' he spat. 'It isn't meant to be touched, even we don't know what it is, that's why it got "X" in the title. It's to symbolise the unknown. It's a chemical only found here. Some creatures happen to stumble on it and it changes them- makes them different. Normally the government picks them up and locks them away before they get a chance to discover what they can do. But for people like you and me, we're made from the stuff- no one can be more powerful than my brother and your sisters. Our powers are limitless- it's unknown how strong we can get.' it clicked, it all made sense now. They were all taken away. Anyone that was to cause harm because of chemical X.

'Are you saying you've been locked up all this time?' I caught his eyes. He clenched his fists shaking slightly.

'I was surprised you didn't know. Your dear old creator was the one who sold us all out.' he almost shouted. His hands started glowed red again.

'The professor wouldn't do that.' I muttered. 'He's a good man.'

'The government said that too. It took years to convince them that my brother and I had changed; they thought we'd go after him. But he's got the best body guards in the world.' he smiled again, an unnatural smile that shook me to my core.

'You're not going to hurt my Dad.' I said calmly slowly moving round, I had to get the chance to run away now. This felt too dangerous handle alone. 'He doesn't even work with the government.'

'Then how does he fund his little experiments? Who does he report to? Everyone has a boss Blossom.' I bit my lip trying to think. What he was saying made sense. I didn't want it to, every word he said was filled with a bitterness that made me want to retch or scream.

'So, you're mad. I see that. I've seen that for a month. But I don't get what you're doing.' I now stud against the trees watching him. He smiled again.

'I told you. I'm going to make our lives easier.'

'Our lives are easy. You have a home, I have a home. We eat and go to school. We are just like everyone.'

'Can you really say that?' he muttered. 'Teachers threaten me all the time. And I see them treat you differently too. Not as much because of course, you're the hero after all, but they're scared of you as they are to me. My house gets trashed every day, the other students resent me. They're just too cowardly to do anything. Besides this has only been a month, my whole life has been much more...gruesome I guess you could say.' he clenched his fists. 'I've been working too hard now to give in so I'm telling you to choose your side. Before this all kicks off.'

'Because it's going to happen soon? This _event?_' I tensed up as a rumble echoed through the trees. He smiled. 'I'm not going to let it happen.'

'You have no choice. You can't get strong enough to stop it now. Think of all your wasted years.' I clenched my teeth together feeling my anger build. 'All this time you've been playing human. You've been pretending to be the perfect normal student. But we both know you're not, you were never meant to be.'

'It wasn't a waist.' I growled. 'I've got friends and a life which is more than I can say about you.' I floated up into the air. 'Don't show your face at school. I don't want to see you again.' he flew up in front of me trapping me in his arms.

'I wasn't planning to. This will be our last encounter for a while.' he ran his fingers through my hair staring down at me. 'Last chance to take my side.' I foaled back away from him. Silently flying away. I guess this meant war then.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- what big eyes you have

I flew straight home and washed. I had seen the fire and the firemen cleaning it all up. In the morning I heard that it was just some villain hating citizens destroying the hut for no reason, no bodies were found and no one was reported as missing either. Brick had got away with murder and I had hidden and watched the crime. The so called hero had let it happen. I saved one of the slimy victims but could that could when so much had happened? I told Bubbles and Buttercup as soon as I got home and they didn't quiet seem to get it, they got excited. Maybe if I hadn't actually seen it all or even talked to brick I would be. I mean this was the big job we had been working up to. Well I would have loved to feel excited or thrilled that I was about to get my job back but I wasn't. I only felt dread for the day the _event_ will take place. What was worse was that I only knew that it was coming soon.

'Cheer up Bloss, there's the dance tonight.' Bubbles grinned hopping over the clothes rack to grin at me. We were currently shopping for the winter ball. Sunday had been and gone as did most of my Monday and now it was time to dress up and make myself look like some prom princess just for a few hours before stressing my head again about what was to come. Buttercup kept refusing to try on dresses. She kept true to her word as a rough girl. Bubbles wouldn't have it; she was going to wear the cutest dress she could get her paws on. I just didn't care anymore.

'I think I want something I could wear the cat suit under.' I muttered flicking through the dresses with long sleeves. Bubbles gave me a glare.

'You're not going to run off fighting crime, I won't have It.' she leaned through the rack pointing a finger at me. 'You're going to dance, make flirty eyes at Justine and love every moment of it.' I groaned looking around the shop; they were all budget dresses for last minute buys. this was all too last minute.

'Da Ta!' Buttercup came running from the dressing room in a tail coat tux and dress trousers. I couldn't help smile. She wore it well damn it. Bubbles on the other hand pouted.

'You're a girl! Would it kill you to wear a dress?' she marched up to her sister holding out a pale green dress. 'This, try this.' Buttercup pulled a face.

'Hell no. just because it's green doesn't mean I'll like it. Besides with these I won't have to wear a dress again. I could wear these for every formal occasion I want! Pulse I could wear the cat suit under It.' she winked at me. 'I think it's a cool idea to be ready, we have been warned it could hit at any moment.'

'You should think if it too. Sure it means dressing more conservative but it's only to be sure. We can't relax now. They'll be waiting for it.' I muttered fishing out a red dress, red lace went up to the neck and down the arms. Pink flowers were embroidered all the way down the bodice and all the way along the hem. I showed Bubbles who nodded eagerly, Buttercup wrinkled her nose stepping back.

'No...The lace it a bit much.' I sighed putting it back on the rack.

'It's perfect for you! Look, it had pink on it!' she took it off the rack putting it in her pile of "yes" clothes. 'You're wearing that. I can just imagine Justine's face!'

'Justine? You mean the basket ball guy?' Buttercup called heading back into the changing rooms.

'The very same.' Bubbles replied giggling heading back to the rack to search. 'He's so cute.'

'I noticed that, he's hangs around you a lot, doesn't he Blossom?' Buttercup called before coming out holding the suit all hung up and everything. 'All I need is a top hat.' she grinned before catching Bubbles disapproving glare. 'I mean, Justine. Yhea...cute, whatever.' she folded her arms sitting on the floor. 'My feet hurt, we almost done?'

'no.' Bubbles snapped. 'I'm still looking.' she muttered. 'And I want to hear about him. Blossom, he has asked you out hasn't he?'

'I think.' I whispered. 'But I was tutoring Brick.' whom I haven't seen since the incident in the forest. 'Be he told me when we last talked that he wasn't going out with anyone.' Bubbles squeaked.

'Oh, love is wonderful.' she sighed pulling out a short blue silk dress with deeper blue netting running down it. 'This is cute.' she held it up against herself.

'Will you be able to fit the suit under it?' Buttercup asked. Bubbles frowned turning to look in the shop mirror.

'I guess if I role the legs up. Or would that look silly?' I hugged her from behind.

'You'll look great.' I gave her a quick kiss moving to pick up my dress. 'Ok, I guess we have about five hours to get ready.' I said looking at my watch.

'Only five hours!' Bubble's smile dropped. 'Guys, we're flying home.'

We raced home, now that we used our powers regularly we just didn't see why we couldn't use them again, the citizens knew something was up so they wouldn't be especially panicked from seeing us use our powers. We usually didn't for that reason but they saw the _black birds_ almost every night so we saw nothing wrong with it.

'We're back.' we all called opening the door. The professor didn't welcome us- he was in his lab.

'He'll be up before we leave.' I muttered heading up the stairs. We hadn't heard much from the professor lately, we knew why. The rumbling and the volcano. In this house both were lying heavily on our minds. It's going to happen soon.

'You look miserable.' Buttercup thumped me on the back. I gave her a little smile as we went into my room.

'I'm just thinking.' I sighed putting my bag down. 'What are we meant to do when this thing erupts? We haven't got a plan. What happens if it involved the volcano? We can't save everyone.'

'Yes we can.' Bubbles sighed. 'You'll be on lava duty, you know, cooling it while Buttercup and I fly people out of town. Then we'll come to help you.' the plan sounded too neat.

'She's right. It'll work.' Buttercup slapped my back again. 'Right, I'm in the shower first!'

What happens next was the girliest moment of my life so far and I wish very much to pass over it. Sadly that would mean missing out on some very touching sisterly bonding scenes that are so hard to get in these times of stress and worry. All I can say was that it was nice yet insanely creepy. Buttercup being forced to wear nail polish, Bubbles got to show us how she releases her stress (please don't think too much into that) and I just worried about what to do next. In no time it was half an hour till we were needed at the ball as we weren't fully dressed.

'Hurry up girls!' the professor was out of his cave. At that point I pulled on my cat suit and threw the dress over my head after it.

'Be careful of your hair!' Bubbles squealed helping the dress over my shoulders. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't recognize myself. My hair was shinning more and was so red against my pale skin. it truly was a master peace of my sisters- with the pins Bubbles spent a good hour setting into my hair it held up elegantly with a few curling strands hanging down. The dress itself was..Well, beautiful. The solid red of the bodice and skirt looked so strange on me and then the lace with the black of the cat suit under. Admittedly it would have fit better and looked better without the suit under but I wasn't going to risk it. My face looked different too- thick eyelashes that framed the pink in my eyes and my lips looked overly shiny. It was a little strange, insanely girly and different but I like it. There was nothing wrong with a bit of pampering.

Bubbles had done an equally good job on herself. Her hair was let down to bounce freely round her face in lose curls. She had used some kind of mouse to make it shimmer in the light just as her eyes did. She did manage to fold up the legs of her cat suit so they were hidden under her dress. She finally decided on the short blue one. She really was a nightmare to get dressed. She kept switching from one outfit to another with no warning. She blamed it on the cat suit but she would have more options without it. The long black sleeves didn't change her ambition though. If anything it just looked like she was trying to start some new fashion trend. Her dress would have been strapless with a low neck line so the skin tight suit didn't really feel completely out of place.

Buttercup was the big challenge though. She wore her suit (even though we couldn't find a top hat in the end). But Bubbles wouldn't let that stand. She swore that we'd all leave this house as "fine young woman of the world!"- As she put it. So as focused on her hair which normally lay in thick bangs all over the face. With them fluffed and mused she actually looked very girly- that was one of the creepiest things. Her suit even looked more feminine on her with the high waist band fitting tightly round her and the frilled collar of her shirt. The tail coat stopped short on her torso to show off the green pin stripped dress trousers. She looked like a ring master ready for a show.

'Girls!' the professor called again. I stud in the mirror with my sisters on either side. This night had to last, it had to last forever. After this it was sure to go downhill. I hugged onto my sisters staring in the mirror.

'We. Look. A-m-azing!' Bubbles cheered grinning widely at us. 'I am so siked that you tow wanted to come to. It'll be so totally awesome now!' I grinned looking down myself once more. I looked too strange.

'As soon as this night is over I'm going to have to bath in a dust bin just to get back to normal.' she glowered at her polished hands. 'I don't see why any of this is necessary.'

'It just is!' Bubbles snapped heading to the door. 'Come on, Dad's getting a little impatient.' and she was right when we all got down stairs he was there holding a camera tapping his foot by the door.

'There you are.' he smiled. Right there when he smiled at us was the proudest I had ever seen him. Us, his creations all dressed up and ready to rush off to the ball. 'Get all together.' a lump formed in my throat. This all seemed too perfect, too ordinary. It felt fake; the happy family life wasn't us. my sisters moved closer to me.

'Come on Bloss, stop worrying.' Bubbles wrapped an arm round my waist as Buttercup did on the other side. I sighed out looking to her.

'Fine. For a while.' I smiled to the camera just in time for the flash.

'Now let's go.' Buttercup nodded striding to the door. 'When we get back I'm going to have a horror movie marathon. That'll give us something to look forward to.' I smiled following her out. It sounded like a plan. I didn't want to leave the house. I automatically knew as soon as I did the last of my protection was gone. Only the real world was left. All that fake happiness abandoned me. I missed it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – behind the mask 

It didn't take long to get to school; it was the rush when most of the students showed up ready and most with dates. I spotted Justine form the crowd automatically standing in a tux talking with his friends.

'He's there Blossom.' Bubbles whispered into my ear. 'He's looking at you.' I felt my checks redden and I turned away before our eyes met.

'I don't feel like flirting.' I muttered. 'I feel ill.' the lump in my throat grew as I stared round at the students mingling round the school entrance. 'I think I want to go home.'

'no.' Buttercup said firmly. 'If I have to be here there's no way in hell that you're just going to up it and leave. You can't leave me here with Princess Perky.' she pointed her thumb to bubbles. She just stuck out her tongue and turned away from her.

'You're just nervous.' Bubble rested her arm on my shoulders. 'You like this guy right?' we started walking to the entrance.

'I don't know.' I muttered getting more flustered.

'You want to dance with him?' she continued to ask.

'I don't know.' I said again. Justine was looking at me now. I felt my face burn harder.

'You want to find out?' before I could reply with another "I don't know" she pushed me forward to come face to face with the basketball player.

'Hi.' I said fast not wanting the awkward purse. He grinned looking me up and down. He whistled.

'nice.' he croaked standing back to look at me fully. I looked down holding my dress to my side. This was embarrassing. 'You suit this whole fancy stuff. It's like you're made for it.'

'I wish, and then my powers would be more like ultra sowing skills instead of flying.' I let out a little nervous laugh. He grinned.

'I think being able to fly is pretty cool.' he looked into the school. 'It's a bit cold out here, want to go inside?' I nodded and with that the dance started.

The school had really tired to make the sports hall look like, in cheesy terms, a winter wonderland. As we walked through the entrance we passed through a arch of glittering white (fake) snow and ivy. There was an ice blue carpet running down the centre of the dance floor from the entrance leading to a make shift stage which was covered in the fake snow and black cut outs of reindeers. Shimmering blue and white streamers hung from the ceiling casting millions of glittering lights in every direction.

'The schools really gone all out this year.' I muttered looking round at the other people admiring the decorations.

'Yhea, you would have never thought that a few hours ago a sweaty basketball team was running round in here.' Justine rested his arm over my shoulder. I kept my mouth shut. It didn't feel right. It just felt invading. 'Come on. Let's dance.' I had no choice, he dragged me forward anyway.

I acted like a normal teenage girl for the dance. I jumped around grinning and laughing with the rest of the moving bodies round me. I didn't even have to know that. I was part of a collective body of sweat in gowns and no one cared. I was perfectly fine with that position. My sisters somehow vanished from sight and mind during this time. Justine was constantly at my side watching me and joining in the joy of not thinking. I forced back all the thoughts of fighting or study. I only thought of being in this moment.

Of course that can't last. Half way through the dance a large eruption broke out through the school, no this wasn't just the school issue- it was the cities. I could hear the ground buckle and shake. The rumbling shattered the school walls around the dancers.

'Bubbles, buttercup. Get everyone out of here!' I yelled flying up pushing the ceiling up from the walls so it wouldn't collapse and there under the night sky I saw it. Where the old Mojo Lab had been was a mass of spitting, fiery magma bubbling to the sides of the mound. The ground kept rumbling but this time there was no way in which I could determine where it came from, it could have been either the forest to the volcano in the middle of the city but it was too loud. Too powerful. I began racing to the volcano- if I could get there fast enough I could stop it before it turned to lava or maybe I could stop the ash form raining over the civilians who were all out and about to look at what was going on.

I flew fast not stopping till I was over the volcano looking down at its scorching liquid fire. I took a deep breath ye before I could blow out my first icy breath something collided with my stomach knocking the breath from me.

'No so face ice queen.' I looked round to see Brick on the other side of the volcano holding a fist full of flames. Had he punched me and flew back that fast? He looked at me smiling. He was still smiling. There was no light in his eyes now- even with the fire under him. He simply looked like a carrier of death with his drawn expression cursing his handsome face.

'Brick, what is this? You exploded your house! Was that why you were after the explosives?' he didn't answer. I balled my hands into fists staring down into the volcano. 'Do you want to destroy the city? Why? It will mean nothing! It's too easily done- you'll feel nothing.' I looked up to catch his eyes.

'This isn't about destroying. Killing isn't fun unless you're there to see it. I came to know that a few days ago, as you're aware.' he flew closer. 'This is a statement.' he muttered hovering over the cone of the volcano. The earth rumbled again and I began to hear people screaming and see the panic below. I turned looking at them all driving, running, screaming.

'This is too much.' I looked back at him. 'A statement isn't worth all this.'

'It depends how big an impact you want to make.' he grinned slyly at me. 'I'm calling a war on the human race.' he called out into the open. 'I, a homo-X, declare war on humans.' I frowned looking at him; there was a rumble in the distance. Now however it didn't sound like an earthquake- more like cheers?

'What? Brick, a Homo-X? That sounds crazy!' he flew closer to me.

'You're one too, they've been calling is that for ages too.' he stroked my hair smiling. I bit my lip feeling the vomit rising in my throat again. I heard more cheering and turned to the forest to see what looked like an army charging from the trees.

'I take it that by "they" you mean the government?' I asked watching the black figures heading to the city. They were all of shapes and sizes, all monstrously deformed in some way or another and they all growled and snarled as they ran. They had what looked like tar painted to their flesh which gleamed in the moonlight as they began chasing the first of their screaming victims. I started moving towards them in order to help but Brick pulled me back.

'I heard them taking about you and your sisters, they were going to get you too. Make you join us. They had this coming. We're not going to take this anymore.' he forced me to face him as he hold my in the air. He held my hard, almost shaking me by the arms. 'It's either them or us.'

'Is that why you killed them so easily? For god's sake, I was fine. I was normal and getting along fine. There's no them. We all live here.' I pushed him off shaking slightly as the screams intensified.

We just floated above it all as the lava started to flow. The ash that erupted into the sky clouded any light and began to fall as if it was black snow. It rested in my hair and I really could bring myself to shake it off as I looked horrified down at the city. We really can't stop this.

'Red looks good on you.' Brick muttered bringing my attention back to him. I caught his eyes grabbing my dress ripping it off cleanly and throwing it into the steaming magma. I felt the wind pick up now. I felt lighter now I was out of the gown, but the cat suit- my battle suit. 'That does look good to.'

'Screw you.' I spat. 'So you make a volcano erupt and set some army on the citizens. Why? This is our home.'

'That's why it had to go.' he muttered. 'The volcano is where my men were hiding. The government couldn't get us from in there. We escaped through holes in the forest one at a time while they still thought we were hiding in there trapped by magma and stone. They had a team experimenting on how to get us out. But I've ordered someone to take them out.' his smile left his face.

'Dad.' I muttered. 'He was experimenting on the volcano.' I muttered, he didn't answer, just one grave nod.

'He works for them. He has to go.' I looked away snapping for where my home was, where the professor was.

'You're not leaving.' he grabbed my wrist again. 'You chose your side. I'm not going to let you walk about freely.' his nails were digging into my skin. I growled lashing out at him. He moved back.

'YOU'RE CRAZY! THESE ARE PEOPLE! IT'S NOT SOME WAR GAME. ARE YOU THAT STUPID?' I yelled looking at him and the people. My sisters were still down there. 'Do you know how many are going to die?' he nodded. 'Don't you care? At all?'

'no. haven't for a while. They're only humans. Scum that waist their lives wishing other pain and misery anyway. I can't say how long I've been waiting for this.' he muttered, his voice lowering as he watched the tar covered monsters attacking the city. He held me again forcing me to look down at them too. 'This was all I could think about for all those years lock up. To rid the world of these selfish people. You see how they destroy any trace of anything different.' I looked back to him. He looked so pained.

'Brick, what happened to you? When you were locked up? You've got worse.' he smiled catching my eyes again.

'I know but now they actually have a reason to lock me up now...That is if they survive. But this is a fight I must do.' there was no give in his tone. He meant this.

'I don't see why. I don't get it. I don't know why you have to do this. These are good people.' I saw my sisters flying to help the civilians. 'This is disgusting.' I muttered.

'This is the _event_. It'll last a while but it has to be done no matter how bad it gets. The world needs to change.' he muttered. I held my breath elbowing him hard in the gut and freeing myself.

'I told you before. I'm going to get you arrested and locked away.' I growled. 'You're going to pay for this.' he chuckled flying back to the volcano folding his arms.

'Still playing super hero?' he looked mad now. 'Guess I can't make you see my way then. Shame, you would have been a good alley.' I gritted my teeth.

'I don't know why! It's crazy; you've done this for no reason. You're just some evil little brat!' he smiled further. 'I'll never be your alley while you're harming people.'

'Make sense.' he nodded gravely. 'Then you'll have to die with them all.' he held flaming fists again. 'You, your sisters and your father.'

'dad.' I muttered turning flying away fast. I had almost forgotten there were monsters after him.

I raced home; Bubbles and Buttercup were already there. They too had ditched the fancy dress and stud in their suits.

'Blossom! What happened?' Buttercup panted flying with me.

'Dad's the trouble.' I muttered flying faster down into the professor's lab.

'He doesn't look like it.' Bubbles muttered. The professor turned sharply staring at us wide eyed and scared. 'Girls? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping everyone?'

'We got most of the town out of danger for now. We can't fight them out of practice.' Buttercup sighed. 'We're out numbered and out matched.' she thumped the wall. 'It's pissing me off.'

'We can't do anything. Bubbles whimpered. 'The city is done for.' I stared at the professor for a while. He helped make this happen. He played a part in this.

'This is really happening.' he muttered falling to his chair. 'It's really happening.' he pushed his hair back looking round. We heard banging from the ceiling over us. They were here. 'Damn it all.' he cursed looking round at my sisters and me.

'Ok girls, I need you to listen to Me.' he said horridly getting to his feet and rushed to a closet. We followed as he pressed a button and a narrow passage opened. 'Go in there. It opens out into a small bunker where you'll find survival kits. From there you need to become invisible, split up and vanish. Hideaway and wait. Wait till you're found.'

'No way.' I spoke out 'professor, we're heroes. We have to do something to stop this. We can't let them win.' my sisters nodded. He looked at all sadly.

'Girls. You are my pride and joy. Let me be your father for once. You haven't been heroes for such a long time.' the banging noises got louder. Pushed us into the passage. 'If you don't do this you won't survive. I've expected this would happen ever since the Rowdyruff boy's appeared.' he gritted his teeth speaking faster. I kinda made them go away. Doing my own work for the city and they won't stop till you and I are dead. They want revenge.' he said fast as we began hearing snarls. 'You need to go on. You're my daughters. live.' he slammed the door shut just as there was a roar and then a thud.

'Professor!' Bubbles started thumping against the door to the passage but it wouldn't open. 'Professor! Open this, come with us! Please!' he broke down into tears sinking down to the ground. I rested my hand on her shoulder. Buttercup simply stared at the locked door.

'He really left us, he sacrificed himself there!' her lips were quivering. I turned my face away thinking hard. This was a mess. I terrible mess I couldn't stop. I swallowed moving forward walking down the passage way. 'Where are you going?'

'I'm doing what I was told.' I said firmly. 'What Dad did was brave and stupid. I won't let it go to waste.' I waited for my sisters to join me and then we all marched down the long, dark tunnel.

After a few hours we reached the opening. It was a lead liner shelter painted white. It wasn't large but it was worked on and from the looks of it the professor had worked on this place for years. There were three beds with pink, blue and green sheets. A picture of the family to show it was ours. Three bags were hanging up with our names on it and a bathroom. Bubbles was still crying and Buttercup just looked shocked. What happened just came from nowhere, it was too much and we weren't ready.

'So what do we do now?' Buttercup muttered taking a seat on the green bed. I looked over my shoulder and both my sisters were looking at me. I looked at the three bags. They must be the servile kits.

'We do what we were told. We take a survival kit and split up. Hideaway and wait till found. Whatever ever that may mean.' I said quietly. 'We can't fight. Not yet so keep working out. Keep your powers in check and one day we'll meet up again.' I muttered

'I don't want to.' Bubbles sniffed. 'You're my family. We've already lost the professor.'

'That doesn't matter. It's because we've lost him we have to do this.' I said firmer. 'I think we should spend the rest of the night here and then we leave in the morning.' I walked to the survival kit with my name and opened it. There was hair dye, coloured eye contacts, clothes, a small knife, food and first aid. My sisters must have the same. 'I'll use the bathroom first.' I said walking straight to the room and closing the door after.

I sank down tears wouldn't come to me anymore. I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror looking at the dirty girl before me. She was covered in ash and dust. Her hair looked like it was once elegant but now lay limp and dishevelled. She wore why clothes and her face almost looked like mine, all but her hard cold eyes, the same eyes a saw in Brick tonight. I squared my jaw slowly taking the pins from my hair and undressing. I needed to wash.

The hair dye was a dark brown and it took a while for it all to cover my hair. I defiantly looked different with dark hair. The clothes was a simple black op with three quarter sleeves (form fitting) and what looked like military trousers boots and leather fingerless gloves. I was doing up my belt when I appeared from the bathroom. Bubbles went next. She came out in the same outfit and brown hair though it was lighter than mine by far- she also wore her old thick glasses she used as a child. then Buttercup who also had the same outfit but she came out with her hair cut so short it was almost fit for a boy (if she wasn't so pretty she would have passed for one that is) I was platting my hair when we all sat together silently looking at us. It was strange how different we look now. Bubbles tied her hair back tightly and then we sorted out the contacts. I wore brown and Buttercup had Grey. We needed to look unrecognisable and it was scary how much it worked for a while.

'So this is our last night.' Buttercup broke the silence. I just nodded wrapping the bed covers over my shoulders. 'I think there's a TV.' she got up almost excitedly and fished out a box from under one of the beds. She was right. She pursed looking back at us. 'I don't want to watch the news.' she muttered. For once we all agreed, as all knew what would be on the news.

'Movies?' Bubble sniffer still crying a little. Buttercup looked round before pulling out an old copy of the titanic.

'Might as well.' I sighed grabbing all the pillows and blankets before sitting on the floor. My sisters joined me and we stayed there watching the movie. That was the last night we slept with each other. there on the floor of the shelter before we set out in hiding.

Brick had started war of the races. He wanted revenge on the professor for having him taken away by the government and ht got his wish. The professor wanted to save my sisters and me and he got his wish. Now we just have to survive. There are still a lot of things that remain unclear- mainly all because of Brick. But I would find out. I wouldn't stop till the day was saved one way or another.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- swallowed whole 

I remember exactly what I didn't before I said my goodbyes after that night. The night of the _event_. Hearing it makes me squirm, every time someone says it I can only imagine Brick hissing it at me, loving the effect it got. My sisters and I woke after that night shivering and backed all we could manage into out backpacks. The blankets, pillows, stray bits of food and soap all pushed into a military sack. We wore military clothes; all but our clothes which we had found that the professor had took the trouble to take down here. It all proved that he was, as brick said, helping the government. This too made me feel sick, my creator, my Dad was a lying, cunning tool that sold out so many people. I tried to make my thought settle by thinking that he did it only to help me and the city but I didn't. And now he was gone so it was pointless thinking of it now.

My sisters and I didn't talk much as he heading out the shelter. We didn't go back the way we came, that would have been stupid. I didn't want to know what state the city was in now that Brick had taken over. No, we used another exit we found that was clearly only made for us. It was a door on the ceiling, used to fly up. Well, not only up, it had many swirling angles and it was pitch black but it was a way out. It was as long as the first passage the professor showed us and somehow we made it out just as the sun rose over a far off field. my sisters and I all looked at each other with stony expressions and then flew off in three separate directions, nothing needed to be said and nothing needed to be done. We did all we could and we lost. The only thing we could do was to grow and improve ourselves, our powers and then we could have a chance to take down the rowdyruff boys yet again.

The following few days were just as hard as the first, every city I came to was a beaten as Townsville, the brothers had spent no time in deploying their soldiers onto the neighbouring areas. The smell of death and blood filled the air no matter where I went. I didn't fly anymore, I walked did it painfully n matter how many blisters I got. I was to be like a normal girl who ran from her dying city. I heard on the news while passing through a city that the government were preparing their troops to fight back and now it would seems that there was really going to be a war right over my head. I don't know what good it'll do really. Those monsters were enhanced with chemical X and they were all filled with hate and the need to the more brutal revenge. Normal foot soldiers had no chance.

A few towns I arrived at were ghost towns- people had left to avoid the war and others just looked beaten. Dead bodies lay everywhere and blood was smeared over building to spell out the words "home-X". It was like a stamp claiming the place for their own. It came like this everywhere I found, I always heading in one direction. That was what my sisters and I agreed on. We would each head in a direction that was out form Townsville. Bubbles went south, Buttercup went east and I headed north. So the further I travelled the colder it got. Soon snow was everywhere covering the blood trail I was following. The worse of it was to begin, I knew that. They were just making people scared into doing what they were saying at this moment- they hadn't truly taken over. Not yet. You had to wonder how far I had to walk to meet up with all the terror I was hearing about but it always seemed in front of me.

I week later I had stopped in a small city which name was _Copperton_. Like the rest of them it had been trampled through leaving only the bloody carnage from the beasts of the rowdyruff boys, but unlike most of the places I had seen it had people clinging to life. They all lay in the streets huddling together for warmth by small fires or standing alone and scared. Some begging but most remained unseen- they stay hidden. This was a city taken over. It was a brief glimpse of what the world was going to look like. Everyone was either dead of in poverty; the human race was in trouble.

'Girl, here.' I stopped walking as I heard a voice of a woman from in the shade. I looked to see her on the ground wincing, had she fallen over? It was possible, it was winter after all. I walked to her side helping her up. She smiled. 'Good girl.' she muttered before moving a shaking hand into an inner fold of her shawl to reveal a knife. 'Hand over the bag and coat.' I stud back staring at her for a moment. Was I really getting mugged by an old woman?

'no.' I frowned stepping back. A group had formed round me. She had back up? She grinned moving into the light, she wasn't old- well not as old as I first thought. She stud up straight holding the knife out forcefully.

'You don't have to get hurt girl.' I gritted my teeth looking round at her back up. All young men. All tired and hungry looking. I slowly took my bag throwing it to the ground. I couldn't use my powers. I couldn't get found out so quickly. A boy behind the woman moved forward collecting the bag.

'There.' I caught the woman's eyes. She looked stone cold and wasn't showing any sign of dropping her knife.

'And the coat.' she smirked. I held my hand on my collar ready to take it off. But I didn't move my hands. Was I going to be taken advantage of? She was a bad person, wasn't she? She was mugging me, but was it for a bad reason?

'no.' I said removing my hands. She thrusted the knife forward a little. 'no.' I said firmer. She lowered her knife down a little. She chuckled a little.

'You've got a bit of back bone, you on the run or something?' I didn't say a thing. She scoffed turning her back. 'Come on boys.' she muttered and she went back into the shadow, the boys followed without a word. I stud watching them for a while till the vanished from sight. The streets were empty.

I shivered turning and carried on walking. My main job now was to find shelter. I walked fast to find a place that wasn't destroyed or used. For a change of luck I found an office building, it had some fire damage and no normal person could climb the stairs or cross the beams that were left for the floor boards but I wasn't normal. No I didn't go flying around but I was good at hovering and making it look like I was doing acrobatics (it was how I used to show off when I was young, that was when I wasn't being an insufferable know it all). I found a small resting place on the top story of the tall office building in the middle of Copperton. Half of the floors below me were burnt away or completely trashed and covered in blood. No one would want this building. It was mine. I boarded up the windows instantly trying to warm myself with the loss of all my supplies in my back pack.

'Shit.' I cursed hugging myself up. I grabbed a few lose pits of boarding and used my lazar vision to set them alight. I warmed myself keeping watch on the fire so it wouldn't get out of hand. it was going to be a long day.

Why I chose to stop in this place was simple, it had people. Horrible rude people but they were still people and if there was a chance to help anyone it would be here. Staying still also gave me a chance to think. My thoughts had been everywhere since I left Townsville. I took out my eye contacts blinking back the cold tears. My eyes were stinging from them and the countless hours I've miss sleeping. I was trying to make everything make sense. The _event_ happened so fast. There had been many reports on what happened in Townsville that night but they were nothing compared to a firsthand account. for someone who was part of what happened I could say truthfully how terrifying it was, powers or no powers there was no one who could get out of there unharmed. You didn't hear of civilians escaping from the monsters. You only heard of the dead and the few that the powerpuff girls saved, most of them being high school students from their dance. They were all in the governments hands now, all save and being questioned on a daily basis on what really happened.

The story told by the media is of escaped dangerous monsters bend on changing the world order so they become "top dog". I can't help think that they're right. By what Brick told me, that was what he wanted. But that was the only information they were giving. The rest was just on the carnage that these monsters were showing the public. A few of the monsters have been caught on camera- large animalistic creatures with black flesh and spiked teeth. They were the ones I had seen form by the volcano. I'm thinking they're the animals that were affected by chemical X. the humans are behind the scenes watching and waiting just like I am. The government has still to show their faces. They just told the public that they were going to deploy the armies, they haven't.

The real story is one of revenge, that much I knew. I didn't know why but I was going to. I needed to even if it was only for peace of mind. I wanted to know what was in Bricks head. Not only that but I wanted to know how. I needed to make sense of all the scenes that have happened form his reappearance in my world.

'It's what happens when you get locked up I suppose, you go bat shit crazy.' I shivered warming my hands by the fire. 'But why couldn't he go crazy in summer? I can only blow ice, fire's his thing.' I sighed looking down at my eye contacts. I wonder what Brick would say if he saw me living like this? I suppose he'll think I've hit rock bottom. Weather he says that or not is another story. I don't know him; I don't know what he'll say. I sighed hugging my knees sitting close to the fire. I didn't need to think of that for a while. Not till "I've been found".

The parting words of the professor, his final instructions. What a waste of time. Still I followed orders, like a good little girl. It's not like anyone will recognise me now I wore contacts and had almost black hair, that and I hadn't washed for a while. I haven't been able to find running water. I hadn't eaten in a few days and since my rations were in my bag I was more or less done for till I was able to scrape something from a bin or something. Well...hopefully I wouldn't get that desperate.

'Of course you'll get that desperate.' I muttered. I had to be realistic, not hopeful. That was how I was going to survive. I heard noises form the street below. I scrambled to my feet quietly hovering to the window to look out the boards. A girl was in the street running and screaming.

'NO.' she yelled as another girl ran closer before leaping at her pray tackling her to the ground. 'GET OFF ME, GET OFF!'

'Shut up you little runt.' she girl pined the first under her as she slapped her and began forcing the girls coat off her. 'You stole this from me.'

'I didn't know it was yours. I swear.' the first girl was crying.

'Well it _is_ mine. You're going straight to the _EX's_.' the girl hissed. I frowned leaning closer to the window. Some of the black monsters were closing in on them dragging a cage.

'No, please. Don't. I didn't mean to.' second girl got to her feet straightening up. She had a short neat bob of straight bright red hair. She was very tall, very pale with large blue eyes and a scowl which was strong enough to scare the whole city into submission. She more a skin tight white cat suit (so glad I don't wear mine now. it was another thing hidden in my back pack). She looked round the building smirking.

'While I've got your attention I'll introduce myself.' she spoke to the street at large. The whole population of the city must be watching her every move. The woman who commanded the monsters into locking a screaming civilian into a cage. The first girl was now sobbing behind the bars still muttering her please and begging for forgiveness. 'I am Veronica, _the homo-X_ sent to gather up the survivors from the north. Once I rid this city of their scum.' she pointed to the girl in the cage. 'I'll gather you all and escort you all to Townsville to meet the man behind all this.' She smiled chuckling softly to herself. 'Well _you_ won't meet him. But you'll see the face you'll be smart to fear and obey. You've been warned. Behave and you lives shall be spared.' I looked at the girl in the cage. Was she going to die then?

'Take her away.' Veronica ordered the monsters. I rushed to push my contacts in pushing the boards from the window.

'WAIT!' I called, the monsters stop. I felt all the eyes turn on to me. Veronica raised her eye brow looking up at me.

'Oh?' she stared up at me. 'What is it human?' I stud up looking at her at the crying girl.

'You're not going to kill her.' I said firmly even as my voice shook. 'She's just a girl.' she flew up to me.

'She's committed a crime against me, her better. She will be punished.' she moved a finger under my chin. 'Such a brave human speaking out for another. I'll tell you what.' she floated back yet still in level with myself. 'I'll let her live,' she grinned. 'If you fall from where you stand down to the ground.' I squared my jaw staring at her. She was serious. I straightened up staring at the girl. She was silent now yet the tears were still falling fast. She couldn't be more than ten years old and was already covered in bruises and cuts. She was being put through all this so early on in life.

'If you can't do it you'll both die.' she woman sung. I took a step off the building. I closed my eyes tight as I heard screaming and gasps. There were people watching all of this. I crossed my arms over my chest bracing for impact, I wouldn't die. I have powers but it would hurt like hell. What I had to focus on was not using my powers. I couldn't use my powers. I braced for impact but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and the woman had grabbed my hair holding me a foot from the ground. I frowned; I had to make some sign of pain. I screaming holding onto my scalp. She dropped me looking down at disgust. I scrambled to my feet but she kicked me down.

'Fine, the girl won't die.' she landed in the snow beside me. 'But she's not free. She'll be going to the EX's. As for you.' she stomped hard down into my ribs. I gasped actually feeling the pain of her heel dig into me. 'You've proven yourself, I guess. You won't die...just keep your mouth shut from now on.' she took her heel from me turning and snapping her fingers at the monsters for them to follow her. I looked up to see the girl in the cage sniffing and looking at me. I gave her a small grin before letting my head drop. I was stupid.

Why did I have to stand out? I was meant to stay hidden. I closed my eyes breathing deeply. What would have happened if that Veronica person didn't grab me at the last moment? What would have happened after when they noticed that I had lived? I didn't want to be the one who got found first out of my sisters.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- blistering 

It didn't take long to realise that I was going to be taken back to Townsville in either a body bag or a cage. I didn't know what happened to the girl who I saved but that Veronica woman flew round the city gathering the civilians to the centre I kept my head down after the whole falling from the building thing. I had attracted attention and I didn't want that. I'm glad that I didn't use my powers but how far could I last? I had gone from using them one a day to day bases to not at all for the sake of hiding. I couldn't feel it wearing away at me; soon I'd be as crazy as Brick. Hopefully if I keep reminding myself of that fact I'll avoid that outcome.

Veronica was a constant visual reminder of the mess we were all in. she remained high in the air looking over us with a sly smirk that made me feel ill. She was rotten, simply disgusting. Causing pain to anyone who she caught looking at her. She sent people to their deaths for the slightest of things. The worst part was that we all saw it, monsters ripping apart half starved civilians and innocent bystanders caught in the cross fire. To stay alive you stud back and let it all happen, apparently I was lucky. I was the first and the only to stand up and survive but it seems that that was only some ploy to make people believe if they showed bravery they'd do some good. Veronica gathered everyone who stud up as I did and burnt them alive in the city centre. She claimed that it was too little too late. Copperton was hell.

The raids on the outskirts on the city happened first. Once she appeared her plan was to smoke us into the centre by realising the monsters into the streets. This was to make everyone cluster, to make her job easier. She didn't want all of us. Only the ones that wouldn't fight back yet were strong enough to still walk even with all food and other supplies cut off. I didn't know how long she planned on doing it but you could see everyone changing, becoming bitterer and twisted from the fear of being "fed to the EX's". The EX's were the animals that had been feeding on chemical-X, so the black monster armies that raided the north. With every passing day more of them arrived.

Even if they were animals it was clear who stud higher- humans meant nothing to these beasts. Mercy and sympathy weren't to be found anywhere within the city walls. Humans were to beg and grovel as they pass even though I'm not too sure whether they understand the language. To my eyes they only understood fear and pain. They grinned while performing their duties Veronica set them. She just watched and if there was a little up roar she intervened with no elegance or grace. She just swooped down and broke the necks of the rebels swiftly and effortlessly all this time she smiled. She only snapped her victim's necks when she had something better to do (and to her something better would be anything vain which includes watching her latest orders of execution). She much preferred to feel and see the blood and flesh slip through her own hands, early on I discovered that she loved to challenge people and fight less able opponents just for the thrill of seeing life extinguished under her.

The civilians themselves kept quiet in the shadows not wanting to become one of her play things. Only few tried helping on another and they were soon disposed off once discovered. I stayed up in the office building looking down, listening, and waiting. I was going insane. The screams and the pleas of help were driving me mad. It wasn't just the generic craziness anymore but sheer rage was building inside me. I wanted to do something, I needed to. Every single ounce of me lest I still called a super hero was shouting out for it. How could I let this be happening? Well I've had enough time to think about it. That's all I ever seem to do now. When I first met Brick in the trees, when I witnessed him murder those men, when I was hovering over the volcano with Brick, Even when I first encountered Veronica I showed why I wouldn't fight. Why I'm not really a super hero. I'm a coward. No matter what my mouth runs off and says, no matter what my intentions or morals are. I'm a coward and I can't fight anymore. I'm not able to anymore. I can only stand up and then it all disintegrates before anything even happens.

'I wonder what's going to happen to us all.' a few boys were gathered round a small fire in front of my building.

'We're going to die.' one of his companions shivered in reply. 'Either we're going to be murdered here or starve or maybe we'll be trampled on while they take us to Townsville.' I got to my feet beginning to walk down the office building, I could still hear them. It was too early in the morning for Veronica to wake; everyone else would be conserving their energy. It was always too quiet and for a girl with the ability to actually hear paint dry eavesdropping was far too easy. Why were these boys out in the open? How were they fit enough to stand around and talk in the cold?

'We're not going to die.' another muttered. 'We've lasted this long. Mrs Smith told us we'd live if we stick with her.' I carried on walking tip toeing through the burnt hallways.

'It's all talk. She always talks. The old bat is only good without those Homo-X things around. She can't fight one of them.' the first complained. 'We'll be done for if that veronica catches us.'

'She needs some people to take back to Townsville, she'll keep some of us alive.' another chimed in.

They were awfully happy and healthy for people of this city.

'Yes, and when they start moving is to Townsville we have a change to escape. The old bag has some tricks up her sleeve.' I moved to the front door of the office building holding my breath.

'Yhea, I heard that she was like some champion street fighter when she was younger. That's why she's handy with a knife.'

I pushed the door open looking round, the boys handed noticed me. There were about five of them all huddled together. I held my breath looking at the fire. They must be all warm standing there together. The fire was flickering yet it looked like it was dying. I stared at it mesmerised. I wanted it. Ever so slowly I felt my feet moving towards the fire unsure of how they were even moving to begin with. I felt weak and tired. I hadn't slept for so long and or eaten come to think of it. Soon I stud awkwardly in front of the boys looking at little confused.

'You...' I started but my throat was too dry. 'You willing to share your fire?' I muttered staring at the flames. They mumbled a bit but opened a small gap for me. I stared at the gap for a moment, which was surprising. I quickly slipped in between two of the boys before realising that I had just done something foolish. One look round the boys and I could remember a few of the faces. They were the ones that mugged me when I first came to the city. I kept my eyes on the fire and I shivered lightly. No matter how warm I think I got I only breathed out ice and frost. I have a cold in true Blossom style. That meant I'd over work my snow powers till I got warm enough to control it, suppressing my powers didn't help either. My body had begun rebelling again, the headaches were acting up again and now I knew the only way to stop them was to use my powers. But that I wouldn't do, this was not the town I wanted to be found in. I didn't want to be found by Veronica. And to use my powers would defiantly mean being found.

'You're face looks familiar.' one of the boys spoke up again. I looked up to catch his eyes. They were all looking at me. 'But you're not from this city, the accent is wrong.' I frowned, I hadn't realised I had an accent. 'Where are you from?'

'Townsville.' I muttered without thinking. I bit my lip hard after, well that was a really stupid thing to tell them. I looked round to see them all looked a little curious now. 'I was one of the teenagers at the dance, the powerpuff girls saved me.' I added.

'Yhea, saved.' one sniggered. 'Look where you are now.' I looked back down at the fire. I hadn't completely lied there.

'Is it really that bad in Townsville?' another asked, I looked up. The one who spoke sounded like the one who said they were going to die. 'I mean to run away to this dump you must have been in some serious shit.' I looked back to the fire shivering.

'You have no idea.' I sighed.

'I know where I remember you!' The first boy spoke up. Before the Veronica girl came Mrs Smith took your bag and when Veronica first arrived you jumped off a building for that little girl.' I looked back down at the fire. Damn that boy has a good memory. 'There would be no way I'd do that.'

'I don't know why I did.' I shivered more. My words were shattering with my movements now.

'Dude, didn't Mrs Smith tell us to find this girl?' a boy nudged the other. I felt the eyes on me. 'You sure she's that girl. She looks a little ill.'

'It's been a while and by the looks of it she hasn't eaten but look. She's the same.' I looked round at them all. It would appear I've gotten myself into something again.

'Where do you want to take me?' I groaned straightening up more. Now I was meant to do business again.

The boys lead me to the road where I had arrived on what felt like a life time ago. From there they took me down an alley and down a manhole right into the sewer.

'It smells but you won't catch veronica down here.' one of the boys smiled at me leading the way. He took a torch from his pocket to show the way. It didn't matter much for me, I could see perfectly in the dark but I didn't say a thing. I was normal, just a human like everyone else.

'I'll take your word...But isn't hiding down here almost predictable?' I asked walking up to speed with the boy talking.

'I guess, but it's worked so far. We get a few f the EX's down here but they're stupid. You just got to know where to hide.' he chuckled moving forward. The tunnels of the sewage system were actually very well done. Concrete walls and drains flooding the areas with mercy brown sludge and water mingled in one long pool of filth. I kept my eyes forward trying not to think of what I was standing in or look. It was better not to think about it or smell it. Heightened senses were a curse at times...more recently and more frequently I've been thinking that a lot.

The tunnels sloped down more with more turns and then opened out. Once they led me down into the opened out hall within the sewage tunnels they opened another drain cover into a dry pipe large enough for a large adult.

'this way.' he one with the torch led the way down, crawling on his hands and knees with the light bobbing about in the darkness. I kept quiet for the rest of the way. I just needed to focus for a while, I couldn't get pulled into a trap which this just might be. These people were unusually fit for starving boys and they mugged me. Not to mention they were told to look for me. The whole situation was suspicious.

When the smaller tunnel opened up again there was an iron door covering our path. I crouched in the narrow space beside the boy as he knocked rhythmically- three times and then once.

'password.' a stern voice called from the other side of the door.

'Scum stuff.' the boy said clearly. I frowned at the boy. What kind of password was that? She shrugged at me. Clearly he didn't know either. The door opened and light poured though into the tunnels. I shielded my eyes from the light as it hit without warning. Light was something I had missed, even if it was sterile electrics, I missed it. It was the sign of civilisation and so hope. The city had been without any technology since I arrived and seeing it now was nothing but a miracle.

'This way.' one of the boys grabbed my arm leading me through quickly. 'We can't keep the doors open, it'll let in unwanted guests.' and with that all the boys flooded in and the door slammed shut behind us. It was warm down here, unlike the rest of the sewers which was cold and metallic this place was covered in rugs and clothes to create some kind of carpet which spread further up the walls. They acted as an insulator and with the sweet buzz from the light I felt almost "snug".

I would have loved to stay in that room but I was pulled further into the room and through to another mush like the first but it was thinner and then through another.

'Call Mrs Smith. Tell her we've found her. Tell her she's from Townsville.' the boy holding my arm called out to the random others scattered around. They scarpered at his instruction.

'No need boys.' all fell still. I looked around hastily just as my eyes caught that of the old woman's. Now that I saw her again I knew I'd never forget her. She was about 50 and was tall with long silvering hair brushed up into a tight bun. Her aged eyes were brown and gazed down at me with a slight hint of a smile. She looked very regal standing high on a step to where another iron door was set. She wore a black dress and chocker as if she had been to a funeral yet no makeup. Even so she looked as if she was over flowing with class.

'We've brought that girl who jumped off the building.' a boy called.

'I can see.' she said in reply stepping down till she was eye level with me. 'I've been looking for you.' I folded my arms not moving my eyes form hers.

'I am yet to see why. I'm in the same position as everyone else in this city...well apart from you and these boys. You all seem to have it a little better.' she smiled nodding moving back to her step.

'Join me.' she said sweetly. The boys were already pushing me after her. I bit my lip following her as she pushed open the door and led the way through. what had I exactly gotten into?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- suffocation

The room I was lead to was just like the others, warm due to the large amount of clothes and rugs thrown literally everywhere. But in this room it looked more styled, the rags were different. It was arranged to look more feminine. Everything was placed where it was to look good. The boys did not touch this room- that was clear. Thinner more delicate scarves hung down from the ceiling and decorated the walls where as the thicker rugs were sprawled underfoot. It was more logical than the rest of this little hideout. It was nicer and warmer than any other place in this whole world I had seen in a very long time.

'I also have a bath.' the woman noted spotting me scanning the area. I caught her eyes, they were still smiling. I wanted to run. Would I be able to get out without my powers? I didn't think so; there were too many people and doors not to mention the thin tunnels they could easily block me off at.

'Relax a little.' the woman groaned walking round sitting on a bed at the far end of the room. The bed was just a shelf high on the wall covered in coats and blankets. There it blended in to the rest of the room and unless you know it was there you'd just think it was part of the piping or something. I curiously moved forward and took a seat next to her. 'there.' she sighed looking me up and down.

'You look tired, ill, too thin to do what you have done.' she almost sounded disgusted. 'But I see some muscle under those clothes. You've had some training.' she jabbed one long finger into my ribs. I shuffled away from her.

'So what? It's none of your business and I haven't done anything.' I folded my arms keeping a firm hold of my coat. She watched me her eyes growing wider.

'You've done more than most the civilians here. That's why we need. More people like you...even if you are a scrawny girl.' I frowned looking down at me; I didn't think I had lost that much weight. Sure I haven't' had much to eat but I wasn't that bad.

'Well I wouldn't be so scrawny if you didn't rob my bag when I first came to Copperton.' she still looked every excited about me sitting beside her.

'You do have some fight there. I noticed that when I first saw you. More than these boys.' she leant back grinning. 'Do you know who I am? What I'm doing here?'

'no.' I replied feeling like she was going to tell me anyway. 'I suppose you're not just someone who lived here before _the event_?'

'Well I did live here but now that the EX's have destroyed the place I have other plans.' she got to her feet walking round the room. 'And I want you to be part of my plans.' she clapped her hands together. 'What do you say?' I blinked staring at her. She seemed a little _off_.

'You haven't told me what you plans are.' I said half expecting her to but in and explain but she didn't. She paced round for a while still grinning.

'Well it's obvious. My plan is to survive. Always has been. My plan also involves dragging as many survivors with Me.' she smiled straight at me. 'And you seem useful. The only other useful person in this damned city. Together we both have a better chance of living through this mess.' I looked down at my lap.

She made sense. Alone I was alone and vulnerable, just like everyone else and I hated that. I was to remain hidden but I wanted to help. In the position I was in now that was almost impossible but with this woman it was suddenly more likely I could just a little more good. I looked at the woman who was now staring at me intensely. She did seem a little crazy...but so was everyone else stuck here.

'How about you sleep on it? It doesn't look like you've had a good rest in months.' I hadn't. I hadn't been sleeping for months before the event happened and now...well now I wasn't sure how much time had gone since I left my sisters. It could have been weeks or even decades and nothing had changed...well no, that was wrong, it was getting steadily worse. The situation I was stuck in wasn't getting fixed.

'I'll sleep on it.' I looked up to the woman. She grinned.

'Good, and have a bath while you're here. I positively hate smelly teenagers. It's a rule here to wash daily.' she clapped her hands again heading to the door. 'Oh, and I keep hair die on the shelf. Us girls need to keep up our looks.' She tapped the roots on the top of her head and sauntered out the door. There were a number of loud heavy clicks meaning she had locked the door.

I sighed looking round again. A door was opposite me and that looked as if it could lead to a bathroom. No rugs were there and I was very tempted to take her offer of washing. I hadn't washed in a long time. I got to my feet slowly shifting closer and closer to the bathroom before looking through the door to find the heavily scrubbed room. I took a long breath smelling the sterile, clean room. It was the cleanest place in the city and it was in the sewer. I smiled stepping into the room closing the door after me. I guess I could indulge myself. There was a square bath set into the corner with a tap; a full blown working bath was down here. It was perfect. Unreal, but perfect. Mirrors of every size were hung up around the room so no matter where I looked I could see myself and what lay behind me. The just looked like the many things that this _Mrs. Smith_ had stolen over her time in the sewers- they were her trophies. And, above the bath was a shelf full of cleaning products, there was almost a year's worth there ready and waiting for my eager hands.

I started running the water, only hot water and it was running fast. I grabbed the bath salts and lotions along with the oils and bubbles. I also grabbed the hair die and ran it over my hair before sinking down into the boiling water. My clothes lay abandoned at the side near the door. They reeked by now and were covered in blood, dirt and sweat. I was warmer and ever so thankful to be out of them. I groaned hugging myself in the water. I had gone from hell to heaven in one blissful move. There was a knock at the door.

'It's only me!' Mrs Smith was back. I quickly arranged the bubbles round me to cover myself as she popped her head round the door she grinned grabbing my clothes. 'My, you look happy.' she hummed. 'I'll clean these rags.' she shook my clothes in the air. 'In the mean time I've arranged for some clothes, I'll leave them on the bed waiting for you.' I nodded just as she vanished again. I felt totally violated- no one has ever interrupted my wash time before. Not even my sisters.

I felt so happy in the bath, the water balancing out my weight and easing all my aches. I hadn't realised how worn out I had been till now, I really was tired. As the steam floated into the air I felt myself slipping, my eyes growing heavy and then, I was, simply, asleep.

_I was standing in water, a puddle under my feet that stretched far into the horizon every way you turned. I looked down at my reflection to see my contacts were missing. My pink eyes shone in my watery self, it might just be that I haven't seen myself in a while but they were startling. It looked so unnatural. My hair too was orange again. I knelt down staring at myself. This wasn't good; people would be able to tell that I was Blossom. They'd know that I was a homo-X and then I'd lose all this, I'd become an outcast to everyone. Not only that but I would have failed the professor and the task I had set out to do. _

'_Blossom!' I froze not daring to look up. This couldn't be happening. I slowly stud up and looked round desperately to see where the voice had come from. 'Blossom.' the voice called again. I turned and there in the distance was the one who called. A tall black figure too far to make out even with my enhanced sight, I could only hear because there was no other sound. Nothing else stud with me to interrupt the wave of sound reaching me. I _stood_ horror struck. Someone was here and they recognised me. 'Blossom, answer me!' the voice was sharp and commanding. I couldn't bring myself to answer; no matter how aggressive the voice sounded I couldn't answer. My mouth was too dry. I turned and started running. Running fast. 'Blossom! It's me.' I stopped and looked over my shoulder, the person knew me? _

'_Brick.' I muttered. _

I woke up. My heart was pounding hard; I held my chest feeling it thump against my rip cage for a few more moments before I began to relax myself. Brick invaded my dream. I was sure of it. That was him, it was defiantly his voice and he was looking for me. I sat up straight in the bath looking round at the mirrors; I was defiantly alone so it didn't know where I was. I was sure if he knew I was here he'd waste no time in racing to my side to finish me off. Even if I was asleep he'd slit my throat without another thought. The water was cold now; I had been in here for at least a good hour. I held my chest before holding my breath and going under the water.

I washed my hair and then drained the water. I stud in the bathroom for a while making sure my hair was properly died and that my eye contacts were still in place. I was still all safe. There was no unnatural colour shinning through anywhere. I went into the other room looking at the bed. The clothes set out were simple jeans and a grey shirt. I pulled them on and then sat against the bed on the floor looking round. I was stuck here for a while. I lay down on the rug pulling a blanket over me shoulders closing my eyes again. Yes I was clean and I felt a lot better but all of this new business was pushed from my mind with the appearance of Brick.

There was only one way to know if he was invading my dreams or if I was just dreaming of him. I had to confront him. I kept my eyes closed and soon with a mixture of the warmth and the comfort I drifted back to sleep

_I was standing in a field; my hair was its natural orange again. I was to take it that I couldn't hide who I really was in my dreams. I looked around the field, I was alone. I sighed walking round, this was strange. It was just standing in a field only feeling warmth, not the grass I was standing on or the breeze that was making my hair sway genteelly. I could only feel what I had left as I entered my subconscious. _

'_Blossom!' I turned to see the shape again. I clenched my fists, I had to reply, I couldn't run. 'Answer me!' I took a large intake of breath readying myself for what may happen. I would fight him if it came down to it. I was in my head and I wouldn't let him win. _

'_What do you want Brick?' as soon as I acknowledged him he was flying, flying very fast straight at me. I stud back watching as he landed. He was just as I remembered him, tall and muscular. His hair was a wild un-brushed massed forced into a knot at the back of his head which poked through his cap. He wore a red top and dark jeans- normal for him, even wearing his signature colour. It must be a dream. _

'_Where are you? I'm coming to find you.' his eyes were a void of emotion, just red pools of emptiness. The more I looked the less like his old self he appeared. He was more grown up, she was still the same strong presence but there was that emptiness he used to fill with anger or, even at times, lust. It wasn't there. Sure when we were over the volcano he seemed to have the empty feeling but now it was almost overpowering his being. _

'_I can't tell you that. That's made me awfully stupid.' I replied letting my breath go. He started walking round me scowling. I moved too keeping my fists tensed by my sides. _

'_You've been missing for three weeks now. And you look terrible, you'll die if you don't join Me.' he growled. 'Now tell me where you are.' _

'_So you can kill everyone around me? Or are you planning on doing me off too? No, I'm not having that.' I spat back at him. 'Why should you care anyway?' he didn't answer. 'I get it, you want me in your power, and so you can finish me as you please. You've been waiting for years, you were created to destroy me and so you don't want your life's purpose to end so abruptly. You want to drag it out.' I gave out a little laugh. 'That would make sense. You seem to get a kick out of being sadist these days.' _

'_Shut up.' he muttered stopping moving. 'You know nothing. You're just a stupid girl. If I killed you it'd being doing you a favour.' he moved forward again grabbing my throat. 'It'd be easy too.' _

'_You mentioned something like that before but here you can't kill me. It's all in my head.' I grinned pushing him back. 'Unless you know where I am to suffocate me in my sleep I'm fine right here.' _

_He groaned clenching and unclenching his fists. I could see he really wanted to hit me. I smirked walking again. _

'_So what is this? Some little trick you've developed? You can now pester me in my own head?' _

'_Only your dreams, because I'm your counterpart. You're in my dream too you know.' he moved with me. 'I found out a few days ago when I thought I saw you just walking round in a dream. I thought you were dead. Everyone does.' I smiled looking back at him. _

'_I am.' I stretched. 'Died with the powerpuff girls in action.' he stared at me a little shocked, he honestly believed me. 'I'm out of your way forever. You little, cheating, evil, brutish-' he punched me sending me flying back to the ground. I shook my head looking at him charging at me. he punch me again kneeling over me pounding hard into my ribs. Pain seized my side with every blow he made, each a perfect hit. _

'_You're dead.' he growled. 'No wonder, you're weak and pathetic.' he pulled himself back standing over me. 'You know when we had that fight I let you hit back. Just so it could be like when we were kids, it was fun. Now, well it's useless to pretend.' I coughed sitting up. That really hurt. Even if it was just a dream, that hurt like hell. I gritted my teeth standing up running at him; coward or not this was my dream. He punched me in the stomach as I ran. He smirked grabbing my throat and forcing me to the ground. _

'_So why you get angry you just start beating people? Well that's great anger management.' I choked. He laughed realising his grip. He dropped down beside me. _

'_And there'll be more if you ever tell me your dead again. You're my favourite toy and if anyone's going to break you. It'll be me.' he growled. _

I woke up.

The pain in my sides were too intense. I winced pushing myself upright. I lifted my top and there covering my rips were lines of ugly black bruises.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- black out 

I sat up hugging my ribs. That was all I could do, no matter how I thought about my dream I didn't get it. Brick could hurt me in my sleep. Brick _did _hurt me in my sleep. It wasn't just an ache where I think bruises should be-they were physically there! They were there and they weren't leaving or numbing, they were just there, pure and simple as if he had been here punched me a few hundred times and flew off again.

'So at least I know now I'm defiantly not dreaming about him.' I muttered forcing myself to get to my feet. I pulled the blanket over my shoulders again pacing.

I had learnt a lot by my dream. I had learnt that Brick had no idea where I was. That was always a good thing, I was safe here. Well my dreams weren't but I'd find a way to get over that. I had also found that Brick wanted me back in Townsville, I didn't know why but he did. From there it doesn't make any sense. He wants be back yet he hates me. He wants me with him...he wants me but not as a friend or as some slave. Or maybe he did want me as a slave? Yes I could picture him smiling as I'm forced to do all his dirty work. But that doesn't sound like the new Brick. This crazy Brick would surly get bored of that. So what else could he want? I suppose he wants me as a prison guard would want an escaped convict back in their cell. Maybe that was all I was to him, it wasn't anything else for sure. I mean I was just some scrawny girl here, no appeal at all. He even told me I looked bad.

Then a horrible thought came to light. The most horrible thought ever to hit me, one that would surly give me many more nightmares. Maybe he was worried about me; maybe he wanted me because he cared for me?

'Shut up.' I hissed to myself. 'That kind of thinking will get you killed.' I muttered pacing faster. I needed a sure way of knowing what he was on about. What did he want? Well he wants me back in Townsville that was all I knew. And I was going to do everything in my power to stop that very thing from happening.

I went to the bathroom washing my face quickly in the tap before I caught my reflection in one of the many hanging mirrors. I looked too pale, almost white from staying in, not eating and the fact that it was winter. The weather was far worse than just a bad winter though. Ash from the volcano had spread across the horizon to there I knew Townsville lay. No sun could be seen for hours and if you did see it you were lucky. I breathed out catching the ice rise in my breath. I mustn't let anyone see that in here.

'Hello?' I turned fast to see a boy in the doorway of the first room (x-ray vision). I peered my head round the bathroom door to meet his eyes. I had used my powers because I was startled, I needed to keep that under check too. He stared at me for a moment.

'Hello.' I replied slowly walking out in front of him. He was a thin boy, like the others really but he looked scared.

'We're about to eat. I was told you'd want some.' he cleared his throat standing further in the room.

'Ok then. Sure.' I muttered heading closer. I was too aware of how I looked, I my hair was un-brushed and was still slightly damp, I looked just as starved as everyone else and I was put in baggy clothes so any ounce of attraction I once held was gone. Yet in the eyes of this skinny boy I could see hormones raging to the surface.

'This way.' he joined me out into the room and started leading me round the carpeted tunnels. 'We don't have much but we have pipe leading everywhere here. We can get what we need and leave. It's like we're ninjas.' he looked back at me grinning. 'Mrs Smith found the place and brought us all down. She just tells us what to do and we don't die.' he let out a little nervous chuckle. 'She doesn't kill us but she's not afraid to use her fists when things act up.'

'I get it.' I muttered and he went on quietly leading me through the tunnels.

I was lead out into a room that must be the only one not carpeted with messes of rags and cloaks. instead it had a one long table squeezed into the space, benches and stools, whatever could be used to sit down on was pushed into the small spaces either side where everyone else who lived down here was now rushing to. There were about thirty people in this tiny room I took a set where I could, I didn't even need to be asked. I could smell something sweet from further along the tunnel. My stomach was rumbling and aching so much. I can't believe how long I could last without eating- chemical-X strikes again. Thinking of it now if I was a normal human I'd be dead. I looked around looking at all the hungry faces around me. They were so starved they hadn't even noticed the intruder to their meal.

'What is it today?' a boy to my right asked. They were literally salivating over the thought of food. I dabbed my mouth to make sure I didn't looked as desperate yet I knew I was. I was calling out for it. I needed something to make me feel full again.

'I think it's some kind of stew and pie. That's why we haven't ate this week, they've been saving up so we can have a feast!' another boy replied.

'I wonder why?'

'Because we've got the girl with us.' the boy who brought me in cheered. Suddenly the attention wasn't on foot anymore. I bit my lip looking down.

'You're the girl that jumped.' a boy nudged my side. 'You're crazy.' there was more cheering.

'Mrs Smith has been after you for a while.'

'I think she was just bored of all boys.'

'Well that's because all the girls in this city are either dead or too weak to fight. Aren't we meant to fight somewhere in Mrs Smiths master plan?'

'Somewhere in her plan it might involve fighting. She hasn't really told us what her plan is. She's always vague.' the boys started talking very loudly amongst themselves again. The topic of attention was fleeting here. I smiled to myself, normal boys. I missed normal boys. They were entertaining and didn't speak of world domination and they didn't confuse me like some boys who'll remain nameless. I knew what normal boys thought of and I knew how they acted. Like most people I meet they're predictable and most of the things they talk about are meaningless. It was a nice thought that I could relax and just turn off for a moment. There were no worries and no problems. It was all normal. All nice and normal.

The food was brought out, the boys were right, it was soup and pie. The savoury and sweet dishes I will forever be grateful for. I drank my soup, one spoon full after another it warmed me from the inside out.

'Ouch, this stuff is hot.' I heard someone complain from the other side. 'I'm surprised this stuff an't bubbling.' I looked down at my bowl of soup. If was nice, I wasn't taking into consideration the way normal people would react at all, I was just so hungry.

'You know what I miss.' a boy started talking louder than the rest. Everyone quietened down for him. 'I miss playing football.' he grinned to himself but other cheered after him. 'I miss the feeling you got when you get flattened by a guy twice your size.'

'Then run into one of the EX's' a boy called out and there were more cheers. But the convocations had all gone to the things they have loved and lost over the past three weeks after the event.

'I miss the mornings when you can't wake up.' one of the boys next to me sighed. 'You know when your Mum has to wake you up a million times for school. Now I'm lucky if I get to sleep.'

'I miss Lucky Johnston from class 2-A. she always wore tight shirts that always showed a little bit of bra. I think the EX's got her when Veronica moved in.' another boy said thought a large bite of pie.

'What about you girl?' the boy eating the pie asked over to me. 'What do you miss?' I felt the eyes on me all trying to listen out for a reply.

'You came from Townsville, didn't you?' I looked up to see one of the boys that brought me into the sewers talking.

'Yhea.' I muttered having another spoon full of soup. 'I guess I miss the whole city really.' I didn't look up at anyone.

'That's not a real answer.' a boy complained. 'We all miss our city, you know, what it used to be but that's too general.' they all cheered. I looked up frowning.

'Ok then, I miss my sisters.' I said folding my arms. 'That more specific?'

'Sisters? Younger or older?' the pie eating boy leant in closer. I rolled my eyes turning away from him before he put me off my food.

'I guess you could say we were triplets, we were all born at the same time.'

'Awesome!' the pie boy grinned digging back into his food.

'No, that doesn't count either.' another boy picked up. I looked back up again. 'We all miss our families. That's just being human.' damn. I bit my lip thinking of what I really missed other than the obvious.

'Books.' I replied finally. 'I miss books.' now they looked confused. 'Come on, tell me you guys miss the feeling of a good book, not just the stories but the weight of it in your hands?' they didn't reply. 'Well I do. But I'd be lucky to find one. And even if I did I wouldn't get a change to get into it because you can't do that anymore. You're constantly on the lookout in case something sneaks up on you.' there didn't seem to be any arguments about that.

'What's your name girl? The boy who brought me into the room asked after a moment where they just seemed speechless. My mind went blank. Shit, I can't tell them I'm Blossom.

'Betty Donald.' I said fast. I frowned at my own made up name, it sounded so bad. I looked around but apparently no one was questioning it. I nodded carrying on eating.

'Well welcome Betty Donald.' I looked up as Mrs Smith walked calmly into the room. The boys all cheers as she entered. 'Eat, you're a stick.' she ordered me but I already had a mouthful of pie half chewed by the time she finished her sentence. 'I hope the boys have been treating you nicely.' I nodded swallowing the food in my mouth.

'Yhea. And thanks for letting me use your bathroom.' she smiled at me taking a seat at the head of the table.

'No problem, you look much better for it darling.' she took a bowl of soup for herself and a pie and started digging into the soup. 'ouch.' she spat after the first spoonful. 'That's hot.' she frowned looking back at me. 'You've finished yours.' I shrugged starting on my pie. Now I just look like some stupid person who doesn't mind a burnt tongue.

During the course of the dinner I began listening and getting to identify the boys. There was pie boy who was a pig in every way; everything that came from his mouth was some form of crap I didn't want to deal with. There was also Skinny, he was easily the thinnest boy there yet he eat everything and had seconds. It was just a wonder he wasn't pig boy (but that was too much like Pie boy). Then there was one boy who brought me into the sewers, he was the one who started talking about Football. I called him Flash because he was the one who carried the only flash light down here. They were the biggest characters out of the boys although they were all loud and annoying. It didn't really matter all that much. We were only helping one another survive and then eventually help Mrs Smith with her plan whatever it might be. I got the impression none of them cared too much, they were getting fed and they were warm. What more could they want? They got to play and avoid all the chaos above.

I soon caught on why I was the only other girl down here. The girls were pathetic in their eyes, even Mrs Smith agreed when they started speaking of it. The girls of the city apparently had a bad reputation for being whining shopaholics by the sound of it.

'Tell us about Townsville.' pie boy asked after we finished eating. 'I bet it's horrible down there.' we all walked down the tunnels till we reached the carpeted rooms again and then just sat wherever. it was strange to think that we were still in the sewers, well that was till every now and again you got a strong smell of what the boys called _funk_ waft under your nose.

'It wasn't.' I hugged my knees sitting down with them. 'It was peaceful and normal, normal in every way, well apart from the volcano and random superheroes every now and again.' I stopped talking. I mustn't bring up that topic; it was like I wanted to get caught!

'Oh yhea, the powerpuff girls and those new ones that turned up like a month before all this happened. They didn't help much.' Pie boy scoffed.

'The powerpuff girls did but I think they died.' Skinny interrupted. 'You know I heard I rumour that they were done off with their dad by their counterparts when they were trying to save everyone.' I sank down slightly, that was how people should think. It was normal. No matter how uncomfortable it sounded it was right. The powerpuff girls did die with the professor.

'Well it doesn't matter now.' Flash sighed. 'Their gone now. And they were homo-X; if they didn't die they would have joined their own species.'

'They weren't like that.' I frowned sitting up right. 'They lived as humans for most of their lives. The others, the rowdyruff boys didn't. They were crazy. The girls weren't like that.' Pie boy turned to me.

'How do you know?' he snarled.

'I went school with them.' I gritted my teeth. 'They saved me and then went off to help more. Don't you start slagging them off while I'm here.' I closed my eyes forcing myself to calm down. I couldn't let it show, I was normal now. I couldn't be found. I looked back to see him looking a bit sheepish. I took a big breath relaxing. No one took it as a weird thing. Good.

He boys went to sleep soon after that. I had no wish to join them. First thing- I wasn't about to rest with strangers in this environment. Second, I didn't want to see Brick so soon after his first attack. The bruises on my ribs were stinging, I wasn't even sure if bruises did sting but mine were.

'Betty.' Mrs Smith was standing in her doorway. I stud up wincing involuntarily. 'I've got your clothes.' I stepped carefully over to her- I didn't want to stand on a sleeping boy. They were loud when they were just awake. It'd be unbearable to wake one of them up now just when I had gotten quiet back. I stepped into her room with her and my clothes were there, all clean and dry.

'Thank you.' I sung reached out to the bed where they lay. 'How do you have all these facilities? It's wonderful and everything but strange.' I looked round at her.

'Go ahead and change, I want to speak with you anyway.' she muttered and I grinned pulling off my shirt. 'Oh...' I pursed looking down at my black bruises. 'Oh dear...I guess you've been in much more than even I thought.' I quickly exchanged my shirt looking back at her.

'It's nothing.' I muttered then got back to my clothes.

'Well...' she didn't sound too convinced. 'Well, your clothes seem military and you have muscle round that twiggy body of yours. I'm wondering what training you have.'

'I don't.' I muttered pulling my trousers on. I looked over at her, she was still unconvinced. 'I got these from my Dad; the muscle is from years ago. I used to train but I haven't for years.'

'And now I bet you regret giving it up.' she grinned. I nodded. She must think that I did karate or something like that. Well that is more believable than I used to be a superhero. 'Do you want to start training again?' I looked back at her again.

'I would but-'

'Good. Tomorrow meet here.' and with that she left. I frowned looking back at here. This was mental.

I had nowhere to go really, so I explored the sewage system. It was just like an underground maze complete with vertical drops and climbing ladder to really nowhere but a smelly dead end. It was like that for most of the time I was running around at top speed.

'Veronica said she was fine covering this city.' I stopped running round. Male voice, old...not too old but defiantly different form the teenage yells I've been listening to. I hid round a corner holding my breath.

'If that was true than you'd know what was happening to the food missing from the pantry.' that one was a younger voice, more eager. 'one of the EX's was sniffing round the manhole cover up there so maybe there's a person or two hiding down here.'

'They'd have to be pretty desperate to be hiding down here.' the voices were getting closer. I looked round for any trace that might lead them back to the carpeted tunnels. it looked like they had been careful but from the sound of it these people worked for Veronica if not some other homo-X soon to plague this city.

'She should have brought the citizens back ages ago.' the younger voice complained. 'But she keeps calling in for more EX's and Brick isn't too happy about it.' I peered my head round the corner at that point. Brick was not to come to this city. The people I did see however were both boys. One more like a man in a leather jacket and long black hair down to his neck, only something was different about him. He had black vanes...was that the effect chemical-X had on normal people? Well thinking back all the villains I fought in the past never looked normal. The younger boy with him was no older than me and that was pushing it. He looked normal apart from white eyes and hair but the most disturbing thing about him was that he held tow EX's on a leash.

I pulled my head back round the corner very slowly. There were EX's in the sewer. I was in the sewer and so were about thirty more innocent people. I had to think of something, if they kept looking round this place there was no doubt that they'd find them all.

'Do you smell something?' the older asked. They were still too close. I couldn't move. I was physically unable to move one leg to run away. I closed my eyes tight waiting. They had to pass, walk away still in search.

'Yhea, it's sweet. Kinda nice.' the younger one seemed unsure of there the other was going with this.

'That's a bit out of place in a sewer.' the older voice was very close. 'Ah.' I opened my eyes. The man with the black vanes was in front of me. I tensed up as he walked out in front of me followed by the boy with his EX's.

'Oh, good spot.' the boy pulled the EX's chains closer to me. They were large, too large. They almost took up the whole space in the tunnel. I held my breath as one's head moved closer to me. They looked like oversized wolves that were dripping with rotting tar. The smell coming from them was worse than the filth they were standing in. their eyes glowed yellow in the darkness and if I couldn't see in the dark that and the dull glint of their long fangs would be the only things I'd be able to view.

'What a brave girl walking around in a dark sewer all by yourself.' the black one moved between me and the monster. 'But why would such a pretty girl be down here? Wouldn't you be better off up in the sun?' I didn't answer. I didn't need him patronising me right now. 'Answer me little girl.' he warned. 'I don't like the fact I'm waiting on a brat in a military get up.' I frowned at him catching his eyes. He knew I was looking at him. 'Well you have good eye sight.'

'Better than yours.' I dug my nails into my palms to stop them from shaking. I needed to seem strong now. More than ever I couldn't be a coward. The man laughed.

'I doubt it. I'm a homo-X. Been one for ten years, a girl like wouldn't be able to know what's what down here. You're just a sewer rat whose eyes have adjusted to the darkness.' I narrowed my eyes looking around for some sign of escape. The man in black was right in front of me then two EX's and then the white boy. There was little space between them apart from maybe...I looked up at the ceiling, there. Right above the monsters heads was my escape route.

'Why are you down here?' the white boy asked loosening the chains on his beats. Smelling so nice too.'

'Sleeping.' I replied trying to slide across the wall for more room. I couldn't make it seem like I'm using powers. I had to make it look like aerobics or something. I nodded finding a bit more space.

'Sleeping down here? That's a little odd.' I ran as the man in black spoke again. I jumped over him landing right on the EX's head. From there I ran down his spine crouching low and then leaped over the boys head. From there I ran. 'Realise the EX's, get more down here!' the man ordered. I ran faster.

I heard the snarling and snapping of the beasts chasing me. I had to lead them anywhere, anywhere but the carpeted tunnels. So I headed in the opposite direction. They were fast, it was truly unreal how fast they actually were but I was still faster. I wasn't at full speed and I was still going faster. I also had an advantage of being in these tunnels longer. I knew part of the way. The homo-X's weren't following me. Just their monsters. That'd be enough. My heart was pounding in my throat; I was going to be ill. I was gasping looking round to see them still snapping at me heals. I turned again bumping into a dead end. My breaths were catching in my throat; they weren't going to my lungs. I turned hands against the concrete wall behind me. The monsters snarled down at me. They had cornered their pray with barely any work. I was shaking freely now. Was I really going to die? Here in the sewer like some common rat? oh Brick will have a field day when they find my body. I can picture his slimy little grin now.

'You've got what you want.' I shouted at the beasts as the rounded on me. 'Finish the job.' one bore his teeth at me ready to strike but the other had different plans. He growled at the other as if to say he wanted to joy of ending my miserable existence. They snarled at each other for a moment longer before both snapping at me both eager to get the prise. Maybe this was how they came after the professor, both snapping and growling. He'd be so angry to see me like this now, at the mercy of these monsters.

'Survive.' I muttered, yes that was the last thing he told me. And I was failing at it miserably. One bit down on my shoulder. I screamed as he clamped down harder. I really sucked at surviving. I was only good at exciting and soon I would fail at that too. I'd be reduced to a mere corpse in the sewers. I fell to my knees as the monster shook his head to gain a better grip on me.

I placed a hand on his snout. My head my throbbing as another head ache set in. now would be a good time to use my powers, but I couldn't. I was shaking too hard and everything hurt too much. I'd be better just to give in. there was more growling in the tunnels, more EX's had been realised. Soon they'd be here and then what? They find the others and kill them too. The other survivors. I gripped the snout of the beast on my shoulders. No, I didn't like the thought of that.

'You can understand me.' I hissed to the monsters in front of me. 'Let go and leave. Back to the surface and you'll be unharmed.' the mutt bit down harder. 'Fine. You loss.' I growled digging my nails into his snout. He howled pulling back. Stud up glaring at them still shaking like a frozen child but I wouldn't let these animals hurt the innocent. They charged.

Both of them biting and roaring at me came at once. I held them back pushing them into the ditch of dirt in the centre of the tunnel. He reared up growling more I leapt over to them landing on the beast wrestling with its head. It squealed swaying its head to the wall as I pressed down over the beast eyes. The other jumped at me sending all three of us into the wall with immense force. Dust fell over us as the tunnel rumbled; the sewer couldn't take many blows like that. I bit my lip pulling myself off the beast as the charged again this time both grabbing my arms within their jars. Long fangs sunk down into my flesh. I screamed again as they pulled. I was like being tugged between them as they disagreed on who'd get the kill. I growled raising my arms into the arm and pulling them together so their bodies collided into one another. The realised me and a swayed backwards. Blood was pouring down my arms and torso now. There was no way I'd be able to keep up with this fight much longer. I looked up at the ceiling of the tunnel. I little while ahead past the monsters was an opening. If I could get to there...my plan might work.

The beast got to their feet, eyes now blazing with rage.

'Came and get me.' I growled and we both charged at one another I leapt meaning to fly over their heads like I did during my first escape but one caught my leg pulling me back and flung me hard into the side wall. They pounced on me pinning me with one clawed paw. The wind was knocked out of me. I gasped in time to see the one pinning me moving closer to bite down on my neck. I clenched my fist punching him away from me. He yelped as I sent him flying over to the other wall. As he hit the far side more dist sprinkled down. I fell to the ground looking up to see crack develop. I had to act fast if I was going to at all. I got to my feet swaying. I was losing too much blood. The other EX stud over me snarling. He snapped at me a few times as if challenging me then as its companion was beside him again he lunged. I jumped grabbing the beast and threw him into the other before running to the opening.

There I looked back to see them collecting themselves. I went to the wall of the tunnel looking up at the cracks. I had to do this fast. I thumped the concrete hard, more dust rained over the monsters. It wasn't enough. I thumped again and again but I was getting weaker. The monsters were on their feet again looking round for me. Then, they saw me. They growled. I stud back growling. I sent lazar rays up to the roof over their heads and the concrete broke. The monsters were showered in boulders. I fell back against the wall inhaling the dust. It was over. I lay back. I had killed them. I bit my lip holding into my shoulder as it throbbed. I had killed not one thing but two. I began to cry as I passed out.

_I was lying down in pain, wincing. I didn't know or care where I was. It could have been a bed or on top of a building. I just didn't care. I didn't even care I was bleeding and throbbing and aching everywhere. But that didn't matter either. My tears were still thick even in my dream. Was it even a dream? I had passed out. Maybe I was dying, well it wouldn't matter anyway. I had killed. _

'_Blossom.' the voice was close. Brick again. I closed my eyes from the dream lying silently 'Blossom.'_

'_Got lost!' I snapped but no sooner had I spoke then a felt a pair of hand on my shoulders sitting me upright. I opened my eyes to meet Brick's red ones glaring at me. _

'_You're hurt.' he poked my shoulder. I yelped shuffling back from him. I sniffed turning my face away. I didn't need this. I didn't need him. _

'_Get lose.' I repeated. But he just stud up and walked closer again. 'Didn't you hear me? I don't want you here.' _

'_Like I care.' he snarled grabbing my arm pulling me to my feet. 'Stop being a wuss.' he put me on my feet looking me up and down. 'You look like you've been attacked by a loin or something.' _

'_Or something.' I gritted my teeth wiping my eyes. 'But you know they're dead now so why the hell does it all matter.' more tears seeped out and I turned my back to him again. _

'_wait.' he grabbed my shoulder spinning me round. 'The good girl blossom actually killed something...two things by the sound of he.' he smirked. 'This I have to hear.' I caught his eyes glaring at him. He was such a creep. _

'_It's your fault anyway! Why should I tell you anything? It's your fault I had to do that and it's your fault I'm in this mess! That everyone's in this mess!' I tried moving closer to hit him but it hurt. I gasped holding into my ribs. I sobbed kneeling down in front of him. 'I hate you.' I growled. 'I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!' he didn't reply. I clenched my eyes shut. A moment later he picked me up. I opened my eyes wide feeling pain rip through me. I screamed loud enough for him to drop me. _

'_What the hell?' he growled turning on me. 'I was only going carrying you.' I shook on the ground forcing myself to get to my feet. I felt numb. _

'_I don't know what that was.' I muttered still feeling the ripping pain. I folded back down on the floor again. Brick stood over me smirking. _

'_You must really be hurt then...they must be trying to patch you up on the other side.' by other side I think he meant in the physical world and not the world of dream where at the moment I was constantly meeting up with my annoying counterpart. 'I'm surprised you haven't woken up. You must really be out cold.' he chuckled. 'I bet you screamed there too. That must have given them a shock.' _

'_Shut up.' I snapped wincing again. I could feel everything, every pinch and prod over my already sore body. He sat beside me _

'_You know as a homo-X you shouldn't be feeling too bad...unless you've been trying to suppress your powers again. The headaches are only a warning you know.' I looked up at him frowning. _

'_A warning for what?' _

'_well.' he scratched his chin. 'Of your body shutting down. Not using our powers is like if a human stopped breathing. We need them to be able to function.' he looked down at me. 'You know what I'm on about.' I did. I looked away from him. Well that made some sense. _

'_Tell me what happened.' Brick said again pressing down hard on one of the puncture wounds on my shoulder. I slapped his hand away. 'Tell me...no wait. I'll just check it out myself.' he gave me a coy grin and grabbed my shirt front ripping it open to reveal mass of bruises and cuts. I kicked up catching his chest. I grabbed my shirt pulling the front together sitting up. _

'_Don't you dear touch me.' I hissed catching his shocked expression. I was still looking at my torso a little confused. _

'_Those bruises...that couldn't be what I did...' I didn't have to answer. He gritted his teeth standing up. 'You're such a girl, too delicate to even fight in a dream.' _

'_Well you're such a brute. Invading my dream and beating me. You can't do whatever you want you know.' I stood up opposite him as he fumed at me. 'The worst part is that you said you want me to be with you even though you hate me. I don't get it.' I closed my eyes. 'You act worried about me then act totally different. I don't know what's going through you mind at all. I hate you. I hate all this so much!' I shouted. _

'_I know you hate Me.' he stud away from me. 'But you and I are the same and you never told me weather you were on my side. You never said it directly and I want to hear it.' I opened my mouth in disbelief. Was that all he wanted? After all the arguments we had about this, after I've shown it in so many ways. _

'_That's it?' I growled. 'That's that you want? That's why you've been tormenting me?' he stood there, the smile taken completely from his face. 'Brick, I'll never, NEVER be on your side.' I held onto my ribs as I felt something crack. 'As long as you're on the side causing pain I'll fight you. Just as I'm doing now even if it means becoming a murderer.' _

_He left there and then. It wasn't something like storming off which would suit his expression. He didn't fade away like a ghost which would fit this dream state we seem to share. He just walked away after I said that. I hugged myself through the pain till it left me eternally numb. Even if my physical body was with people I knew how alone I was now. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- the hunter 

I woke in Mrs Smith's room covering in bandages. I winced as I set upright; there was a metal tray beside me with blood dripping from it alone with one long fang. I walked to the bathroom feeling the full force of how sour my body was. I closed the door to the bathroom. I rubbed my neck walking to the back and running the hot water. I felt grimy; well I had full right to. I had been running round in the sewer. I slowly stepped into the bath holding tightly onto my wounds. Even they didn't hurt as much in the bath. I closed my eyes relaxing fully in the water.

The bathwater turned red when I touched it. The pink swirl of blood swaying through the water as if it were smoke. I looked down at my wound, they weren't bleeding. The blood in the water was only the dried on stains left on my skin. I frowned peeling away the bandage. There were no puncture wounds or bruising anymore. I frowned looking round my body. I was healed completely.

'What the...?' I sat back straight in the water. 'Shit.' I had totally forgotten this happened. No matter how hurt I used to get as a child I'd be better the next day. That's why the day was always saved thanks to the powerpuff girls. If we didn't heal unnaturally fast you could say goodbye to that little phrase.

'Betty?' Mrs Smith was in opening the door. I quickly wrapped the bandages round myself again as she looking in. her eyes were full of pity. 'Glad you're already in there.' she walked in holding my clothes. She looked so much older when she was frowning at me. Ok, this made me feel so much more guilty. 'I sowed these up for you. I can't believe you were hunted down by those monsters.' she knelt beside the bath.

'It's fine. They're dead now.' I muttered looking down into the red bathwater.

'You were close too. You don't run round in the sewers, the tunnel caved in and you were lucky you weren't killed with those monsters. They would have dragged you down with them if they'd have the chance.' she stud up. 'Now when you've washed and dressed sleep more. I'll have a boy outside your door if you need anything.' and she left. I blinked wondering what just happened. She knew, kinda, what happened and then she ordered me about. I smiled beginning to wash my hair. For living in the middle of a war we all, down here, had it far too easy.

I got dressed; Mrs Smith had done some really good patchwork on my shirt and trousers. I smiled walking round the room stretched. Now I would be expected to stay in the room for a little while just like a normal teenage girl while I get waited on hand and foot.

'no.' I muttered. I looked over to the metal tray looking at the fang. They must have pulled that form me...that must have been what made me scream. I picked it up moving the fan round in my hands. I had killed the thing this came from.

'I'm evil.' I muttered sitting on the bed staring at the tooth. I looked to the door before staring back at the tooth burning a hole through the thicker end my lazar vision. I grabbed one of the scarfs from the ceiling and tore a thing long rag from it. I looped the rag through the hole and tied it round my neck. I'd never forget this feeling. The pain I felt from the rag.

'Just a reminder.' I muttered before sitting back down on the bed completely still.

All was still for a few more minutes. I couldn't think of what to do, I just felt too guilty for everything.

'WAAAAHH.' I stud up. The noise was distant. No it wasn't just a noise. It was a cry of pain ripping through the tunnels. My eyes widened as I realised what I had let happen.

'They realised more EX's into the sewers.' I muttered. I pushed the door hurriedly but it wouldn't budge. 'Hey!' I called banging on the door. It still didn't move. I was locked in. I heard more screams, more rushed and more rustling as others moved to investigate.

'Move fast. Tell Mrs Smith.' Flash ordered.

'What is it?' another boy asked.

'Nothing I've heard before.'

'What if it's Veronica?' I banged on the door again.

'Stay there Betty. We'll give you an all clear when it's over.' Pie Boy ordered. I bit my lip pacing. They were going to die. I barely made it out in a fight with them.

'Stay here. It's dangerous.' I called but they were already moving away. 'Guys, you can't fight them.' there was a series of thuds and bangs before the screaming began. I started banging harder against the door. More screaming ran out through the sewer.

'Guys!' I shouted standing back and running at the door. Using myself as a super powered ram I knocked the door down and started running in the direction of the screams. I didn't want to be too late. But I as I ran the screams had died away. I looked round from one tunnel to the nest looking round but I saw neither Boy nor Beast. I panted looking round faster and faster till I spotted them. There covering a whole tunnel were the remains of the boys. I stared at the walls covered in blood. Bones snapped under my feet as I wandered under the horror scene around me. Guts and entrails were toss around and tone form living bodies. The echoes of their screams could still be heard in the tunnel further away. I bit my lip glaring round at the deep puddles of blood pouring into the sewage. There was nothing to suggest that these guys were once human, there wasn't even an arm or a leg left as a remnant to this carnage.

'EX.' I hissed. As if in reply there was a snarl from behind me. I turned meeting the monster inches away from my face. He hissed back at me letting me smell the blood radiating from his breath.

'Betty!' Mrs Smith was on the other side of the monster panting. The monster snapped his head round at her snarling. I quickly jumped onto the monsters back covering his eyes. He squealed much like the monster from before did and reared back trying to throw me from him.

'Run.' I shouted. She looked at me turning pale. 'You said you want to survive.' I shouted but she didn't move. I hissed grabbing the fan from round my neck and plunged it into his neck. The beast cried out in pain. 'I said run!' I ordered and the old woman fled. I took the fang from his neck stabbing it into his flesh again.

This time when the beast threw its head back I fell from him rolling into the blood. The beast stood over me snarling.

'Bad move.' I growled stabbing the fang into his belly. He wailed in pain as I forced my fist deeper into his guts. The monster fell into the dirt. I panted standing up holding the blood red fang in my fist. There were more beasts down here ready to kill like that one. I closed my eyes trying to listen but they had all obviously heard their brother fall. All would be quiet for a while.

I walked back to the carpeted tunnels and went straight to the bathroom washing myself. Everywhere I went I left bed footsteps as if I was taunting the other, I made me fuss about covering my tracks. I'd slay those monsters if they came close. I wasn't afraid anymore. Not after having those innocents wiped out just for living a little safer than the people on the surface. Yes, they had an easy life for war victims. Too easy compared to the city above, maybe fate had that in store for them. But it wasn't right and I wouldn't have it anymore. No one else was going to die.

I dried myself and looked round the rest of the carpeted tunnels. I found my bag lying with some clothes. I picked it up. My knife and some food rations were still in there. I packed extra hair dye and a blanket. I tied the fan round my neck again and pulled on a coat and scarf. The plan for now was much like the old one. Go out there and hide as a scared civilian but now, not I wouldn't let those beast touch people. Not a single soul will be hunted by them anymore.

I made my way out into the light. It looked about mid day but the light down in the sewage was brighter than the actual day light. I sighed walked along the path keeping my head down and listening. People were out and talking to one another. Something was up. I never remembered so many people all out of hiding before.

'Did you hear all the noises last night?' a man grunter over a fire. 'I heard them not too long ago.'

'Do you think its Veronica setting up torture dungeons?'

'Maybe they've got monsters in the sewers too.' they were all close. I walked to city centre; more people were gathered there then I had ever seen before. It looked like they were all waiting for something.

'Maybe she's planning on wiping up all out at once.'

'I think I might like that better than the waiting to be tortured.' a pair of old men muttered to each other. I groaned to myself feeling slightly ill listening to them. It was like they had completely given up. But they weren't the only ones; everyone had death on their minds. I guess its good they didn't know of the massacre in the sewer- then they really would be freaked out.

'Humans!' Veronica was standing on the council offices. She didn't look as happy as she normally would when addressing the public. She looked like she had toys taken from her, just like a pouty child. I smiled keeping my head down. Anything she didn't like was good. 'I am your keeper; this is the truth for the rest of your lives and the lives of your children. But two other keepers have come to move things along a bit.' I looked up knowing just who was going to appear beside her. The first was the man with black vanes. 'This is Marcus.' the boy with white hair and eyes flew in beside him. 'And this is Bill. They are the EX's Keepers.' the people stopped all their murmuring at once to stare up at the two men. The two of them were scanning the crowd. I knew they were memorizing the faces in case one of us tried escaping. The white boy was looking over my half of the crowd and foolishly I didn't look away as he looked to me. In that instant his white eyes grew large in surprise.

'Shit.' I muttered not daring to move my eyes away. He defiantly remembered me. He remembered even though we were in bitch black and there were large beast in front of us. He opened his mouth slightly as if to interrupt Veronica speech about ridding the city of all its "little problems". I bit my lip staring back at him making my eyes as large and pleading as I could possibly make them. I was going to pay for the but I couldn't be found out just yet. The boy closed his mouth a small smirk resting on his already cocky expression. I looked away from him. That was really going to cost me.

'So citizens of Copperton,' Veronica's voice was toneless, much like she didn't care anymore. 'It's to my great disappointment to tell you will be taking you all to Townsville ASAP.' she groaned. The noise started up again. The crowd started moving it was clear that _that_ wasn't to anyone's liking. There was a scream from the other side of the crowd as an EX emerged blocking their exit. The crowd pushed back into the city centre.

'You will be leaving today that means.' Veronica chimed into the madness. 'Don't worry; I know there still might be some pieces of scum lying round here somewhere. They'll be sorted with accordingly. For now you lot will be divided into two groups, one led by Marcus and the other by Bill. From here you'll all walk to Townsville.' I looked up at Bill knowing full well who would made sure my trip back to Townsville would be as uncomfortable as possible.

Townsville, the beacon of misery that I used to call home. I didn't want to go back there and I wasn't going to go back there without a fight. As I was rounded into groups with the other citizens that was all I could think about. How could I fight back? if I was Buttercup it would have been easy, when the EX appeared she would have started her attack there and then and she'd be free too. Bubbles, well she would just be lead back without a fight at all and from there she'd help the people of Townsville. That might be the more heroic thing to do at this point but one thing was stopping me from going back there...well more than one but the biggest one was Brick. I looked up at the white Boy flying over head. he might be my ticket out of this mess.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 –the axe 

The groups didn't seem to have much order to them, they simply divided the crowd into to and the left behinds would be left for Veronica to clean up. The thought of letting that happen churned my stomach; I knew what awaited those people. It was nothing more than a screaming bitter death to amuse the self proclaimed God which had taken over the city. I hated myself for leaving with the first group of people; I hated the fact that I was moving closer to the home that was destroyed by villains. I hated the fact that because of the professors instructions I couldn't show who I really was but for some reason I stayed with those words. I wouldn't, couldn't reveal myself till I was found. Why did he have to be so cryptic about that last instruction? Who was I waiting to find me? It was stupid of me for following his word. He was, after all, the man who had been behind the scenes for all these years.

My Dad, the Professor was the man who turned in all the criminals and villains to the government and in a way brought all this to Townsville and the surrounding cities. He lied for years by not telling us all, sure he did it for all the right reasons. He was being a Dad but he was the Dad of three superheroes. We handled all the bad things in the world when we were only kids so we could take them growing up. Still whatever he did didn't warrant his death. I didn't even hope he was alive now, I knew he was dead, just another reason for me to hate EX's really. Given that, I really shouldn't follow the professors ordered.

'Just can't help it.' I muttered walking with the other people on the road out of the city. We had just started heading out of the city and all I could think was the Professor. I guess it was natural since he was the last thing I saw in the city.

'How far do you think we'll have to walk?' a girl in front of me started complaining. The group was separated, men to the left and women to the right. It was just a measure to "keep us in check". Anything to ensure there was more control. Alongside us were the EX's, several of them acting like extremely aggressive guard dogs.

'we're over 100 miles away from Townsville, remember, they're the freak city too far away from everywhere else so no one but crazed monsters visit them.' another girl replied. Ouch, what a thing to say. I guess Townsville wasn't really liked by our neighbours...well we defiantly won't be winning any popularity contests now. Not with the whole war thing going on.

'I don't want to walk.' another girl moaned. 'I've ready worn down my best shoes.' I groaned falling back into the crowd. I really didn't want to be listening to them all. So I sulked back to walk with the surviving elderly women.

We walked straight down the road with no interruptions till sunset.

'No tents, only fire if you can make them.' Bill flew over head. I sunk low down with the older women.

'Don't worry honey. He won't get you.' a woman smiled at me. I looked down at her smiling up at me. 'Why aren't you walking with all the other young girls?'

'I don't know.' I muttered picking up twigs as we walked to meet with where the other survivors had stopped for camp. 'I didn't know I was meant to.'

'Oh, I didn't mean that.' the woman waved her hand towards me. 'No, it's just young girls tend to stick together.'

'Yhea. I know that.' I looked at the younger girls meeting with the men. 'I just don't fit in with them.' I smiled picking up more twigs.

I collected the fire wood for the older women and discreetly used my lazar vision to get it going. Everyone else was broken off into groups. They might be family or friends or just strangers seeking comfort. The older women kinda grouped with the older men and I was just randomly with them keeping watch over the fire as they rested. The fire was hard to keep up due to the snow and damp around us. I hugged my back pack watching the flames crackle and burn. Puffs of smoke fluttered up into the air dancing in the wind before vanishing in the darkness.

'You're good with fire.' I looked up from the fire to see the white haired boy. I quickly stared back at the flames. 'You know everyone else is having a bit of trouble with theirs. I'm surprised you're not going round helping them like you've done with the old geezers.' I hugged my bag tighter.

'Well I'm not surprised you're not running round helping them. Don't you have lazar vision or something?' the white boy walked round me.

'Don't have lazar vision.' he smiled kneeling down next to me. 'You don't know a lot about Homo-X, do you?' he sat beside me. I didn't even know where to look. What did this little creep want?

'homo-X's are strong, fast, we can fly, live longer and it take a hell of a lot to kill us.' he listed them off on his fingers. 'The only ones that have been known to have more powers are the Rowdyruff boys and powerpuff girls and that's because they were made with chemical-X. The rest of us weren't made, we were human once.' I frowned looking at him; he too was staring into the fire.

'So homo-X's are people that get caught in an accident with chemical-X and somehow are fused with superpowers.' I muttered looking back into the fire. 'Thanks for the lesson.'

'I'm not the only one with superpowers it would seem.' I snapped my attention back to him. Had I been caught? Did he recognize me? No, of course he didn't. Well...maybe he did.

'What?' I forced my voice to work. He smiled again turning back to me.

'You escaped from the sewers when I set the EX's on you, three of them didn't return. If you don't have powers I don't know what's happened.'

'The tunnel collapsed.' I said quickly. 'I passed out and when I woke up I was still alive.' I hugged my bag. 'If that's all you want to know you should probably carry on your job by torturing the other humans with your constant attention.' I muttered under my breath

'Torturing?' he laughed 'you should be happy, I'm the keeper of the EX's. If I'm by your side there's less chance of you being killed.' I narrowed my eyes inspecting him. He was handsome, when he smiled even more so. That was worrying. He had a straight roman nose which matched a strong jar line; they were a complete contrast to his rather feminine eyes.

'I think I'll be ok.' I muttered looking down again to my bag.

He watched me for a little while; I just refused to look up. I couldn't, my history with boys is...strange. This can best be judged by my experience with Justine, I couldn't be near him without blushing or looking stupid. Then there was Brick and that was far more than a tragic tale. Not of a guy showed up who I thought was cute yet was on the same demonic side as Brick I was sure to fall straight on my face more than not.

'Should I just trap you with an EX and see what happens then?' Bill laughed again. I glared up at him, who cares how cute he was, he was evil. When it comes down to it I already had one evil pest.

'You could but my luck may strike twice.' I looked at him. 'Can you leave me now? If I have to walk all the way back to Townsville I need energy.' he frowned looking at me.

'Back?...no way.' he laughed again. 'You were one of the high school girls that got saved by those powerpuffs.' I looked away from him. My tongue had slipped again. I bit my lip not daring to speak again. 'You know I would have been in that class, you know if I didn't get infected with chemical-X.' she stud up. My eyes followed him; there was no way that he was actually my age? He looked too youthful. He turned his back. 'Sleep. If I see you awake you'll regret it.' he flew off. I sighed falling to my side hugging my bag tighter still. Why did I have to get all the wrong sorts of attention? I forced my eyes closed and over the course of an hour I was asleep.

_I was watching myself in a dark tunnel running and screaming, large beasts ran after me snarling and snapping at me, their snouts and fangs elongated and distorted. I looked clumsy and tired as I ran, often tripped over my feet and slipping through puddles of the sewer. I turned heading straight into a dead end. The beasts took this time to attack. _

'_What's this? A horror movie?' I looked behind me to see Brick heading in my direction. _

'_no.' I muttered keeping my voice low turning back to the images in front of me. I watched the EX's teeth sink into my arm. Blood ran freely down my arm forming a pool at my feet. It was like watching the play by plays of a bad film. There was too much blood and it was too dark and it looked like the actress was about to die. _

'_Wait.' Brick stud next to me focusing more on the battling creatures before us. 'That's you.' his voice got serious and he stop talking to watch as the monsters tore at me. 'Why aren't you fighting back?' he muttered. _

'_I did.' I sighed looking away from it. 'It just took a while for the...instincts to kick in. I haven't really had to fight for years. It's only with you...' I stopped talking looking down at my hands. They were covered in blood. _

_I jumped back startled holding my arms out in front of me. I screamed beginning to shake. _

'_What the hell?' Brick marched in front of me before realising what was happening. Blood was spreading on the floor from under me filling my dream. 'Blossom, make this stop.' _

'_I-I c-can't!' I stammered trying to shake my arms clean of the blood. 'Where is this coming from?' I cried brushing my arms fast but the blood kept flowing. The EX's from the image of my memory turned to look at me they began running straight at me. _

'_Blossom, make this fucking stop!' Brick ordered. I caught his eyes; he wasn't scared or shaken at all. 'So these are the things you killed?' he pointed at the monsters running at us. I nodded. He glared at me. 'And that thing we were watching really happened? They were attacking you?' I nodded again. 'THEN WHAT IS THIS?' I moved back from him. 'You shouldn't feel guilty, what the hell?' I pointed at the EX's. 'They've killed hundreds before they got to you, and they chose to do it. And now you're letting them get in your head?' _

'_You're in my head.' I growled. 'So stop lecturing me! I get it this is stupid and I'm stupid!' I pushed Brick away from me. The blood and monsters vanished. I breathed heavily glaring at him. _

'_Why do you keep coming here? This is my dream...or nightmare as it seems this time.' I folded my arms looking daggers at him. _

'_well.' he cleared his throat. He murmured something after but I couldn't hear it. I groaned staring at him. _

'_What?' I drummed my fingers along my arm. _

'_I said I was bored.' he shouted at me. 'And it's not like I mean to keep coming back here. I'm pissed off at you. I don't want to be seeing you face even when my eyes are closed.' he glared back at me. _

'_You're piss off at me?' I looked away from him thinking back to our last convocation. 'Because I didn't want to be evil? You're mad because of that?' _

'_yes.' he said as it that was obvious. 'You've made things so much more complicated.' I gritted my teeth together holding my breath, I didn't need this. _

'_You're crazy.' I growled. Then started pinch myself._

'_What are you doing now?'_

'_Trying to wake myself up.' I shouted back angrily. He ran at me bowling me to the floor. 'Let go.' I snapped at him as he wrestled my hands to the ground._

'_You don't get to run away like that. If I can't wait up neither can you.' he held my pinned to the floor. I turned my face glaring off into the distance. _

'_You going to get off me?' I hissed trying to control my voice. He didn't move. This reminded me too much of when we first met again. His controlling grip over me, it was frightening how I couldn't push him off. _

'_Do you hate me being this close? Even though I'm not really anywhere near you?' I frowned looking back up at him. It was no good, as soon as I was staring back up into his eyes my heart started bounding hard against my chest. I felt ill. I couldn't breathe for everything was getting caught in my throat making the uncomfortable feeling grow. I closed my eyes feeling my face blush. _

'_How could I stand you being near me? You're the reason I have nightmares.' he didn't move. 'Just get off.' I kicked my legs from under him. 'Get off me now!' _

'_fine.' he growled rolling off me sitting beside me. 'But it's not my fault that you got attacked by those EX's. That was your fault. I didn't get you into that mess.' I sat up mouth open in disbelief. _

'_How can you possibly say that? You went crazy and blew off the top of a volcano, this was your plan. This was what you kept telling me about before it even happened!' he didn't look at me. 'You sent EX's after the professor and that split my family up. Thanks to you there's a whole new war all over the entire country. Innocent people are dying and it all started because you wanted revenge?' _

'_yes.' he said simply. My mouth stayed open. 'The world had to change, there was going to be a war anyway.' He folded his arms 'I'm not the big bag wolf you're making me out to be.' he looked at me smiling. 'Well...I might be a big bad wolf...but not for this story.' I looked away gearing out into nothing. He was confusing me again. _

'_You're the wolf in my story.' I muttered 'and I swear to god I'll chop you down as soon as I can.' _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- cut through 

I was walking again early morning to find half of my body wet- this was of course the side I was lying on as I had fallen asleep in the snow. The fire had long burnt out when I woke up yet I was one of the first up. I still had my back pack and other than the disturbing thoughts of Brick still in my head I was fine. Well as I walked all I could think about were his parting words: "_I'll be looking forward to it." _he was such a cocky, sleazy bastard. I couldn't last a day without him passing my mind, even my sleep was riddled with the annoyance of his company. When I was awake there was just another boy to pester me. He flew over me, I mean directly over me just to grin down when I look up. I wanted to fly up there and punch his smug little face...but then again that would be Buttercups influence talking, Bubbles would wave up and carry on walking proudly.

I missed my sisters now. I had never been away from them for this long before, and never in this kind of situation where I may never see them again. Thinking like that it was downright depressing. It was clear that I was doing this for family reasons (the professor) but was it fair I was losing my family at the same time? I mean we were just getting back our lives.

'It's all his fault.' I muttered picturing Bricks face in my mind's eye. It was his fault no matter what he said and I'd never forgive him. I didn't get our convocation from the other day; it made no sense at all. How did he not cause the event? He told me it was his plan; he went off the asylum wall coco for a month till it actually happened and now he just seemed to be getting worse. Well that was always going to be his case. He'd always be getting worse. That's what he did. The uncomfortable feeling of last night returned. I bit my lip trying to push back the image of his face from my thoughts. I didn't need him constantly in my mind. I'd not let him take over.

We had been walking for a few hours and it didn't seem like we had made any progress. We were just a sombre group of prisoners walking down the road in winter. It was snowing again and for the people without a coat I really felt the guilty twang hit. I slipped off my coat walked forward to a girl shivering in front of me.

'Here.' I pushed my coat into her hands. She looked at me confused. 'I'm too warm.' I gave a small forced smile and she took it from me without a word. I sunk back before anyone had the chance to question what I did. It wasn't like I'd die here, not against the cold. Sure I get cold but I can breathe ice. To me, it's harmless.

We carried on walking; the snow was very, very cold. I could see the girl wearing my coat still shivering and I could see the faces of the people that saw me give up my last bit of warmth. They all looked at me as if I was completely mad. Maybe I was. I spend my nights talking to a lunatic after all.

'If you're cold I could try thinking of a way to warm you up.' I looked up to see Bill flying just over me.

'Bite me.' I hissed walking faster.

'Well that's no fun.' he followed me. I could feel the eyes following us. Brick would have actually bitten me or given me some smirk as he knew he'd gotten to me. This guy was just stupid. 'Come on, you're interesting. Like some extreme girl scout. My first girl friend was a girl scout. I've only ever see you do good deeds, it's kinda funny when everyone else just steals from one another.' I just turned all my focus onto walking. He was just getting bored. There wasn't enough action on this little field trip and he wanted some amusement.

There was a scream from the back of the group. I stopped walking completely turning behind me. It was an old woman, she had collapsed, or did he just fall over?

'What a waste of space.' a girl walked past me. 'I thought all the weak ones were killed off already.' more girls pushed past me as I watched as an EX loomed over the old woman. The weak ones were getting picked off. Even now. I ran. I ran straight in front of the woman glaring into the eyes of the EX. he growled at me readying his hind legs to pounce.

'Get to you feet.' I said calmly to the old woman keeping eye contact with the beast. I saw her hurry to her feet. 'Now move as fast as you can to catch up.' she scuffled off.

'Thank you.' she called as the monster leapt at me.

I ducked. The monster went straight over me. I looked off the road at the mountains in the distance. No roads for miles, from there I'd be able to see the city for sure. That, there, would be a brilliant place to wait.

'Hey, beasty, fancy a little run?' I ducked again as he tried to take a swipe at me. 'Come on ugly.' I ran off the road. I heard people cheering as I ran as fast as I could without turning into a blur.

'Hey! Stop!' and that was the prison warden on time but I wasn't sure if he was talking to the people cheering me on. Either way it just spurred me on. I turned sharply kicking off from the ground. I landed on the beast back kicking him hard.

'Run faster.' I growled and for a moment of confusion be obeyed. It ran fast miles from the roadside. I grinned feeling the wind and snow fly through my hair. It had been a while since this happened; it was almost as good as flying.

The EX pulled to a stop violently throwing his head back to grab my leg. His teeth dug into my calf dragging me along as he continued to run. Pain ran through me, yet another biting incident. I covered my head from the ground as the beast ran faster just to spite me. I let my hand roam to grab a loose stone form the dirt and threw it at the monsters hardened coat, it had no effect. He only dug his fangs in deeper as I irritated him by the act. I growled reaching out to grab one of his legs in returned. He tripped sending us forward rolling over one another. Unfortunately the EX landed on top. He opened his snout roaring a screeching yell down on me. I grabbed his jars yelling back at him forcing his head to stay elevated so it wouldn't snap down over me.

The monster was kicked off me. I blinked confused as I saw Bill hovering over me eyes alight with excitement.

'That's how you took down the EX's in the sewer! You must be some sort of athlete, right?' he landed holding down the EX as it struggled to get to its feet. I didn't say a thing. I took off my back pack and ripped the blanket lifting my trouser leg to look at the damage. I winced looking at the hole embedded deep into my leg.

'You should have stayed away.' I snapped at him. I quickly tied the ripped peace of blanket round my leg as tight as I could possibly make it. He looked at me just a bit more perplexed.

'I just saved you! You owe me, not to mention you're a prisoner, you humans are meant to obey the homo-X's.' he stud up looking down at me, nostrils flaring.

'Oh yhea? You weren't about to make that old woman follow you.' I snarled. 'And look at me now; I'm the weakest one of the group. How can I walk with a leg like this?' he looked down at the blanket, blood was already seeping through. 'You'd be doing your job if you left me out here to die.' he stared at me a little dumb struck. 'Well?' I looked at the EX growling softly from behind him.

'Are you saying you want to die?' he muttered moving closer.

'If the option is dying and returning to Townsville, yes.' I said firmly. Bricks image floated back into my head.

'Why?' Brick. 'Is it because of the volcano? Because it's stopped erupting now.' no it was purely because of Brick. I gritted my teeth trying not to shout at Bill. That wouldn't help. 'You'll have a better life in Townsville.' not if Bricks there.

'Sorry, but the best thing waiting for me in that city is death and I don't really want that. Defiantly not there.' If I'm caught there Brick will certainly kill me.

'I don't get what you're on about. The whole reason we're bringing humans in to the city is to boost the population with only the worthy.'

'Because you killed everyone!' he opened his mouth to retort but I held up my hand 'I was there, I saw it all go down. Brick floating over the volcano watching everything burn and those monsters ran loose ripping people apart! It was horrible. The images are burnt into my mind! The worst part was I did nothing!' tears fell doing my cheeks 'I was wrapped in my own little world trying to find my sisters and Dad. They're gone by the way. Nothing could be saved. And now Brick is king!' I tried getting to my feet, I stumbled a bit on the way up but I stud strong glaring at him. Was this really the world Brick wanted?

'Brick isn't king.' Bill muttered. 'The one in charge is some creepy old dude.' he frowned. 'Sure, Brick doesn't get touch but he's not in charge.' I glared at him. 'How come you're so wrapped up over Brick?' I really had put my foot in it now.

'I went school with him for a month or so.' I glared at him. 'That gave me enough to go on and I know he had some big part in all this.' I growled. Bill looked down away from me.

'Brick hu? I didn't know he'd have left that much of an impression.' he looked back up at me. 'fine.' he stud up straight suddenly getting formal. 'I'll leave you here to die.' he grabbed the EX by the scruff and floated into the air. 'You'll just be another dead survivor of the event.' he looked coldly down at me. 'What's your name? If Brick left that much of an impression on you I'm sure he might be interested in your death.' I didn't get why. He hated school. I stud up straight putting my bag on my back.

'That's none of your business.' I said clearly and turning my back and heading to the mountain.

The walk up the mountain took less time than the whole walk away from Copperton. This was all because I kinda cheated. I flew up the mountain, well what could you expect? I had a wounded leg and needed it to heal as fast as possible. I was soon on top of the mountain looking down at well everything. The mountain was roughly between Townsville and Copperton. Citiesville and so on were more in the direction of Bubbles so I wouldn't have to see what kind of mess they were left in. instead I was trapped between two destroyed cities. One was now more or less abandoned and the other was ruled over by a fuming volcano. There were no caves up in the mountain. But by this time there was no one to see me start to work punching a cave into the mountain myself. I started by creating a ledge and then a small hole which would be easy to cover up after squeezing into the narrow hole close to the floor of the ledge I began making the inner working of the cave. Since I had to crawl around to enter the cave it was easy to stretch out with the laser vision. No one would see me from this distance and this height and now I even had a secret cave on top of the mountain. It wasn't big. I wouldn't need that much space. I just needed something to protect me form the weather.

The outcome of the rest of the day was a tunnel only large enough to crawl into and then you were only able to kneel upright in a nest like area I made with the blanket huddled round me. My leg had stopped bleeding a long time ago and now I was almost regretting giving away my coat. I did feel tired and I just wanted to huddle down with a book or a movie. All I had was sleep and the only thing that waited for me there was Brick. I groaned taking out my eye contacts putting them carefully in my bag. My eyes waters as I looking around. I smiled to myself looking round the small home I had made.

'And thus I'm a hermit.' I sighed fishing out a protein bar from the bottom of my bag. There were still a few more rations left. judging from how I've been living recently I had enough to be fed for three months if I conserved wisely but for the mean time I didn't care and snacked down on the whole bar. I wouldn't have to work as hard as I've done today...hopefully.

I lay awake in my cave thinking of getting stones to block up the entrance of the cave but I couldn't bring myself to move. I hugged the blanket round me when I heard a disturbance outside. It wasn't much but it was enough. A soft sound of something moving fast.

'Blossom!' I froze completely taken aback by the abrupt shout. I slowly began to crawl to the entrance of my cave. The voice wasn't of one of my sisters or of Brick. Who could be trying to look for me out here? 'BLOSSOM!' a flash of blue spiralled away from my mountain. I frowned crawling further into the night air.

'Boomer?' I muttered leaning against the entrance of my cave. In a flash the blue streak was in front of me again. It was Boomer. 'What are you doing here?' I hissed just making out his chiselled features. He landed in front of me arms open moving as if to give me a hug. With one sharp look his arms fell.

'Hi.' I said instead. I folded my arms waiting for some explanation. 'You're alive. That's good.'

'You're alive too. It takes a lot to do either one of us off.' I felt the wind cut right through me. 'I don't like you.' I said bluntly.

'I know.' he muttered looking down. 'But you've cursed Brick.' he spat out. I narrowed my eyes.

'How did you find me?' I snapped completely ignoring what he just said. Had I been found? Was I just found?

'I haven't found you.' he muttered moving closer again. 'I just went around calling Blossom. Anyone answered, in face quite a few people answered. They weren't nice about it either.' he clenched his fists as if it brought back painful memories. 'Anyway I didn't find you I've just been calling out to you.'

'So you've found me.' I rolled my eyes

'Yes.' he frowned. 'But I didn't mean to I haven't just come out to find you. I need your help.' I put my hand to his mouth.

'Last time you said that the city was destroyed. I'm not helping you ever again.' I snapped just as his eyes grew larger. 'Ever.' I repeated removing my hand.

'But Blossom.' I glared at him.

'Blossom's dead.' I shut him up again.

'Then who are you?' he returned my glare yet he still how all his innocent confusion. I shrugged.

'I could be anyone but I refuse to be Blossom. That name comes with baggage. And that baggage comes in the name of your brother _who_ I refuse to be connected to.' he looked pretty dejected after I finished speaking.

'But he's a mess. All he wants to do is sleep.' Boomer groaned rubbing the back of his head. 'When he is awake he's really angry and then when people talk about the powerpuff girls he almost kills the speaker.'

'So?' I shrugged. 'It has nothing to do with Me.' well...maybe not but Boomer didn't know that. I looked away at the lights off in the distance. Townsville, Brick was probably sleeping now, waiting for me to join him in the dream world for the yet another argument.

'Blossom,' Boomer gave me a coy smile. 'You have everything to do with it. You mess with his life before the event and you're doing it now I understand the connection you get with a counterpart.' my mouth fell open.

'Bubbles,' I muttered. 'You have a link with her?' he didn't say a thing. 'How is she?' I held the blanket round me tighter.

'She's fine.' he said quickly 'but you'll know nothing about her if you don't help Me.' he grinned at me 'that and I just might tell Brick where you are so he can find you himself.' I moved back again. This boy had grown a little bit more evil.

'You've spent too much time with your brother.' I narrowed my eyes looking round just to check to see that Brick wasn't actually here. 'Last time you asked me to help it didn't work. I mess up. I don't really know what you want me to do.' Boomer sighed.

'You and him, honestly. You're both clueless.' he groaned turning away muttering to himself. 'Both so stubborn, it's like talking to an ass.'

'Great way of getting my help.' I called to make him spin back to me. He paced for a little before looking back to me.

'What can a girl give a guy?' he said. When I didn't give a reply he groaned pacing again. 'I thought you were the smart sister.'

'Again, really making me want to help you.' I looked back to Townsville.

'You're a woman now.' he burst out looking back to me. 'A woman has charms that a man can't help but notice.' I raised my eyebrows.

'You trying to ask me out?' he growled folding his arms.

'NO.' he huffed. 'I'm telling you that you might not argue so much with Bricky boy if you give him a good snog. He just might just behave more then.' I felt my face flush.

'no.' this time it was my turn. 'I hate that evil, moral less, cunning, insane-'

'Yes, he's all that but he's also protective, broody, arrogant and aggressive.' Boomer butted in 'surly it's best to have that all on your side.'

'I'd rather die.' I muttered. Boomer groaned. 'Honestly, he's attacked me so many times. If his case would be solved just by giving him a hug I'd do it but he's hopeless.'

'Fine!' Boomer flew up into the air. 'I'll just tell him to fly up north.' he started flying away. I watched him for a moment

'Wait!' I sighed. The figure of Boomer stopped I groaned looking around hopelessly. 'I'll do something.' I said hugging myself. 'But I want blanket, lods of them and books and a lantern.' he flew back to me beaming. I jumped back staring at him. He held out his hand. I took it feel just a little disgusted by myself. 'I feel like I'm whoring myself out for literature and comfort.' Boomer flew up into the air.

'Technically-you are. I'll bring you the payment tomorrow right here.' he said flying off.

'You better!' I called after him. I watched him leave before crawling back into my cave this time I blocked the entrance with a wall of ice. with that I done I rested.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- sweet relief 

I didn't sleep, I didn't want to. I spent the night trying to find some place with water. The mountain I was on was only the centre of a cluster of them all tall and angry looking from the distance yet up close there was nothing more refreshing. I could see why Bubbles loved nature so much now. Sure I didn't encounter any wildlife but it was the middle of winter. I was only looking for water, a spring or a lake. Anything would do. Eventually I found it; there alone high in the mountains was a spring that trailed off from a ledge to create a small waterfall which pooled on the smoother basin like form of rocks below.

'Cool.' I mumbled floating down to the side of the water. I winced leading on my wounded leg. I groaned leaning back on the rocks, it wasn't going to heal fast with dirt and blood still covering it. I hadn't realised how dirty I had got digging the cave out and of course being dragged across the ground by a giant monster. I nodded to myself knowing what I had to do.

I stripped off and jumped into the waterfall, it was the perfect natural shower. As soon as I stepped into the water my hair dye began running from my hair. I looked horror struck as my hair turned from deep brown to a flaming orange again.

'Shit!' I hissed jumping from the shower as fast as I could. Why was this happening? I was in the middle of the mountains-naked- with no disguise. I shivered looking round feeling the panic building the longer I looked at the colour mingle in the water and then flow away downstream. I looked at my hair feeling just a little betrayed that my hair was cooperating with me. I sighed stepping back into the shower. Stupid super hair was actually _rebelling_ against me.

I got dressed again fast before the cold set in. I went back to my cave hiding from the snow and brutal winds; again I covered the entrance with ice. I didn't have a bad life up here. The mountains were the place to go when the world ends. I smiled resting down in my blanket; in here I didn't feel like I was in a war. I just felt like I was on some retreat far away from everyone else. I know it can't always be like this, I mean I fought tooth and nail to make sure that I wouldn't return to Townsville and I wasn't planning on doing so any time soon. I'd just watch from afar.

'That's a bit selfish.' I told myself closing my eyes. 'Innocent people are getting hurt and here I am thinking on how to stay away from it all. I can't stay away from there and protect people at the same time.' I groaned knowing I was right. I needed to come up with a plan. A plan to help people and avoid Brick was going to be hard to conjure up. I opened my eyes sitting upright. I couldn't do both. No matter how you put it I can't avoid him. Either way he just might end up killing me. That was my biggest worry. I didn't want to die yet why was than an issue? I mean there were actually people out there getting murdered and they stud less of a chance than I did. If I was a regular human my behaviour would make sense.

'_You've lived too long as Miss Normal, that's why you're thinking like a human.' if jumped looking round to see Brick. When the hell did I go to sleep? I glared at him as he stepped closer towards me. It was now or never, what did Boomer want me to do anyway? I can't do a thing. _

'_How do you know what I'm thinking?' I felt my face turn red as he stopped in front of me. _

'_It's a dream; I'm in your head. And it seems like I'm in your head a lot.' he smirked. I backed away from him looking round. If he could do it to me I'll do it to him. I closed my eye trying to block him out. If I could do this so many of my questions could be answered. _

'_Your hairs wet.' I felt him tugging on my hair. I opened my eyes losing the concentration. _

'_Get lost.' I snapped pushing him away. I looked down at my hair, it was wet. Just like how I was physically. 'I've washed. That's why it's wet but...this is a dream...' I pursed my lips together getting confused. Dreams didn't make sense. They were normally a blur of nonsense that's always illogical and normally I could just block them out and focus on what I like. The real world where everything is what it should be and everything had its logic about it. I used to enjoy dreams; they were nothing but something so rally your thought when you slept. I can't seem to do that now with rick interrupting it all. _

'_You know since I'm the only person you ever see I thought you might just want the company.' he didn't move away. 'I didn't know that you wanted to be some loner.' _

'_I'd be better off as a loner.' I gritted my teeth glaring at him. I couldn't keep going on like this or Boomer will know I didn't do anything to help. I bit my lip looking away. 'Don't you have creepy evil business to get on with?' _

'_I wish I did.' he smirked. 'Yet I'm just talking to Miss Normal.' I looked back at him. What did Boomer want me to do exactly? I wasn't going to touch him; I don't care what he said. I'm not getting that close to him. But what could I do? I locked eyes with him. He was smirking too much. _

'_So you're bored.' I didn't dare take my eyes off him. _

'_I have plenty to do.' he sneered. 'I'm not the one who's in hiding.' I smiled; he just glared me an idea. His familiar glare which came with some snide comment, I never would have through that it would actually help me. _

'_Yhea, I'm surprised no one's found me yet. It's not like I'm too far out of reach.' I started walking away. 'You lot clearly aren't even trying.' _

'_So what? You and your sisters aren't top priority. You're doing nothing and you expect to be found.' I smiled looking back at him. _

'_That's the thing. I'm not even trying. You would have through having some homo-X's running round on their own would be something of a problem. You haven't even been able to find me.' _

'_I could find you if I tried.' he put a hand on my shoulders to stop me from moving. 'It's just that no one cares. You're worthless.' ouch. _

'_Well why did you practically order me to tell you where I was? Not to be funny but that sounds like caring.' now he stepped back. His eyes sparked to show his annoyance, I hadn't seen that in a while._

'_I don't care.' he spat. 'Never have and I care even less now that you chose your side. You've made your bed. Now lie in it' _

'_I am.' I grinned sitting down. 'Quite comfortably.' he stared at me. 'I'm just gloating because...well you see I heard form a little birdie that you're not too happy.' I looked away grinning to myself. His face was priceless. Completely shot down by my abrupt bluntness. The act and future pain was so worth seeing this now._

'_Who told you that?' he growled turning more aggressive. Oh this was fun! I pursed my lips looking up at him rolling my eyes slightly. _

'_Why, you know I think I've forgot.' I grinned jumping to my feet. 'You know it doesn't really matter now anyway. The damage is done.' the damage on his ego. I turned my back on him grinning wider. I kinda liked this dream. 'I mean I can't really think why you would be so disappointed, I mean you have you war, this change that you've wanted for so long. The revenge went well for you to.' I took a deep breath. I had to keep on track. I couldn't start an argument. 'The only thing I can think of is that you were so bumped that you failed to find me. That clearly meant something since you beated me after. Even if was only so you could kill me or lock me up. You failed.' _

'_I haven't failed yet.' he growled. 'If I actually tried finding you it wouldn't even take a day.' he turned me round forcefully leaning close to my face the irritation on his eyes turning to determined anger. _

'_Bet you can't.' I breathed leaning closer. 'You could have a whole year and you'd only ever see me in your dreams.' I smirked shrugging. 'Don't worry. I get that feeling of disappointment...but for you...wow. For a crazy person it must feel so much worse.' he growled struggling to keep his hands down beside him. _

'_Fine. It's a bet.' he growled. 'I'll find you and when I do you're going straight back to Townsville.' _

'_Fine.' I replied holding out my hand. He took it giving me a grim look. 'You're getting no hints or help form me.' I started too pulled away but he tugged me closer pressing his lips against my ear. _

'_You'll be sorry when I find you.' he hissed. I pulled myself away from him my smile taking completely from me. _

'_We'll see.' I muttered _

I jumped awake. I groaned sitting up looking at the ice used to block the entrance to the cave. The sun shone through waking me. I stretched my arms before crawling to the entrance punching the ice to shatter the barrier from the outer world. I crawled out stretching in the morning air. I was already regretting the bet I made with Brick.

He was going to skin me alive, tear me into hundreds of pieces and feed them to the EX's. I shivered falling back against the mountain trying to remember what I exactly said. I was too cocky; he wasn't going to let me get away with that. I poked him too much. Then there was the bet itself. What a stupid thing to agree to. I didn't ever want to go back to Townsville. He will find me now that I've bated him.

'Calm down Blossom.' I told myself floating up higher than the mountain staring at the volcano in the distance. 'You've known you can't have things perfect, life isn't like that. You'll have to go back.' I growled digging my nails into my hands. Yes, that was the only choice left but I'll wait till I've been found first. After that I don't have to care about the professors last words and I can get on with helping everyone out of this mess.

I flew round the mountains for a while; I could feel myself getting faster. I remembered Boomers blue tail when he flew. I hadn't seen my pink tale in years. Even when I started flying again I wasn't fast enough yet. I flew faster round the mountains pushing myself to go faster.

'Come on.' I growled before zooming straight into a bolder. 'Ow.' I groaned crumpling into the floor. I pushed my hair back looking at the wreckage I was leaving into the scenery. There was literally a body prink in the mountain next to mine from flying into it before. I wasn't quite used to high speed flying yet. I used to but now...god.

'Come on.' I hissed getting back to my feet. 'Got to work harder.' I jumped into the air flying again. High speed flying round the mountains, keeping close to the earth as to weave between the rocks and boulders was difficult. I crashed five more times before choosing to start higher where there were fewer obstacles.

'Blossom?' Boomers voice rang through the mountains. I froze in the air looking back to my mountain. I flew down to meet him. There he was with arms full of blankets bundled up in his arms. His face was flushed pink as if he had been running. 'So that was you up there!' he grinned. 'What were you doing?' I panted a little leaning over onto my knees. I looked up at him raising my eyebrow at him. 'None of my business?'

'How did you guess?' I grinned.

'Brick is on his way. Some people form Copperton arrived and Bill, the EX's keeper told him about this girl who fought one of his beasts. The description...apart from the hair and eyes.'

'It was hair dye and contacts.' I panted straightening up. It was time. 'They mine?' I looked at the blankets he was holding.

'Yhea, books inside. But Brick is coming. You'll be dragged back to Townsville.' I took my things from him.

'You told me to do something about him. I'm doing that.' I said reassuringly but his eyes only widened further.

'I meant to hug him a bit in your dreams or something. When he woke up he started staring at maps and wouldn't talk to anyone. He's worse than before!' I sighed looking round, he hadn't showed up yet.

'Don't worry.' I muttered 'you go and don't bring attention to my mountains.' I ordered, he floated up an uncertain look in his eyes. 'And don't tell Bubbles anything.'

'Why bring her into this?' he flushed. I grinned taking not of his reaction.

'I know you talk to her and I don't want _her_ to _worry_.' he nodded then flew off.

I quickly stiffed the blankets and books into my cave and gathered stones from around bricking myself into the mountain. After I had created a solid wall of stone I iced myself in with another layer just to make sure. I unravelled the blankets to find a nice stack of books. A battery operated lantern was on the stack, it was small, but it'd do. I grinned turning it on looking round my cave properly for the first time. It really was just a little nest. I let out a little giggle sorting the blankets around me into a real nest like image. I lay down with the books and lantern and looked at the first one on my stack. _Robin Hood._ Not bad for Boomer. Not bad at all. I sighed and began to read.

I stayed in my cave. I know, not fair for poor brick looking for me but I had a lot on my mind at the moment. Things like treasure island and Dracula. I sat up glaring at the copy of Dracula, no, I'd skip Dracula. I moved onto the other books instead.

About mid day the earth rumbled. That shook me; I put my book down turning off the lantern. The volcano? Had it erupted again? It shouldn't have.

I waited, there wasn't another rumble. I sighed in relief I used lazar vision to melt the ice and destroy the wall of stones keeping me in the cave. It was night again. I smiled crawling out and looking up at the sky. I should be safe at night. I floated out feeling quiet happy with myself. I evaded Brick and read a lot. Of course I had read them all before but it was so good to have the pages in my hands again. I floated down to the waterfall stripping off again. I had sweated a lot when I was flying. It was training really, flying was like running, the more I'll train the faster I'll get. I needed to get to grips with my powers, not just the easy stuff. I needed to know them how I used to.

The shower was freezing; I shivered all the time, it felt like I was just standing under the water and not actually cleaning. Something knocked me from the shower nailing me down into the water splattered rocks near where my clothes lay abandoned.

'GET OFF.' I growled pushing back but the firm hands binding my wrists were stronger. Figure over me bend over me chuckling in a low voice.

'Come on Bloss. You were asking for it.' I narrowed my eyes fixing them on the red ones on top of me. He was breathing heavily as I fought his grip. 'Calm down.' he didn't move from on top of me. He was practically straddling me! I closed my eyes feeling my face burning.

'No, oh my god, BRICK!' I kicked, squirmed, trying everything to free myself.

'Well this is quite the sight.' he sniggered. 'You've been working out.' I kicked him hard in...Well an area he was lucky I didn't permanently mutilate. I hurried to my feet grabbing my clothes pulling them on fast and jumped into the air.

'Oh no you don't!' he jumped onto my back pulling us both down into the pool of water below. I squeaked plunging into the ice cold water. He turned me round to face him under the water. He wasn't exactly smiling but it wasn't stony and moody either. I didn't know what expression he had on his face I didn't really know it. He pulled me closer trapping my in his arms. My heart beat was racing too fast, was I about to have a heart attack? If I wasn't I was sure it was going to explode from overuse. One of his hands the side of my face, he was warm. Warm even in a pool of water. Why did he of all people have to find me? I stared into his eyes trying to read what was happening. I didn't have enough time; he was already pulling my face up to meet his. His tongue teased my mouth open to allow him to entre. Fire erupted around me. I lost myself completely in his kiss.

_No._ I pushed myself away from him kicking up out of the water landing on the rock like a fish jumping from a stream. I panted, coughing up water as he joined me. I looked up at him glaring.

'What the hell?' I put my hand over my mouth. I got shakily to my feet using to mountain face to steady myself. He smirked at me before looking at my underwear left on the ground. I had been in too much of a rush to pull them on with the rest of my clothes. I scooped them up crossing my arms over my chest.

'Pig.' I growled ringing out my hair.

'We had a bet.' he moved forward. 'Now you come back to Townsville.' he sighed as if he had a job well done. His own hair was down and clung to his face 'we shook hands.'

'You had help. Someone told you.' I stammered out teeth chattering more than ever before.

'You said I couldn't get any hints from you. You never mentioned other people.' he closed the space between us again. 'And boy, I'm glad I took that hint. What a view, I'd have never thought I'd see that in my life time.' he looked me up and down. 'And then...well.' he brushed his thumb over my lips very softly, almost lovingly. I pushed him away hissing.

'You forced that on me.' he wrapped a hand tightly round my waist.

'No one told you to kiss me back.' he whispered. 'I think you've got a crush.' I growled digging my nails into his hand.

'Let me go.' I ordered as he floated back up the mountains. 'No one said I'd have to go back to Townsville straight after you fund me. No one said you'd have to _capture_ me.'

'Come on Bloss, we both know if I let you out of my sight I'll never see you again.' He muttered flying over to a ledge on a mountain far from mine. I shivered as he set me on my feet. 'No ditch the clothes.' he ordered. I glared at him trying to back away but he still held my waist.

'Excuse me?' I said as clearly as I could make it without growling again. He let me go.

'I'm going to dry your clothes. You'll get ill if you walk around at night in wet clothes.' he pulled off his shirt. He wasn't look at me. I waited a moment watching him. 'You might want to look away unless...you want.' I looked away fast but still caught sight of his truly sadistic grin creep over his face. I pulled off my clothes throwing them behind me at him.

'Just do it fast.' I hugged myself stilling ringing out my hair.

'Underwear too.' he sounded serious.

'What?' I glared out at the night sky. 'They're not wet.'

'Now or I take you back to the city now, butt naked.' I threw my underwear behind me without a glance.

'You look pretty good form this side too. A bit skinny but I suppose you haven't been eating because of the whole hiding thing.' Brick actually tried to make convocation.

'You're a pig.' I hissed shivering as the snow started to fall again. 'I'm not looking at you; you could do me the same favour.'

'I'm only looking because form what memories I've seen in your head, you should have wounds and scars but there's none. It's like you've just been hiding in the mountains all this time.'

'Well I heal fast. There _are_ still wounds on my leg but they'll go in the next few days.' I muttered staring down at my leg. 'Nothing hurts anymore though.' I hugged myself. Did he actually worry about that? Or was it just an excuse he thought up on the spot.

'So your powers are getting stronger again?' he said after a short purse.

'That's none of your business.' my voice was shaking again. I groaned. 'How dry are the clothes?'

'still damp.' he muttered 'and I was only asking because that kick you gave me was a lot better than before. Remember the first day you tutored me?'

'I remember.' I snapped. We stood there in silence.

It took far too long for him to dry my clothes but I was fast into them when they were finally given back. I wasn't sure of what was going to happen now. Brick...yes...that was one confusing person. What was he thinking? I couldn't put his actions into anything logical. One minute he hit me and the next he's crying my clothes. I couldn't solve him. I hated that.

**Authors note **

**first: merry Christmas. Thank you for reading, thanks so so so so so much. Please keep reading and reviewing. I love reading the reviews. Thank you to everyone who's done so far. You've all been very kind I haven't said thanks so far so I just wanted to do that **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- sowing the wound 

I felt warm, the warmest I had been in a long long time. I moaned moving closer to the warmth, it was radiating from something very close. For once I didn't have Brick in my head, I didn't even dream at all. For once everything was quiet and peaceful. I could feel the sun light over my face I moaned again turning my face into something soft. Wait...I opened my eyes to stare into a black cotton shirt.

'Shit.' I muttered starting to back away fast but Bricks arms had locked round me like two iron bars. I looked up from his chest into his calm face. He was sleeping. Well that was a given. There was no way he'd be like this if he was awake. He was gentle, strangely gentle for someone who had the cuddling powers of a god. I was forced into position wrapping all too closely into him. I awkwardly felt my arms and legs- I did have clothes on. Nothing was missing or kicked off. It was all safe.

I let out a sigh of relief staring back up at his face. he looked almost angelic when he wasn't thinking, or talking, or moving, or looking at me...as a matter of fact if I could freeze time I'd be quite content...wait, no. that makes it sound like a actually _want_ to be with him. I don't, I would want nothing more than to free myself but if I had to be trapped with him...this position wasn't too bad. The sun rested on his face to caress his flawless complexion which could only be described as glowing (from my point of view anyway). He really looked like a modern day Adonis with his tanned skin and muscular, yet slim, body structure. If only he was mad as a bat crazy with the unattractive disposition of being an evil pig.

'Shit.' I cursed again remembering last night's events. The bet and the shower...the kiss. My cheeks flushed, suddenly I was too warm. Too hot to be hugging the human radiator. Slowly be began shifting his wait. He was waking up. I closed my eyes fast moving my face back into his chest keeping absolutely still. If he saw me now, acting like some teenage freak I was done for. He rolled onto his beck dragging me with him so I was lying on top of him like some awkward teddy bear too scared to move or even open my eyes. He moaned moving under me, his arms momentarily pulled me tighter. I forced my breath to keep going naturally, I couldn't risk him knowing I was awake. He'd use this against me. He'd hold this against me all my life. How you ask? I don't know but I had no idea what was running through his mind.

'oh.' he was defiantly awake. He let out an amused chuckle letting his arms slid down my body. It took all my strength not to flinch or scream out. I wouldn't break. I would not let him break me. I relaxed my face faking sleep. He'd let go soon enough. He hand rested in my hair, I felt his fingers run through the strands. Was he really playing with my hair?

After a while he lifted me from off him and put me ever so carefully on the ground, what was he playing at? He'd never act this soft before. It didn't suit him, it didn't fit his description. I was used to the violent, rash Brick that was crazy, aggressive and bent on some form of evil. Maybe this was just him messing with me? Just like what he did when I found him under those trees. He just played me like he surly did with many other girls.

'Why on earth do you do this to yourself?' I pricked my ears up listening, was he talking to himself? 'Bruises everywhere. That leg looks infected too. Why couldn't you just stay in Townsville.' he was talking to me? Did he know I was awake? He sounded annoyed enough but something told me to remain still. 'Do you have any idea what's you've done because you decided to come out here? You've almost destroyed yourself.' I moved slightly, he stopped talking abruptly. Damn. He was actually showing signs of being warm and caring too, I blew it. I moved more rolling into my side and opening my eyes.

I stared at the rocks I was now facing. A strange disappointment filled me, for a small, very very small moment I was enjoying myself. I sat up looking round. Brick was standing with his arms folded.

'Morning.' I said stiffly standing up. I avoided his eyes while I stretched, maybe waking up wasn't a good idea after all.

'You look terrible.' He muttered. And thus he was back to his usual self.

'Sorry, I can't remember falling to sleep.' I groaned rubbing my eyes, this part was true. I hugged myself shivering, bricks warmth had vanished. I looked in the direction of Townsville; the volcano was the ugly land mark on the landscape. Black and stone covering most of the land. The buildings that once stood tall were now broken and lay in rubble over the ground. Seeing it make my heart fall. My home looked dead.

'We had a deal.' his voice was low- darker than what I thought was necessary. I looked back to Brick; his hair was deep red and lay over his face windswept and unkempt. He looked like some rouge wild man. I gave him a weak smile.

'I know. I'm not backing out of it.' I felt the weight in my chest grow as I looked back to the city. I didn't want to go back. There was so much waiting for me when I get back there. I wasn't ready for it. I knew I couldn't handle it. I breather heavily only to hear it broken as if I was about to cry.

'I thought your sister was the cry baby.' he barked form behind me. I straightened up turning sharply to glare at him.

'Don't talk about Bubbles like that. And for your information I've only been crying more since you've come back into my life. I don't want you here. Hell, even I don't want to be here.' I closed my mouth unsure of what to say next. I really was a coward. I didn't feel like I had the strength to be a hero at the moment.

'You ready to start flying? I don't feel like carrying you all the way to base.' he walked to the edge of the mountain ledge. I watched him for a moment before realising what he was talking about.

'no.' I frowned. He shot me a glare. Before he could open his mouth I interrupted. 'Yhea I know, we have a deal. But that's not the issue now, I'm going back to Townsville, you've got that but in no way am I going to be with you.' he continued to glare. 'You should have made the bet more specific.' I gave a little smirk.

'You're not seriously thinking of living like a citizen again? You saw what that got you.' he spat. 'You'll have a better life as me prisoner.' I growled floating up into the air.

'You have no idea what I've been able to accomplish by being on my own.' I floated closer to him jabbing my finger into his chest. 'You have no idea what I've had to give up and what's been taken away because you just don't care. You've made that all too clear. But I will not, not ever degrade myself just because I might have a better life. I will not ever become you little play thing when I can help it.' I growled before he grabbed my finger pulling me even closer.

'What if I don't give you a choice?' he murmured in return pulling me closer. I growled punching him hard in the face.

'I'm not here to amuse you. I swear I'll make your life hell, just like you've done to mine.' I fumed rising up into the air.

'Oh yhea. How are you planning on doing that?' he rubbed his jar where I had hit him. 'You're too busy making life as hard as it could possibly be for yourself.'

'Easy doesn't always mean right.' he floated up to meet me. 'You just wait.' I started flying away as fast as I could. He was flying behind me easily, I still wasn't fast enough.

'Blossom, you can't just fly away.' he called after me sounding all too relaxed. I pushed myself harder. Why was I so bad at this now? I closed my eyes trying to focus on getting faster, I needed to be faster. I needed to get away from him. 'Give it up already.' I kicked out and it was like turning on the acceleration. Suddenly I was thrown forward pelting through the air far faster than I could ever remember. I looked behind me spotting my pink trail following me. I smirked getting quite happy with myself and looked back in front of me pushing forward further. I had done it.

I landed on the outskirts of Townsville, Brick had long gone. I panted to myself slightly happy with myself even as I stud outside of the wreckage. I had beat Brick, sure maybe it was because he was surprised but I had done it. I had escaped and kept my word at the same time. I sat on the road leading into the town holding my chest; I had just started something new in my life. I stared at the city in front of me. It felt empty. The buildings around the outskirts were completely destroyed and the only thing left was the foundations and even there were worn down and weak. Even with the gentle snow falling over them they were crumbling and collapsing. How did my city turn into this? I got to my feet walking forward a little taken aback. The volcano wasn't the only culprit to this carnage. I couldn't see a single person in the city. Not even a gathering of beggars round a fire or some people gossiping about their safety. It was completely void of life. What happened to all the people that they brought into the city?

I walked faster through the city; I saw lights from the city when I was on my mountain. How come there was nothing here? It was as dead as the cities I've passed through before reaching Copperton.

'Betty?' I looked up fast to see a familiar face. A woman about fifty years of age wearing only black, her hair was dyed brown but she looked far less glamorous now then when I saw her last.

'Mrs Smith.' I said before running up to her. 'Thank goodness, you're still alive!' I ran up to her taking her into a hug. 'I wasn't sure if more EX's were still in the sewers. I told you to run but I wasn't sure if you made it and then those Homo-X idiots screwed round with everything.' I let her go looking her up and down; she didn't look as if she's been touched.

'Betty, you look an awful lot like Blossom.' I blinked stepping back from the old woman. This was bad. She pointed to a poster on the wall of one of the collapsing buildings. I quickly moved forward ripping the poster form the wall staring at the title. A bold red print: _WANTED_. I looked up at Mrs Smith, she was looking grim. I swallowed hard looking back at the powers to see three faces in a photo. The photo wasn't too old but it felt like it was taken a very long time ago. three girls all dressed up, one in green, one in blue and the middle on in red. They all looked happy even though it was just a posy. The blonde in blue was grinning widely showing her dazzling white teeth and stood proudly in her dress. The girl on the other side was in a suit smiling weakly as if she really didn't want to be there. The middle girl however was a complete stranger. The caption under the photo read: _the powerpuff girls. Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom Utonium. If found report instantly or be reprimanded_.

I stared at the poster for a while a little put off before looking back to Mrs Smith.

'You're not going to hand me in are you?' I crumpled the poster in my hand feeling ill again.

'No darling.' she muttered taking me under her arm. 'I can't do that to the girl that saved my life.' she took off her coat slipping it over my shoulders and pulled the hood over my shoulders. 'But, I don't think I'll be inviting you back home to be safe.' she pulled me forward along the road. What she said seemed fair. 'I'll help you for a little while though but by the look on your face I don't think I need to this time round. This is your city after all.' I nodded. I did have a plan before Brick got involved with me again. My I was all shaken.

'I'm not sure anymore Mrs Smith.' I sighed 'I feel lost.' she looked back at me smiling weakly.

'Well we don't need that now.' she said firmly. 'The city is distort and in need for a hero and the hero is having self esteem problems!' I raised my eyebrows at her. She was really out to save her own hide. I sighed but carried on walking with the woman.

'I realise that I'm not the best person for the job but what can you do about it?'

'Kick your ass back into shape.' she grinned. 'At least for a minute or two.' she linked arms with me. 'Last I saw you were battling with an EX. those monsters kill every day. They'll kill more now that the population is growing again.' I didn't reply. 'Crime is high since people are desperate; it's not just homo-X beings strutting about the place.' I still didn't reply. 'Then people vanish daily and get separated from their homes and families just for amusement.' I stopped walking.

'This is really crappy motivation.' I hissed. 'I'm not in the mood to be told what's gone wrong with the world. I'm just a girl! I can't even fly properly anymore.' Mrs Smith pursed her lips, clearly not impressed.

'I saw the pink tale.' she whispered. 'Why do you think I came, I want a hero. I need a hero and so does the city.' she pointed down the road to the volcano. 'Do you want them to win? Those dirt bags that destroyed and took over your city?' I looked away form her gritting my teeth.

'no.' I mumbled. 'But I can't. I'm scared. I'm just a coward- have been for some time now. I can't even handle my normal life. I can't be a hero.'

'I SAW YOU FIGHT A MONSTER!' she shouted 'I SAW WITH MY OWN EYES THE BRAVEST, CRAZIEST AND MORE STUPID THING I HAD EVER SEEN. A GIRL JUMPING FROM A ROOF. A GIRL FOLLOWING BOYS INTO A DARK SEWER. A GIRL WALKING ALONE IN DARK TUNNELS. A GIRL WHO ENDANGERED HER LIFE AND KILLED TWO BEASTS. A GIRL WHO KILLED A MONSTER AND DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF HER OWN SAFETY!' she continued to shout. 'That girl is anything but normal and that girl is you.' she pointed at me eyes unwavering.

'But I'm not, that was one time-'

'Not from what I heard. from what I heard a beautiful girl on the way from Copperton saved a old woman, kept everyone warm and in the end sacrificed herself for a woman weaker than herself.' she smiled as I didn't reply. 'That is a hero. That is not a coward in away way and that is most certainly not normal.' I gritted my teeth looking at her.

'I haven't been a hero in years. I'm not a powerpuff girl anymore.' I retorted getting just a little angry for her not listening to me.

'Yes you are...well you're not yet. But you're the first one back, the leader and so you need to set an example for when you family return.' she took my arm again leading me down the road. 'That is why you're here. To be the hero that inspires more heroes. Maybe if we're lucky we'll get an army of them in here. God knows we need it.'

**Author's note:**

**Ok, so this is about the last chapter and this chapter. If you think that brick and Blossom took a big leap in their relationship...well I have a reason for that. I had a story plan in my head but in the end someone (not saying who) died. don't worry that's not a spoiler because that changed when my sister wasn't too happy when she found that out (**_**because I told her**_** *evil laugh*) so I changed a lot of things and so that needed to happen...well it was going to happen but it needed to happen faster. So please keep reading and reviewing. I really really love them all! And again...merry Christmas.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- back to the woods

Mrs Smith walked me round the volcano and what met me was shocking to say the least. What I thought should be the broken remnants of my once loved home was a completely new city built over the old one. Well...not in any mega construction type of city but everything was there. The mayor's office had been completely lifted and placed high on the volcano as if it ws some kind of palace. The rest of the buildings had been more or less damaged beyond repair thanks to fire, monster and Homo-X damage. The city had been reduced to once tightly packed section with no suburbs and no prosperity. Filth and dirt was everywhere you turned. The city had turned upside down in my absence and yes, it made me kinda angry.

'Honey, you look as if you could kill someone.' Mrs Smith pinched my cheek. I looked at her open mouthed and truly disgusted.

'This isn't Townsville.' I muttered looking at the city all stretched out in front of the volcano. From the very top where the "palace" was nothing could evade the eyes of a good super human. Everyone could be watched and controlled at ease. The only thing was it didn't look controlled at all. It looked like a complete catastrophe.

'Oh it's Townsville.' she realised my arm and started walking away. 'I'll be seeing you in the papers hopefully.' she grinned back at me.

'You're not staying with me?' I frowned almost walking after her.

'No!' she chuckled almost skipping off. 'Call this you're...training. The first part anyway, it'll help with that self confidence thing you have.' she cheered. 'Don't worry. I'll be in touch sweetie.' she waved and then just seemed to vanish between a cluster of buildings and another larger cluster of buildings.

'Great.' I groaned looking at the city. I didn't know where to start.

I pulled the hood on my coat up higher holding it round my head firmly as it wouldn't blow off. I couldn't afford to be seen now. Great training plan. Stick the girl in the centre of the war! Perfect. I had almost forgotten she said she was going to train me, I didn't think she'd be able to do anything for me really but no. she just challenges me and shouts before skipping off. She was turning out to be fairly flamboyant. Strangely enough it wasn't as unnerving as I wanted it to be. I actually found it comforting that someone could be that upbeat in such a dark place.

'She's just gone crazy like everyone else.' I muttered. Everything was crazy, way too crazy for me to comprehend anymore. There were a lot of people walking along the streets, I could see that some form of society was already formed here. Well it was work fast or suffer I guess now. The building left standing was mostly apartment buildings but the city theatre and school was still here. Most things were covered in black ask and the roads were destroyed form solid lave. Cars were useless.

I carried on walking knowing that I'd have to find some disguise again and a place to live. People were rushing past me all over the place. It was as if they were trying to get to work...but that surly wasn't the case. There couldn't be any business still up and running. I quickly turned a corner into an alley t avoid all the rush. I had to think, I had to use my brain. I nodded to myself knowing I'd have to be fast now. I had a plan. I ran round the city using my new found speed- no one noticed if I didn't collide into them. Unfortunately I did kinda falling into a few people but that was to be expecting. I was still getting used to all of this. After doing a very fast run through the entire city I found a few abandoned shops and picked up hair die and new contracts. They were green but I wasn't fussy. From the looks of it the only buildings being used by the citizens were the apartments and the theatre. It was easy to break into one of the abandoned houses and use their water. I was surprised it still worked but I needed to get this dye in my hair and fast. I still held the wanted posted in my hand. The most I looked at the picture the worse I felt. In the end I folded it up and put it in my pocket. I couldn't be Blossom just yet. I washed the dye into my hair before looking up into the cracked glass of the broken mirror the bathroom had.

'Oh.' I moaned looking at my hair. There on top of my hair was a wet yellow blond mop and it wasn't even the golden colour of my sisters. No it was just this glowing white blond which made me look like some bimbo. I growled drying my hair with a towel furiously. I had misread the packaging and turned blond. _Blond_. Of all colours! I put the eye contacts in and stared at myself for a while. Well I really did look like a completely different person. I groaned walking round the house till I found a large rucksack and threw all the dye I managed to gather in the bag. All the same colour! How stupid could I be? Well...at least Brick wouldn't be able to pick me out form a crowd...even if it would attract some attention.

I spend a few hours in the house trying to find a way to hide my hair properly, maybe next time I washed it the colour will go again? Well even if it did the only colour I grabbed was all the same. I couldn't steal again; I was regretting doing it from the first time. In the end I just put it under my hood feel very bitty about my decision about all what I had done and just walked out of the house feeling rather horrible but clean...at least I was clean. I wish I still had my back pack, there was some brown hair dye there and in plenty of supply. If only Brick hadn't have been there, he was always messing with my plans. I stepped out into the streets again looking round; I had to check out the land. I didn't know the city anymore and I needed to know what was what. so I started off to the theatre.

The theatre never got too much attention in the past, no one really cared much for performances before, there was a general consensus that everyone preferred films. I myself loved Shakespeare and films couldn't really capture the full magic of his sonnets and plays. But the theatre was large. It could hold over a thousand people in the audience and then there was the stage. A large open space with lights ad long velvet curtains the orchestra below was always of high quality this was mainly because few people played an instrument at all but those few were true fanatics. Now I expected it'd be some refugee station. I reached the theatre; it was at the foot of the volcano and was almost completely swallowed by the dried lava. Only the doors were spared and someone had dig to find the road that connected it to the rest of the city. Seeing it in this state pulled on my heart. My city was really broken.

I walked up to the door and a large man stood out in my way staring down at me.

'New girl?' he barked. I couldn't remember seeing him around the city before. And he was pretty hard to miss. All I did was nod unsure of what else I could do to avoid getting turned away by a bouncer. The theatre had a _bouncer_. 'This way.' he turned his back and led me into the theatre. I stepped forward and immediately I began to feel better. The red carpet from the door was untouched as was the snack booths and large waiting area and ticket booth. The entire inside was safe. However there was no light, no window and so the large room I now stud in was lit only by a few lights lining the walls. I didn't linger to cry with joy; I had to follow the bouncer.

The bouncer led me through into the stage. Every time I stepped into the main part of the theatre I couldn't help but grin. Now however it was not one of those times. When I stepped into room it was full of girls lined up on the stage, all of which were young and all looking rather scared. a few men sat on the chairs in front of the stage talking to one another.

'I don't know. Who'd come to see them? The city is so depressing.' one of them groaned.

'But that's why we need them.' another boomed. 'Nothing cheers you up like a few good dancing girls.'

'Then go to a strip club. Plenty of them are opening up these days.' the final one groaned. 'But these ones are all lookers. Why don't you open one yourself instead of this theatre idea.' the bounced cleared his throat and the men turned round to looked at me.

'Another new girl.' to my shock I saw one man I was not prepared to see. The man with black vanes- he was the one who spoke last. Why didn't I recognize that voice? The bounded tugged down my hood.

'Wow!' the booming voice jumped to his feet. Automatically I noticed he was human. There was nothing too out of the ordinary about him...well there was his voice which was irritating beyond believe. 'Get that coat off!' She sung at me pointing to the stage. I took the coat off ad quickly jumped up into the stage. Immediately I realised I should have used the steps. The stage was rather high and I about vaulted it perfectly.

'Well she's fit.' the first voice muttered. 'Maybe a dancer?' I turned standing in line with the girls. 'What's your name Blondie?' he grinning up at me.

'Betty Smith.' I said just a little too fast. It was the only name I could think of.

'Well you turned up late.' the loud mouthed man frowned up at me. 'That's not acceptable here.'

'Sorry.' I said too fast again. I knew why the girls looked so scared. It was nerve racking up here. So...somehow I had walking into an audition.

The audition was just dancing, that I ws fine with. The music started and I just went with it- I followed set choreography and somehow I didn't look too bad. I used to have dance classes as a child with my sisters. It was only a year ago when they told me they didn't want me to dance with the normal girls anymore. Parents were beginning to complain even though I hadn't even used my powers. I wouldn't use my powers on the other dancers but you really can't fight against worry parents. You weren't going to win. So I had to quit. Being on stage again felt nice. Bubbles would have loved it; she was a batter dancer by far back then. You couldn't help but watched her; she was just so...well...bubbly. Buttercup on the other hand had two left feet.

After the auditions the men left to go in a room to talk while the girls were left to relax on stage.

'That was better than I thought it'd be.' a girl started talking beside me. 'Only one homo-X and he didn't seem too bad.'

'Yhea, most of these girls aren't even dancers. They're just trying to get away from the dirt outside.' the girls she was talking to laughed. Yhea, those two girls were two of the better dancers but now they were just acting like snobs. I didn't blame anyone for coming in here to escape the "dirt" outside. There was no real place for the girls to go other than this. Some might have done what I did and just walk up unprepared and just curious. I turned glaring at the girls speaking and got up to move away. I couldn't be done listening to them. I sat on the other side of the stage alone trying to think. This felt too normal...but maybe it was the Homo-X leaders to try and make the city a city again. So at least that meant destruction wasn't on their minds, it was defiantly taking over what they wanted. I jumped off stage grabbing my coat pulling it back on. I knew what was going on in here, I was ready to leave.

I reached the door just as it opened.

'Wow! Betty, where are you going?' The flamboyant human was on the other side of the door staring at me blocking my path.

'Yhea.' I rubbed the back of my head 'I changed my mind about performing.' I stepped back to allow the men to filter into the room. 'Sorry for waiting your time.' I apologised slipping through the door to meet with the large bouncer.

'Are you sure?' the flamboyant man asked sounded just a little upset. I nodded. 'You get free lodgings if you get into the theatre.' and that's be why so many girls showed up.

'Tempting.' I smiled. 'But I can't.' I swiftly moved past the bouncer man and pulled my hood up. I walked out of the theatre. That place was safe enough even if it was a little strange and off putting. I had learnt a little form them there. Girls were turning into bitches to survive. Some humans had favour of the homo-X beings. The final one was that homo-X's were trying to re build the city with them on top. Not bad for just stepping into a theatre for an hour. I was turning into a good little detective.

I stood outside for a while listening to the sound of the streets, they weren't my streets. There were certainly not the streets I wanted to live in yet that was becoming more and more likely to happen if I didn't think fast. I passed a free housing opportunity. I had no money and all the apartments round here were no doubt full or too expensive for me. I walked down the streets zipping up my coat. It was snowing again. I kinda wished it stayed constant. Having it stopping and starting was off putting and made me feel colder. There was screaming a little further down the street. People began pushing and running. I fell in the hurry; people were literally causing a stampede.

'Hey!' I growled forcing myself up. Being scared was no excuse to become rude. I pulled my bag onto my back to see and staring in front of me to see an EX with a child hanging in its mouth.

'The child stole form a shop!' a man was shouting to the public. 'She took one of my apples!' I sneered at him feeling rather disgusted. Did he report the child? I walked forward towards the beast. These monsters were far too much trouble than they were worth. 'I'm warning you, if anyone else steals from me, I'll have them!' I ran past him right up to the monster punching it hard in the chest. It yelps throwing the child up into the air. I ran to catch his looking down at the shallow wounds its fangs made in her arms.

'Go to an adult and get yourself fixed up.' I told him setting him down and stared at the EX again. The boy stayed still for a moment staring at me. 'Now.' I shouted charging at the monster. The monster ran at me mouth open. I growled closing my arms round the monster head. I pulled the monster straight into the air feeling the beast begin to fight against me. Before I had the chance to throw the monsters ran into view snarling at me. I threw the monster in my arms to the side and began to run. I wouldn't let them get anyone other than me.

'Come get me!' I called to them. 'Fresh meet right here!' I heard them after me. I ran faster and faster trying to find an open space I could fight in. I had three monsters on my back as I ran. They were falling back but I didn't want them too. If I left them they'd go for people. I slowed down and allowed them to chase me right into the forest. I carried on running through the trees, weaving between them. The EX's were just as good as I was here. One just a little better. He dashed in front of me stopping me in my tracks. I grinded to a stop sliding and gathering clumps of dirt as I fell to the ground. I defiantly needed work on stopping. The EX's circled me fangs bared and ready to attack.

'Why don't I ever get on with you guys?' I smirked looking round at them all myself. I dropped my bag to the ground and unzipped my coat. I held up my fists waiting.

One jumped at me I leaped up kicking him hard in the snout and landed only to get pounced on from behind. I turned fast as the best pinned me down snapping at me. I growled scratching across its face. He yelped moving back, from a quick glance at my hand I saw the glint of blood and the smell rose through the air. It wasn't normal blood; no normal blood had the metallic fragrance. This blood was different, it smelt of something sweet. I couldn't put my finger on it but it made the EX back down. They all gathered to the injured one. I stood a little confused watching them growling at me as they back away. These ones weren't like the others I had fought. They were sticking together and protecting the injured one which now couldn't see. I raised my blood stained hand into the air growling after them. They scarpered. I waited for a while and then soon I couldn't even smell them. I groaned collapsing to the ground. I had already started a fight.

I looked at the blood on my hand, I didn't even kill one this time...was that a sign of growing? I thought I was getting better at fighting. I rested closing my eyes. So here I was, back in the forest where it all started. I opened my eyes looking round up into the white sky above through the trees. It was quiet here; the volcano had scared most animals away...well if they weren't hibernating. Maybe I'd be able to hunt something if I was lucky.

'Well...from the looks of it I'll be staying here.'

I started walking round the forest thinking back on the theatre, the homo-X said something about dance (stripped) clubs going up. The city was going downhill. That was heart breaking when I remembered what it all used to be. Could I actually help this city? It really didn't seem likely. I found a spot on the forest floor that wasn't covered in snow. I lay down feeling exhorted. I pulled my coat over my shoulders hugging myself.

'What the hell?' I opened my eyes immediately to see a boy, a rather tall boy in jeans and a long black coat left open to show a green shirt. His hair was jet black and stuck up randomly just as if he didn't brush it for months. It almost looked as if he was growing it into dreadlocks yet he really didn't look dirty. It was almst the opposite. His had a very strong build, one of the strongest I had seen (even in league with Brick) which was just a tiny bit intimidating. He was as tall as Brick which pretty much meant he towered over me as he glowered down with deep green eyes. His face was strong, a powerful jar line framing his scowl and his eyes narrowed to glare suspiciously.

'Butch?' I gasped quickly getting to my feet. he grunted still glowering at me. I think he was in shock...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- fighting for 

I stared up at the boy, I mean man, I mean Butch. I stared up at Butch a little alarmed. What was he doing in the forest? I picked up my bag looking round anxiously.

'Who are you? What are you doing here?' he snorted 'how do you know my name?' I frowned dropping my defence a bit. My arms fell to my side. He didn't know who I was.

'Oh, you've got to be kidding me.' I put my arms on my hips walking up to him. 'You're dumber than your brother.' I scoffed. This didn't make him happy. He growled seizing my throat raising me into the air.

'I have no brothers, now you're going to tell me what you know about me before I snap your neck.' his hand squeezed round my wind pips causing me to choke. That was just like him, threat and then kills without thinking. Held my breath kicking him in the chest to realise myself. I fell back into a tree as he steadied himself.

'You're such a brute, how was I meant to answer when you were crushing my vocal chords!' I snapped. He still scowled at me showing no real interest past the irritated anger of me comparing him to his brother. 'Honestly, you haven't changed at all.'

'Bubbles?' he muttered. I glared at him taking out my eye contacts.

'Blossom.' I pointed at the pink eyes. 'Honestly, I look nothing like Bubbles.' he frowned.

'But Blossom has red hair. Bubble is the blond a bit of an air head too.' I glared at him.

'Says the one who doesn't even have a brain!' I fished into my pockets digging out the wanted poster from my pocket and unfolding it for him to see. 'This is bubbles, that's Buttercup and I'm in the middle. Thanks to this I can't really run around without some kind of disguise.' I frowned at myself putting the paper back in my pocket fast. Why was I even showing him that?

He watched me smirking a little as I put back in my eye contacts.

'Ok, now with the reunion done you can get out my forest.' he said after I was finished. 'Since you're back in the city I suppose you gave into the Homo-X's.' I frowned at him shaking my head. 'Then what?'

'I'm here to be the super hero.' I said before really listening to how stupid that sounded. 'I mean I can't let everything get worse. I feel bad for leaving, I mean look at what's happened.'

'I don't have anything to do with it. It's not my fight.' he said dully and turned his back. I followed fast matching his steps.

'What do you mean? Your own brother kick it all off.'

'I don't have a brother.' he muttered walking faster.

'Yes you do. ones blonde and doesn't know how to mind his own business and the other is an irritating prick who should be castrated just in case he tries to reproduce.' he looked back at me eyes wordlessly wishing me to shut up.

'I have cut all ties with those people. I don't want to be part of this war.' he groaned. 'Why do you think I live in the forest?'

'Because it's better than the city? You EX's, no crime, no nasty sewer smell, no evil super humans flying round putting on shows.' I listed them off catching up to him. 'Which are some reasons why I'm here. I'm living in this forest too.' he stopped walking at glared at me. 'Is this one of those, this forest isn't big enough for the two of us moments?'

'You know you'll attract trouble little miss super hero. That's what that title means. Being a hero brings in trouble and I don't want part of It.' he groaned pushing his hair back from his face. 'You can't stay here.' he said firmly.

'Then where can I go?' he didn't answer, he didn't have an answer. 'It's not like I'm going to move in with you.' he snorted.

'Damn right you're not.' he started walking again. 'Just get going.' I narrowed my eyes following him.

'Second though I've always wanted a house mate. someone to wake up nice and early in the morning as we can go do some hero work and someone I can depend on to punch a wolf in the face while I'm sleeping.' he looked back at me growling. 'Awesome wolf impression.'

'You're pushing it.' he warned. 'Leave.'

'No, I don't want to. I mean I was going to leave but I think I've talked myself into staying. Living with you is going to be great fun.' he stopped walking again to glare down at me.

'Don't invite yourself to live with Me.' he looked over my shoulder sniffing the air. 'homo-X's on their way.' he grabbed my arm pulling me into a bush.

'Ouch.' I growled but he pressed his hand round my mouth silencing me.

A white haired boy landed in the forest. I stared at him from in the bush, the boy was Bill.

'The EX's said they were round here.' Bill said over his shoulder to the man with black vanes who flew in behind him.

'I don't see anything.' he muttered. 'A few drops of EX blood but that's It.' he leant closer to the ground. 'All I smell is EX.' I looked at the blood on my hand, that much be masking any other scent. I smiled leaning closer to the ground to get a better look at them.

'Whatever scratched the EX must have been a beast, they ran for their lives. They never run from a fight.' Bill muttered looking round. 'I've never known something to kill an EX let alone make them scared.' Butch looked at me before his hands rested on my hand. He remained still, not saying a single word.

'Whatever it was it's gone now.' Marcus (black vane man) muttered looking round again. 'We can only send search parties out for now. If this thing can do that to an EX it'll be good to have on our side.' he hovered in the air while Bill was still looking round. 'We can't do anything about it.'

'I know that.' Bill looked up at his partner. 'I'm just curious on what would be crazy enough to take on an EX. I've only ever seen this one girl do it...' he trailed off.

'And where's the girl now?' Marcus asked politely. He was just trying to make his partner leave with him; there was no real interest in his voice.

'Dead. But only because she chose to. She walked off into the mountains bleeding. She could have lived.'

'Well no girl dead or alive could scare an EX. come on.' Bill followed the orders and floated up into the air and they left.

'Your hand.' Butch stud up staring wide eyed at me. 'That was you?' I nodded standing up grabbing some snow and rubbing the blood off me. 'Were you the girl from the mountains too? The one the white boy was talking about?' I nodded. Butch whistled. 'When did you get tough?' he looking round. 'You might not be so bad to keep around after all.' he mumbled. I looked up at him. He wasn't kidding.

'You serious? I can stay with you?' he nodded. 'Really?'

'You heard them; they're going to have search parties running round here. I don't want them coming after me. Since you're some EX hunter you can beat them off. easy.' he nodded and turned his back. I stayed standing in the bush staring at him. This was serial. I was going to live with a rowdyruff boy. 'COME ON!' he boomed. I jumped out the bush following him.

'Keep your voice down.' I hissed. 'The Homo-X guys will hear you.'

'No they won't.' he looked down at me as we walked. 'They're not as good as us.' and that was all he said about that.

We walked further into the forest till we reached a hut so deep into the forest I could have sworn we stepped into another forest completely. The hut was small, no bigger than fuzzy Lumpkins old one (before it got burnt down). It had a wooden porch and two large windows on either side of the door- just the basic design.

'There's a bathroom and bedroom. You can sleep on the couch.' he muttered stepping onto the porch and pushed the door open. I didn't argue; I did technically invite myself into his home after all. As I stepped onto the porch I spotted something truly unnerving. There carved into the wood were three names they were old but far too deep to be worn away easily. They said: _Butch, Boomer and Brick_. I looked up at Butch already sitting on the couch.

'Is this your old hide out or something?' I cleared my throat stepping into the hut. He looked back at me.

'I guess. We weren't going to live with that monkey...or that red lobster guy either.' he got up and walked to a real log burning fire place. He didn't say another word.

I followed him waiting for him to light the fire. With one swift _zap_ form his lazar vision they were burning merrily. He got up and walked back to the couch. I took off my coat and put it on the floor beside the fire place with my bag. I knelt beside the fire warming myself. With a small pang I remembered how warm I felt in Bricks arms. I lay on the wooden floor with a moan. I didn't want to think about that. I lay in the warmth breathing steadily feeling tired again. I was in a real hut that wasn't in that broken city. It was too good to be true. I felt myself slipping form consciousness as the warmth took over.

_Damn, another dream. I got up looking round, Brick was already here. He was already staring back at his own memories. A young boy yelling at something...story of his life. I watched them from behind him for a while looking at the Brick I knew so well. The youthful boy with a red baseball cap with an attitude that was so rotten all he had to do was to glare at an apple and its turn black. No joke- I saw him do that once._

'_Hey.' I called making him turn round fast, the memories vanished. His expression hardened. _

'_Get lost, I don't want you in here.' he tapped his head, he must be pouting about be leaving him._

'_Grow up you big baby, I'm in Townsville. You got what you wanted.' I moved closer staring at where his memories had once been. 'Hey...what memory were you thinking of?' I looked back at him, all he did was glare. 'Not going to speak to me?' I folded my arms glaring back. 'Fine but I'm not waking up. I'm warm and tired, I've been running round all day, attacked, forcing into dancing for something I didn't really agree to-' I cut off...he didn't care what I had been doing. He didn't ask how my day was. I went to the floor lying down my back to him. I just wanted to sleep. _

'_You've got bruises on your throat.' he muttered. I didn't move. 'Tell me who gave you those bruises.' he still sounded angry. 'Blossom!' I pushed myself upright glaring at him. _

'_I want to rest.' I snapped. 'And it doesn't matter if I'm bruised or not, you can't do anything about It.' he stood there with the usual stony expression. _

'_So you try to be friendly and then when I talk you it turned into an argument?' he sat down. 'There's no pleasing people like you.' ok that hit a nerve. _

'_What do you mean people like me?' I sat up opposite him. He smirked. Oh, that really annoyed me._

'_You can't live without arguing. You're just a time bomb waiting for something to tick you off and then.' I gestured at me. 'Enough said.' _

'_I'm the time bomb?' I questioned getting to my feet. 'Me? You're renowned for having a lose temper.' he sat where he was still smirking. _

'_I'm not the one arguing here.' he said lying down. 'But if you want to prove you're not some old aggressive nag you could...' he trailed off. I folded my arms looking away, he probably couldn't think of anything._

'_What?' I looked back at him. He was still smirking away. 'What could I possibly do to prove I'm not the one who needs the attitude adjustment?' _

'_Lay with me, rest.' he stretched out on the floor. I blinked staring down at me. 'With no arguing.' _

'_But...you're Brick.' I hissed as it I was telling him a secret it wasn't aware of. Well that might just be the case; it'd be just like him to forget who he was. I defiantly wouldn't but that past him. _

'_Yes and you're Blossom the fiery headed and tempered X-powerpuff leader.' I growled at him, I was never known as that. _

'_Fine.' I growled. 'Challenge accepted.' I stomped over to him lying stiffly beside him. I stared up gritting my teeth; I could feel him moving beside me. I folded my arms over my chest getting a little self conscious. _

'_Closer.' he hummed. I stared at him. He had to be kidding. 'I said with me, you're just beside Me.' he grinning. I growled quickly moving right up to him. His arm moved round my shoulders, I really couldn't start arguing about that. I wouldn't let him win._

_I closed my eyes trying to imagine I was somewhere else, somewhere far far away...like in the ocean or maybe a desert. Somewhere I had never been with Brick so I'd know that this little scene could never happen. But it was hard to dismiss his presents; his arm was over my shoulder and his fingers tangled round my hair. Something was wrong...other than the obvious that was being this close to him. I turned facing him resting my hand on his chest, it was solid. I focus on him moving my hand over his chest. _

'_Err...what are you doing?' Brick caught my hand with his free arm. I looked up at him feeling just a little stupid now. 'Not that I mind, you're free to touch all you want...of course I get the same rule for you.' _

'_It wasn't like that.' I tried pulling my hand away from him but he had a strong grip on me. 'You're not warm.' I muttered staring down at his chest. 'Before...when you were this close, it was warm.' I felt myself blush again. I groaned giving up letting my arm relax in his grip. I sounded like a total freak now. _

'_We're in a dream, it's not going to be warm.' he let go of my hand. I pulled it back to my side. We lay there for a moment in silence. _

'_You're always cold.' he said after a while. 'Not stupid cold but you're never really warm.' he muttered. 'That's just what I've noticed. Y'know it wouldn't kill you to dress warmer.' I raised my brow looking back at him. _

'_I can't really help it, it's not like I have a wardrobe anymore. I'm stuck with what I've got.' I sighed. 'It actually strange how much I don't think about that stuff anymore. I mean before this every started I was obsessed with clothes, well not obsessed but I had so many and I was still planning on shopping. I can't believe I haven't thought of changing clothes before now. I must reek.' he didn't reply, just sniffed the air a little. _

'_I don't smell anything.' he muttered. I punched him. _

'_Dream. Remember- no heat, no smell.' I frowned sitting up. This was wrong. _

'_I want to wake up.' I muttered realising that I was actually getting along with Brick. Brick the mad man who destroyed my life. _

'_What? I thought you wanted to rest?' he sat up with me. I looked round at me as I got to my feet. _

'_It's is wrong.' I shook my head. 'I see what you're doing. Getting me to relax so you can try to get me on your side. Very sneaky.' I sighed 'but it's not going to work. I can't lay with the enemy. I can't be acting friendly to you. It'll complicate things if we start getting along.' he got to his feet flexing his fists. Oh, I had got him angry again. _

'_Enemy, right.' he spat the words as if they were venom. Hearing him say it left me feeling uncomfortable. 'I forgot.' _

'_So did I.' I muttered. He gritted his teeth; he was getting more worked up with every word I said now. 'I don't even understand why this happened.' I muttered 'it just happened out of nowhere.' _

'_It didn't.' he glared at me. 'Do you really think I would just start a war for a whim?' he moved closer eye alight with pure fury. 'Is that what you think of me?' _

'_What else am I meant to think? You don't explain anything, you just do it. I don't get you at all!' I turned away from him biting my lip, this felt different from the arguments we've had before. I was getting the feeling he was disappointed in me. 'I only know the little boy with a stupid hat that robbed backs purely because he was bored and he could.' I breathed 'I don't know you know. You just appeared one day and turned things upside down. It's crazy.' I heard him give a small laugh from behind me. _

'_You don't know anything.' _

I woke up tears down my face. I was still in front of the fire place. I got to my feet looking round; Butch was on the couch looking round at me. From the look on his face he knew what kind of dream I just had. He knew exactly who I was just talking to.

'Tell me where what happened to you, why you vanished, what happed and why Brick is such a fuck up jerk.' I stormed round tears now burning from my eyes. He looked up at me and pity shone in his eyes.

'Blossom...' he gulped looking away from me 'even I'm not ready to talk about that.' I turned away from him heading to the door. 'But I will tell you. I promise.' I opened the door.

'I'm going for a walk.' I muttered leaving the hut and letting the door swing closed after me.

I walked round the forest unsure of where I was going. In the end I didn't really care. I was just heading somewhere and that was good enough for me. After a while I started running, running as fast as I could now caring if I ran unto trees of bushes. I just moved forward waiting for the tears to dry on my face. I didn't get why I was crying, Brick was the enemy- so why did our argument feel so heavy on my chest?

I ran out into a clearing, unlike the rest of the forest there was no grass underfoot and no sign that wildlife once inhabited the area. I held my breath. The only thing there was a pile of stacked trees, one on top of the other. I bit my lip. This world was really going out of its way to make me cry. I growled storming to the pile of trees grabbing a trunk and throwing it forcefully into a tree at the side of the clearing. It shattered; there was something very satisfying about that. I growled grabbing the next tree and threw it to the side. I carried on doing this till all the trees were broken to the side. I panted walking up to the hole in the ground which was under the pile of trees. The hole where all my misery had come from lay before me. It wasn't the clearing Brick had come from and it wasn't the one he saved me form but it was here and it was a problem for me. I jumped into the air far above the tree canopy. There were clearing dotted all around the forest. I looked down at the hole breathing heavily. I guess I'll have to look for my own answers now. I dived, my target- the hole.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- reason and means 

The hold was basically just a tunnel that moved vertically down far below the forest floor. There was nothing for miles other than the obvious darkness and one of two stones lodged into the side of the hole. The first think I noticed was the headache but it wasn't as strong as I've felt before. I could manage the minor irritation; I had a mission after all. I reached the bottom of the hole looking round for some kind of evil to pop out at me. But there wasn't anything. The floor was damp underfoot but it wasn't moist form snow or rain or anything water based from what I could tell. It was slicker and thicker. Could it be oil? I looked around me as my eyes adjusted. One straight tunnel leading into the unknown darkness was before me.

'Made it this far.' I muttered taking a hesitant step forward. I was here because of Brick; I needed this to get this anger out of my mind. I needed this to solve this war problem. I needed the answers these tunnels lead to. I started walking.

I started walking cautiously in cast some monster was going to leap out from the darkness but after a while I realised that it would be a problem. So I began running. Then running faster. Then flying. Then flying as fast as I could, leaving a pink stream of light after me as I got fed up of all the tunnels leading to only holes. Holes that rose up into patches in the forest like the one I had dove down. There was nothing out of the ordinary other than the damp fluid covering the ground. I gritted my teeth flying faster.

'Keep with it Blossom.' I told myself. 'Keep with it. They have to lead somewhere.' I told myself flying through the darkness. The further I got the narrower and more angular the tunnels became. I had to slow down just so I wouldn't fly into a sharp turn.

I had been flying for three hours. When I got on my feet again and started to walk. I wasn't mad anymore, I was just...I guess the word would be determined. I needed there to be light at the end of this tunnel, and yes, in more ways than just the literal terms. It was only when I was about to give up when I struck gold. There was a brick wall with an iron door. I had to hold back laughter as I stopped to take in my find. I cheered to myself before calming and softly resting my hand on the door. It wasn't rusted, the door opened far too smoothly to show a fork in my path. I stepped through the door looking up as light from a hanging bulb flashed into life I saw a major difference in the tunnels. The first was much like the one I had been walking down, it was carved and was literally a long hole. The other was tiled and clean with lights eliminating the passage. Both tunnels had signs. The dirt tunnel hand a sign on its wall saying: _volcano_. The nearest volcano was in Townsville, I wasn't looking for the volcano so I looked to the other sign. This one said: _labs_. I took the tiled route.

I walked down the passage and soon enough I noticed this passage wasn't like the others. First as I stepped onto the tiled path it was wider than the other tunnels, it had more of a defined shape and the floor was a foundation. My head pounded more as I walked further. I stopped to rest on the wall bowing my head between my legs. Ok, the headaches were back to their all powerful state.

'Not this time.' I told myself putting my hands to my head. I couldn't allow myself to give into the pain. I wouldn't let that happen. I was stronger than I was back when this all started. I wouldn't let myself turn back to that girl. I had worked for this. I turned my head up staring at the crisp white tiles covering the passage.

Something caught my eye. Something small, almost too small to really notice but I could see it clearly. A speck of blood. One single speck of blood in the centre of a tile which didn't belong. It sent a shiver down my spine. I gritted my teeth straightening up. Now I had to keep moving. I carried on walking. The more I walked the more I noticed the blood. More appeared till a singular red hand print caught my attention. By the look of the hand print it looked like the body had been dragged. I looked along the corridor and large metal doors were now lining either side of the passage. Blood streaked the walls. Parts of flesh hung from handles and far ahead limp fugues were slumped against the walls. I bit my lip swaying where I stood on looking the carnage before me.

'What happened here?' I muttered blinking a few times before walking to the first door.

I held my breath pushing the handle down and let it float open. I fell back against the opposite wall pushing my hand to my nose. Blood coated the walls and a mangled corpse lay in the centre face distorted with pain. I closed my eyes shaking. That was a body, a real body. My voice shook even though I wasn't speaking; my breath wasn't coming out right. _Calm down. You're a hero, a super hero. You've seen the dead before._ I told myself scrambling to my feet opening my eyes to look at the body. It was a woman, young adult, half decayed. Deep claw marks were set into her checks and head, her fingers were rubbed raw to the bone. Was it possible that she had done that to herself? I turned staring at the other door opening it. It was the same in that room except it was a young male. I stifled a little whimper as I moved down the corridor. I didn't need to look in the other doors.

Those bodies were only one part of this place's story. The more I walked the more I realised something truly terrible happened in here. It wasn't mind numbing pain in my own head that made it worse. I was sure if I could think straight all this would have been more unbearable. Soon I reached the bodies in the tunnel. They were different. The first one I encountered had part of his throat torn out. His expression was nothing more than sheer fear- no pain. In other rooms, whose doors were already ajar, bodies had been stacked up all dead and mingled in bloody ways but their deaths looked faster, severe chest or head injuries. They were nothing compared to the first two corpses I saw. It was clear this was a blood bath separate to the ones in the earlier rooms yet these happened after those. The bodies were fresher some still dripped blood.

I was reaching the end of the doors in the passageway. Only a few left and now I was standing in a pool of blood which covered the entire floor. I pushed open one more door, the last door. No blood. No, but something more disturbing met my eyes. One word carved into the wall. One word engraved into the concrete in long jagged block capitals.

'_Blossom'_ I read aloud. I moved into the room, there was nothing. Nothing but clear concrete and a toilet. This was a cell. I left the room quickly and closed the door after me. All these rooms were cells. Did that make this a prison? I gritted my teeth again looking down the corridor again. I had to keep going.

Soon the passage opened out to a round room painted red with the blood of victims which were no doubt stacked in the rooms I walked past. File cabinets circled the room where there weren't desks with small electronic bottoms lining the counters or monitors to each of the rooms. In the centre of the room was a glass cage with a metal bed in the very middle. The bed was covered in blood. Chains hung from the sides and a tray of sharp instruments lay abandoned on the ground. More bodies lay face down in the pool of blood which filled the room. This was the lab. I closed my eyes to the bodies on the floor and turned to the files. I pulled a cabinet open. The hinges grinded against each other as I heaved it open. I was beginning to feel weak. I rested on the cabinet holding my head.

'Almost there.' I panted. 'Almost over.' I held my breath pulling myself upright and taking the first file.

"_Homo-X number 23_

_Age: 19_

_Sex: male_

_Report: first contact with chemical-X through lab experiment. Injected himself voluntarily. Gained power of flight, gained incredible speed. Died twenty four hours later." _

I read the next one.

"_Homo-X number 24_

_Age:14_

_Sex: female _

_Report: first contact with Chemical-X through government experiment. Injected herself voluntarily. Gained power of flight, gained incredible speed. Died eighteen hours later." _

I flicked through the file and picked up the nest one and the nest one. All were the same. Thousands of experiments with chemical-X and all resulted in death no matter what age, sex or what powers they gained. They all ended with death. I moved to the next file and the next to find the same. Tenth file I found something.

"_Homo-X number 3082 _

_Age: 7_

_Sex: male _

_Report: first contact with Chemical-X, unknown. Taken into custardy after he killed his family. The chemical doesn't relate with his body well. High fever, blind, heightened senses, abnormal strength, abnormal speed, flight, communication to animals (animals found to have contact with chemical-X). Keeping in quarantine. expected to be dead in three hours."_

I flipped through his report from a few years later.

"_Homo-X number 3082_

_Age: 12_

_Sex: male_

_Report: he has renamed himself Rick after the only other homo-X we allow him to communicate with. Strength has grown, speed has grown. He's gaining some form of sight through thermal imaging using his other senses. Physical traits are still the same. A professor has been brought in that specialises in chemical-X. A professor Utonium..." _

I stopped reading. I did not just read that name. I put the files down stepping back from them. I didn't want to know. There was a rattle from behind me. I jumped turning to look at the chains on the metal bed swaying. _There wasn't any wind_. I backed away to the corridor again. Was something here with me? I rushed to the corridor walking swiftly down to the doors. It might just be my imagination.

'It's in my head.' I muttered.

There was an ear splitting screech from behind me. I jumped into the air flying down the corridor. Another screech. That wasn't in my head. There was a _thud_ from behind me. It was following me. I didn't want to know what it was. I just flew harder, faster. I needed to be anywhere but here. I flew till I reached the dirt tunnels. I stepped through the door and pulled it shut holding it in place for minutes.

_THUD_. Something slammed against the door. I squeaked holding the handle tighter in my hands. _THUD. _There was another screech, it didn't sound like an animal. No it sounded frustrated but where as an animal would have snorted this was too clear, too audible. I used my lazar vision to solder the metal round the door together. I didn't want anything round that lab to get into the city. I panted falling against the door feeling my heart and head bound in unison. Maybe I was still a little bit of a coward after all. I groaned getting to my feet. I needed to get out of here.

I couldn't fly anymore. I felt too weak. My feet dragged as I walked yet I had to keep going, even if I had to climb out of the nearest hole I'll keep going.

'Come on blossom. Get back before it gets dark.' I muttered unsure of how long I had spent in the tunnels. I had no idea what time of day it was. I pushed myself to float above the ground and hover along the dirt passage. The images of what I had just seen were burnt into the back of my eyelids. The blood, the bodies and that one name on that last file. They disturbed me far more than whatever chased me from the lab.

Hours later I reached the first hole- this meant I was under the forest again. My headache was numbing. Soon I'd be safe again. I didn't move up the first hole I saw. I counted. Waiting for the sixty-fifth hole, the one I came down. I counted on the way down as I would have down in the old days. I found my hole and crawled up, half floating, half climbing. I ached and was mentally trained by the time I reached the top.

'You took your time.' I flinched looked up to see Butch standing there in the moon light. He was holding a very thick tree trunk. I crawled out of the hole collapsing by the side.

'Sorry, that walk took a little detour.' I muttered as he began pushing the log down hole and then moved to fetch the next one. 'What are you doing?' I asked sitting up.

'We put trees over the holes to stop the headaches.' he muttered. That didn't make sense. I watched him up root a tree and start snapping the branches from it.

'I beg your pardon?' he scowled up at me.

'The lab. Something's in there that affects homo-X's heads.' he muttered. 'Makes us weak and it hurts like hell. It's something like a sound only we can hear. It travels through the holes and tunnels though. We use the trees to muffle the sound.' he walked up to me grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. 'Come on. Help out.' I just nodded helping him start pulling branches from the tree.

'So you know about the lab.' I asked staring at him over the tree. He didn't reply. 'I was there, there was something-'

'I'm not talking about it.' he interrupted. 'I told you I'd talk about it some other time.' he grunted. 'just shut up.' I did.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – roots

We blocked up the hole with about five trees before calling it a night and headed back to the hut. Butch was impatient, easily irritated and worked fast so for shaken tired Blossom it was not an easy thing to go through. It was constant orders that were reasonable but you kinda got the impression that he thought he could be a better job on his own and there for you were only in his way and you tend to work worse then. Yhea...that's what I got anyway. He didn't talk much or show any signs of being comforting but I'm almost glad that he didn't. A sensitive Butch is just something the world isn't ready for. Sure he's being unusually nice...that was freaky enough.

'What did you see down there?' he grunted when we got back to the hut. I sat on the couch shaking from the cold. Was he really going to expect me to talk when he says nothing?

'Blood, bodies, files, some glass cage.' I muttered taking a long sigh.

'I don't mean any of that.' he sat beside me. I frowned staring at his still scowling expression. He meant the thing that chased me out of the lab?

'I didn't see it. I heard something.' he looked away, just for a moment a flicker of anger came across his face. Then he was back to the same old scowl. 'What was that place?'

'It doesn't matter.' he rubbed his face groaning into his hands. 'You powerpuffs are all the same. Always annoying and bothering me when I just want to be alone.' he snapped at me I folded my arms.

'You've been speaking to Buttercup.' he continued to scowl at me 'it's the dream thing that I have with Brick. I knew Boomer can do it with Bubbles so you must have it with Buttercup.'

'So what if I can?' he got to his feet 'it doesn't change the fact that you and your sister are just annoying little girls who don't know anything.'

'I know how to fight EX's and that's the reason you brought me here so you must not know much about them.'

'More than you.' he grunted. 'Can you just shut up?'

'no.' I growled. 'I have been waiting for too long to know what's happened in the I town and I have the right to know since I'm going to be risking my life for it.'

'Who says you have to risk your life for it? You don't have to be a hero.' he snapped again. anger flared through his face again. I got the feeling it wasn't completely aimed at me this time. No, he was angry at someone else.

'Yes I do.' I muttered. I folded my arms keeping my tone calm. I couldn't get him angrier than he was. Past experience told me this guy was just all fight. To get what I want I had to play nice. 'I'm the only one who can do it.'

'There's your sisters.' he looked back at me as if suggesting that I wouldn't have to lift a finger just because he mentioned their existence.

'There not here.' I sighed looking round the hut just to make sure Buttercup wasn't hiding behind a curtain or something. 'Don't you get it? Because of who caused all this I have to get things right.' the people who caused this being Brick and my own farther in some way or another. 'No one else can stop it and they won't. They're just trying to keep on surviving.' people like Mrs Smith who may or may not be alive right now. 'They don't have the strength to fight back. I do.' I stared up at him. he growled under his voice something I couldn't hear.

'You want to know what happened to my brothers and me?' he sat back down staring at his hands. 'The whole story no matter what ugly secret comes up.'

'Well everything about this seems pretty ugly.' I sat back against the couch. 'But if I'm going to help people I have to know everything, what I'm dealing with and why it's all happening.' he looked up at me full on glaring at me. He held the glare for a moment before letting it go. With a sigh he began.

'Fine. It all started before we turned seven years old. As you know we had spent a few years creating a name for ourselves, my brothers and I, robbing banks, fighting your sisters and just being pests to the city. It was fun, the time of my life. But we went to rob a jewellery store this one time and it wasn't the powerpuff girls that they called. What the mayor arranged for us was a surprise attack from government armed forces. We had no idea why or what had happened but somehow, we were all taken. They caught us by using this scientific crappy device that made us get headaches. You know the thing we heard when you get down to the holes.' he explained looking up briefly before continuing. 'They were testing that and they caught us. They did the same with most of the other villains round Townsville. Trapped them and locked them up. Their bodies had been mess around with chemical-X to some degree or another so this device worked on them too. They were all weaker though, all died off in a matter of weeks- driven mad by the constant noise from the devise- they used it to keep up under control so it was on all the time.

'They didn't lock us in a prison or government facility, they had tried that before and we just broke out. They eventually locked us in some science lab specially made underground for us all.' he snorted as his voice suddenly turned bitter. 'Well we thought that when they said they were taking us there but we soon found out otherwise. They were just taking us to a place that had been there for years. It was a special research lab where they were testing the effects of chemical-X. Thousands of people had been there before us and thousands had died all for their work. We were nothing but lab rats to these people.' his face dropped, as if a shadow passed over him. 'We could die and it'd be fine...well they'd considered because it a scientific waist since they could do all sorts of things to us while we were alive. Dissections and stuff since we healed fast. Open surgeries and take samples from us. They found it amazing how we didn't die after a week. But we were a scientific breakthrough after all.' I tried so hard not to speak at that point, but if I interrupted now that'd be it. I would never hear how it all finished. I kept my mouth shut.

'The rooms cells they put us in were soon getting crowded up from all the Guiney pigs they were getting in to become _super heroes_. Of course they couldn't take the noise device and went mad. Most died in the cells with us from clawing at their own faces. Because of that they stop using volunteers and picked out fit young convicts. Or course there were the random people that just happened to make contact with chemical-X outside of the lab. Chemical-X just appears around Townsville, no one found out why while we were all there. The thing is not everyone could take the chemical itself so most died and some got addicted. They either went mad or attacked others for more of the stuff. Once they got that bad you kinda hoped they would die there were a few cases where the scientists actually went mad themselves from looking at all this and kill a patient before themselves. That's when things got stricter.

'When I was about ten those days were ending well...the overcrowded part. They had managed to get eleven lab rats that were alive. The animals all lived longer than the people so they did most of the experiments on them but for the few of us that kept kicking it was hell. There was me, my brothers, and those two guys that came to the forest the other day. Two girls that always screamed were there too. Then there were these two other guys opposite my cell. They looked like brothers but I never found out if they were or not. And then there was this old dude from their early experiments. I think he used to be a convict too but I was never too sure. I just knew he was crazy.'

'Who was the last one?' he looked back at me. Suddenly I didn't need an answer.

'That thing still alive in the labs you heard. No one really got close to him. I think he enjoyed all of it. The pain and sick feeling, the smell of blood. He wasn't really one of us.

'A little after that they decided to see how we reacted with one another. you know, now to get all possible research they could gather. The two girls went together, I was with Boomer...and Brick was with that..._thing_. All you could hear was fighting for the first few months. I don't think it liked company. You would have thought that they'd stop. But they didn't, they kept him with that monster. They even made them share a cell; they thought it'd be good for it. I didn't know much after that-only that the fighting stopped. That gave them all hope and they brought in another team member.' he looked up at me. 'The dear old professor Utonium.

'The professor was a little reluctant at first. I forgot about him, I thought he was a dream I had when I was younger. When you're in there you kinda forgot the life you had outside. Well I did, Boomer helped. He was the reason I didn't go mad, I guess the little softy wasn't that bad in there. I don't know about Brick. I know the professor was brought in to help with the monster and so I guess Brick saw him too. After that things started kicking up again. we over heard the professor talking to the scientists, there's where we found out that he handed us in. he handed everyone in, Mojo Jojo, the gang greengang, sedusa- all put on a list of people that may have been touched by chemical-X. He tapped into your phone to know where all the trouble would be and he handed us over to the government. That hit us hard; I mean who would have thought that guy had it in him? He always seemed so homely. Yet that wasn't it, the news from the past hit Brick the hardest. He started to talk in his sleep, not sure what about but the thing he lived with heard all of it and became fixated with it all. They had to move Brick out of that cell. He was bunked with the old man after that.

'A few years later they started noticing us all getting weaker, too weak, the experiments went up again and they found out that we had to use out powers. We have to or the chemical-X feeds off us and our bodies break down. So they build us a wreck yard underground and we my brothers and I began teaching the others how to use the powers. We weren't trusted; we were just the most qualified. I know it was suggested that you and your sisters should be brought in but the professor turned them down. I guess it was good to have a person on the inside protecting you.' he voice was bitter again, well I would be. Nothing happened to my sisters and me while all this happened. 'He claimed you were all normal daddies' girls and that you'd behave. They kept you all away as respect to him.

'Once all got the hang of our powers we started talking more, planned together. We wanted out, we weren't going to take "no" for an answer. So we formed a plan. We did ask, well Boomer asked and was shot down miserably. So we went forward with the plan, we broke out. This wasn't an easy task as it turned out. The scientists got trained guards and to them it was kill or be killed. The result is what you saw down there. We dug holes to the volcano first not knowing where we'd turn up. After we got the bearings there was got the plan to hide in the forest. We started digging to the forest. Boomer was in charge of digging them. He covered the holes with trees and then waited here for everyone to meet up. The only problem was that when we dug to the volcano we made the eruption progress begin and some of us were caught in the pile of trees for a while. Other than that we were free.' he stopped talking. He stood up grunting. During all of that hi voice remained practically the same the same harsh tone and glazed over expression. I had made him relive all that just now.

'Sorry.' I muttered kicking off my shoes and bringing my knees up to my chin. He looked back at me a little look of surprise over his face. 'It was my Dad's fault you ended up there. In a way be brought all this to happen.'

'Well that's why you're turning into superhero Blossom again. Once you've defeated Brick it'll all be fine again.' he took a deep breath. 'It was worse for him. When we first went in he was protecting us. Fighting and getting into trouble so we wouldn't be cut up or anything. It was all on his shoulders. In his cell, in the early days, there was this woman who completely lost it and killed herself in front of him. I mean, right in front of him. That's when he started to lose it. Then they paired him up with that thing and then the crazy old dude. You can't blame him for becoming some twisted creep.' I nodded biting into my knee. I understood it all now. After all of that he'd want revenge, he'd want someone to pay for what happened to him and others like him. I get why he hates me, I was let off while he suffered. I get why he wants it to change- everyone that hears that will understand why they want change. It wasn't right.

Butch walked to the door. I looked up staring at him.

'I'm going to hunt for something. You can sleep on the bed. I won't be back till dawn.' I nodded and he left. This new Butch made me depressed...he was helpful though. I still had questions for him but they could wait. I got the feeling if I pushed him too much I wouldn't get anywhere. I might get kicked out into the snow. I wouldn't blame him.

I got to my feet walking round. I picked up my bag and walked round to the door I expected the bathroom was. It wasn't much. A simple shower, sink toilet and broken mirror all squeezed into a narrow corner of the hut. It'd make do. As I guessed, my hair dye ran straight from my head as soon as I stood under the shower water I grabbed another box of hair dye and applied it. I had blood and dirt all over my face and clothes. I washed my clothes in the shower too just rinsing till I found something to change into. With my hair re-dyed and clothes rinsed and dried by blossom spin power I went to the other side of the hut, where the bed was. I lay down groaning. It had been awhile since I had been on a mattress. The blanket was warm and thick- perfect. I was in a hut with a crackling fire and a bed. What more could you ever want? Well...that's a long list.

I was afraid to close my eyes. I didn't want the nightmares- I didn't even live through it. I only skimmed the edges of what happened and if I dreamt about it Brick would know. I didn't want him to know I knew. I didn't even want to see his face. I know as soon as I look at him I'll feel sorry for him and I don't want to. I don't want to feel sorry for that him wrecker. He was the villain. He was the one who brought war onto my door step. But was he really that bad? I didn't know anymore. I closed my eyes. tiredness took over, I just couldn't worry enough anymore.

_Brick was already there. Standing there on what looked like the top of a building he created in his head. He was looking out at his imaginary world which was burning and broken. The wind whipped his hair round his glazed eyes. Shit, I couldn't take it. I ran up to him forcing my arms around him. I didn't care if he was the enemy at this point. I didn't care what he'd done or what he was going to say. Right now I wanted to hug him. He needed a hug. He turned round facing me. I forced my head to remain firmly on his chest. _

'_Bloss-'_

'_Just hug me.' I mumbled. 'No arguing at the minute.' I pressed my face into his chest harder wrapping my arms around him tighter. I felt sorry for everything that happened to him, happened because my Dad was trying to act like a dad. It shouldn't have happened. He wrapped his arms round me, pulling me closer into him. He bent over me in our embrace. For that moment in time he was just a boy, a sad boy that just needed a hug one way or another. _


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- unlikely friends

_I stayed with Brick motionless for minutes yet it could have easily have been hours. There seemed to be lots of moments like that happening to me. Usually it's because I'm tired, in pain, just passing time through boredom but not this time. This time it was just because I was there. It might have been the dream blended with what I just heard but I wasn't sure. Maybe it was Brick, just his presents at the moment was oddly comforting. But that thought in itself was rather discomforting. I felt the need to pull away from him yet I couldn't physically move from him. It wasn't because he had a python grip round me, thought come to think of it that might be the blame partly. It was because something far, deep down in the darkest most naive part of my soul I wanted him to hold me. I wanted the comfort from him just as much as I wanted to give it. _

'_Blossom.' he whispered into my ear moving his head down to my neck. 'As much as this is a charming and all to "Blossom like"-it's a little dull.' he caught my chin turning my head up to his. I didn't have enough splutter out the words "no" for his lips were bound to mine. His hands travelled down to my hips holding them to his possessively. I pushed back against his chest. _

'_Stop it.' I pushed harder and stumbled back. Moment was gone. I wasn't feeling sorry for him anymore. He smirked shrugging. _

'_You started it.' he grinned turning his back. 'I have to admit I have no idea why you suddenly threw yourself at Me.' my mouth fell open. _

'_I did not throw myself at you.' I spat at him. I bit my lip, telling him why would be worse. Far worse than that. Or was it? Maybe all I needed was a good fight to get out of this mess. 'I had a bad day.' I gave in response. That felt like the worse answer of all. Now I just sounded like a stupid no body with no life or other comforts so I just jump at the nearest willing body._

'_Everyone had a bad day in Townsville.' he still wasn't looking at me 'but you willingly came to me and showed affection.' he snapped his head around striding towards me. 'Does this mean Miss Normal is falling for me?' he leered at me. I gritted my teeth. _

'_In your dreams.' I pushed him back away from me. He smirked down at me standing far to close brushed his fingers down my side, his eyes following the line of my curves._

'_This is my dream.' he breathed flicking his eyes up to mine. 'So unless you're about to strip and straddle me I'm not interested.' _

'_Pig.' I hissed moving away. 'Every moment's a wasted moment unless you can throw in some vulgar line with you.' _

'_Only with you.' he stepped into the space. 'It's my dream after all.' _

'_It's not just you dream, it's not like I meant to show up here.' I sighed moving away jumping off the side of the building. _

_I landed on the pavement beside it. The rest of the city wasn't their anymore, only clean fields and one tall mountain. It looked a lot like my mountain. _

'_What are you doing?' he called down to me as I began walking. _

'_When I was thirteen the girls in my class were talking about their dreams. One of them said she dreamed she had super powers. Ever since then it's been a common theme for my friends. I, on the other hand, didn't dream about having powers. If I did it was only my memories. I'm going back to those times.' I called back before walking faster to the mountain. _

'_Why?' he flew up behind me. 'That sounds pretty stupid.' _

'_You said you weren't interested. I hate you. There's no point in us sharing a dream. I'll stay over there.' I nodded to my mountain. 'And you can have you gloomy burning city.' he stopped following me. I sighed smiling to myself. At last, I was dreaming by myself once more. _

When I next opened my eyes it was morning. I sat up putting in my eye contacts. There was still no sign of Butch.

'Sulking somewhere.' I muttered getting to my feet to find my boots. I had to find clothes today. I still felt grimy; it was as if pieces of the lab were trapped in my clothes. I pulled on my coat walking out into the forest. It was time to start the day. No mess, no death, no Brick. If only I could stay by those rules. Life would be so much easier. I strode out faster; it had been too long since I had been to the city last. I needed to get on with my job.

The city was much the same as I left it-crowded and sombre. Half of the buildings were in disrepair and the others were crammed with the poor souls brought in through different cities. Only a few misfortunate people were the survivors form the event. I groaned putting my head down and carried on walking listening out for some any trouble.

The first thing I found was a bag, a large old sack rally that smelt like it used to carry potatoes. I pocketed it. If I happen to find the clothes today I didn't want to carry them all by hand back to the hut. The second thing I found, well that was where the fun started.

I pulled my hood up hearing the scream. I needed to get a proper mask or something. The hood didn't really cover my face to the extent where my identity was secret. I looked down at the potato sack in my pocket.

'You have to be kidding me.' I pulled the sack over my face ripping one long hole for my eyes and pulled my hood back up. It would have to do. I ran down the alley still hearing the shrill screaming for the victim.

There in the shadow of the back alley was a woman pressed up against a wall a gloved hand pressed against her mouth as a man loomed over me. I growled marching up behind him. For a moment the woman just looked more terrified, well I was a hooded stranger with a potato sack head.

'Shut up, damn woman.' the man slapped her. She stopped screaming but her breath was still ripped and shaking. 'That's right.' he chuckled to himself.

'Well you've had your fun.' I spoke out from behind him grabbing the man from his jacket throwing him back to the other side of the alley. He didn't get back up. The woman stared at me her face still a mask of fear. 'I suppose you don't have police round here.' I muttered helping her up straight leading her down the alley. 'Go somewhere safe. It doesn't matter where, just be fast and don't stop.' I patted her hand as she nodded stepping out into the street. She ran off. That wasn't so bad.

I guess having a brief time as part of the _black birds_ before the event helped deal with the humans. No death- just some dirt bags. But what do you do with the people after you knock them out? They'll be up a few hours later to do it again.

'Just do what you can.' I told myself walking round the back streets. So far I had stopped five rapes and one mugging and I had only been walking round for an hour. The city was out of control. Ironic really considering that this all happened because it was in control of evil psychopaths.

'I know that coat anywhere.' I looked round sharply.

'Mrs Smith.' I smiled. I had been caught by an old woman now dress in a leopard print cat suit. 'Nice outfit.' I folded my arms looking the woman up and down. She gave me a spin.

'Well yes sweetie. You only get the best from working in theatre.' she laughed tossing her head back.

'So you auditioned for that thing?' I asked pointing in the direction of the theatre. It wasn't too far away thinking about it now.

'I auditioned, blew them away and bullied my way into staring in the production.' she hummed pushing up her hair. 'I get free rein on costumes and I get to tamper with the scripts, you know- a little poetic licence.'

she pulled the potato sack from my head. 'Honey, what are you doing with this?' I took back my sack pushing it into my pocket.

'I was being a hero. I can't let people see me zooming round. Secret identity needed in times like this.' I lowered my voice looking round for bystanders. She took my hand grinning.

'Count this as part of our training honey. You can't keep going round with a costume like that. It's a disgrace.' she pulled a face leading me down to the street. 'I'll sort you out.' she passed the large bouncer and he didn't even bat an eyelash at her. At me he frowned. I waved nervously before getting pulled right back towards the costumes department.

The costumes department was a different array of colour and feather and sequins which frankly made me feel just a bit dizzy.

'Ok.' I muttered looking round. 'I don't need much. And I don't want feathers.' I warned her just as she turned round holding what looked like a hot pink leotard with bright yellow feathers and flashing lights darted round the chest area.

'Oh, phooey. Spoil all my fun.' she threw the garment to the side only to be lose in the masses of colourful monstrosities that lay in waiting on the floor. 'Ok, what do you want?' she asked sitting down on what looked like a dresser.

'A mask.' I listed on my hand with my index finger. 'Something I can hide my hair in. I guess so people know it's Blossom it has to be pink. Nothing to revealing, I'll be fighting not dancing down a runway. It has to be practical. That means something I can hide easily and had no extra bits.' I followed her round as she dug through all the clothes.

'Well you're not giving me a lot to work with honey.' she pouted. 'Oh, this is a mask.' she threw something black at me. I held it up. I was black; it'd defiantly cover my hair.

'It's a ski hat.' I held it by the bobble

'It's either that or a potato sack. Cut eye hole in it. You'll be fine.' she addressed everything she found like that. I think if she wanted me to be fighting crime in pumps and a dominatrix outfit by the way she kept going on about it. Always pointing out the worst thing or the smallest thing- I shot her down and looked for myself most the time.

Somehow I left the theatre with my potato sack full with clothes and a full sewing kit. As it turned out it looked like I'd have to make most of my super hero outfit. I started walking down the path back to the forest.

'Someone! Help!' I stopped looking round. A woman was screaming. 'He took my purse.' a man was running towards me. Anyone could have stopped him but they didn't they were actually moving out the way for him. I growled turning my back on the man and woman.

'Move it girl!' the man called from behind me. I swung my bag round behind me just as he came up behind me. He fell to the floor easily. 'I said move.' he growled.

'I did. I moved my sack into your face.' I bent down to him snatching the purse form his hands. The woman ran up panting. I threw it to her. The man growled jumping to his feet lunging at me.

'Stop it.' a boy landed in front of me. A boy with white hair. 'Sir. Back off or I'll take you to the mayor's office personally.' the mugged sulked back into the crowd. The boy turned to face me. I turned as he did trying to sleek off into the crowd. 'You girl. Stop.' I ran.

Bill the white boy wonder chased me through the back streets. Why me? I was the good person here, I helped that woman.

'gotcha.' he grinned pulling on my hood. 'Fast for a human you are.' Well that's because I can't bloody well run off full speed with no mask. He walked round to look at me. I stared down at the floor. 'You helped that woman.' he muttered

'No one else was.' I shrugged. 'Now if you don't mind I have to go.' I put my sack over my shoulder walking past him.

'I'll carry that for you little miss hero.' she took my sack off me. 'What have you got in here anyway?' he peered in the sack. 'Costumes? You in the theatre project?' he looked back at me. I hadn't moved.

'Give that back.' I said calmly. He walked back to me confused. I took the sack and started walking again.

'Well you're ungrateful.' he followed me. 'Humans these days are so cranky.' I looked back at him. Now that I know what he's gone through I felt sorry for being so cruel. He hadn't done anything. He was doing his homo-X stuff and got curious about a girl who actually did something. It'd be stupid of him not to be. I straightened up walking faster.

'I'm sorry but I have things to do and I don't want to be followed. homo-X or not I want no intruders.' he flew in front of me.

'Well that's mean.' he pouted. 'I'll escort you to where you want to be then. Not intruding at all.' he gave me a goofy grin. 'Where do you live?'

'None of your business.' he frowned still floating after me.

'What's your name?'

'None of your business.' I said again walking faster.

'Heroic girls all say the same thing.' he hissed. 'Fine. I'll leave.' he flew up higher into the air. I let out a sigh of relief. I was defiantly a horrible person.

I got back to the forest and back to the hut easily. Butch was back and he had what looked like a rabbit in the fire roasting. He grunted as I walked in.

'See any EX's out there?' he looked up from him cooking as I sat on the couch.

'no.' I groaned kicking off my boots. I was not made for walking, flying would have been by far the better way to go but I was unsure if Bill was watching me form the skies so I walked just like a normal human. It hurt. A lot.

'What you got in the sack?' he asked looking back to the fire clearly not all that interested.

'Clothes and a sewing kit.' I put the sack on the floor beside me.

'I didn't know you could sow' he stud up holding the rabbit ripping it in half and offering me the head.

'Neither did I.' I muttered accepting it. I held it carefully unsure of how I held or even started eating half a rabbit. Butch didn't seem to have that problem and dug in easily. I broke off a leg holding it in two fingers and began nibbling on it. He snorted at me. 'What?' I asked holding the leg up at him.

'You eat like such a girl.' he pointed his whole rabbit at me. 'It's just so like a powerpuff.' to ripped a leg from his half and nibble on it mimicking me. It looked pretty stupid.

'Well at least I don't stuff my face into my food.' I narrowed my eyes before copping his first action and dove my face into the side of the rabbit. It was actually quite effective.

'I don't eat like that.' he retorted. I pulled my face from the rabbit.

'Oh yhea I forgot the snort.' I added before snorting and dug in again. I he began imitating me again. I laughed as I almost finished rabbit. Butch snorted again grinning at how much rabbit was stuck to my face. Well I was defiantly full.

'So have you been hunting for this rabbit all this time?' I asked cleaning the meat form my face. She shrugged.

'Not all this time.' and that's all he said on that. Oh he was bit slow. This convocation was going to take a bit of work.

'So what did you do?' I asked putting the rabbit bones to the side. He shrugged.

'Slept, washed, walked, slept.' sounded like a day after school. Or course, he wouldn't have done that before. For years all he had were the other Homo-X's. Now he can just do whatever.

'I still don't get why you live here. Don't you want to live with your brothers?' he didn't reply. 'I mean you didn't have to be a part of the war. You could have still been a family.' he got to his feet taking my rabbit bones.

'It's not that easy.' he muttered. 'I'm going for a walk.' he muttered. And with that he left. Oh I had a great house mate.

I went into the bathroom washing my face. Hard. Another long day. Well...they'd all be long days. This one was far from over and I was already dead. I didn't know if I should have stayed out in the city for longer. I didn't have a mask but I could have done more help.

'And do what? You can't do a thing.' I muttered turning away from the mirror and flopping down onto the couch. With my sisters I could have done so much more. We could have travelled in three units and taken the back streets of the city flushing out all the bad people and then move together to work as one unit to handle EX's. I had the plan already in my head. I curled up on the couch feeling rather low. Thinking was depressing. I didn't even know where my sisters were. They could be in trouble for all I knew. They could be battling with their own monsters. There was more Homo-X's that I didn't know and they could be anywhere. There was also Veronica too; I could imagine her being a true little bitch towards Bubbles.

At that moment Butch came running to the door. I sat up slightly frowning at him.

'What?' I asked looking round him to see if there was any danger near.

'Just remembered.' he panted. 'She says hi.' she straightened up. 'She told me to say hi.' I stared at him a little taken aback. He had ran back to tell me that?

'Buttercup?' I asked staring at him. He nodded.

'She said she'd kill me if I didn't tell you something.' he shrugged moving away. Not that I totally believed. I rested back down on the couch as he walked away again.

'Thank you.' I sighed closing my eyes. Butch wasn't much of a talker or anything really but I guess he was good to have around every now and again. I smiled hugging myself again. so at least one of my sisters were safe.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- spreading out

I kept doing what I did that day. Go to the city, run round the back streets and alleys for hours stopping crime. Yes, cheesy, but that's only when you say it out loud. When you're doing it you don't think of how ridicules it is or really anything other than "does he have a weapon?" or "is the victim hurt?" Well that was just me. I wanted to help and by spending hours running round the back streets in a costume and I was the super hero.

No my costume wasn't something like the cat suit. I would never wear a cat suit after seeing one on Mrs Smith. I fell back in my old look, the pink dress. The dreaded pink dress and back belt. The look which cursed the powerpuff girls. One look and you know instantly what they were.

'You're not really going to wear that?' Butch asked as I lay the pink dress out on the ground. I sat in front of the couch staring at it. I didn't want to wear it.

'I'll fix it up.' I looked up at him. He really didn't look impressed. 'Bubbles would be better at this but I used to watch her do this kind of thing all the time.' I groaned. 'I can't leave this hut in that. I wouldn't even be able to leave the forest it.' I looked in the sewing kit for scissors. 'I don't suppose you're any good with a needle?' I grinned just to see his expression drop.

'no.' he grunted. 'What are you trying to say?' he sat on the couch looking down at my snipping at the dress with the scissors.

'Nothing.' I hummed. 'Just asking.' I grinned down at the dress.

I felt good about myself. I was actually helping people and I hadn't seen Brick in since that last dream. In my sleep recently I've just been on the mountain relaxed. It feels strange to have that much power over my dreams. I never used to before. Maybe it was about of the chemical-X and the Brick invasions and the fact I was using my powers more than I have ever before that made me become my own entity inside my own head. I didn't mind it. I liked having my own world to escape into. It was all I had in really. I mean sure I live in a hut in the forest but I was working in the hut. Hunting with Butch, patrolling the surrounding area to make sure the EX's weren't getting close to us, sewing (which happened to be the worst of all my chores) and then there was the super hero job.

I spent fourteen hours a day patrolling the city. I had decided not to enter the main streets, that was too risky at the moment. There was always Homo-X's and EX's keeping everyone in line there. The EX's had killed anyone recently. Everyone seemed too scared to move against them. Everyone was scared these days.

I was in the city heading to the theatre; I needed to see Mrs Smith for more thread. I had gone a little over board with the sewing, that and I kept messing up.

'I've heard that some people live in the forest, you know to get away from all EX's.' a man was stopping in a shop gossiping. It was nonsense, the only people living in the forest was Butch and me. We'd know if that changes. Especially Butch, he'd hunt them down and kick them out of the forest personally.

'I don't think I'd want to live in the forest.' the shop owner perked up from on the other side of the counter. 'I've heard that wolves live there. Vicious ones too that kill off all wild life in there.' that could be Butch. I smiled walking past, gossip was funny.

'Have you heard about the vigilante roaming the back streets of the city?' a man asked just outside the theatre.

'Yhea, a young woman that goes around saving people from crime.' a woman replied in a hushed voice. 'She's a star. I wouldn't mind seeing her on my way back home.' I felt a little bubble of pride swell inside me. I didn't know I'd be gossip already.

'I wouldn't want to meet her.' the man sniggered. 'You see the Homo-X's have heard about her. They'll be setting up traps for the little bird and make an example out of her.' the bubble was popped.

'An example?' the woman lowered her voice more. I stopped walking to listen in to them.

'Well yhea, I mean this girl comes round showing strength and fight for people. It'll get it into other people's heads that they can fight back too. They don't want that, do they?' I didn't like this man. Still he had given me something to think about. Soon I'd be on two wanted posters.

'What will they do to her?' the woman was in complete awe over what she was hearing.

'Well as I see it the little bird has two choices. Join the homo-X and avoid all the drama. She might get a job for them. They might be impressed by her. Or' a smirk flickered over his face. 'She'll have to die, a public display no doubt and it'll be mess.' I really didn't like this guy. He gave a quick chuckle. 'It's just something I've been listening to. That guy that keeps coming here.' he nodded to the theatre. 'The one with the black vanes, I've heard him talking about it all. They're going to start hunting the little lady down.' I gulped; things were going to get harder.

'What about the rumour that there are people living in the forest?' the woman hissed.

'I don't know.' the man scratched his chin 'I think they'll just have to search the forest but I get the feeling they don't like going to the forest.' the man sighed.

'Oh yhea? Why do you think that?' the woman was just lapping all this up.

'Well they send their EX's there, you don't see them walk up to the forest like they do in the city. That makes me thing that there's something else in there.' that something was something called Butch. He didn't tell me why he lived in the forest yet, he avoided the subject like the plague. But I bet if he lived in the forest other people will avoid it. Ever since he was a rowdyruff boy he was the strong aggressive one but he always used to follow Bricks orders. You have to wonder what changed there.

I headed straight to the costume department where I knew Mrs Smith was. She was sitting at the dressing table humming to herself.

'Guess what?' I walked up behind her slipping off my coat. She looked up at me. 'I have a rumour.' I grinned. 'The girl who helps people in the alleys.' I grinned sitting beside her.

'Still not a super hero yet.' she sang. 'You're on your way though.' she sighed. 'You haven't even finished sewing.' I folded my arms.

'It's not about the clothes.' I rolled my eyes. 'And defiantly not here. I've came for more thread.' Mrs Smith got to her feet groaning.

'Oh, you are a bad sewer. Really, aren't you meant to be some goody goody girl?'

'Yes, that's the image people think of. I'm just not good at sewing, ok.' I followed Mrs Smith round the costumes again.

'Well if you weren't so picky about feathers you wouldn't have a problem.' she told me digging into a pile of clothes. 'I can found something quite lovely the other day that looked like it could fit you nicely. This nice feather number.'

'No feathers.'

Once I was out of the theatre I felt better, I didn't feel right in there, never have. I knew Homo-X's went in there and that didn't make me feel safe and now I know that they'd soon be after me in the streets you can't blame me for feeling uneasy in there. It didn't matter anyway. I was out and I didn't really have to go back in there for anything.

'Mrs Smith has a habit of living like a queen no matter where she is.' I hummed to myself. I couldn't allow myself to think of the homo-X. I needed to think happily. I was doing well; I was on my way towards helping these people.

I got back into the forest easily. It was really snowing now; in the forest you could really feel the full force of winter. Christmas had passed yet it was like it never happened. People didn't care too much for the holiday, not when other things like food and shelter were dwindling. It was only in the forest where it seemed like a winter wonder land. The snow was about two foot thick. I hadn't realised it was so bad but it was. Hunting was difficult- no animals and it was cold. I was beginning to wonder if we could really live out here in the forest for much longer.

'Butch.' I called walking up to the hut. He pocked his head out. 'Have you managed to catch anything?' I jumped onto the porch looking in at what he was doing. A pile of rabbits. 'Oh, done well.' I muttered. 'Need help skinning them?' he nodded. I slipped off my coat kneeling down beside him. The furniture had been pushed to the side in order to do this; he always did it when he brought things back. He never cleaned up after. It was like living with an ogre.

'So how was the visit to the old lady?' he asked when we were half way through the skinning and gutting his catch. I shrugged.

'Alright. Nothing eventful really. She still wants me to wear feathers. She's constantly nagging about me not wearing what I've made yet.' I groaned really the costume was almost finished. I could wear it at any time really but...

'Why don't you wear it? You've spent enough time over it.' he grunted. 'I don't get why a costume is important but you've done it so you ought to wear it.' I looked up at him, elbows deep in blood and guts yet he was still acting the same.

'Well I've never really been a powerpuff without my sisters.' I muttered. 'And that costume is most defiantly a powerpuff costume.' I tossed a handful of rabbit guts into a bucket beside me. 'It won't feel right kick starting this without them.'

'You don't need them for any real reason yet.' he muttered. 'They won't mind. I'd imagine they might be annoyed for doing nothing.' I frowned at the rabbit I was not skinning.

'No, I am doing something. But to take it on as a powerpuff is something I've only done with my family.' I sighed. 'I don't even know where they are.' I tossed more guts into the bucket. 'Maybe I'm just worried about them.'

'Well you'd be stupid not to.' I looked up at him. He was busy with his own half of the pile and not even looking at me. 'They're family. Always been there and had you back. it shouldn't be too shocking to be worried about them both.'

'BUTCH.' his head snapped up. He got to his feet staring at the door. He looked to me. 'You. Bathroom. now. Lock the door.' I stud up folding my arms. Looking at the door, who was there? Who else knew where Butch lived other than me? 'It's not trouble but it will be if you're seen.' he hissed.

'Fine.' I walked to the bathroom. 'But you're cleaning up the Rabbit guts.' I closed the bathroom door locking it. I leant against the wall listening. Well this was fun.

'BUTCH, you home?' the person was in the hut.

'Shut up will ya.' that was Butch, good old scowling idiot. 'Why are you here?' there were footsteps going round the hut now.

'That's no way to greet your brother.' I frowned standing up right. Brother, that wasn't Bricks voice. I'd know Bricks voice. So Boomer was the visitor. 'I didn't think you hated me that much.' he actually sounded sincere.

'You made your choice, I made mine. I expected you to stay away, I warned you after all.' Butch muttered. he didn't really seem bothered by his brother. That was a complete contradictory to how he was a minute ago. I heard the slap of guts hitting the bottom of the Bucket. Forceful-I guess I was wrong. He was angry.

'You know how worse off he'll be without one of us there.' did he mean Brick? 'He's getting worse. I don't know if I can handle him anymore.' I frowned moving closer to the door.

'He's not my problem. He's yours. You wanted to stay.'

'Brick wanted to stay. I wanted to leave but I wasn't about to leave him with those people. He's our brother.' Boomer sighed. 'I would have thought all this fresh air would make you more sympathetic.'

'Guess not.' Butch replied. 'I'm busy here. Leave.' Wow...that was abrupt. There was the sound of guts against the bucket again.

'No.' Boomer walked round more. I heard the strain of the couch springs as he sat down. 'I haven't seen you in ages. Let's catch up.' I bit my lip suppressing a groan. I wanted to get out the bathroom. Butch would have no choice but to do some explaining after this.

'There's nothing to catch up on.' Butch replied.

'Well there's lods of stiff going on in the city.' Boomer stopped listening. 'There's some hero girl going round the streets every day for a week now and no one's been able to stop her.' oh...that rumour. I had already heard it. 'Guess who's going to try and catch her.' I head Butch groan.

'Brick.' shit. 'The old geezer said that he wasn't doing anything and that he had to prove himself.' Butch snorted.

'The old geezer's crazy.' he muttered. 'And I don't want to know about your gossip. It's not my business.' Boomer groaned

'Fine, then I'll give you some advice. There's going to be searches in the forest.' his tone got more serious. 'And they'll be using EX's. They won't know you're here and they've been given instructions to kill.' the hut went deadly silent. 'Maybe you should come to the city with me; you don't have to live with all them. You can live in this apartment I've got on the outskirts. No one knows about it.'

'I'll do fine here.' Butch threw more guts into the bucket. 'I'm not going to give in and run off with my tail between my legs.'

'No, I'm not saying that.' Boomer groaned again. 'No, it's nothing like that. What I'm saying is...for you...living out here on our own might not be the safest thing to do.'

'And I said I'll fine here on my own.' Butch hissed. The room went silent again.

'Do you need help with that?' Boomer asked clearly referring to the Rabbits. 'You caught a lot. You've not lost your touch.' Butch grunted. That would be the sign to either help or get lost. 'This place hasn't changer either.' he continued talking. 'Even smells the same.'

'Really? I can't remember.' Butch grunted. 'You're doing it wrong.' I smiled at that. I could skin and gut properly. Ha, take that boy.

'Oh, well I haven't done this in a while.' Boomer sounded like he was focusing now. 'It's messy, isn't it?'

'So?' yhea, so? I smiled further. Oh, I have grown from this experience. I can get messy now; rough it out just like old Butch there.

'I don't get why you'd chose to stay like this.' Boomer sighed again. 'Unless...you haven't found a girl have you?' the smile whipped off my face fast.

'And what girl would risk her life coming out into the forest when you've made it clear you're going to sending your dogs out through the place?' Butch said as there was another hard splat of guts.

'Yhea, I guess so. But I know of one girl that you'll always be able to see.'

'Shut it Boomer.' Butch warned. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

'But she's in your head. I know the feeling. You shouldn't be ashamed of it.' Boomer was not getting the hint at all. 'Don't you always wonder why it's them though?'

'No.' Butch grunted. 'I don't wonder. It makes sense, there's nothing confusing about it.'

'I guess. I mean...we were made to kill them...but there's a connection there. Something that shouldn't if you're trying to destroy a person.' ok...now even I didn't want to listen to this.

I stepped back from the door resting against the wall. I guess it was just as confusing for everyone else here. The relationship between counterparts was something of a mystery. I had almost forgotten that Butch was made to kill Buttercup. He was being kind to me, he opened up to me and now he didn't seem like that old Butch...not much like him anyway.

'Well I guess I should leave.' Boomer sighed. 'I'll just wash my hands.' automatically I stared at the door in fixed terror. I didn't want to be found by Boomer (not again). I looked up to the small window near the roof. That shouldn't be so hard to squeeze out of. I floated up to push on the glass of the window when the handle started rattling.

'I think it's stuck.' Boomer rattled to handle more. The window opened.

'Just rub your arms in the snow or something.' Butch was close to the door too.

'No, I've got it.' I scrambled through the window as Boomer forced the door open. 'It always used to do that. You've just got to be hard on it.' I floated down outside sighing. I sunk all the way down to my feet. Boomer was a pain in the ass.

He spent a while washing the blood from his arms and then I watched him walk out the door and float up into the air. I walked round to the porch shivering. Butch looked at me scowling.

'Don't ask.' he muttered turning back round into the hut.

'WAIT.' I froze still on the porch. That voice. 'You girl!' I rushed back into the house closing the door but good old Boomer and spotted me and flew back as fast we he could. 'Butch has a girl in the hut!' the door opened.' I groaned looking over my shoulder; he stood there expectantly a broad grin on his smug little face. That was till he saw through the disguise. 'Blossom?' I raised my blood covered hand to wave but the loose blood flicked from my fingers right into his face. whoop, this is going to be _soooo_ much fun.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- confront 

'Whore!' yes, charming words to start off with but I could see where poor Boomer came from. 'Whore, you're sleeping with my brother...' he pursed. Ok I did not know where that came from. 'Well not the brother you cursed so this is bad.' he growled at me turning red in the face. 'You're dirty little tramp.'

'It is obviously not what it looks like.' I felt myself turning red.

'It looks pretty terrible. You're a terrible person!' Butch stepped forward and Boomer just seemed to turn on him. 'You're terrible too! What the hell? Blossom?'

'Shut up you little idiot.' he gave him a little flick round the head. 'Stop over reacting. She's only living with me. She's good at gutting rabbits.' Well...that was as good a reason as any. I looked down at my hands.

'I'm going to wash this.' I muttered shifting back into the bathroom. I had just stepped into some brotherly war, I didn't like it. I turned on the tap rinsing my hands hurriedly. I didn't like having dried blood on my hands and I didn't want to be in this situation. It didn't feel right at all.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Boomer was still telling Butch off. I groaned realising I'd be staying in the bathroom till Boomer left again.

'You need to back off.' Butch actually sounded angry now. 'You shouldn't put your nose into things you don't understand.'

'That's blossom. _BLOSSOM_. Are you colour blind or something?'

'I'm not banging her.' he growled in a hushed voice. 'I'm living with her because she's useful and she has no other home. It's not a bad arrangement really. It's been fine till you shower up. Do you have any idea what's in her head?' I pursed listening at the door again.

'Some crazed thought about befriending you no doubt. That's so Blossom.' Boomer began to say but Butch growled at him.

'She's got Brick in her head. _Yes_, I said _brick. _That crazy some of a bitch is in her head while she sleeps and then he's stomping around while she's awake.' Boomer said nothing. 'In your crazy scheme to make Brick into a semi-normal person again have you considered what it's doing to her? To the people you're trying to lift with those scrawny little arms of yours and throw at him?' his voice was shaking now. 'It's alright for us. We can just fly away from him but she's got a mad man in her skull bounding away. Try showing some compaction for someone other than that block head.' ok...Butch is awesome right now. I opened the bathroom door peering out at them. They were too engrossed in what was just said that I was unnoticed. 'She's also that girl running round the alleys so it's not like she's rocking back in a corner crying about it. No I get to listen to that when she's sleeping and you know what, it just makes me hate him more.' I frowned moving forward closing the door behind me. They looked up at the noise.

'Sorry.' I muttered. 'I didn't realise I still cried in my sleep.' I looked down awkwardly. 'I think I might go for a walk.' I ran to the door past them scooping up my coat on the way pulling it over my shoulders. No one stopped me.

I could breathe again out of the hut. I pulled up my hood as it began to snow again. This was crazy, too much arguments. I'd just let the brothers talk it out. I wouldn't know where to start with them.

'Maybe I should go tell them my side of it all.' I muttered 'I mean I haven't spoken to Brick in a week.' but he's still there. I know he's there he's just hiding because of what I said. Maybe he got bored of me and got tired of all the chats we had. I sighed walking faster. It didn't matter. Brick was out of my life for the mean time and I had a mission to do. I hugged myself shaking slightly.

'Walking out into the snow with only a thin coat-brilliant move.' I hissed at myself still walking through the thick snow. I'd have to sort out a way to hide my tracks on the way back.

I stopped walking and sat under a tree for a while. It was all quite peaceful for a while...all before the howling. It wasn't the howling you'd find form a wolf or even a depressed man; no it was something a whole lot more chilling. It ripped through the air making me jump to my feet. As soon as I did so I saw them. Two large black beast snarling and heading right for me. I moved to block their path from here to the hut. There was no chance that the brothers did not hear but I was here. There was no time.

'EX's.' I spat pulling down my hood. I was not in the mood for all this.

The charged at me, I held my ground till the fastest full on collided with me. I was forced back holding the snout of the monster as it tried to push me over. I growled taking a tighter grip on the monster throwing myself backwards and thus flipping the beast over my head and slamming him into the ground. I realised getting to my feet glaring at the other. It just stood there growling, it had three puffy claw marks over one eye. So this was the one that escaped last time.

'Blossom!' Boomer called, the brothers were here then. The two beasts rallied together circling me.

'You see them?' I circled with them. I turned till I saw them both, Boomer looked a little unsure of what was happening. Butch, his expression was far more surprising. He was stiff and lingered back. Was he afraid? I looked back to the beast and they began snapping at me. I lunged and the EX with the scratches took the challenge.

The beast got his jars round my waist and threw me into a tree. I growled back at it kicking back into it forcing it to roll while I held it down. I forced its head into the snow as I growled. The other one made some motion of getting closer but I snapped my head up to it growling. It froze.

'You'll both leave this forest. If you value your life you'll stay away.' I realised the EX and it snarled scuffling to its feet. For a moment it didn't look like it'll back away, he snarled growling at me. I growled back marching to the other beast slashing my nails over the beast neck. A shallow wound but it felt it. The beast both retreated. The sweet smell of the EX's blood filled the air but they left all the same, both standing and both scared. I'd know if either one of them returned.

I sighed looking down at the blood on my hand. I groaned picking up snow and washing the blood from my hand. I looked up at the brothers; they didn't look like they had seen that before.

'What?' I snarled before remembering they weren't EX's. I shook my head walking back to them. 'I didn't kill them so you're pets are ok.' I said walking past boomer. 'Now both of you walk in front of me. I'm going to get rid of the tracks. They just followed instruction they flew up watching me. I nodded flying up myself staring down at the tracks I made and those of the monsters. I suppose I'll have to get rid of them too. I floated high inhaling before blowing out fast. I moved with the ice I produced, I had made snow before- a long long time ago. But I made it happen. I just had to focus. This I did now. Over the forest adding more coats where the tracks lay. When I was finished I flew up to the brothers shivering.

'I'm cold. I'm heading back to the hut.' I muttered flying past them.

The brothers weren't far behind me. I had already started cleaning up the rabbit blood on the floor and of course the furs and guts that were removed before this little argument started.

'You took on an EX.' Boomer muttered watching me clean. 'Do you know what that means?'

'That they'll be more and possibly homo-X's too.' I muttered. Butch walked past his brother picking up the bucket of guts.

'You said I'd have to clean It.' he simply said.

'Oh, yhea.' I frowned forgetting about that. 'Well I'll move the furniture back.' I nodded heading to the couch.

'Hello? Aren't you taking any notice about the amazing thing you've just done? When did you turn blond? How long have you been here?' I looked up at Boomer.

'It's not amazing, I'm sure you could do it if you had to. I turned blond a while ago. It's a disguise that turned wrong. I've been here for over a week. Interrogation over?' I pulled the couch back into its normal space. Butch came back in lifting up the rabbits and take them out onto the porch.

'It makes sense now. That's why Butch is letting you stay. You fight the EX's...amazing.' Butch snapped his head at his brother.

'You talk too much.' I frowned sitting on the couch looking at Boomer.

'What do you mean?' Boomer looked at Butch through the door, the scowling face turned away growling.

'well.' clearly he took Butches reaction as a go ahead. 'When we were...in the labs...' he looking back to Butch.

'I've told her about the labs.' Butch called from the porch.

'Ok them.' Boomer turned back to me. 'Well...in the labs, in the cells. His cell this EX broke free this one time. It was when it was really crowded and he was young. It tore everyone in his cell up...apart from him. They managed to shoot it before it got to him. You can see why he doesn't like them too much no one does. We just tell them what to do but they're actually just feral creatures that could snap at any moment. Everyone's scared of them. It's actually a bit risky using them. That's what makes it so amazing that you fought them. They see you as a greater predator.' Boomer looked awkward while he spoke. Well...he did speak about the lab. He did have a big mouth. I looked back to Butch...it did make sense.

'Back to the thing you were talking about before all of that happened.' I muttered trying to get the topic away from their past. 'I'm not "playing" your brothers.' I said very sternly at Boomer. 'I'm not a whore and I'm not going to be talking to Brick anymore other than to say "you have the right to remain silent". So stop relating me to him.' Boomer blinked at me confused.

'But you're Blossom. You are his counterpart, it's impossible to avoid him.' he sounded like he was getting worked up again. 'He's not that bad, he's just listened to the old geezer too much.' I rolled my eyes, I had no idea who "the old geezer" was but I'd ignore it for the time being.

'I don't care. He's a pig.' I growled. 'I don't want to talk to him.' Boomer looked like I had just hit him.

'Blossom...' he groaned rubbing his brow with his thumb and index finger. 'You don't know how much he just needs to talk to someone.'

'I do.' I muttered. And I did, he was crazy after all. 'But I'm not a councillor or a physiatrist or any form of doctor or even kind face for him to talk to. Why don't you do it?' he pulled a face.

'Dude, I'm his brother. Guys don't talk.' I groaned closing my eyes to him. 'Blossom...please, you can't give up on him' I opened my eyes to look back at him eyes large. Damn...he looked like Bubbles for a moment. I pushed him away growling.

'Fine. But if it doesn't work don't blame Me.' he grinned heading to the door.

'great.' he tipped his head to me as if he was wearing a hat. 'I'll see you then. You to Butch. Keep safe.' and with that he flew away. Butch looking back in from the porch.

'You don't have to you know.' he muttered. I groaned kicking off my boots and pulled my coat over myself like a blanket.

'I know.' I sighed. 'I just feel like I should do something. I guess it's the right thing to do.' I lay down on the couch getting comfortable. 'see you later.' I muttered before slipping back into sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- getting set 

_I opened my eyes and I was lying on my mountain ledge. I had forgotten that I walked all the way to my mountain in my last dream... was I picking off from where I left off? _

'_Brick.' I sighed still feeling the eyes on my back. 'Stop lurking around.' I sat up staring around for some sign of him. I knew he was here, I always knew he was here. 'Brick.' I stood up staring around, there was nowhere for him to hide here. _

'_What?' I heard him behind me. 'I'm trying to sleep.' oh I can feel the bitterness, something had defiantly happened, something other than me leaving his dream like I did. I looked around to see him, heavy bags under his eyes and he looked paler than before. Was he ill? I walked up to him inspecting his face further. _

'_Are you ok?' stupid stupid question. Boomer said he wasn't right. 'I mean...' I groaned back away realising I was this guy's enemy. He was the enemy. _

'_It's none of you business' he grunted. 'You're the one that called to Me.' yes, I did, didn't I. _

'_You look horrible.' I said standing up straight. 'I know it's just a dream but look at you!' he glared at me. _

'_Says the person on the run. You get thinner every time I see you. You're wasting away.' I folded my arms knowing that this part wasn't entirely right. Now I was with Butch I was eating fine. He was bating me. _

'_I didn't come here to fight. I was actually worried about you.' well, ok, someone else was. He continued to glare at me. _

'_Why?' his eyes were blank again. He was really loosing it. I moved forward again pulling his eyes down to my level. It was like something had turned off. This boy was troubling, he was either like this or angry. The lab changed him so much. I wanted to do something about it. Something, anything. _

'_You're pathetic.' I muttered, letting him go. I had to get him angry. That was the only I could think of. He straightened up scowling. 'You've lost it. Just because I couldn't be your little prisoner.' _

'_You think I'm like this because of you?' he hissed. 'Please, you were only a body I could toy with. Don't worry there are plenty more where you come from.' ok, ouch. That hurt my pride just a little. I gritted my teeth standing taller. _

'_When why do you watch me every time I sleep. And I don't sleep in a normal patter yet you're always here watching, waiting.' _

'_Well surly you can think of a reason why I'm always in bed.' he smirked. 'You just catch the wrong moments.' _

'_I know you're disgusting, have no morals and really don't care too much about other feelings or other people in general but from how you look now I have to say those people you're implying you sleep with must be pretty desperate.' _

'_Shut up.' he snapped. 'How would some innocent little powerpuff understand?' I rolled my eyes away from him. He was cranky. _

'_Even the powerpuff girls grow up you know. Innocence is for the young and apparently seventeen just isn't young anymore.' his eyes widened. _

'_You're telling me you've slept with someone?' now that just made him worse. He stormed up to me looking as if he was ready to punch me. I looked up at his eyes, they looked better now. I smiled tipping my head to the side. _

'_Well that's defiantly none of your business.' I turned away from him walking round the ledge. 'I can't see why it'd get this reaction by any means.' I felt a hand gripping my arm, holding it hard, too hard. I felt the bone under his hand straining. _

'_Tell me you didn't.' he pulled me back to face him. Now he was angry, too angry from what I just said. _

'_Brick, this is really none of your business.' I winced looking down at my arm. 'Let go of me.' _

'_Let's make it my busyness.' his hand gripped tighter. I growled punching him. He realised me getting throw back with the force of my hit. I looked down to my arm looking at the red marks embedded into my skin. _

'_For goodness sake Brick. Why can't you just have a normal convocation? Why do you aways have to do this?' I looked up at him glaring. He was looking away scowling at the ground. 'Brick? Are you even listening now?' _

'_Stop calling me Brick. It pisses me off.' he looked back at me rubbing where I hit him. 'No one else dears use my name yet you punch me then tell me off?' oh, he was really angry. _

'_Well get used to it "Bricky boy". I'm not changing. And after you freak out on me like that I think I deserve to hit some of the sense back into you!' I growled. 'It's the only way it works, you're never interested in talking.' he opened his mouth before clenching it shut. I huffed folding my arms. 'And before you started over reacting I might have told you I was just teasing you but you know what, I'm not going to say a thing.' he glowed down at me. _

'_You...' he growled before turned round stomping away from me. 'You frustrate me so much.' he growled. 'If you do something like that again I'll do more than hurt your arm.' he growled looking back at me as if that was the end of the matter. _

'_Like what exactly?' I held my breath. I don't know why I was even here anymore. He was beyond my help. Brick moved before me grabbing the collar of my clothes pulling me up to him._

'_You've said it countless times before, we're enemies. You stop worrying and telling me useless things. Just keep out of my way.' _

'_Oh, just you wait. I swear I'll make your life as painful as possible.' I hissed trying pull his hands off me. I caught his eyes again. He was back, the flare of anger danced in the red of his eyes again. Sure he sounded like he could kill me but at least of was him. At least there wasn't that dull nothing looking back at me. _

'_Then I'll give you the same favour.' he hissed back _

I woke up. Butch was over me scowling but something was different. A look of worry was etched deep into his face. I sat up tears pouring down my face.

'I woke you up.' he muttered walking away. I got to my feet rubbing the tears away. 'You didn't have to bother him; he's too far into this mess to get out.'

'I know that now.' I growled. 'He's a despicable selfish oath with disgusting habits and nothing better than destruction on this puny mind of his.' I looked up at Butch. 'Why is he so much worse off than you and Boomer? Why couldn't he turn out to be nice? Why couldn't he run off into the woods to change his life?' Butch sighed sitting down on the couch looking up at me.

'The lab got to him. He took on too much in there, forced to spend time with the wrong people.' he muttered. 'I guess he just went twisted, that was how he got through it. We had our ways.' he spat.

'He's only semi normal when he's yelling at me.' I folded my arms stilled feeling his grip on my arm. 'When I was talking to him before I thought he was getting better, he was changing. I was wrong.' he watched me as I headed to the bathroom.

'You probably weren't.' I pursed looking back at him. 'But before this when did you last speak to him?'

'Over a week ago.' I replied frowning. 'But how would it make a difference?'

'A lot can happen in a week; you left him for a week and by the sounds of it Boomer has made you the sole peace in his crazy plan on making him better.' he sighed. 'It's not right but he has something, now, right now you are possibly the only person who might be able to help him. It just sounds like he's got worse because of an argument?' I looked away growling.

'We always argue. This that time I...' I frowned remembering what happened. 'Well I hugged him. Then we argued and then I just walked away.' I sighed realising what must have happened. 'He must have through I gave up and that was it.' I closed my eyes. 'And I have, I did. He's the enemy. Even you're not on his side.'

'Well you're right. I'm not on his side because I want to live alone and that's how I deal with all this. When they all told me what they planed I didn't want to. Brick got mad, like he always did and I left. Boomer would leave him but I would. So I did.' he looked at the ground. 'I cut ties with him. But you seem to want to help him for some reason.'

'no.' I growled. 'I will not help him anymore. I feel sorry for him but anyone that sees him without speaking to that pig will want to.' I opened the bathroom door. 'And he hasn't got worse because I've left him. I wasn't with him and he was always going to go downhill.' I walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

I took a shower; the last of my hair dye ran down the drain. That was it. I had no dye left. No more disguise.

'I'll just have to get money somehow.' I looked down at the colour run from my hair. The orange just seemed to come back brighter every time I dyed it. I doubted now if there would be a dye that would cover it completely. I looked down at my arm. There a black hand print was wrapped round my arm. He had bruised ma again. I growled turning off the water grabbing a towel. That was it.

I stormed form the bathroom digging in my potato sack full of material, costumes and the evil which was the sewing kit.

'What's up?' Butch looked up as I grabbed my costume and stormed back into the bathroom. I pulled on the costume looking back at myself in the broken mirror. It wasn't bad, not crisp or heroic but it looked like a brilliant Halloween costume. I looked like some gothic super villain in pink. The mask didn't help. I didn't look like the little girl who fought crime anymore. I wasn't in a neat pink dress and white tights. I didn't have the bow or heart hair clip. The costume had long shinning black leather thigh high heeled boots Mrs Smith reluctantly gave up yet she refused to tell me where she got them. The skirt was pink gathered fabric with an open front so when I span round it flared open to show the black lining (which I was proud of myself for creating). Under I wore a black leotard and simply sewed the skirt on to it. The leotard, on the torso, took a while to change: I stripped the dye form it and stained it pink only and added loose, baggy sleeves which hung only over my upper arms as the covering over my shoulders was forcibly cut off by Mrs Smith. A simple strap over one shoulder remained and the back was none existent. Finally I found a thick black belt and bound it tightly round y waist; this too was shinning black leather I had to fasten myself into.

The mask was a little harder. I refused to wear a ski mask. Mrs Smith just wanted me to just be out and proud about it all but I couldn't for the life of me do that. Not at the moment. So I had a little black mask she tossed at me which just stayed on my face, she says it's from the stage and I just had to believe her because I had no other explanation. It also had a hood, a black hood that wasn't attached to the back (yet had a long tail on the back of it so the wind wouldn't blow it up) but had two long collars that came to my front and I had sewed onto the outside of the leotard. I opened the bathroom door pulling up the hood. Butch stared at me.

'You've got a hood.' he muttered.

'Yhea, I have a hood.' I replied heading to the door.

'What's with the hood?'

'It's a build on the mask.' I muttered heading out the door. 'I'm going for a walk.' I left just as I heard him mutter something. I didn't care. I just needed to kick something's ass.

**Authors note**

**Ok, so I took a day off because I had a head operation thing and felt a little ill so yhea, that's why I did nothing the other day. Thanks for all the reviews! Love them all! Keep writing them, they make me write more. Anyway...note is to wish you all a happy new year! Enjoy your various drinking and parties!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- it wasn't meant to happen 

I stormed form the house and went straight to the back streets of the city aware of the odd look I did get from the few that caught a glimpse of me. all I kept thinking was that I couldn't be seen unless I had to be, getting to relaxed is how you get caught and this city wasn't mine anymore. I had to be careful. I had to be yet I really wanted to run down crazy up to the volcano and attack like a mad man till all the so called rulers of the city were forced to flee. I could picture it in my mind's eye, I could just imagine them being so scared and so powerless against me that I managed to saved the day and I'd be a hero again. The town would be free once more and that I could get Brick sitting down with a physiologist or something so he won't rip my head off. But that was all in my mind. Right now if I was caught I'd die. There was no question about that.

I moved swiftly through the streets. A mugging. Finished by a punch and a quick nod to the victim. A murder. A harder punch and a quick nod at the victim. I wanted to do it all night, I couldn't beat humans, it wouldn't be right when I know how much stronger I am. I just gave them enough so people could run away, gather their thoughts and run away some more. No one stopped, no one said thanks, but you could see it wasn't on their mind. They were scared and now that some hooded costumed freak was there they wanted to get away even faster.

I didn't know how long I had been in the city or how many people I was punching, all I knew is that I wasn't feeling better, I couldn't release my stress out on these people. I couldn't hit hard enough or just hit enough to make the anger go away. Wow...I feel like Buttercup! The anger and hitting. I totally get it now. But I was here for the people, here as a powerpuff girl even if they don't recognise the costume.

I walked round the streets without seeing anyone for a while. It was surprising how many crimes took place back here. It was like they had completely given up on humanity all together; they took on survival and went crazy as a result. Well I liked to think that instead of the people being evil to begin with. I pursed in my stride while walking. I heard something. A man screaming and pleading.

'no-please! I can't! I don't have- I can't do it!' I moved. Running till a found the source of the begging.

A tall man was holding up another in an alley, a knife help to his throat. The man in the air pleaded, tears streaming down his face but it didn't seem to have any effect. The tall man wore a hoodie as most of the criminals did here. They never used to in the old Townsville but now, they were using it like their own mask. I growled moving forward grabbing the man pulling him back fast hitting the knife out of his hand. The man in the air fell panting to the floor. He wasn't moving; he just shook on the ground wide eyed. I frowned moving down to the man

'What's wrong?' he didn't reply, he just stared behind me transfixed on the man I had thrown.

'Oh, you've just got yourself into so much trouble now.' the voice was a cruel growl. a growl I had heard too much of. I turned round to see the red eyes I just had to know would glare back at me. Of course, Boomer did say this was Bricks job. I stood up growling back at him.

'Brick.' I grinned. 'Oh, I'm so glad to see you.' I grinned flexing my fists, this person I could really punch. He glared at me looking me up and down.

'Little girls shouldn't play dress up outside. What are you meant to be?' he snarled. He didn't know who I was...the mask really worked. Oh, no I know I'm going to piss him off.

'I'm Blossom.' I looked down at the man on the floor. 'Run now, you'll get in the way.' he scuffled to his feet and ran away, fast. I looked back to Brick who was looking me up and down, the confusion plain on his face.

'You're kidding me.' he snarled. 'Blossom would never wear that.' I sighed floating over to him. He growled grabbing my collars pulling me down.

'that's a long story but apparently I'm a super hero and no matter how much I don't see the point the powerpuff girls are there in the history of the city and the costume symbolises that or something. I didn't get it either.' I pulled his hands away from me.

I punched up hitting him hard in the jaw. He growled punching back and holding me against the alley wall.

'What was that for?' he hissed. I pulled up my sleeve up to show him the bruises. He stared at the hand mark. 'Was that me?' he didn't sound shocked at all, just the more usual anger I heard so much. I pushed him away from me. 'Blossom, was that me?' he growled.

'Yes, I thought you know the marks you left in those dreams stayed.' I pulled my sleeve back down. I looked away from him. The need to hit something was gone. I was just fed up. 'You're too damaged.' I sighed. 'I can't deal with it.'

'What do you mean?' he frowned. 'I thought you didn't know a thing about me?' I looked up at him, the anger in his eyes all too apparent, the hurt in his face made something churn inside me. I pulled my hood down.

'I know what you've been through.' I muttered. 'I went to the lab.' the anger grew. I looked away again, I couldn't take it anymore. The only way to get past this horrible feeling was to tell him, I don't know what made me come to that conclusion but I had to. Something deep inside was making my slur out everything I found out and was told. 'I went down to the labs and saw the blood, the cells, and the bodies.' I pursed. The images were still too fresh in my mind. 'I read files and-'

'You weren't hurt?' he muttered. I looked up, he was closer. His hands forced down to his sides. 'Why did you go down the holes? You're meant to go down there.' I frowned moving my hand to his. He flinched before staring down at my hand.

'Brick, it didn't get out whatever it was. I wasn't hurt. You were.' I muttered staring up at him trying to read him. I couldn't, he just looked angry and upset. I didn't get him. I pulled myself away. I stared down at the ground again. 'I thought I should tell you. I know what happened.' he huffed.

'How do you know? You read the files they kept? The ones your _Daddy_ wrote?' oh, he was still angry.

'Butch told me.' he pulled my face up to him at that moment. I bit my lip trying to get away from his hold but he was following all my moves perfectly. 'I found him and eventually he told me enough.' he forced my head to face him.

'What did he tell you? Did he tell you how your Dad trapped us all in a cage one at a time and tortured us?' he was beginning to shake. 'Did he tell you how we were forced to watch in a cell while others ripped their own flesh from their bones as if it was nothing?'

'Shut up.' I pushed him away from me. I couldn't help him, I couldn't help him. 'I saw what was left behind and heard enough.' growled. 'And you think I'm not ashamed that the Professor was involved? I am, and that's why I want to help everyone here. My own family helped bring this to the city.' I raised my arms to the alley gesturing to the city at large. 'I get it. You need help too but I don't know how. I don't know how to fix you and when I try you hurt or confuse me too much.' I hissed at him. 'I don't know what you want and you just keep getting worse but I don't know what to do.' he stared back at me; the anger had faded, not truly gone. Knowing him it'd come back at any moment.

'You don't have to do anything. You don't mean that much to me.' he muttered. 'Just keep on doing this childish superhero thing.' he turned starting to walk away. I watched him, my stomach was still churning. It was aching.

'I saw my name carved onto a cell wall.' he stopped. 'I don't know who did it but only three people in those cells knew who I was and I don't think your brothers would be thinking of me. You on the other hand haunt my dreams every time I close my eyes even when I'm not talking to you.' I looked round at me eyes firing up again.

'You need to stay away from the labs. You need to disappear.' he muttered. I walked up to him grabbing his collar dragging him down to my eye level.

'I'll never disappear.' I hissed. 'And you need help, don't just walk away.' he pulled my hands from his collar gripping them hard under his palms. He stared down at me eyes searching my face.

'You've had such an easy life here.' he finally said. 'You've grown up and have been happy, I didn't have that. That I accept but surly you can see why that will make me reject you, reject you'll help and you as an enemy. You were right I hate you. And I hate the fact you're trying to make amends for your father.' he hissed. 'Everything you do is repulsive.' I growled taking a step closer to him. I didn't get him.

'Then why is my name in there? Why did you kiss me all those times? Go as far to find me in the mountains? Why do all that?' he didn't answer. I nodded forcing my hands free and moving away. 'I did think you hated me. But you don't do that for someone you hate. I don't know what you feel. I get how you resent me and my family but _I_ refuse to believe that you hate me. And I don't hate you, I don't. Not anymore now I understand just a bit more of you.' he smirked back at me.

'What do you feel?' he closed the gap between us again. 'If not hate what can there be for us?' I shook my head moving back.

'I don't know. I just don't hate you, I can't say that anymore. I can't say I hate you. I hate how you act towards me. You frustrate me and make me want to punch that smirk right off your face.' he smirked more. 'But I don't hate you.'

'Just like the good little girl you are. You can't even hate the man who killed your father.' I gritted my teeth as he stepped closer still.

'Not hating someone and forgiving them is different. I can't forget that happened.' he moved closer again.

'But you don't hate me for it?' I didn't reply. 'I'll your silence as a no.' I felt the wall behind me. Somehow he managed to pin me again.

'Brick, back off.' I said firmly. I had been here before; I know what he was trying to do now being the pig he's built himself up as.

'Why do you think I was back here? There's a reason I wanted to find this girl who saved people, normal girls are so boring. I came to find some fun.' I pushed on his chest keeping him at arm's length.

'That's disgusting and almost typical.' I told him. 'Besides I'm Blossom, you don't want me. There's nothing to gain after all you don't see me like that.' his eyes trapped mine. For a moment it was like we were back in high school, back in the hallways where he searched for me.

'I don't have anything to gain, that's right but up there.' he nodded towards the volcano. 'It's boring. You've been my entertainment all this time. I'm not going to give you up just because you say you don't hate me anymore.' he whispered moving closer leaning to over me.

'Fine, but I have another idea of fun.' I growled bringing my knees up to my chest and kicking him over to the other side of the alley.

He chuckled watching me hover over him.

'I see how it is.' he got to is feet. 'let's have fun then.'


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- aftermath 

I woke up in Butch's hut. I forced my eyes to remain closed as the light hurt even when I knew it was only night. What had happened? Oh yhea, I had a fight with Brick. I moaned rolling onto my front, I ached all over.

'If you're up you can eat.' Butch tapped my head. I moaned burying my head deeper into the couch. I didn't want to move. 'Blossom, eat.' I pushed myself up staring at Butch and Boomer both holding a rabbit and what looked like coffee. I sat up brushing my hair away from my eyes. I groaned cracking my neck, and my arm, and my back.

'That sounds painful.' Boomer winced as I rotated my ankle slipping off the long boots. 'The fight looked pretty painful too not I think about it.' Butch passed a rabbit down to me. I nodded digging into the tender meat; I did not know how hungry I had been. I looked up at Butch giving him a thumbs up.

'Awesome.' I said swallowing the first mouth full of rabbit. 'How have I survived without your food?' I leant back on the couch taking another bite. 'You're a god.'

'You look a mess.' he passed a cup of water over to me. I reached out to take it and caught sight of my arm. It had large jagged cuts all down the white skin and black charred marked where I had been burnt. I groaned looking away from the boys. Did I get my ass kicked that much?

'Don't worry, Brick looks worse.' Boomer grinned. 'You've got good. I mean Brick is an awesome fighter and you stood up to him. I guess that's what you get from the girl who makes EX's turn into wounded puppies.' he chuckled. 'You looked amazing, fighting in the air, using ice breath, slashing and kicking. I think I even saw you biting him at one point.' I groaned again taking another bite of rabbit.

'It's too sloppy; you don't really have any technique.' Butch muttered. 'It's like watching a wild animal fight.' I looked up at him taking a large chunk from his own rabbit.

We were eating a lot, normally I found it hard to finish half a rabbit with Butch but today a fully one went down nicely. I was still trying to put together the fight I had in my head. I had multiple wounds on my arms and legs and a massive bruise along my neck. I aches I felt like shit, but something felt good, something felt very good.

'You can't remember the fight?' Boomer laughed. 'Wow, he did hit you hard.' I scowled at him and he stopped. 'Well you went into the air. Had some battle with lots of pink and red lights, I think that was just you two flying though. Then you bother hit the ground. The fought a bit on the streets and then you threw him into a building. He retaliated by throwing part of that building into you head. That's probably why you can't remember too much. Then you brought it back into the air till you bother fell down. I told Butch and he took you away I took Brick.' I nodded taking a long drink of water.

'No one else was hurt?' I asked looking at the brothers.

'No. I think that's why you were so keen on staying in the air.' Boomer said through a mouth full of meat. 'But I do have to say I couldn't keep track of you two.' I looked at Butch, he just nodded. So...I could fight again...not bad. But to pay like this...it hurt too much. I wouldn't be able to leave the hut for a few days.

'How's Brick?' I started walking round the hut after a while. I Looked to Boomer expectantly. 'He seemed like he lost it when I spoke to him last, it was like his thoughts were everywhere.' he looked back at me a smirk playing on his face.

'He's a mess, physically; he's as trashed as you.' I folded my arms nodding. 'He's seemed better, more relaxed. I don't think he's had a fight like that in ages.' I nodded heading to the bathroom. 'That's a good thing for him. He needs a good punching every now and again.' Boomer added

'I know.' I muttered 'I'm just going to wash up.' I slipped into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I closed my eyes sighing. I hurt.

_I was on the mountain; all my wounds remained as ugly and red as before. _

'_Thought you'd show up soon.' Brick flew down beside me. Boomer was right he looked horrible. A gash over his forehead with blackened dried blood running down half of his face looked particularly. At the side of his right eye was a dark purple bruise smudged his face. His shoulder was black, chipped and black with a crack showing a coat of clotted blood he'd tried to clean up. I couldn't help the laugh. He really looked back. _

'_Ouch.' I giggled holding my ribs. 'It looks like you've been ran over by a truck!' he smirked holding his arms out looking down at himself before wincing and holding his arm back down. _

'_Have you seen yourself? You look just as bad.' he sniggered. I looked down at myself. Long cuts down my limbs and I could feel the strain on my face as I smiled due to a split lip and a black eye. I moved forward punching his black shoulder. His body buckled over as he winced. _

'_Oh look at you!' I cooed stepping back to look at him. 'Beaten by a girl.' he straightened up punch my shoulder back. _

'_You fell first.' he grinned wrapping his arm round my shoulder pulling me into a half hug. _

'_I beg your pardon? You fell. You got beaten.' I winced as he brushed against my burnt arm. _

'_I've got to fight with you more often.' he let go of me. 'That felt amazing.' I looked up at him rubbing the bruise along my neck. _

'_It aches, I mean it kills. I feel like I'm going to fall to pieces.' I groaned looking down smiling. 'It does feel like such a relief though.' I forced my mouth shut still smiling. I looked back up at him grinning down at me. His long red hair matted down in the dried blood on his face. I let out a huff of laughter. 'You need to clean up.' I grinned raising my hand to brush the hair from the wound. 'We heal fast but you'll get yourself infected if you don't be careful.' he snorted jerking away from my hand. _

'_You need to clean up to you know. I bet you've got a few bricks hidden away in your hair.' I moved my hands to my head feeling all the dirt and grit. 'Have you found a place you're able to wash up? I know most of the plumbing round the city isn't the best.' _

'_I fell asleep in a bathroom.' I grinned trying to flatten my hair down. 'Oh god...I actually fell asleep in a bathroom.' I looked up to Brick. 'I have to wake up.' Butch and Boomer were there and if they found out I had fallen asleep in there, well Butch wouldn't be too impressed. I stared up at Brick, his grin had rested. He felt better; I couldn't believe all he needed was a good fight. I know I felt better; it was like a huge amount of pressure was taken from me. _

'_I'm not ready to wake up.' he moved forward grabbing my wounded arm. 'Let's arrange another fight.' I shook my head backing away. 'You said it was good.' he frowned looking a little confused. It was like I had taken away a child's toy. _

'_Brick I'm not a play mate, I'm an enemy.' I said looking down, even as I said the words I really wasn't feeling them anymore. 'Remember, we're kinda on opposite sides of a war.' I looked back at him. 'We can't arrange fights. It doesn't work like that.' _

'_I know about war.' he muttered. 'But I'm not talking about any of that. I'm talking about how that felt. We can meet up in secret and fight, separate from the war. I don't see who the war had anything to do with us.' my stomach jumped as he said that. 'I'm not really involved in any of that. Not yet, I'm focused in Townsville and so are you.' _

'_On opposite sides.' I groaned. 'Besides I'm literally black and blue.' I caught his eyes. he looked like he was going to start to get angry again. 'Brick?' _

'_I see.' he gritted his teeth. 'fine.' he turned beginning to walk away. I turned looking away from him. Oh I felt like such a jerk. _

I woke up slumped against the bathroom door. I groaned getting to my feet not even bothering to look in the mirror. I turned on the shower and worked on ridding myself of the rubble, the blood and the ash from my skin and hair.

'Damn Brick and his fire.' I growled looking at my brunt arm. It looked sore but then again he looked just as bad I grinned abandoning my costume and cleaning up. That was all I could do at this point. It wasn't like I was ready to go back into the city or work at all. I'd be useless in a hunt and I can't really cook as well as Butch. I could clean and I had very clumsy sewing skills. I'd only had that, I couldn't do anything now.

I somehow cleaning my costume and pulled it back on without my mask which I carried back out into the hut. Boomer was gone. Butch was in front of the fire feeding wood onto the flame. I stared at the fire holding my arm. I remember part of the fire, Brick was shooting fire at me, I was dodging as much as I could but I wasn't fast enough. He caught my arm so I retaliated with ice. I used ice as a shield and them trying to trap his head in a block of frozen water. I can't believe how angry I got.

'You took your time.' Butch muttered looking up as I flung myself at the couch.

'I fell asleep and Brick was there.' I groaned moving my arm over my face. 'You know I think he needed that fight.

'Of course he did. He always used to fight you. Before all this horror happened he only thought of the next battle with you as his opponent. Now that he's got the taste again he'll want more.' I moved my arm slightly to see Butch staring into the fire. 'It was bound to happen I guess.'

'It was always going to happen but I'm too tired to do it again now.' I groaned staring at the burn on my arm again. 'I needed to learn how to fight better. It's like you've said, I have no technique.' I sat up realising something.

'You went into the city!' I grinned leaning over the couch. 'Well done.' he looked back at me 'you refused to before.'

'I couldn't leave you in the street passed out. I just brought you back and cleaned the worst of the wounds. I didn't expect you to be so happy when you woke though.' he muttered. I frowned turning back to the front of the couch. 'Maybe you needed that fight too.'

'Hitting him felt good.' I nodded. 'I've wanted to beat him for so long. It's such a relief to have just done it. No more pressure now.' I stretched. 'I was so mad at him and I was ready to murder him right where he stood but now...I don't know. The bloodlust is gone.'

'Then what is left there? How can you fight him again if there's nothing?' I looked back at him.

'I don't want to.' I frowned. 'I really want to help him now, you know when he was in my dream he was actually happy. Not angry or anything.' I bit my lip lying back down. 'I actually feel like I hurt him actually.' I growled covering my head again. 'I don't know what to do.'

'Sounds like you still have a few fights left there.' I groaned, Butch was properly right. Damn him.

I sat up grabbing my coat pulling it on and fastening the black tightly over my costume.

'What are you doing?' he asked as I got to my feet heading to the door. 'You're in no state to walk. The snows to thick.' I pulled my hood up opening the door.

'I'm just going to see Mrs Smith.' I said making sure all the pink of my costume was covered.

'The old lady in the city?' Butch moved to the front door. 'You've got to be kidding; you don't even have a disguise.' I slipped past him through the door.

'I won't be long and I have my coat. Don't worry.' I grinned. 'I'll be back in no time.' I flew over the snow, finding it too painful to run. I didn't know why I needed to get to Mrs Smith so sudden but I found that I needed to. She was the only human in all this mess who knew what I was going through and she'd helped me through all of my problems so far. Surly she'll know what to do about Brick. I could only hope that she would come up with some answer.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- clouded 

I walked undetected into the city and straight down to the theatre where the bounced just let me pass, I had visited Mrs Smith so many times I guess he just took it as an ongoing thing. well it kinda was and I was so thankful he didn't pull my hood or anything like that, I didn't even have my eye contacts in so I'd be an open target. Mrs Smith was on the stage when she spotted me. Her face lit up instantly as he jumped down from the stage to greet me.

'My girl, you've cause quite a disturbance.' she sung at me laughing a little towards the end of the sentence. 'You've grown so much.' he took my arm pulling me down onto the stage. 'You've been training well...I told you the costume was needed. People are calling you the hooded EX. just wait till they find out you're Blossom then the support will sky rocket.' she said in hushed tones doing a little dance on the spot. 'And the boots, oh you're still wearing them. They look marvels.' her voice was a little rough there as she got over ly excited.

'Yhea but now I'm stuck.' I whispered fixing my jar. 'I have a Brick problem.' she stopped looking so happy at that.

'What about the little brat.' she huffed. I bit my lip looking away.

'It's going to come one strange but he needs help.' I whispered. 'And I want to help him. Not with the violent evil stuff but he needs help.' she snorted turning my chin back to face her with one delicate hand.

'Psychopaths always need help. Those who try to help just get hurt.' she dropped her hand. 'Besides you have no time for some twisted romance when you've got a city to save.' my mouth dropped.

'What romance?' I folded my arms a little insulted she even suggested it. 'I'd never, he's on the other side, I hated him and I'm a powerpuff girl. I have no time for it.' she smirked at me taking my hand patting it.

'It's happens to the best of us. Youth gets us and we all get caught up in what people call romance. I can see it now and I have to put an end to It.' she dropped my hand. 'Avoid him. Leave him, focus on you mission.' she nodded. 'End of convocation.' she turned and walked away. She didn't help at all.

I went out of the theatre bumping into the Bouncer on my way out.

'I guess you don't like her advise this time.' he grunted as I headed out the door. I sighed folding my arms nodding back at him.

'She could have been more useful.' I closed my eyes massaging my temple. 'At least she didn't talk much, I'm getting a killer head ache.' the bouncer chuckled letting me pass.

'You do look ruff, you been in a scrap recently?' he frowned. I moved my hand to my lip.

'Oh, yhea. But he looks worse.' I smiled. 'See you around.' I waved turning away and hiding in the nearest group of people walking down the street. I couldn't afford being found right now even if he was a bouncer.

New wanted posters were up around the city, no picture, just a sketch. This time there was a reward. I smiled looking at the posters all over the city. All because I was the only one fighting back, they were really freaking out. I headed into the back streets panting, I wasn't ready to be walking around outside. My muscles were screaming at me. I groaned pulling my hood down so I could breath the fresh air.

'You.' I froze. Male, young, I didn't know him. 'Keep still and don't scream.' he moved closer, a knife in his hand. I gritted my teeth looking at him. I he wasn't from Townsville. Hardly anyone in Townsville was from Townsville.

'Where did you come from?' I asked calmly. He moved the knife closer, I could smell the dirt on his breath, the grime on his skin yet this was all he was driven to.

'Be quiet, turn out your pockets and drop the coat.' I sighed looking at him. Why did he have to try it now, today of all days?

'no.' I held my temple closing my eyes. 'You, drop the knife and back off.' I really felt like I was falling to bits. He thrusted the knife closer. 'I said back off.' I growled at him.

'You're in no position to give orders.' he growled.

'Well I am.' I looked up, there hovering over my head upside down was the red nightmare. The boy dropped the knife and ran away instantly. I groaned closed my eyes as I heard the thud of Brick landing on the ground in front of me.

'You should be somewhere safe.' he muttered, a grim voice, not angry. Just pissed off about what I said before. 'You should be walking around.'

'You need to back off too.' I forced my eyes to stay shut. 'And I'm not going to be your prisoner or anything. I'm not in the mood to fight.'

'I've heard that before.' I felt his finger brush against my lip. 'That looks worse now we're awake.' I turned my head away from his hand. 'I really did a number on you.' I opened my eyes looking at his own bruised face. The bruise round his eye was dark and swollen and the cut on his brow looked cleaner but it was still red, open and looked painful. When he was hanging over me he could have looked like a ghost of a citizen from the event.

'You're just as bad. You're wondering around too and with no coat.' I pushed him back from me. 'Stop trying to get closer.' I closed my eyes again. 'Making me feel ill.' I muttered leaning completely against the wall.

'That's probably my fault, I threw half a wall at your head.' well at least he sounded happy. 'Come on, I know a place you can rest without anyone finding you.' he was ordering me again. I didn't move. 'fine.' he picked me up holding me over his shoulder holding me in place.

'Put me down.' I growled. 'I just have a head ache I'm not dying. Besides why should you help me?' he flew up into the air.

'I don't want my entertainment to be too injured.' he chuckled and flew off towards the outskirts of the city. The old suburbs.

The suburbs were completely destroyed. No were for people to hide other than the city. There was nothing but rubble and snow.

'I think I'm going to be sick.' I groaned hanging over Bricks shoulder. He hoisted me the right way up.

'Not over me.' he warned. 'Or I will hand you in.' I gave him the thumbs up closing my eyes again. He flew over to the old kindergarten. Pokey Oaks was the last building standing. He set me on my feet before we walked through the door. The carpet, the little tables and chairs. Nothing had moved. It was like it had just been simply abandoned. I didn't say I thing I just walked to the closet where all the nap time blankets were stored and wrapped myself up before finding a nice spot of carpet. Brick pulled up a chair setting it too close to where I decided to rest.

'Do you want something?' I asked staring up at him. His legs were far too long for him to be sitting on that chair. He looked down at me smirking.

'You're mine again.' he muttered. I felt my face burn instantly. I sat up glaring at him. 'Just like you were in the high school.'

'I was never yours.' I pointed my finger at him. 'And I'm not now. There's nothing between us. There's can't me.' I flopped back down on the carpet and turned to face the wall. There would be no romance.

'There's something.' there was a hint of anger behind his tone. 'It's annoying having to deny it.' I hugged my blanket.

'Please just stop talking.' I muttered. My voice felt weak, diminished.

I managed to sleep somehow. Dreamless, Brick wasn't there. He was no doubt awake, watching. There wasn't anything between us. I couldn't let there be anything.

'Blossom.' I opened my eyes; he didn't need to tell me. I already heard the voices. A girl, I just felt worse. 'Keep still.' the girl's voice was loud, slurred. She might have been drunk.

'Homo-X?' I whispered. He nodded. 'One you're not too fond of?' he nodded. I rested my head back down. He stared down at me not even breathing. I stared up, his nostrils flared, anger set deep in his expression. Who was this girl? The slurred voice passed. He relaxed.

'We better get out of here.' he muttered. 'Come on.' I folded my arms staring at him.

'no.' I stood up glaring at him. 'I told you, I told you a while ago I'm not going to be on your side. That means all whatever "this" might or might not be can't happen.' he moved forward putting his hand over my mouth.

'Don't start.' he growled. He looked back to the window moving his hand from my face as if he expected to the voice to return. 'I've spent the last hour and a half trying to think of a way to get around that.' I moved away from him shaking my head.

'Brick there can't be a thing. Surly you can understand that.' he frowned staring down at me. I sighed getting to my feet. All I could hear in my head was Mrs Smith telling me over and over. I can't have a romance no matter how insane it was. No matter how bizarre it sounded with _brick_ I couldn't let it happen. I headed to the door pushing my hair back from my face.

I got outside before throwing up. I groaned looking down at the vomit, it was just the flu. Brick popped his head round the corner of the door staring at me heaving again.

'It doesn't look like you'll be going anywhere.' he strode outside smirking down at me as I kneeled over. I pulled my head up pulling my hair away from my face.

'It's just the flu.' I straightened up wiping my mouth 'I'll still be ready to kick your butt anytime.' he smirked picking me up again dragging me back into the kindergarten. I caught hold of the door pulling myself back out.

'Stop being such a girl, you can't stay out in the cold where you're messed up. Look at you, rest.' he pulled on me trying to get my hands away from the door. I pulled harder growling.

'I don't need your help. It's creepy when you try to be nice!' he pulled harder and my hands gave up slipping from the splintered door frame. He sat me down in the chair he had been in moments before.

'You don't get a choice when you're ill. Deal with it.' he growled turning his back on me but he didn't leave. I stared at his back for a moment. He was still as angry as I've seen him before. He was still acting like a jerk but he was showing kindness. That was surprising...he was like when we were in the mountains and he was talking when he thought I was asleep. There was something there that was gentle, it was small and masked by a lot of anger but it was there. I folded my arms feeling ill again.

'So I'm prisoner while I'm throwing up?' I growled, some way or another, even though he was being nice for him I could see he enjoyed seeing me squirm.

'You can see it like that if you want.' he looked over his shoulder at me. 'Just sleep already.' he growled looking away again. I sighed grabbing the blanket I left on the ground and wrapped it round my shoulders.

'Not tired.' I muttered looking round the kinder garden. The finger paintings hanging up the walls and the toys pilled high in a corner. 'Why did you bring me here?' I muttered after a while. He shrugged.

'The EX's didn't destroy it. I noticed that when I first saw the city after the attack. The same is with your house, the library, the mall and the park. Anywhere you and your sisters spent a lot of your time.' he still had his back to me. 'I took it that the smell was like scent of the place was more like Homo-X than human so they left it.' he sighed. 'This seems like a good place to keep you.'

'Keep me?' I folded my arms tighter staring at his back.

'Yhea, better than a cell.' he growled. I sighed getting to my feet grabbing a few more blankets throwing that at him. He looked back at me.

'You're injured too dumb ass. You keep warm too.' I sat back down glaring at him. 'You look like you're bandages need changing and you really did a shoddy job of fixing yourself up.' he didn't move. I growled getting back to my feet heading to the closet digging around for the first aid kit.

'What are you doing?' I heard him get to his feet. 'I heal fast. There's no point.' I found the kit turning back to see him.

'You have scars, I don't. I heal just as fast yet I look after myself properly.' I walked up to him pushing him back down in his chair. 'You don't know how to deal with wounds you just know how to live with them.' he didn't answer. I pocked around his shoulder. Realising he'd have to ditch the shirt. He was already one step ahead tossing it to the side.

'I get to do you next.' he grinned pulling me closer. 'I should have done this sooner.'

'I'm fine.' I growled peeling off the bandage over his shoulder. 'I just need to stay warm. You don't really get a lot of indoor heating where I live now.' I looked at the black skin over his shoulder. The dead skin. I winced looking at it. 'You realise this skin won't heal, its dead. You need to get rid of it so more can grow to replace it.' I muttered. 'It's amazing; technically your whole shoulder should be dead, useless. This is where I attached up with ice, your body's amazing.' he hummed moving my fingers over his shoulder.

'I know that.' he lowered his voice. 'But I'm more interested in yours.' I ripped away part of the skin on his shoulder. He yelped dropping his hands away from me. I grinned back at him putting the skin on the table.

'Like a band aid.' I hummed. 'We've got to do it again.' I grinned at him as he grimaced.

'You're enjoying this too much.' he growled.

'It's better fun that what you had in mind.' I got a cotton wool bud and disinfectant. 'Now this will really sting.' I warned.

He actually held together rather well. No screaming like Bubbles would do. He just held his breath and gritted his teeth yet in more ways I found that more painful than how he was before. I knew why he was acting like this now, it all made sense. I wish it didn't. I preferred the ignorance I had when he was pure evil and I just scolded him as a tutor. This was all too much now; I wanted it all to be simple again. I bandaged up his shoulder again and turned my attention to his head.

'How long would you say this would take to heal?' he asked.

'A day.' I muttered. 'But if you leave it untreated it'll leave marks and ache a hell of a lot.' I dabbed round his face. 'I don't know if it was because I was raised by a human or because for so long I kidded myself to think I was one but I believe this stuff works for us.' I groaned.

'We're too different from humans.' he muttered. 'Homo-X's are completely different. True ones like you and me. We were never humans like the rest of them. We have chemical-X thick in our vanes where as they still have human minds and bodies to some degree.' he winced slightly as I pushed down on his wound. 'You should never think you're human. It's insulting yourself.' I looked down at him putting the kit on the table looking down at him.

'No, it's not. It's just not the truth.' I sighed walking away getting another blanket. 'You just have human issues. I see why and everything but it really isn't right.' I wrapped the blankets round me shivering.

'Is the heating in this place gone too?' I looked back at Brick as he was just staring out the window. 'Brick?' he looked at me smirking.

'Always cold.' he hummed. 'You would have thought that you'd love to live in a volcano.' he got to his feet.

'What?' I hugged the blankets round me tighter. 'I'm not going to any volcano. You brought me here, that's all you get.' I warned but his hand was over the first aid kit.

'I just thought I gave you a burn.' he muttered. 'Show me.' I moved my arm away from him.

'You wouldn't know how to treat it. It's not that bad anyway. All you need to do is put it on ice. After a good rest it'll be gone anyway.' he scowled at me. 'You just rest; I'm going out to throw up.' I muttered heading to the door again.' I stood just outside heaving but nothing was coming up. That was probably the worst feeling, when you know something should he coming up yet there wasn't enough. There was no more rabbit left in my stomach to heave up onto the dead grass beside the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 –a little red

I woke up before Brick the next morning. He was on the other side of the classroom and just spread out across the floor. His face was calm, untouched by any of the unneeded thoughts or emotions. It was handsome and now that his wounds were healed he looked ready to get back into fighting. That was not my cup of tea. I walked up to the black board picking up the chalk left on the side writing in large letters that I had gone. I was fine, I was leaving and I wouldn't be coming back. Simple enough but I knew I hadn't seen the last of Brick, not today. I was sure he was going to bite my head off once I fall back asleep. I left the kindergarten without a sound and flew back into the forest pulling my hood up against the snow. It'd have to bring home some fire wood since I had the flu. I had to keep warm now. That would be the main focus so I can start saving the city of Townsville yet again! Well something like that.

'HELP! SOMEONE!' I froze as I entered the forest. The voices were deeper into the forest, too deep for the normal human to have gone alone. Then screams. I ran, heading towards the noises.

'Shut up. Do you want them to get us too?' another voice, male, hushed. I was close. I stopped running to listen, I was very close. Panting, the people were panting, something had given them a fright if not attacked them completely.

'Hello?' I called out softly into the open air. No reply. I took a deep breath looking round for a culprit. 'You're not going to get help when you don't bother answering.' I hissed more to myself. There was scuffling round me. I stopped moving all together. My eyes darted round the trees. It was just one long black column behind the other lining as far as the eye could see. Anyone or anything could be there waiting to pounce. I held my breath looking round the area, making note of the trees. if EX's were the culprits I had the advantage, I was smaller and could move easier here but in the current situation they had more skill.

'Girl in a hood going through the forest? Trying to find grandma's house?' that was a girls voice, teasing, gloating. 'The colours wrong though. We'll have to fix that.' I didn't move. I just waited.

'Little red riding hood not going to talk?' another voice. Male, young. His voice was closer. Something flew past me tugging on my coat.

'I think she's scare.' the girl mocked. 'Let's just put her out of her misery.' something grabbed my hood pulling me back into a tree. I growled unzipping the coat slipping out of it pulling my Pink hood up. I flew round grabbing my coat pulling it back from the girl with dyed red hair. So Veronica raised her ugly face again. Like the last time I saw her she was completely white but this time it was fur. She looked at me startled as I tossed my coat to the ground.

'Come on then.' I growled 'you've come into my forest, you fight.' he folded her arms glaring at me her upper lip coiled up in disgust.

'Who the hell are you?' she growled. The temptation to answer was almost unbearable but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to give any answers to this person. Someone who caused so much pain doesn't deserve anything.

'It's the girl who attacked Brick the other day.' I looked behind me to see the man with black vanes, he just kept popping up. 'She's got more power than us two.' he flew towards me. 'Yet she's wounded, it'd be interesting fighting this one.'

'You clearly don't heal like I do.' I smirked at him before pointing back to the city 'leave.' I hissed they just stared at me for a moment. 'Leave now or I will fight you both, you will lose.' Marcus, the man with black vanes, floated back.

'Veronica, come.' he growled. The girl with red hair reluctantly retreated. 'To think there's another homo-X in the world.' he muttered. I frowned watching them leave. So they don't know about the powerpuff girls?

I looked around for the people who called of help.

'I suggest you leave the forest now, as you can say it isn't really safe.' I called out picking up my coat.

'The city isn't much better.' I looked up, a man appeared from behind a tree followed my several more, all quite you, all covered in dirt and blood. 'But here there's a little more peace from the rest of the carp which goes on round here.' I landed on the snow looking at them. They all looked desperate, starving. They all looked like the boys from Copperton.

'If everyone starts thinking that they'll just attack here like they did the city. Besides there is are a lot more than a few nasty war lords in the forest.' I muttered remembering the thing in the hole. 'It's best if you leave, all of you.'

'We want to join you.' another of the boys started. 'The girl who fights in the back streets and battled Brick in the air.' he laughed. 'And the one who scares off the Homo-X.'

'I don't scare them off.' I told them folding my arms. 'And I'm also, technically, one of them so if anything you should be scared.'

'no.' the first one growled. 'You help people; you're not one of them.' I sighed; these people were all so serious. 'You can help us. Not just up, everyone.' I looked at the boys counting them, twenty. They were just a small band of people who decided not to take it anymore. Ran in hope of help and are now just getting turned away. They weren't hiding like the sewer boys were.

'Joining me would mean you'll be fighting, starting a revolt, it will be heard, cold and messy.' I folded my arms expecting them to have a second thought. 'No can't bring friends or family here, they'll defiantly die.'

'We have none.' another boy called out. 'Why do you think we'd want to do this?' I growled pulling on my coat.

'Fine. Just wait here a moment.' I muttered going straight, flying fast in a pink blur back to the hut. Butch was standing with his arms crossed on the porch.

'Blossom Utonium, get your ass back on that couch.' he growled. I landed a good few metres away from the hut. He growled down at me.

'I know I've been gone a while but there's a really good explanation.' I sighed. 'You see some humans got into the forest, pretty close too and they are not leaving.' his eyes widened. 'Yes I know, shocking but they're staying.'

'You are not bringing them here.' he growled. 'I let you in I'm not having some snotty little boys running round too.' he nodded as it that was the end of the story.

'I'm not even suggesting that.' I pointed back in the forest. 'They are people that want to fight but they can't, yet.' I looked down biting my lip. _No_, what was I thinking? I couldn't even imply that those people would one day be able to take down a Homo-X. I couldn't make an army to fight back, and then I would only be as good as them...wouldn't I? 'They at least need a place to stay and I'm thinking I get them a camp close but far enough away that they'd never bother you. Somewhere the homo-X's will avoid.' he folded his arms glaring at me.

'So what? Where are you going to find a place like that?' he grunted.

'The clearing. The one with the hole we ceiled up.' I beamed at him. It was perfect; homo-X don't go near it because of the headaches and that thing in the lab. No one knows it's ceiled; it's too deep in the woods for anything. 'You won't be involved; I just think you should know since kinda in your garden.' I waited for him to reply but he merely grunted. 'Great. I'll move them in.'

'What are you going to do with those people?' he headed back into the huts. 'They can't fight like you can.'

'I'm getting a plan.' I muttered. 'I know they can't fight the homo-X but they can fight humans it's safer for humans to fight other humans because I almost leave permanent damage every time. Sometimes they deserve it but others have been lead to acting like that.' he didn't answer. 'It's good to have more people on my side; I can't do it by myself.' I looked down at myself. 'I mean even I get injured after one fight. I need training and there's too much to do. I can't stop.' He still didn't look too happy about this.

'Well I guess this would be happening sooner or later.' he growled and headed back into his hut. I smiled turning round running back to the boys in the woods. It was happening; I was going to start the revolt.

The boys were still all huddled together in the forest where I left them, not from trusting me, they were simply too scared. They didn't know what was in this forest. Looking at them now I was doubting my plan I had somehow talked myself into. These boys weren't ready to start fighting for Townsville against humans let alone super humans.

'Where did you fly off to?' the one who confronted me first was the one to greet me.

'Checking something.' I landed in front of them. 'I know a place you can all set up camp.' they didn't look too comfortable. 'Unless you want to stay here?'

'How can we trust someone who hides their face?' one of them called out. I sighed looking at them all. Were they really blind to Townsville history? I pulled down my hood looking at them all.

'It really doesn't matter; they all know who I am. It's you people who didn't live in Townsville.' I folded my arms. 'Are you going to follow me now?'

'I know you!' one of the boys moved forward. 'Blossom from my English class.' I stared at the boy; he did look a little familiar. Almost, he was thinner- a lot thinner. He was covered in what I hopped to be dirt and oil. He didn't really ever stand out in classes; he just slept most the time. I stared at him frowning.

'Scott.' I muttered. He nodded. 'Well at least some on the old citizens are still alive.' I muttered

'Only thanks to the powerpuff girls. You and your sisters saved the school; I almost forgot you had powers. You just never used them before.' he grinned moving forward. 'And now you're now a real superhero. It's amazing.' I pulled my hood back up nodded.

'I'm getting there.' I looked round at the other boys. 'Now are you ready to follow me?' they nodded and silently followed.

I took them straight to the clearing, this made them just seem more apprehensive.

'What's that in the centre? A well?' one of the boys ran to the hole. I ran forward stopping him from touching it.

'You don't go down there. You don't even try.' I looked round at them. I could feel them just nod silently. They were scared of me. I knew that. I groaned pulling down my hood again looking at them. They were too nervous. This was a stupid idea.

'There's nothing out here.' Scott looking around breaking the silence. 'Should we start making camp?' I nodded moving away from the hole. I didn't like standing near them anymore. When I was close I could just remember all that blood and then there was the noise.

'I'll get some wood; you all should start clearing the snow.' I muttered walking to the side of the clearing uprooting some trees. I looked behind me to see the boys still standing still staring at me. 'Listen, I'm not your slave here. You need to work too.' I growled before looking at the snow. They were useless. I used lazar vision melting the snow within the enclosure and headed back to the trees. 'You're all just standing there.' I dragged the trees closer to the boys who were all just staring at me.

'I've never seen one person do all that. It's crazy.' one of the boys muttered.

'A girl too. A big man I'd think would have a chance but she just did It.' another walked to the trees before looking back at the others. 'These powers are crazy. We can't stand up against them.' I folded my arms glaring at him.

'There are three people in this world with powers that used to risk their lives daily for all you people. You know if you weren't so stupid or insulting we might do it again.' grabbing the bark from the tree and stripping it.

'We all need to go back to the city.' Scott muttered watching me start work on the trees.

'What? No, we already got here. We can't leave.'

I don't mean that.' Scott hissed. 'We need tool, axes, knives, saws, nails and all that kinda stuff.' he looked back to me snapping the trees clean in half. 'We can't let Blossom make all our camp, we came to help her.' I stopped and looked up at them.

'You need to be fast if you're going back into the city, unseen and don't leave a trail behind you.' I muttered. 'That's always the rule. You don't want an unwanted guest in your camp.' they nodded. 'Do you know the way out of here?'

'I remember.' a boy raised his hand. I nodded leaving the trees and flying higher in the air. 'Where you going?'

'I'm going to the city too, I can carry more. If you're not back here in two hours I'll assume you're not interested in fighting back.' I muttered flying over the tree tops and over to the city. My hope in those guys wasn't that strong. They looked too weak and they clearly didn't like me. This would be interesting.

I flew to the city pulling my hood up. The day had been too long and my wounds weren't healed. I hadn't haven't any work to help people today and I was beginning to think I was neglecting my duty to the city. I landed in the back alleys rubbing my neck; the large bruises over my neck ached the most. The burns were fascinating; I had never been burnt like this before. The skin wasn't pealing like it would from a bad day in the sun. It was just there, raw and burning. I pulled my sleeve down staring at the wound, it hurt. It all hurt and I'm sure if I was human I'd be dead. And what made it worse was that I had slept in the same room as Brick, the one who did this to me, without thinking too much of it. I groaned leaning against the wall. Being by myself, it was a rear case for me now I was back in the city. I missed being alone. I missed talking to myself just to make sure I wasn't going insane. Ironically I might have actually been going crazy because of that.

My mind wondered, as it would do since I wasn't doing anything. It was strange; all I could think about was the fight. The burn over my skin branding me. Brick branded me. Suddenly all I could think of were his words. "_You're mine."_ did he really say that? My stomach knotted uncomfortably.

'It's just because he punched me a few times.' I muttered too confused to think of something that would be more believable in my mind. I closed my eyes hugging my arm to me. What was he talking about in the kindergarten? Something about us. It was too much, too confusing. Come to think of it every time he had ever touched me I felt confused. Every time he kissed me...when he held me in his sleep...it was too different to any other time I had been close to anyone.

I've had boyfriends before. My first one was when I was fifthteen and he was the head of the literature club. His name was Fred and he was kinda nice but a little...well boring. No dates, no holding hands like a first boyfriend should be about. It was a pathetic example of a relationship and he others weren't much better...well with the acceptation of a few who were a little more impulsive. The ones that only lasted a month or so and you don't entirely remember them properly. You just knew they were fun. Brick was neither; he wasn't even a relationship with me...why was I comparing him? I truly understood Buttercups hatred of men now, they were too much. They were useless frustrating. All the boys in my life right now were horrible, the most recent ones who are in the forest, Butch and Boomer and most importantly, Brick. The red menace messing with my mind.

As if he could read my mind, as if he could tell exactly where I was the sky a dark figure took over my thoughts, the shape of a man eclipsing the sun. He lowered down before me. His eyes smouldering down into me. He clearly got my note. He was mad, more than mad. He was furious. The uncomfortable feeling in my stomach grew as I stared up at him. The feeling of tension grew because of the constant wondering of what was going to happen with him. Just us in this alley. He looked like he could kill me. He looked like he was about to grab my face and ram it into the wall.

'I left the note so there was something.' I said quickly. 'It was short and kinda harsh now I think I of it, but you are lucky I left one. How many people leave notes to their enemies?' he still looked angry. I took a deep breath pushing myself into the wall as if I was hoping to sink into the brick and concrete. 'You see I really had to go, I couldn't stay anyway. I shouldn't have stayed. It was nice and warm but I should have ignored you. You should take that into consideration.' his hand slammed into the wall on the other side of my head. I stared up at him unflinching.

The anger in his eyes still growing at me. His other hand moved to the back of my hood tugging it down in one swift motion. I couldn't take my eyes from him. One thought consumed me. Just one impulsive thought. My breath caught in my throat but it was as if my mind had just shut down. My heart stopped no quickened pulse no faint beat. There was no feeling, no thought-nothing but just one need, one catastrophic desire which came over me in that instant. I leant closer to him. My hands clutching onto his shirt as I pulled myself up to his face. The world fell silent the moment my lips met his. Us. The desire. It was just once, once to fill the need. Once to fill the curiosity and to calm the burning need for contact. Just once would be all I needed.

He was warm. It was as if he was perfectly sculpted for me this very moment. His body reacted to mine pulling me closer still in the kiss- I couldn't get close enough to him. I couldn't fill the void with just this, the void I myself created with the completely pathetic thoughts of relationships, or was it that? He pushed me back into the wall, grit and dust fell from the wall above over us. He grabbed my hands from his chest pinning them to either side of my head forcing his body closer. He moved to my jaw nipping over my skin.

'no.' I frowned. 'No, stop.' he didn't. I turned my head to face him. My breath was still caught in my throat unable to break free. I felt like I needed to cry, there was still that unbearable feeling holding me in this state of un-fulfilment. He moved his lips over mine again before growling into me.

'You're defiantly mine.' he took over my mouth, panting, groaning.

'no.' I looked down slipping my hand from his grip resting it on his chest. 'no.' I felt the tears at the back of my eyes. 'Why do you always do this to me?' I felt my hand shake on him. 'You never used to make me cry. Why now?' he realised my other hand sighing. He put his hand on my shoulders tugging me into his arms as they wrapped round me.

'It's because you're one stubborn bitch.' he groaned. 'Accept me. That's all you need to do.' I stared into his chest as his arms slowly began tightening round me. 'But you won't, you just won't.' I shook my head.

'I don't know.' I growled forcing the tears to stop. My heart started again, beating over time to make up on what it missed. 'I don't have time for romance. I don't.' I looked up at him. Mrs Smith really called it. I don't have time for romance, not now when I had work to do. 'I don't want to be looked after or safe. I don't want some lovey cheesy thing. You can't do the lovey cheesy thing, you do the creepy predator thing and I don't know how lovey works so how can I cope with you?' I started speaking fast again. 'And that would be the problem without the war and the superhero thing. I don't know a thing about this, I don't know what I feel, what I should feel, how to help everyone and you at the same time without feeling like I'm betraying all what I've ever thought or my responsibilities.' the words just came out. I couldn't stop them. Why should I be telling him all this? 'This is all to over whelming, it's painful.' I pushed away from him. 'I just needed something then, don't take it personally- it'll make things work. I just needed something.' I closed my eyes, this was really unbearable.

'Say what you want.' he growled moving my face up to his. 'You _are_ mine, you can't even help yourself.' I opened my eyes staring up at his mocking glare. I growled stumbling away from him.

'Stop saying things like that, you're making it worse!' I felt the blush growing over my face and down my neck. 'Didn't you listen to what I just said? You're just going to ignore me?' he smirked folding his arms walking down the alley.

'I've told you before; I'm tired of denying this. It's happening.' and with that, without saying another word he flew away leaving me along and bright red in the alley covered in grit and snow.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- descending 

I couldn't think. My brain had literally slowed to a grinding hold as I tried to think of what Brick had told me. What had he told me? It wouldn't be so hard to figure out what he meant by it all. Was he just making fun of me? Was this some elaborate plan to trap me? But why would he know that was the way to go around trapping me? I've never been like this with him before; it was only because of what's been told to me that's making me feel like this. It was Boomer and Mrs Smith and Bricks fault for planting this ridicules thought in my head. There was nothing. There really couldn't be anything going on between us. I only wanted something, anything that was warm and willing enough to be close to me. And Brick was warm, warm and forceful...well now that I had it ou of my system I could get on with life.

Well I wanted to but I was near useless when I got back to the clearing to see the boys already starting on building their hut. I just helped push beams up and hold the roof in place while they were forced to work together. I didn't talk much; somehow I think they felt I was just not in the mood to be talking to them. Scott took the leadership role since he was the one most willing to talk to me. Somehow that gained the others respect. It was like they thought I was a monster. Once a single basic hut was resurrected in the centre of the clearing I just flew away muttering something about seeing them the next day. My brain wasn't working and I felt tired. Completely drained.

It was almost dark by the time I got back to the hut. Butch wasn't there. I crawled onto the couch slowly changing from costume into the black top and military trousers I once lived in. they were soft and more comfortable then I remembered them being. I lay face down on the couch hugging myself with my coat pulled up over my shoulders. I was cold again, too cold for anything other than sleeping.

The passing week went by without any problems or disturbances. Butch stayed in his hut, went hunting regularly and then we ate together sometimes Boomer would fly in randomly. I helped build huts for the boys in the clearing while teaching them basic self defence moves I could remember. I hadn't seen Brick, not in dream or when I was in the back streets of the city. He should be there; he should still be in my sight annoying me, fighting with me. It was wrong that he wasn't there.

'Boy's.' I grunted walking down the back alley steers back in my costume. 'They need to be hung.'

'It's you.' I span round looking at a small girl who was staring up at me in awe. 'The girl on the posters! You're a star!' she ran forward hugging me. 'My Mummy knows you!' I blinked looking down at the girl unsure if I should pat her on the head or maybe I should say something heroic? Something like "it's was nothing little girl, it's my job." something like that. She looked at me. She was actually quite cute. Long brown hair in twin pony tails on either side of her head. Her large blue eyes smiling up at me just made her more innocent, she couldn't be in this world. It was not possible when everything else was so horrible. She couldn't be more than four years old, she was so tiny. How has she managed to live here?

'Why are you back here all on your own?' I knelt down in front of her looking at her pale face covered in muck. She was thin and in the middle of a war yet she was happy and almost on the verge of bouncing all around the alley. She reminded me of someone.

'Well I was on the main street with Mummy.' she frowned up at me very seriously, as if it was a matter of up most importance. 'She let go of my hand and lost me. And I see your poster and I knew you'd help Me.' she grinned. 'So I came to find you.' I nodded standing up straight offering my hand to her. She was quite smart.

'Ok.' I grinned as she took my hand. 'Let's go find your Mummy.' why not, she had been brave enough going into the alleys on her own. She deserved a little personal hero service.

We couldn't go into the main street. EX's were still patrolling the main roads and I stood out against all the civilians in my pink costume. So I took the little girl to the roof tops and we looked down at everyone from a bird's eye view. She seemed quite happy about it, particularly the flying part. You have never heard so much giggling in your life; well I haven't in a very long time. Once I set her down on the roof top she just seemed to run around pretending she was a pigpen. It took a while to calm her down so she could try and find her mother.

'So...what's your name?' I asked looking at her as she started to scan the crowd below.

'Isabelle.' she grinned up at me. 'Grandma's got my name too.' she sat on the root holding her feet, she just wouldn't stop moving. I smiled watching her. 'But Grandma doesn't get out the house. She's ill with Grandpa.' she sighed looking back at me. 'Mummy's always helping them. She doesn't play with me much now. She used to when we weren't in the new house but then the monsters came.' she held her fingers over her mouth moving them like large snapping jars. 'They were going to get us but then Mummy slapped one of them. Then we came here.' I nodded looking back down at the people. This girl needed to be back with her family.

'Do you know how to get back home? Maybe your Mummy's there worrying about you?' Isabelle shook her head.

'She'd be looking for me. She wouldn't leave me. Mummy's awesome.' I smiled looking at the crowd. This girl really needed to find her family.

We sat on the roof for a while but the Isabelle didn't' find her mother it was really a long shot when you're up here and she kept getting distracted. She kept seeing a bird and pretending she was flying with it. Or she found a stone and decided the stone needed more stone friends and gathered them all together. I didn't know what she was doing half the time.

'What does your Mummy look like?' I asked after a while of this. She looked up from her pile of stones rushing back to me.

'Mummy is beautiful. She's tall and blond and has my eyes.' she mimed her height by going onto her tips toes and raising her arm in the air. 'She's beautiful but you're better. You don't tell me off and you are pink.' I beamed down at her as he walked closer to the edge of the roof. I grabbed her hand just in case as she peered over the side of the building. 'I thought Mummy would be here by now.' she lost her little smile at that moment. Tears began to swim in her eyes.

'No, don't do that.' I muttered pulling her away from the side of the roof. The little girl who'd been so brave couldn't cry now. 'Mummy's trying to find you, she's just too worried, and she'll be panicking and crying. So you've got to be all strong. No tears.' she nodded still crying. Oh, I felt terrible.

'Isabelle.' I jumped turning my head fast. There standing on the other side of the roof was a tall woman eyes watery and arms outstretched. Her blond hair whipping round her face as the wind picked up. I stood up straight staring at the blue eyed girl in disbelief. I was dreaming, I had to be dreaming.

'Mummy!' the little girl called running into the arms of my sister. They hugged crying together.

'Why did you let go of my hand? I've been looking everywhere for you!' the "mummy" sobbed in to the girls hair. I ran forward staring at the woman, it was her. It was. She looked up at me tears streaming down her face. 'Blossom! Thank you!' she wailed wrapping me in her arms with the crying child. I hugged her back so very confused.

'Bubbles, when did you have a child?' I muttered staring back into her huge blue eyes. She whipped her eyes looking down at the girl.

'Since I went to Cityville.' she looked me up and down. 'You're wearing a costume! It's brilliant!' she laughed through the tears. I nodded stepping away from my sister.

'We need to find a place to talk.' I muttered looking at the little girl still crying into Bubbles. 'now.' she nodded.

She led me through the back streets till we reached a narrow door made from an old crate. The girl skipped through all tears gone. She ran through till there was another door, this one was more solid with the number "205" printed over the handle. Bubbles fished out a key opening the door.

'Grandma! Grandpa! I'm home!' Isabelle ran through to the next room. The hall was narrow, too narrow for just one person let alone three yet we all squeezed through to the room here two elderly people sat in a room only lit by a dark lamp. The furniture looked like it had been stolen but everything you get had to be stolen. The couches were moth bitten but intact as were the large arm chairs.

'It's not much but it's one of the only places with a bathroom and two bedrooms...well that includes this room but beggars can't be choosers.' Bubbles sang coming into the room after me. 'Grandma, Grandpa. This is my sister, Blossom.' Bubbles pulled down my hood. 'She's a hero and she just saved Isabelle.' Bubbles grinned up at me taking a seat in a large arm chair opposite the couch where the elderly couple sat. They stared at me more than just a little confused.

'Bubbles...that's a little to bold.' I muttered as Isabelle pulled me forward into the other large arm chair. My sister waved her hand as if it didn't matter.

'They know all about me, they've known since he dye washed out of my hair. Noticed it happened to you too.' she grinned. 'The colour fights through, it's made me hair feel amazing.' she grinned. 'Yours looked great, longer and all. I didn't think it could get longer.' she said really fast. It was like she was trying to get out months worth of chatting out of the way in seconds. I looked round at the strangers who I was in the room with, this was too strange.

'Err, Bubbles, can't we talk alone?' I stood up turning to the older couple. 'No offence but this is strange.' she didn't argue.

'No offence taking.' the old woman smiled. 'I understand.' I smiled nodding at her before looking back to Bubbles.

'fine.' she muttered. 'Come on.' she walked out the room for me to follow. The room she led me to be smaller, the only furniture was a small single bed against the far wall. No windows, one door.

'I didn't know there were places like this in Townsville.' I muttered as Bubbles took a seat down on the bed. 'I guess there are places like this everywhere.' I sat next to her sighing. she looked well, normal bubbles in every way but with a family. I didn't know where to start with my questions. I hadn't seen her in so long. If Brick showed up I'd know it was a dream but something told me I was awake. Common sense most likely but seeing her in front of me was too good to be true.

'It's good to see you again Blossy.' she grinned folding her legs on the bed. 'Not on the wanted posters,' she nodded to the wall where the powerpuff girl powers and my own wanted poster hung up. 'But it's good to see you.' she hummed. 'I never would have thought you'd d this. I would have thought you'd stay hidden like the professor told us. Were you found? By who?'

'I wasn't found. Well I was but not by the people I think the professor wanted us to be found by.' I muttered staring at the posters. 'Why do you have them?'

'Not mine.' she grinned sighing at the posters. 'They're Isabelle's. She loves the superhero thing.' she sighed again. 'I suppose that's what you want to talk about? Why I'm back here and how on earth did I become "mummy", Humm?' suddenly she looked very tired.

'That would be helpful since the last time I saw you, you weren't a single parent.' I folded my arms waiting. She sighed again looking down at her feet.

'Well I left you and Buttercup and headed to Cityville, I thought I could get there before all the EX's got there and maybe I could do some good but I didn't. I got there just as they started their little take over.' she muttered her voice getting quieter. 'the first thing I saw was this woman getting killed, bitten straight in half and the only thing she said was her address so I found it and there was her family. They were scared, not sure of what was happening and I helped them.' she grinned 'that was how I found the Jones family. I've been staying with them ever since protecting them.' she smiled looking up at me. 'You know, to help keep just a family alive. To keep them together.' I looked away feeling the strong guilt take over me. Our family didn't really do that.

'I see where you're coming from.' I straightened up. 'So you found the family and protected them.' I nodded for her to continue.

'Yhea and then the Homo-X people came to the city rounding up all the people that survived. These two men called John and Luke. They were horrid. They played with people, broke them like little boys did with toys. And then they took everyone here and I kept with the family. You know looking after them. He elder couple- they're not well but they're all Isabelle had so...you know. They would have all died on their own.' tears swelled in her eyes. 'It just wasn't fair. This world isn't FAIR.' she threw herself on me sobbing again. 'How do you keep going out there? I don't get it.' I stroked her head sighing. I knew just how she felt.

'Don't worry about it. You're doing a good job here.' she looked up at me her eyes blood shot.

'Not good enough. Grandma's getting worse and I'm not a good mother. I lost her, I just lost her. I thought I'd never see her again.' she sobbed more. I hugged her back sighing.

'But she found me, she found me and you found me. You both did the right thing and no one's hurt. There's no need to cry.' I smiled warmly at her pushing gently on her shoulders o see her tears stop. 'And you're not a Mum. You've just took on the role and from what I heard that little girl already thinks the world of you.' Bubbles nodded at me sighing.

'Sure, but I'm still now doing a job like you.' she gritted her teeth. 'You're saving the city. Fighting back.' I shook my head. 'You are.' she insisted.

'I'm fighting thugs on the streets. I'm no way near fighting the homo-X.' I groaned looking away. 'I'm a fake. A fraud. If I was a real superhero I'd be storming up to the volcano and defeat them all without another thought.' I smiled. 'But I'm not.' no I was doing it the cowards way.

'But you fought Brick. I saw that battle. It was amazing.' she just had to go and mention him. I looked back at her willing her to shut up. 'oh...oh, oh, ohoooo!' she beamed at me. 'You have that strange dreamy thingy too!' she beamed. 'You and Brick! Mr. Psycho!' I put my hand over her mouth.

'It's nothing. It's an ugly series of memories that confuse me so please just stop.' I cringed falling down on the bed moaning. 'It sucks.' Bubbles lay down beside me still beaming like an idiot.

'I have those dream to, you know with Boomer. I know just how you feel...well maybe not completely because you know... Brick is a sadistic freak and Boomer is like a prince charming.' she giggled. 'I mean, nothing romantic.' she groaned. 'But boy is he hot.' I looked back at her frowning.

'Hot? Bubbles we're in a war here and you're still thinking about boys.' she shrugged at me grinning.

'There has to be something that keeps you waking up in the morning. Something other than responsibility and all that. Something a little more personal.' she giggled again. 'Mind you with my dreams I think I'd prefer to sleep the whole day away.' I huffed out a little laugh

'Well Boomer is almost like some cheeky little brother, it's not a nightmare when you close your eyes.' I groaned rolling over to look at Bubbles. 'my dreams are thrown out of order, the only time I get to gather my thoughts is when I'm awake and then I end up doing something so stupid I get sick. I literally put the ill in illogical.'

I ran my fingers though her hair remembering her often she used to brush her hair. It was now knotted and tangled beyond belief.

'Bubbles, we're really dying out here.' I muttered.

'Yhea. We are.' she bowed her head to mine. 'But now we're back it'll get better. I just know it will.'

**Authors note:**

**Ok I'm sorry I haven't been up loading as frequently as I like but I'm back at school (I know, shock horror). But this means that I may not be as fast but I'll always be writing and then uploading as much as I can for you lovely, loyal readers. **

**I am totally loving the reviews, and I mean LOVE. It's like turning on my laptop and getting a hug so...you know thanks. Many thanks and hugs and love because I really appreciate all of the words. **

**I was reading back over a few of the chapters and I realised some of the things I write may only sound good with the jolly old English accent. If that is in fact true I am so sorry but I am English with an almost stereo-typical English accent and so the words are drilled in to my **_**mind.**_

**so thanks and all that jazz, I just thought I should explain myself because I realise I've been neglecting my writing due to the face I have school and an ever building pile of homework. As always keep reading and reviewing. Thanks! **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32- unconventional meeting

I fell asleep. Beside my sister all warm and toasty, nothing could beat my mood not. Then I remembered what could happen when I slept.

_I lay still perturbed by the feeling of numbness slowing gripping my body. I moaned opening my eyes, the dream world. my dream world on the mountain, my mountain where I felt nothing unless it was getting punched in the ribs or kicked round the head (for those who don't get it, I could get hurt but other than that it was much like any other dream). I sat up feeling alone, strange since I had just been with my sister, one I knew I'd be with again once I woke. But now that I was mentally pulled away from her, I was away from the sister I had been waiting for. I couldn't even have peace in my head. I growled kicking myself upright and getting to my feet. There was too much war round me. Too much trouble and pain. Even with my sister, she was worrying, she was protecting strangers and my other sister is still nowhere to be seen. the family was gone, the city was gone and I was trying to build it back peace by peace in a war I can't seemed to figure out. I growled running to the mountain, fist thrown forward to dig into the solid stone. I moaned pulling my hand out of the mountain looking at the deep cuts in my knuckles. _

'_Well that was a stupid thing to do.' I sighed not even needed to look round to know Brick was there. I pulled my fist in close, pain set in as I realised that the pain was real. That was going to be something I'd have to explain when I woke up. _

'_Like you've never done anything like it anger boy.' I looked over my shoulder to see his smug little grin mocking my pain. He moved forward forcibly turning me round so he could look at my bleeding fist. _

'_Please, if I punch the mountain there wouldn't only be rubble left in the way. And I wouldn't bleed.' he put pressure down on my hand. I winced pulling it away from him but he kept his hands clamped over mine. 'Girlie hands.' he ran his fingers over mine. 'You would have thought you would have toughened up.' this time I succeeded in pulling my hand away from him. _

'_Bite me.' I hissed marching past him heading down to another mountain. He marched after me grabbing my waist pulling me back to him. 'NO.' I growled turning round before he could move any closer. 'I didn't mean BITE me. I meant get lost. I'm not in the mood for your confusing irritating games.' I tried wrestling away his hands but he just pulled me in tighter. 'Stop it.' I groaned closing my eyes. 'For fucks sake, can't you tell I'm just not ready to just fly off with you?' I frowned shaking my head. What was I saying? I felt his hand clamping down over the nape of my neck. _

'_Ready?' I felt his breath over my forehead. 'So when will you be ready? Next week? Tomorrow?' I opened my eyes resting my head on his chest. He sounded angry again, he could have just been impatient but it was more likely he was just as frustrated as I was. He wasn't going to ignore it, he made that clear so whatever it was I was going to have to suffer through it. _

'_What do you want?' I muttered, I had asked him that again and again yet he always came up with one thing after another. Nothing certain, nothing that would ever define what "it" was. 'I don't know, I don't know what I want so don't take on board anything I say. It'll make things worse. I'm already at my limit.'_

'_We should fight again.' he muttered. 'That made things better.' he said but didn't let me go. 'That or I can think of something else.' his hands slid lower. I growled punching his chest. I looked up scowling at him_

'_You just don't listen. Always doing whatever you please, I'm not your toy. I'm not some girl you've dragged back to your lair.' he smirked. _

'_I have a lair? You really do see me as the big bad wolf.' he let go of me. I moved back poised ready to fight him off. 'You have a habit of not listening either, I told you. You're mine. I keep saying it.' his expression darkened. 'You would have thought you'd get it by now.' _

'_I'm not yours. There's nothing to suggest I am. If you want a shag just go to some brothel, I don't need the drama.' I again went to walk away but he ran in front of me. He was glaring again, how come everything I say makes him angry? I stared up at him; his eyes were darkened by heavy rings. Had he been staying awake since we last met?_

'_You still aren't looking after yourself.' I muttered staring up at his eyes. 'What have you been doing? It looks like you haven't slept for a week.' he didn't answer. 'What's the matter with you?' I sighed looking away. 'Ok, you need to rest more than argue with me over nothing.' _

'_Not when we need to talk.' he growled. 'You don't need to worry about me.' I snorted turning away. _

'_You wouldn't have thought I'd know that.' I looked up at him fighting the need to move closer and hit him for being such an idiot. 'But you know I want to help you, you're just making it more difficult.' _

'_Because you want me.' he smirked. I caught his eyes. He was such a dick. 'You do.' _

'_And what? You own me so you can just get away with saying stupid things like that?' I gritted my teeth. 'I'm not like that, not with anyone so I don't get why you want to be some possessive freak round me.' I sat down putting my head in my hands. 'You're going to make me insane.' I groaned. I already felt like I was crazy, I couldn't think straight. Nothing made sense. As long as I'm around him nothing would ever make sense. _

'_Now you know how I feel.' he muttered sitting down next to me. I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want to look at him. I wanted to wake up now. 'Don't you dear say all this is in my head because I know it's not and if anyone has a problem with insanity it'll be me.' I opened my eyes looking back into his, he still looked angry, so angry yet he was trying. I could see the effort he was using not to explode and start shouting. _

'_It's not in your head, that's what makes it hard. You're Brick; you were made to destroy me.' I put my head in my hands again. 'And now you're a jerk who keeps confusing me. This is always how the talk goes. There's nothing more to talk about.' I felt him move closer, somehow moving round to trap me from behind. I went to move away but he grabbed my injured hand. _

'_Hey, ouch.' I winced as he dug his fingers into the cuts. 'What are you doing?' _

'_Keeping you as close to me a possible.' he took my hand pulling it up to his eye level. 'I think I can see bone.' he muttered. 'That's cool.' I punched his leg leaning back onto him. 'Oh? And now you want to use me like some common chair?' _

'_I'm tired too you know.' I muttered. 'If you're going to be creepy close you might as well be of some use.' he chuckled lowering his head to my ear. _

'_Well then I require some payment.' I went to sit upright again but, in true Brick nature, the tricky bastard held me in place. 'I'm not going to give up till I get my way, just so you know.' he smirked at me. The evil little grin which would always plague my dreams. _

'_Persistent git.' I closed my eyes. Smiling, yes smiling. Maybe all this was becoming just a bit of a comfort. 'I'm not going to give in though. War going on and all.'_

'_When you wake up you need to find Me.' he was still hovering next to my ear. 'We need to talk face to face.' _

'_You're not thinking of talking. Here I'm safe. If you need to say anything, say it now.' it still felt like I was warning him from getting too close. 'Mr. Psycho. I am not meeting up with you anywhere. Confusing stuff happens every time we meet up.' I sighed. 'And I don't want that.' _

'_So you're running away?' yes, I was running as fast as I could. 'Bloss, I'll find you if you don't find me and you don't want _that_.' he had a point, damn pervert. I turned round in his arms, sitting up and facing him. _

'_You didn't tell me what you want. I might meet up with you if you tell me.' I held my breath staring back at him. His eyes bore into mine, unblinking and still. 'You wanted revenge, that's finished. You wanted change, that's happening. I don't know why you would want me. Why do you even say that?' he took a deep breath. _

'_I don't think I have to say It.' he moved his hand round the nape of my neck again. _

I woke up to a giggling girl jumping on the bed. I jumped up right staring at Bubbles and her "daughter".

'Nice dream?' my sister hummed getting to her feet stretching. I looked down at my hands, blood over the sheet. I swore under my breath looking at my hand. It wasn't as bad as it was in the dream but it still stung like mad. I moved my hand behind my back.

'Depends on the definition of nice.' I headed to the door. 'I have to go.' I muttered.

'But you've just woke up!' Isabelle called to me as I headed to the front door. I just looked at Bubbles.

'Aunty Blossom has a job to do.' she smiled at the girl. 'It's very important. She'll come back to visit another day.' I nodded at the girl before looking back at my sister. 'Is it that important?'

'no.' I opened the door pulling my hood up and fleeing to the street. It was now my job to do the finding. Great.

I flew straight to the roof tops, more importantly the one I saw Brick on in a previous dream. He wasn't there. I sighed sitting on the roof top looking down at everything. It really looked horrible form this point of view. You could see straight out into the suburbs from this building. It was, other than the volcano, the highest point in the city. I wasn't a bad place to be really. I looked out across the suburbs, it looked almost perfect. Well perfect apart from the rubble. By perfect I mean the most peaceful place you'd see in Townsville. Something had to be wrong out there, there had to be something up if there weren't people fleeing the city to make camp out there. It didn't make much sense. I looked around once more to see if Brick would jump out from a corner (I really wouldn't put it past him) before flying off to check out the suburbs.

What did I know about the new suburbs of Townsville? Well all the buildings were destroyed, all apart from all the places where my sisters and I spent a lot of our time so that meant the school, library and parks. Everything else had been wiped away in the destruction of the event. There was nothing in total, nothing overly prominent or even interesting about the wasteland on the outskirts of a dying city. I only know that a random drunk homo-X flew around here once but I have no idea if that's a general occurrence round here or maybe that whole event was sheer randomness. It was probably just random. Hopefully.

I landed on the snow covered land of the suburbs and walked around the rubble, I could actually picture the streets as they were before, they used to be so many people, and homes even children. I'm guessing all of them were dead now. There wasn't much of a chance of them surviving the event. The powerpuff girls weren't there for them. That thought did make me hate myself.

'Help! Anyone!' I looked around. Far off in the distance was a man, fully grown, grey hair sprinkled over his facial hair. This was strange to see in Townsville as the older population were killed off if they weren't strong. As a man calling for help being at least middle aged this was a strange sight. I wasn't alarmed by the blood covering his face and clothes, what alarmed me was how he was running. He was staggering over in desperation to find some while his legs were pushing him forward tirelessly. It was desperation that reminded me all too much of the war. And here I was thinking that I was finding a peaceful place. I wished I had been wrong about thing being _off_ about this place.

The man spotted me but far from looking pleased his face lost all colour.

'You keep away from me.' he growled. 'Hooded freak.' he shouted backing away in what looked like it could possibly be fear.

'Excuse me? Freak?' I frowned pointing at myself. 'I wouldn't go that far. I try to help people.' the man shook his head still backing away.

'No, you're one of them. Those monsters that can fly.' he tripped over a stray brick falling into the snow yet still managed to back away just more panicked than before. I walked forward to him to help him up but I could hear something-cheering? The man fell silent. There, flying through all the rubble, were three homo-X. Two male, two males I had never seen before and one woman with bright red hair. I looked down at the man on the floor offering my hand to him.

'It's them or me.' I said fast. He didn't even have to think, he grabbed my hand and I pulled him into a run.

'Lookie, lookie- there's a pink girl on the hunting ground.' it was a male voice, I still didn't recognise it but I didn't want to get to know it. 'She's playing with the trophy!'

'It's the hooded beast that fought Brick. Oh he'll love it if we bring that back to him.' that was the woman- Veronica. 'Come on, she won't be too fast with the trophy slowing her down.' I gritted my teeth looking back at the man behind me.

'This may seem a little patronising but I'm going to have to carry you.' I growled lifting the man onto my back without really thinking or even waiting for a reply. I needed to get him away from here...whatever here might be.

'Put me down you monster!' he shouted clawing at my hands. I groaned running faster.

'That does nothing. I get thrown into building; weak little nails won't hurt me.' I muttered. 'Besides I'm getting you away from this place. Be happy I'm not throwing you to the lions.' he soon stopped complaining when the homo-X's started shouting again.

My legs were just moving, I wasn't sure of where they were really taking me. Anywhere, somewhere to hide hopefully but I wasn't sure on the odds of that. Everywhere was well...no- there wasn't anything. Without realising it I soon got on a familiar trail, a trail left almost intact and at the end of this subconscious track was my house. The white washed bricks and round windows untouched. The lawn was over grown but still a glossy green that poked through the white sheet of snow. I let the man down as I stared at the perfect preservation of my home.

'Where are we?' he muttered staring at the house. I moved forward lifting the mat which lay in front of the door to find the spare house key.

'It doesn't matter. Just get in before they come.' I hissed unlocking the front door and running inside. It was strange; I don't remember the door being locked before. I closed the door behind him as he walked in and locked it securely. Nothing was touched, nothing but the lab door which was torn apart by what looked like EX claws.

'What is this place?' the man's voice was shaking. I folded my arms looking back at him.

'It's my old house, stop being a wuss. I know this place better than anyone...living.'


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33- orders 

I walked to the lab entrance. I don't know what I expected to see, blood maybe. There was none. Maybe I was expecting to see pieces of body parts littered over the smooth white counters or across the tables. The lights weren't working. That was to be expected, nothing worked here anymore but it just made the lab look worse. The training rooms and the test tubes and vats of strange things I didn't even want to touch, everything looked creepy. It was cold, colder than it was outside actually, so much for a good hiding place. My breath rolled from my lips in swirling clouds of vapour

'Hood girl? What are you doing down there? I want to be able to see your little monster hands are at all times.' the man stood in the door way as I walked down the flight of stairs to the lab floor. 'I used to be a cop you know. I know how you people act.' I looked up at him, he was shaking. Some cop he'd be. He wouldn't be able to hold a gun steady if his life depended on it.

'_You people?_' I raised an eye brow. 'And how would you know my people?' I folded my arms turning away again and looked round at the lab. 'I should destroy these things.'

'What gives you the right to do anything to this person's home? I've spent ten years protecting this city and you're not going to touch It.' he ordered glaring at me. I looked up folding my arms.

'I doubt that. I said this was my home, put two and two together and use your shaken little brain. I'm getting really annoyed and I don't feel like being compassionate or patient.' I gritted my teeth now glaring at him. 'You're clearly ignorant and think a lot of yourself because of your former job.'

'What? Little brats like you should learn some respect.' he started walking down the stairs.

'This is the home of the powerpuff girls.' I said clearly. 'Home of Professor Utonium and this is his lab. Any _good_ police officer would know that.' I pulled my hood down. He stopped moving all together. 'But of course given the fact they you said ten years, that was after the powerpuff girls "retired" so I'm guessing you moved into Townsville and weren't born and bred.' he nodded. 'You should still keep up with the history, as this whole war is literally the cities ugly underbelly getting its own back.'

'oh.' he stood perfectly still '...so you must be one of those super little girls created down here.' he nodded down at the lab. 'Frankenstein's monsters living up to their Daddy's wishes?' I glared at him.

'Wow, you know knowing. There's a song about us and everything and you think I'm one of those idiots running around out there?' I sighed turning my back on him. 'Like I've said I'm not in the mood to play nice. I'm too stressed because I actually try to save people instead of insult them. And by the way nice "thanks" I saved your ass so be a bit more grateful.' I walked round the lab. 'Or I might change my mind about letting you into my home.'

I walked to the giant monitors the professor always worked at, they looked a lot like the ones from the lab in the forest. It all looked liked it was the same equipment. There was no denying that my Dad had something to do with all this, something horrible but now I knew more being in this place just made me feel disgusted. I looked in the monitors, the smaller one which led up to the security cameras.

'Oh.' I muttered grabbing a chair and sitting down.

'What are you doing?' the cop walked down the stairs moving closer to me to see the monitors just as I started to pry open the metal casing to get to the hardware underneath.

'I'm going to make this work and then I'm going to watch them back.' I started playing with the wires. 'this is what I'm good at.' well strictly speaking I had seen the professor do it from time to time and I read a million books about it. It was the same...yhea...sure it was. 'oh.' a spark flew from the wires and then the monitors buzzed into life. 'See, there, that's what I do.' I grinned looking back at the Cop but he didn't really seem impressed. I rolled my eyes looking back at the screen. 'Anyway, back to what I want to know.'

The security cameras covered the house but with no audio feed. I rewound the footage. There was only one day on the cameras, the day of the event. I watched the monitors from the beginning of the day with me and my sisters in the morning, then we got ready for the dance, the picture was taken and we left. Soon after the professor went to the lab and started working, rock samples from the volcano (it looked like that anyway). Then the eruption, everything shook about the professor didn't even move, it was as if he expected it all to happen. Then I flew in. there was talking and my sisters joined me. More talking and then he kicked up into the passageway. Straight after that the EX's came in.

'Oh god.' the Cop muttered as they began their attack. 'Why do you want to watch this?' he muttered his hand which was probably the only thing from stopping him from screaming. I didn't answer him. I just watch silently as the professor died. There was little blood. He didn't even fight. He knew it was going to happen. He must have known about the other lab and that they all broke out, he worked for them after all. He was just waiting, waiting to get his punishment for what he did. The cameras kept running and someone was on the stairs in the monitor. I moved forward staring at the dark figure standing just out of sight of the cameras. Someone watched him get killed. The cameras lost the image after that. That was the last thing recorded.

I sighed getting to my feet pulling on the wires to turn off the monitors. I could feel the Cop's eyes following me.

'You, you were a normal high school girl. You escaped form that.' he pointed at the monitors. 'You got out of the city?' I nodded 'you came back?'

'I'm meant to come back. I'm meant to protect the city, make sure enough people survive and kick the homo-X ass back to where they came from.' I sighed, no, I couldn't do that to them. 'Or at least change things for everyone so I can sleep peacefully.' well sleep with less stress anyway. He stared at me.

'But you don't do the superhero thing anymore.'

'Mr Cop. I've been doing it for a while. Ever since the rowdyruff boys came back into the picture. If I was a good superhero I would have killed them all in their sleep before they took over but I was a bit late on finding out their plans. And now I have the costume and everything so I guess I'm a superhero.' I sat back down on the chair looking at his wounds. A large head injury and he had a limp. 'Speaking of which I've got to do something about you.' I muttered he frowned backing away.

'What?' he growled suddenly getting defensive.

'I'm going to treat your wounds. Ask you what happened to you and then we'll decide where to go from there.' He nodded. 'Good.' I got to my feet. 'Take a seat. I'll be back.'

The first aid kit was kept under the stairs, it always was. Nothing had been moved, just cleaned and repaired. It was like someone actually wanted to keep this house just how it was. I was going to have to question Brick about all this when I found him. That or he'd soon find me and he'll be angry as hell. I walked back to the Cop opening the kit.

'Ok Mr. Cop you're the second person I've done this to since I got this gig.' I raised his face getting an anti-bacteria wipe and started cleaning his face. 'Think yourself lucky, out here you could get infected pretty easily.' he winced as I moved over his wound.

'Would I need stitches?' Yep but I wasn't going to tell him till the last possible moment. The stitches would hurt too much and he really didn't need to think about it.

'So what happened here? How did this happen to you?' I sighed not paying attention to his constant wincing.

'You mean the hunt?' Mr Cop grunted. 'It's what happens when the Homo-X "arrest" too many people and need to create more space.' he spat. 'They have a little run and pick a hand full to chase through the suburbs. If you make it back to the city you've got your life back.'

'And it you don't you turn into "trophies". I heard them calling you that out there.' I went back to the kit digging around for steriliser.

'Yhea, that's the gist of it. You know, I bet you could have joined the force. Like a detective or something.' he grinned. 'You have the mentality. Smart too.' I looked back at him with a needle in hand. 'Good at not telling people anything too.'

'Sometimes.' I muttered 'but I can't be in the forces. I think I'd be classed as a weapon of mass destruction.' I walked back to him readying the needle. 'I used to do this all the time, just keep still and it'll be fine.' he tensed up. 'That this is why you were just a cop and not a superhero. You've got to take this.' he gritted his teeth together nodded.

'Ready.' I nodded and got to work.

We spent a while down in the lab, just getting Cop patched up. I didn't ask for a name, Cop would do fine. I realised how much information would possibly be down here in the lab, about me and my sisters, even about the rest of the professor's work. I might just stumble on some things about the labs under the forest but I couldn't bring myself to go messing around with the rest of the professor's equipment. I had seen him die, I had found out something I really could have guessed and now I felt horrible.

'Ok. Well I think we should get you somewhere safe.' I said clapping my hands together. He stared up at me in alarm.

'Up there? They'll still be hunting. It'll be night fall soon and that's when they get most of their "prises". It'll be like walking into a trap.' he hissed. 'We'd do better down here.'

'I'm not staying down here. I never stay down in this lab and I'm not going to now.' I started walking to the stairs. 'I have a nice hut in the forest and I'm gathering people who want to fight.' I folded my arms. 'The more I think about it the more you seem like you could be helpful.'

'Like how?' he muttered getting to his feet. He still didn't trust me.

'Tell me why you got "arrested" by the homo-X.' I waited for him to limp over to me.

'I was telling one of them, don't know which that I didn't want to beat this boy. they caught this young lad who tried to break into the theatre and told me to beat him. I didn't. and apparently you get arrested for that because you're defying the over lords or some crape like that.' he muttered.

'see, brilliant rebellion material.' I smiled. 'come on.' I started heading up the stairs. 'I'll carry you again if you complain too much.' I looked back down at him. he didn't look too happy.

'Fine. I'll go with you but just to check out this rebellion. if I don't like it, I'm going.' I nodded heading up to the ground floor of the house.

'Don't worry. The lads there are like you. Untrusting, nervous boys who are scared of the flying pink bloody monster.' I looked back at him. 'That's me if you couldn't guess.'


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34- unhinged 

I carried the man back into the city as fast as I could. At least once in the city he wouldn't be hunted.

'Go into the forest and just head forward. You should be found once you get in there.' I muttered pulling my hood up and heading into the alley. Cop just looked at me not moving or showing any signs I had just said anything.

'You going? Where?' he limped closer to me. I stopped to look back at him.

'It's privet business.' I said clearly. He stopped and turned back to the city. 'Just go where I told you and it'll be safe.' he waved a hand up in the air as if to say he knew. That was all I needed, I didn't have to baby sit a fully grown man after all. I needed to find Brick. That was why I left my sister after all, why on earth would he think I'd be able to find him? I don't know anything about him. Well I know he likes red, that's about it. Since he wasn't on the roof top or in the suburbs I just wondered round the alleys, it was the only other place I had been him other than in the forest. He wouldn't be in the forest though, he couldn't be. He had no place in the there.

I walked faster thought the alleys but I couldn't even see stray muggers or thieves (at least I had reduced the crime in this part of the city). I walked round the alleys a few times, I felt like I was on patrol. Doing nothing, saying nothing. I actually felt sad; I guess that's what I felt. Or maybe it was what I should feel. I had just watched the video of my Dad dying, not just dying but being murdered in a horrible brutal way. I should be crying or screaming, something dramatic which showed the distress from a loyal daughter, but I couldn't. I had questions, lods of questions I had to ask Brick. It was a good job that I was meant to be looking for him then. It was getting dark, unlike the old Townsville there was not a soul out. Once the sun went down even the trash of society was too scared to venture out. EX's almost doubled in numbers down the main streets and even some in the back alleys and that was an irregularity. Normally I'd be back in the forest by now. I shouldn't be out here this late. It was a death wish.

I ended up heading back to the roof top I had first went to. The skies were safe, as far as I knew, Ex's can't fly. Not even humans can get to the roof tops, no ladders went up to them and I was sure humans can't fly either. I closed my eyes taking sitting down on the roof. How could people keep living in the city? They were literally prisoners in their homes. I still couldn't do a thing about it. Bubbles was back but she had her own business now, she had that family. I couldn't ask her to give that up. I groaned falling down onto my back. Yet another eventful day here in Townsville. Another day which made me hate this city.

'You're late.' a stern voice loomed over me. 'I've been flying round looking for you.' I opened my eyes looking up into two burning red eyes.

'I don't know if you're happy to see me or not.' I muttered closing my eyes again. 'I don't feel like messing around right now.'

'You're not going to sleep on Me.' he growled pulling me upright. 'Right now, we have business to talk about.'

'Hey, no.' I pulled myself away from him. 'Sorry but I don't even want to be near you right now.' I kept my head turned away; I didn't want to look back at him. He'll be angry. Not to mention it was probably him who over looked my Dad's murder. 'Sorry but I just want to rest.'

'No, I get this all the time when we're dreaming.' he turned my head to face him. 'I'm not having that now.' I squared my jaw glaring at him.

'My house.' I muttered. 'My house it spotless.' he frowned. 'It was attacked my EX's, my Dad was killed in there. It's spotless. And it was locked, I didn't lock it.' I folded my arms. 'Come to think of it the picture on the wanted powers of me and my sisters, it was on a camera, my Dads which he left in the kitchen.' I moved away from him. He wasn't talking now. 'I know someone was in my house and they changed things, they watched my Dad die.' I glared at him. He moved closer holding his finger out to me.

'You think I was there?' he growled. 'That I messed with your house?' I didn't have to say a thing. 'Blossom, sure I wanted your Dad dead but I wasn't the only one.' I looked away again. 'I wouldn't ever go near your house. Creeps me out.' he moved away. 'You really know how to ruin my plans.' I looked back at him. He was pacing around nervously. He looked...smart? No cool. Clean jeans (which was a first for him) and a fitted black shit which wrapped his muscles. He wore an actually leather jacket, maybe he'd wear one all the time if we were normal teenagers. That seemed to fit him. His hair actually looked brushed but due to flying all the way up here it looked just as messy as if he hadn't done it at all. What did he dress up for? Me?

'What plans?' I sighed looking at him pulling down my hood. He looked back at me glairing.

'Like it matters now.' he stopped moving. 'You were right, not in the mood.' I frowned moving forward grabbing his arm yanking him closer.

'You made me wake up to listen to you. You even threatened me if I didn't find you. now I want answers.' he stared down at my hand. 'It's not moving big boy, so talk.'

'Just wanted to have some fun.' he grunted. 'Away from this crap. All this crap which is making you dress up like a clown.' he looked away. 'You really look stupid in that.' he muttered pulling his arm away from me. I looked down at my costume. It now had blood dotted down the front. I hadn't noticed.

'Oh.' I muttered. 'Need to get it cleaned.' I sighed not bothering to look up at Brick. 'Maybe you could play with Boomer or something.'

'Play?' he huffed. 'Oh you really are innocent.' I looked up glaring at him, his face turning smug. Just what kind of fun was he thinking about?

'Pig.' I growled heading to the ledge of the roof. 'I'm off.' I went to fly off but Brick wrapped his arms round my waist. 'Come on, you always do this. Stop trying to stop me. It's getting old.' I groaned but he just pulled me back away from the ledge.

'You always stop me; I think I get to have the same privilege.' he tightened his grip. 'I think I've changed my mind. A bit of fun will be great about now.' I forced myself round to yell at him but I couldn't. I just couldn't bring myself to argue back.

'I'm tired. Really tired. I don't want to fight right now.' I looked down. 'Sorry Brick.' I tried pushing his hands off me just like what he did to me. 'Just let me go.' he didn't. 'Brick.' I held my breath as he tightened his grip again this time forcing any air in my lungs out. 'What are you trying to do? Kill me?'

'You're not falling asleep on me.' he lowered his voice. 'I just don't want to let you go right now.' the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach grew again. 'I've been telling you about this. I've been telling you there's something.' I stared up at him unsure of how to move or even react to his words. I held his hands pulling them away from me.

'Not tonight. I..I need to clear my head.' I frowned still holding his arms even though they weren't making an attempt to hold me again. I flew up into the air looking back at his scowling expression. I felt like I had just hurt him. No, it was just my imagination. I stopped turning round in the sky looking back at him. He folded his arms still scowling.

'What now?' he barked.

'Aren't you tired of this?' I muttered 'the fighting, the back and forth with a hint of a threat but it's never really backed up?' I sighed looking down at him. 'I guess that's what I'm tired of, that and one hell of a day. I'm angry at you, obvious reasons because of this.' I opened my arms out to the city. 'And then there's my Dad and all the rest of the utter mess the whole world had become. I'm angry at you but I just can't follow through, so there's another feeling, one confusing frustration that holds me back from ramming my fist into your head. They really do cause one hell of a conflict in my head.' his scow faded slightly. I shook my head looking away from him. 'Forget it.' I turned beginning to float away again.

'no.' he called. 'I'm not tired of it.' I stopped looking back at him. 'It's what I wake up for, what I sleep for too actually.' he gave me a coy grin. 'I don't see any conflict.' he floated up to me brushing his hands over my arms.

'That's because you have no morals and at the minute I'm kinda thinking you have no loyalty.' I shrugged his hands off me. 'Just whose side are you on?' he smirked moving closer still.

'The side which gets me what I want.' he chuckled before his eyes darkened just as he caught mine. 'You know what I want.' I held my breath feeling the uncomfortable knot forming again. I groaned shaking my head.

'I get it. But I can't.' I shook my head. 'Honestly, why can't you make friends with the people on your side? It'll make this a lot easier.' he moved his fingers through my hair. 'No, I told you I need to clear my head.' I looked at his hand trailing down the length of my hair; he was pushing it in to fit the curves on my costume.

'Then take lessons from the master, I'm pretty good at not thinking.' he smirked. I stared back at him, my heart pounding in my throat. I really felt like I was going to be ill again. I gave a little nervous laugh hugging my arm across my torso.

'I get it, because I was your tutor.' I nodded. 'I get it.' I looked down feeling my face begin to flush. 'I can't.'

'If it was because you hate me I'd understand but we both know that's not it. You told me that.' his voice got sterner. 'You're angry at me but not that angry, I've seen you when we were that angry at me. It was amazing, fiery, furious- they'll be talking about our fight for decades.' he pulled his hand away from me. 'We are amazing together. We can be better- you just have to give in. just this once.' I looked up at him biting my lip shaking my head. He growled. 'It's nothing to do with this damn war, Blossom!' I could see the control he was trying to use over his face, his expressions. He was trying really hard not to scare me away. 'What I'm trying to say, what I've been trying to say for a while is that it's about us. We're separate from the war. We're bigger than this.'

'I can't believe that.' I muttered. 'I can't see us as separate. You started this thing and I'm on wanted posters all over the city.' I shook my head. 'We're too deep into this for anything to work between up. Weather there's something there or not.' I felt my stomach churning more. 'This whole thing is making me ill.' I ran my fingers back through my hair. 'You're stressing me out, all this is stressing me out.' I looked over to the forest. 'There's too much going on for me to cope.' he sighed forcing his arms round me. I closed my eyes against his chest; he was warm, so warm.

I let out a groan turning my face into him before realising that was completely what he wanted.

'See, you belong here.' he muttered. I held my breath as to not let out any groan or even a moan any other involuntary sounds. I couldn't give in. I had to fight and win against him. 'Just give in.' he growled pulling me closer still. 'It won't be like you're rejecting your duty or betraying anything or one. This is what I'm tired off. You lying to yourself or maybe your just saying "no" for some _moral_ reason.' I caught his eyes moving my hand up to his cheek. He had no idea of just how right he was.

'If you had just kept to being the bad boy at the local high school this would have been so simple.' I kept my eyes on his lips almost fearing them moving towards me as they've done before. 'But you had to go and change everything.' I forced my eyes away. 'Things did need changing, I know that now bit it's so-'

'Messed up.' he chuckled 'I've heard.' I nodded pushing my face against his chest again. 'Don't worry. You'll get past it.'

'Nothing's happening with us.' I muttered. 'I can't let it happen.' I felt his hands grip onto the back of my costume.

'Then I guess this'll just he another thing we'll have to fight about.' I frowned looking up at him. A cool looked took over his expressing. My eyes widened seeing the glint of red spark in his-that was never a good sign. He was going to do something.

'Shit.'


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35- monumental 

I wasn't sure how I got into the volcano, I wasn't sure how I didn't fight or protect or anything which could save me from this current position. I was lying on a bed, nothing glamorous but it was a hell of a bed in a hell of a room. The bed was large, a king sized masterpiece with red blankets and drapes hiding the bed from the rest of the world like large satin curtains. The room was just as large, steps sinking down from the bed into the centre of the room. It looked like some kind of arena and sure enough various weapons lined the walls. I couldn't see a door or even Brick. I was in his lair alone and I had no idea why. I tried moving only to find a pounding, throbbing pain strike the back of my skull. I moaned raising my hand to where the pain was sourced. A slight lump but no blood- I was fine.

'Bastard knocked me out.' I hissed rolling onto my side and forced myself into a half slumped sitting position. I'd just have to work through the pain. I sighed holding my head. of course he'd knock me out, if I knew his plan I could have kicked his ass all the way till he dropped me. I was now trapped- right where he wanted me. I looked round slightly panicked now. Brick wanted me here. Brick trapped me here. I rushed to off the bed standing on the smooth stone floor. Was I in the volcano? It was warm enough, but other than being surrounded by the volcanic stone I'd seen in millions of geography reference books I didn't know. Knowing Brick, it could be a trick. if so someone had put a lot of effort into the room, the floor and walls were sanded as smooth as marble and the torches on the wall were carved from the same stone. Even the bed. Someone clearly had a lot of time on their hands.

I stepped forward to head down the steps to hear the quiet patter of bare feet. I looked down realising I wasn't in my costume anymore. I frowned looking round to see where my boots were. I couldn't see a thing past the bed. I looked down to see a large black shirt in place of my costume.

'Shit.' I hissed pulling the top up enough to see my underwear was still firmly intact. I closed my eyes in relief; the pervert didn't go too far this time. I groaned sitting down on the step, why was I here? Really, it was just because I wasn't letting him get his way. Maybe this was his form of stropping; I didn't give in so he imprisoned me. I wouldn't put it past him. There was little he could do that would surprise me now. I put my head in my hands, my hair spilled down over my face. I didn't care where he was right now. I couldn't think. My head hurt too much. The blood flow was rushing straight to my head and pounding in my ears. He wasn't even near me and I felt my face burning and throbbing together with the pain. How was I going to get back to the forest now? How was I going to explain all this to Butch?

'Bloss?' I didn't even look up; the stern authority calling after me could only come from one person. I didn't look up. I didn't feel like replying. 'There you are.' he moved closer. I kept my hands covering my face. I really didn't want to talk to him. 'How's your head?' I heard his steps moving on front of me. I grunted in reply. That was all he'd get. 'I put you on the bed for a reason. You'll be in pain. It takes a lot to knock us out after all.' I slowly moved my head up to meet his eyes. I glared at him holding back a screaming retort. He smirked moving a hand down to my chin caressing my cheek. I held my breath knowing my face was too red to form a believable reply.

'Off.' I muttered stiffly. He leaned in closer still smirking.

'Oh, I don't think so.' he leaning in closer taking me in a kiss.

Automatically my heart rate elevated loud enough and fast enough for him to feel and _even_ hear the pounding inside my chest. He must have known for he pressed in more urgently. I found myself completely lost, moving a pair of shaking hand on to his chest and pulling him closer just as needy as him. His hands running through my hair. I whimpered as his fingers brushed over the lump on the back of my head. I pulled my face away from his and bowed my head in my lap holding my head. I hissed to myself rocking slightly, the idiot had to touch me. He just had to go there.

'My head hurts you jerk,' I hissed looking back up at him with tears of pain in my eyes. 'You knocked me out and trapped me here. The least you could do as try to be a gentleman and you just do as you please anyway.' I got to my feet turning away wiping my eyes fast; I didn't need to look even weaker.

'Where are my clothes?' I muttered heading back to the bed. He didn't answer. I growled looking back at him. 'Where are my clothes?' I asked again.

'somewhere.' he walked past me. 'It doesn't matter, you're not going anywhere.' I watched him pass me and stand right next to the bed. I didn't know how to talk to him like this. He was just being a stroppy little boy.

'Why?' I marched up to him but he remained the same- unnerved and just a picture of coolness. He didn't flinch or move. He was just there, just standing there silently fuming and straining from the effort of holding back his anger and own frustration.

'Because you kissed me back.' he folded his arms. 'You can't just keep saying now and then do that.' he had a point. 'You're not leaving.' he said definitively.

'So what? I'm like a prisoner? Just some little play thing? You've said it yourself, you could have anyone. I don't want that.' I looked down pulling down the shirt I was wearing. 'And I need clothes.'

'You're not wearing that costume here.' I looked back up glaring at him 'you know where you are?' I nodded.

'In the volcano in the middle of town from the look of it.' I muttered looking round the room again. 'And I take it that this is your room? You've really stepped up from your old room.' I rested my eyes on a particularly long sword on the wall.

'Yes, and in this volcano are all the Ex's and the homo-X and you're some super vigilantly they wouldn't mind ripping to pieces.' I looked back at him. Was this him showing concern? 'You need to at least pretend to be some air headed groupie- they won't touch you then.' I sighed folding my arms, this was too risky. I shouldn't be here- not without my sisters.

'So you brought me into a volcano where there's a good chance I'll be killed in the morning?' he didn't have to reply. 'Then I really need to leave.' he growled moving closer. I looked down fast closing my eyes thinking fast. No, I couldn't keep running. 'That or you better have my back in here.' I bit my lip. 'And I'm not going to stay here long... I guess...' I pursed holding my breath. '...we need to get things straight once and for all.' I looked up holding a stern finger up to him only to find he was even closer then when I last looked up. 'But don't try holding me back if you don't like the outcome of this...thing.' he smirked reaching to my waist pulling me towards him.

'We both know how this'll end.' I felt my face burning yet again. All I could do was to stare up at him unsure of where to go. 'Oh red is a really good colour on you.'

'Shut up.' I hissed managing to tear my eyes away from him. 'You're one step away from being the enemy to all woman kind.'

'One step? And I've been trying really hard.' he lowered his voice resting his forehead on mine. I looked back at him feeling the need to punch him or at least push him away. He was always going to be this perverted jerk I couldn't escape from.

'This isn't talking.' I pressed my hand on his chest trying to moving him back. 'This is pressure. You can't pressure me into liking you.' he smirked still keeping me as close as possible.

'I don't need to. I got that sorted out ages ago, now I've just got to break down that stubborn barrier you've built up.' I groaned staring down at his hands; it was like he needed the body contact. 'Look at me now and tell me I'm wrong.'

'I don't have to do that.' I scoffed grabbing his hands trying to move them off me.

'Yes you do.' he still kept his hands on my hips. I groaned forcing myself to stare up at him, the words "you're wrong you stupid hopeless twat" were dancing on the tip of my tongue. The longer I gazed up at him mouth open the more smug his expression grew till it was just unbearable. I growled staring down at the ground.

'Can't.' I hissed. 'It's because you're too close. What's wrong with you? You don't need to hold onto me.' I stepped back growling. 'You don't need to get clingy.'

'Oh no.' he grinned back at me folding his arms. 'That's not it; I just don't want you running around trying to find the exit before this is over.'

'So pinning me is the only option? Don't fancy knocking me out again?' he moved into the centre of the room taking a seat down on one of the lower steps.

'No. I won't touch you again.' he clenched his fists. 'You want to talk and we will but the only thing stopping us is some strange idea you've got in your head. There's not much talking left to do.'

I growled heading back to the bed throwing myself down on the mattress. Lying on a mattress, I loved mattresses. This mattress was particularly beautiful so large and it wasn't too soft. Butch's bed was old and had lumps all over and the couch was only lumpier. But this mattress was thick and soft yet stayed firm and smooth. It was the king of mattresses.

'Where did you get this bed?' I muttered running my hands over the thin sheets everything felt truly wonderful. I would have believed I had died and for once I was able to relax now. 'I think I love this bed.'

'Then stay on the bed.' I lifted my head a little to look down at Brick. He just looked smug again. 'As long as you want.' I looked down resting on the bed moving round on the sheets.

'Will do.' I muttered curling up on the sheets. I was consumed by bliss just from lying on the bed. 'So...' I stretched out wrapping myself within the covers further so it looked and felt as if I was in a glossy red cocoon. 'Would it be ok if I stole this bed from you?'

'You're staying here.' he said bluntly. He was determined about all this.

'Brick.' I groaned turning round to stare at him while I lay on the bed. 'No one can have a relationship in a war. It spells out tragedy especially when the couple in question are on opposing sides.' I groaned watching him trying to think through what I just said. 'Think Romeo and Juliet.' he nodded. 'They ended up dead and I don't plan on dying for a very long time.'

'That makes two of us.' he got to his feet once more. 'But if anyone's going to last through all this it'd be us.' I hummed unsure of his statement. There wasn't any reassurance form what he just said. 'Just forget the war, it's not here- we're separate.'

'You've said that before too.' I closed my eyes trying to think through the pounding of a killer headache induced by the man who was supposedly meant to be my own little Romeo. 'But I'm involved in the war now. You too, but even putting all that matter aside it'll be too strange...' wouldn't it? I mean him was Brick and me was made for me- to destroy me and make my life a living hell. He hated me and now somehow just wanted to want me to want him because he wanted me. I think my thoughts are just getting overly confusing.

'I can't think anymore.' I opened my eyes rolling onto my front. 'All I can say is that _if_ we give it a shot it won't turn out well. we're not in the right time or place for anything other than fighting and annoying each other to the point where we just fight some more. Then there's the fact that you're Brick. Brick, who can get away with groupies in a volcano and is capable of lying through his teeth to get what you want.'

'I'm here you know.' he interrupted my monolog.

'I know.' I sighed. 'I just need to get it out. My head's not working right. I need all this out in the open. I need it to be heard.' I looked back to him. He was making his way up the stairs towards me. 'I don't know if I should trust you. I want to. It's frustrating how much I want to but it wouldn't be smart. It just wouldn't make sense.' I sighed closing my eyes again.

'You'll never know unless you give it a shot.' he wounded close again. 'Do you think we're worth a shot?' I held my breath. The words were caught in my throat. I couldn't say it. I stopped my breath feeling his looming over me, his eyes searching my face. He was close- too close. His breath enclosing my face. His warmth radiating through the thin sheets to me. I wanted to see where this would end up after all.

'I-I...' I closed my mouth just nodding. I felt a weight fall down beside me causing me to bounce over the mattress. He must have been floating over me. Did I startle him? He quickly scrambled over me hands on my shoulders as he looked straight down over me. I opened my eyes looking at the wide eyed excitement over his face. The unknowing apprehension of what I just agreed to growing on his expression- it was like he didn't believe what I just did.

'Say it.' he muttered moving over me completely. 'Say it blunt, no long words or covers up to hide what you mean. Just say it.' I bit my lip looking up at his fiery red eyes. he was so serious about us. About me, he couldn't be all bad. He wasn't.

'Let's give us a go. The couple thing.' As soon as I said that he bent over me, taking me under him, holding me to him as tightly as possible. A long unbroken kiss sealing the agreement. he was so warm, so strong and it actually felt like he needed me. In that moment it was more than a want. It was more than anything I had felt from him before. The barrier was broken and I was letting him in. he moved back moving his hands back through my hair. a smirk playing in the corners of his mouth- something different from the mocking expression I usually got. he was handsome- even more now that I had ever seen him before.

'What?' I felt my face was still as red as ever. 'You've got what you wanted. Get me some pants.' he grinned leaning over me again.

'Not just yet.' he moved down beside me arms wrapped round me. Instinctively I turned into him closing my eyes against his chest. It would have been so perfect. We just had the worst timing in the world...other than that I couldn't have been happier (inside of course. I couldn't go telling him that).


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36- running nowhere

I woke up on Bricks bed still wrapped in the silk covers; his arms weren't around me as they were when I fell asleep. I couldn't even feel him near me at all. I groaned simply taking in the small moment of delight I held for waking in his bed. yhea sure because it was Brick's and we had both decided to become a rather dysfunctional couple but the real reason I was just basking in the beautiful moment was because the bed was so warm. it wasn't a drifty hut where I was sleeping on a couch with sharp springs pushing into my back- it was a mattress. The perfect mattress which was toasty warm and soft. I groaned opening my eyes to stare up at the ceiling. I was alone in this small paradise. I wish I hadn't woken. It would have been wonderful to simply doze in this dream like state with the most perfect bed in the world. I sat up looking round; at the foot was the bed were a pair of jeans- clearly his.

'At least he's thinking of me.' I groaned crawling off the bed and pulled the jeans on sleepily. I had never been this bad waking up before. It was the dam bed. I looked back at it all used abandoned- it wanted me back in the sweet red folds of the sheets. I was tempted to just dive face first back in there but I couldn't. I was awake and I needed to know where Brick was so he'd let me out of his room. I don't know why I couldn't find the door.

I walked round peering at the weapons along the walls. These weren't in his old room. He didn't need any weapons; he almost prided himself on that fact. I stared at the large sword directly opposite me; I didn't think you could get these types of things in Townsville.

'BRICK, I've got a new plan!' I jumped grabbing the sword turning round to see an elderly man pulling himself up through a trapdoor near the bed. He looked up at me his smile vanishing instantly before creeping back on to his face too slowly for it to bring any comfort. Who was this guy? I held the sword still and outstretched to him. If he was here and allowed in this room it wasn't good.

'Who are you?' I said clearly as the man actually floated up through the trapdoor and drifted towards me as if he was only being propelled across the room by a soft breeze. He looked so frail- too thin and pail. He looked like a skeleton covered in folds of wrinkled skin. His black eyes were the only things that showed life and twinkled in the dull light as he moved in front of me. His hair was too thin and hung down in tangled wispy stands which gave the impression of a mist following him. It was like a ghost had appeared before me.

'Brick has a new one.' he hummed giggling to himself. 'And she's in his clothes, that's new. Never happened before. About time though, strange.' he didn't seemed to be talking to me. He was just talking to thin air. Well he was defiantly a homo-X. I frowned moving the sword closer to him again.

'I can hear you.' I said a little louder making his eyes move to mind.

'Oh, eyes, pink eyes. Strange eyes. Not normal.' he hissed. He was one to be talking about now being normal. 'Girl needs to put the sword down.' his eyes didn't leave mine. I felt now that he was talking to me, his tone changed and became more like an order. 'Bricks girl or not if she's a smarty she'll be dead if she doesn't listen.' I frowned at him slowly lowering the sword. He seems to not realise who I am. That was good; I wouldn't have to do a lot of tricky explaining now. 'Good girl.' he smiled more taking the sword in his hand. His grip tensed round the blade as he pulled it away from me. Blood spurted onto the floor. I instinctively pulled the sword away from him putting it back on the wall.

'They're not toys old man.' I growled looking back at him over my shoulder. 'They will hurt you...' I stopped talking as he held up his hand to show no wound at all. He giggled floating up the stairs to the bed.

'Come girl.' he snapped as he reached the trapdoor. I wasn't about to say no. this geezer had defiantly caught my attention.

'Girl's not asking about Brick.' the man seemed to be talking to me again. We were down the trap door now and he was floating as I was forced use the ladder going straight down even though it'd be easier just to let myself drop down and catch myself. I didn't want him knowing who I was. That was just common sense here.

'Brick will find me.' I muttered trying to move steadily. 'I don't need to be some creepy groupie.' the old ma laughed.

'Aren't you? Brick doesn't like girls- normally the girls he's with look a lot worse off after a night.' great, this man knows about Bricks sex life. 'Bruises and tired, cuts and hardly any clothes. It's like they've been attacked.' the man just kept talking. 'Some walk with a limp.'

'Don't need to know.' I sighed. 'I'll find out myself if I'm that curious.' I moved my feet to the sides of the ladder and loosened my hands so I slid down the ladder at falling speed.

'Girl has fire!' the old man called after me. 'Girl dies early if she's like this.'

'Stop telling me I'm going to die.' I called back as I reached the bottom and slowed myself on impact. The man floated down beside me. We were now in long tunnel- it was clear these people are very good at making tunnels. The man looked at me grinning.

'Girl's a good human.' he folded his arms. 'Girl should keep safe. Brick's not safe.' I smiled walking down the tunnel.

'Oh I know.' I sighed. 'You're not particularly safe yourself.' I knew he was still following me. 'Taking over Townsville- you and the rest of the homo-X.' he drifted in front of me a smirk coming over his face. Chest held out as he straightened up- he was obviously proud by this take over.

'girl- I'm king of these kids.' he giggled. 'They have nothing without me.'

I stopped and stared at him. This man was really crazy- I know I keep saying Brick was crazy. But here, right in front of me was the real deal.

'Hey!' I looked past the old man and Brick was running over to me eyes a blaze. 'What are you doing?' he growled teeth bared and fist pulled back ready to be thrusted forward into either me or the old man. The man just started giggling. I moved forward into the space between us.

'Calm down.' I muttered, almost pleading. He carried on charging till he ran into me- no punch. He just wrapped an arm round me clearly confused. 'He just showed up in your room and told me to follow.' I whispered. He still looked angry.

'I'll kill him.' he growled. 'That old man's been around for too long.' he kept a tight grip over my shoulders as he turned to glare at the old man. 'I've told you to stay out of my rooms.' I looked up at Brick, stern. No cheek about it- it was almost as if this was some military base I had walking into. The old man sunk to the ground standing straight.

'I'm testing the girl. Fire she is. Dangerous. Very dangerous.' he frowned looking at Bricks arm round me. 'Not like the other ones.'

'She's not.' Brick growled moving me behind her. 'She's to be left.' the old man tutted before spitting onto the ground at Bricks feet and flew off. I watched him leave- he was actually quite a fast flyer. the old man really was crazy.

'Blossom.' Brick muttered 'you should have just kicked him and be done with that nut job.' I was still looking down the tunnel where the man vanished. 'You were to stay in the room, couldn't you just think? You know where you are, you know the risks.' I frowned thinking back to everything the old man said. Without him the rest of the homo-X are useless? That was an interesting thought. 'Blossom.' I looked back to brick. He was still looking rather stern. 'You listening?'

'Yeah, you're telling me off.' I took his arm off my shoulder. 'I need to go. I need my costume before I leave.' he growled turning away hands clenching into fists again. 'Sorry.' I added as an off note realising that I probably should have been a little more tactful about this. I looked over his shoulder at me. He waited for a while just looking me up and down. 'And think for the jeans.' I looked down feeling the awkwardness grow. That's right, had agreed to start a relationship with this guy. Just thinking about it made the blood rush to my face.

'Why do you need to leave?' He turned back to me closing the space between us again. 'You're safe with me.'

'I don't need you trying to keep me safe. I don't want that.' I pushed my hair back from my face. 'I have stuff to do. I can't stay.' I looked up at the disappointment growing on his face. 'You started this mess.' I folded my arms. 'I'm just the one who's trying to fix it all.'

He sat down against the tunnel wall still looking disappointed. 'What, you're having a tantrum?' I moved forward kneeling in front of him. 'I stayed the night, what more do you want?'

'I should just lock you up somewhere.' he sighed. 'Why can't you just stop?' he cough my eyes. 'We can just run away from all this, us two and it'll be awesome.' I smiled dropping down to sit in front of him.

'Maybe that would be awesome. You know if we didn't kill each other.' I closed my eyes. 'But I wouldn't be able to life like that. I just wouldn't. This is my home and I need to help it. That and I'd miss your bed too much. That thing it what dreams are made from.' he stared down at my shirt and then down to the jeans.

'My clothes are huge on you.' he muttered. I groaned realising he probably didn't really listen to a word I said. 'How much do you eat?'

'More than most.' I folded my arms moving my head to catch his eyes. 'I have a nice deal out there, a roof over my head, food and I run around as a masked hero. I need to go back to that life for a while.' I looked down the tunnel.

'Can you show me how to get out of this place?' I leant my head closer to try and get some eyes contact without turning red. He snorted as I caught his eyes again.

'Of course I'm going to. It's just...' I shut his mouth tensing his jaw before looking away again. 'I had plan.'

'Oh...' I frowned staring at him as his expression just more steadily more frustrated. 'Wait...' I grabbed his chin making him look at me properly. Was it possible...he was thinking about...could it be sex? He clearly knew what I was thinking.

'Can you blame me?' he smirked taking my hand from his chin pulling me closer. 'You defenceless in my bed was such a temptation.' he growled in my ear. 'All mine, completely trusting and so naive.' his voice got lower as he spoke. I gulped pulling my hand from his.

'Your head's really fuck up.' I groaned. 'How do you get girls talking like that? It's totally messed up.' he smirked pulling me closer.

'What? You want me to use the line I do for them? You're too smart for those lines.' he grinned. 'With you I just say it how it is. I don't expect you to be any different.' He pulled me closer still.

'I don't- haven't ever...I don't speak like that-probably never will.' I gulped again as we sat inches apart.

'You'll get there.' he broke the moment of awkwardness and just pulled me that much further and kissed me. His arms folded round me back holding me to his chest as he deepened his kiss.

'I do need to go.' I muttered braking away from the kiss only to be pulled back. 'I'm not doing anything with you here in a tunnel.'

'Back to the room then.' he grinned almost picking me up as he got to his feet.

'no.' I pulled away from him stumbling back. 'I've said I need to go.' I folded my arms. I looked back at him imploring him to understand. 'Come on, be the nice guy for once.' he didn't answer. I bit my lip looking round at the tunnel. 'Fine, I'll find my own way out.'

'Don't.' he growled again. 'I'll show you out.' he strode up to me holding me in his arms again, it was rather clumsy. Just a desperate reach out for the contact. I wrapped my arms round him pressing my face against his chest. 'You're just stupidly frustrating to be with.' he growled.

'You'll get there.' I grinned moving away from him. 'Come on, show me how to escape.'


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37- all mighty 

Brick flew me out of the volcano, you literally had to fly out of the cone and slide down to the main streets. Exiting the volcano was just like putting on a show for the public- everyone watches to see just who was going to torment them this time. Luckily for me Brick had thrown a hoodie at me before leaving so no one knew who I was as he landed beside the theatre.

'I still need my costume.' I grabbed his arm so he couldn't fly off. He looked back at me smirking as if slightly amused.

'You'll get it back.' he pulled my hood up still just grinning away. 'Besides the longer you don't have it the less trouble you get into.' he dropped his arms taking a step back.

'It doesn't work like that. The costume isn't the thing that gives me superpowers.' I snorted back at him. He shrugged still just smirking away. That was just simply irritating- he was acting just too proud for the morning. The sun had barely risen and he was already a prick. 'See you around then.' I waved and he stopped.

'Not "around", soon.' he folded his arms. 'Dress yourself up and we'll have fun.' I rolled my eyes beginning to walk away.

'There's nowhere to go in Townsville. It's like a concrete refugee hostel.' I looked over my shoulder, he hadn't moved. 'See you soon then.' I smiled facing the road again and paraded down main road. That prick made me happy. I sighed shaking my head to myself. Something was wrong with me. Something _had_ to be wrong with me.

'Hey!' a voice called to me as I passed the theatre. I froze, shit. Someone had seen me. I turned my head towards the theatre. A woman was glaring at me. 'Just where have you been?' and the woman didn't sound too happy.

'Mrs Smith.' I grinned in greeting walking slowly towards her. She defiantly couldn't know just where I've been. She didn't approve of Brick, she made that clear before. She didn't approve of any romance. 'You rehearsing for the musical? You are doing the musical? I've forgotten.' she folded her arms over her brightly coloured chest. Today she was wearing a gown of feathers it was as if she had escaped from some Brazilian parade and fallen into their props on the way. She would have looked rather friendly and warm but her scow changed everything.

'They're not your clothes.' she hissed as I moved closer. 'You're not even wearing shoes.' I looked down at my feet- I hadn't even noticed.

'Don't worry, I can barely feel it.' I shrugged. 'It is a bit nippy though.' I grinned as a strong gust of wind pushed me forward. She groaned dropping her arms to her sides.

'Come on in you misfit.' she moved out of the way of the theatre door. 'Let's get you some food.' I rushed into the warmth looking down at my feet. 'We'll get you some shoes while we're at it.'

She didn't ask about where I had been and something told me that she knew. But she just didn't ask whether it was because I just looked so guilty or pathetic. I had no shoes and I was in his clothes that was enough to give anyone some kind of creepy little scene of Brick and me (that is if they knew enough about me...so just Mrs Smith and Bubbles my girls). She brought me back into the dressing room and sat me down in her chair.

'now, you're going to need something more than just those rags when you get back to your boys back in the forest.' she groaned walking past me into the masses of clothes racks in the room.

'You know about the boys?' I frowned watching her dig through the clothes. 'they haven't' been trained enough to be out and fighting.'

'Oh they've been very active in the past few days.' she didn't sound impressed. 'Your minions of the back streets have been looking for you. They think someone's done you off.' I turned staring at her. So this was why she really wasn't impressed. What I had some was horrible. I had just left in the middle of a war. 'For all they know anything could have happened to you.' I sank down in the chair. Oh I was a complete ass. 'I've told you, you're a hero. You can't go running round like some love struck teenager.'

'I know.' I stared at myself in the mirror feeling just a little sick. 'They're really going to hate me now.' Mrs Smith came up behind me throwing some clothes over my head.

'They don't hate you. If they did they wouldn't have on crazy about you vanishing for a few days.' I pulled the clothes from off my head and staring at the older woman in the mirror. 'What are you going to tell them? You can't say you've been banging the enemy.'

'I'm not!' I jumped to my feet flushing red. 'We didn't- I didn't.' I closed my eyes forcing myself to cool down. 'I'm not going to "bang" the enemy, it's not like that.' yet anyway.

The clothes she threw at me were surprisingly nice seeing that Mrs Smith picked them out- a long sleeved pink top and brown leather jacket with trainers. Of course I'd keep Bricks jeans. They were good jeans with no holes and they were warm-and then there was the fact that they were his and steeling from him gave me some warm feeling I just couldn't shake. Mrs Smith help Bricks discarded shirt looking at it disgusted.

'If I see him flying round overly happy I'll throw up.' she hissed tossing the shirt back at me. I caught it folding it up carefully and putting it down on the chair.

'He isn't that bad- when you get past the crazy he actually tries to be...well it's almost charming- not normal charming but it's...endearing.' I looked back in the mirror looking round for hair ties.

'He's a bratty pig who abuses woman and then throws them away. Most the girls in the show trail after him. It's sickening to see them all lined up watching the volcano waiting for him to appear. Him and his brother with the yellow hair, they're both useless distractions.' I picked p a hair tie pulling my hair up into a high knot. 'Oh that looks nice.' Mrs Smith snapped out of her rage and helped with my hair. I grinned folding my arms watching her play with my hair.

'I don't see why you're complaining. You've got a good live in the theatre, you and the girls here. I don't see why you should hate them so much.'

'I'll hate them all I want. Just as you hate most of them- you just have a weak spot for your childhood friends. Don't see why as far as I know they were brats then too.' she stood back once my hair was all gathered into a neat tail falling down my back like a copper waterfall. I grinned looking at it in the mirror. It had been a long time since I tied my hair up. Ever since Brick stole my red ribbon my hair's just been hanging over my face.

'Thanks.' I looked back at her pulling my hair over my shoulder stroking it- I missed having my hair like this. 'And I don't really don't hate them.' I shook my head. 'I hate what they've done but I've seen where they come from.' I held my breath thinking back to the lab, anyone who's seen that would feel guilt and worry for them. 'I don't blame them and before all this happened Brick kept saying things needed to change. He was right- they just want about it the wrong way.' I groaned looking away from Mrs Smith. 'I guess I would hate them if I was like everyone else though but I'm not suffering that much.'

'You're thinking about it too much. Mrs Smith snorted. 'But since you actually know what's going on I'll trust your judgment.' she patted me on the back. 'I guess you should go back to your boys.' I nodded gathering Bricks hoodie and shirt.

'I'll be off then.' I muttered, she really didn't seem happy about my choice about Brick. 'He won't be a distraction.' I added stopping in the doorway out of the changing room. She just looked back at me pity heavy in her eyes.

'I know he will, he'll be your biggest distraction, he might even be your down fall. It always ends badly- relationships like yours. It isn't good.' I clenched my teeth together looking down. What did she know? Nothing. I just raised a hand and exited the room. I'd prove her wrong.

'Oh. My. God. You saw him this morning didn't you?' a gaggle of girls was rushing towards me talking fast and too happily for my mood. It was like I was back in the girls changing rooms at school.

'Of course I saw him! I wouldn't miss a chance to see that god.' another girl squealed. Now I saw what Mrs Smith was talking about. These girls really were...well creepy. And it was creepy, they were like a club of stalkers all talking about their next victim.

'He had a girl in his arms.' oh and I did not want to be found out by these girls.

'I know, I saw. She was wearing boy's clothes.'

'Does he like that? Should I start dressing like a lazy peace of scum? I would have thought he would have wanted something with more curves.' a girl giggled.

'Trace, that's too harsh. He might have been carrying a boy.'

'no.' _Trace_ replied matter of factly. 'I got a look of her face. It was a girl with red hair- un mistakable.' I kept my head down walking by fast. I would be dead if I was found now.

I walked straight to the front door of the theatre to see the large bouncer man there grinning.

'You again.' he cheered. 'You would have thought you were a show girl- your hair and eye colour keeps changing. Sneaky.' I save a sheepish little grin. So my disguises weren't the best, but he wasn't looking at any wanted posters so I was still safe.

'Nah, I'm just the stars friend.' I sighed 'Mrs Smith.' I added just in case he questioned it.' he nodded resting on the door frame.

'The drama Queen. Yeah I've seen you two talking.' he grinned wider. 'She like a relative or something?'

'No, she's form out of town. I'm Townsville born and bred. We just helped each other.' I looked down. I couldn't talk about how we met; the events in Copperton were too fresh in my mind. I don't think I'd tell anyone about what I saw down in those sewers.

'Oh you too. You don't see many town-folks now-a-days.' I frowned looking back up at him.

'Town-folks?' I questioned raising an eye brow.

'yeah.' he nodded. 'That's what they call us guys who were here before the event. We're like poor, wise town elders. There's not many of us either.' he sighed. 'Anyway, it's nice to meet you. a nice young lady from the old days.' I nodded walking past him into the open world.

'It's good to find more Townsville locals about. It kinda makes you think it wasn't as bad as you remember.' I sighed. 'But then you look around.' I raised a hand as we both looked round at the broken buildings around us. 'See you around anyway.'

'You too young lass.' he cheered. 'Keep safe.' I nodded and turned to go on my way. I smiled started my long walk back to the forest. So I had found an old cop form the police force and now Bouncer guy shows up. Both survivors. This town was hard to kill after all.

I headed straight to the forest heading deeper and deeper into the untrained forest, the snow had melted and the wet was setting in. it'd still be a long time before it gets warm so for now it was to be expected that it's be a mixture of rain and horrid moist weather for a few months. I wasn't sure if I should have headed to the hut to make sure Butch wasn't freaking out or go to the enclosure where the boys were so they'd stop freaking out. Either way someone was going to be pissed off at me so much that I was risking my life by entering the forest again. Luckily for me I didn't have to chose between them (butch would have won) because as soon as I came in earshot I heard an almighty roar from the clearing- the boys camp.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S STILL MISSING? SHE'S GOT BRIGHT RED HAIR AND PINK FUCKING EYES! HOW CAN SHE VANISH?' I frowned hearing the crisp growl of my house mate. Butch angry? Well this was new. It didn't sound like Brick when he was angry- this guy was so primal it was scary. I started running. If I remembered correctly Butch was all strength when it came to fighting. He'd kill those boys.

'We've been looking but she's gone. She might have even fled the city.' that was Scott, angry too but less frantic. 'She must have a good reason for leaving. Something important.' no don't say that, I really don't want to have to explain this one.

I stopped running just short of the clearing. By now there were five huts erect in a circle with the hole in the centre. It was like a real little camp now. The shouting was coming from the hut I helped construct.

'She wouldn't have gone without telling anyone.' Butch growled. 'You're all useless if you want find a girl in a pink costume. She stands out like a sore thumb.'

'We know she's not just vanished. She was with me not too long ago. She was in the suburbs saving my life after all.' that was the old cop. well at least I know he's found his way here. 'She didn't seem like she was deserting you all. It looked like she was trying to find something.' I held my breath striding forward into the camp some of the boys walking from hut to hut with supplies noticed and waved- they were clearly just trying to keep out of the arguing. I gave a silent greeting and skipped to the main hut. I stayed in the doorway waiting for them to just stop but it wouldn't.

'Is there a good chance she's gone to look for her sister?' Scott asked.

'No. they separated, they wouldn't go back together unless it was for an actual reason. They've all got their own job to do.' Butch muttered. So he did know something about me and my sisters I wasn't sure of. Maybe he was talking to Buttercup more...I did want to find her now that you mention it.

'Could the homo-X have found her? Maybe they all ganged up on her?' Cop butted in.

'She's faster. We're different to them. It's hard to explain.'

'Indeed.' I muttered from the doorway automatically cringing. I really don't know how to make an entrance. They all turned to look at me. 'Before you kill me I can explain...' hopefully. Stuffed into the hut was Butch, Scott, Cop and five other boys all looking confused or so angry I feared for my life again. 'Maybe I should come back later.'

'You!' Butch's voice rumbled through the hut. I literally felt the floor shaking from his monotone threat. 'Where have you been?' I sighed looking down.

'Everyone seems to ask the same thing.' I walked into the hut sitting on the floor. 'Just calm down and I'll try to explain it as best as I can.' ok...I had to think up some mega excuses-fast.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38- let the fun begin 

I didn't say a thing about Brick. I couldn't- not to these guys. I just told them I found my sister- Bubbles and the family she was with and we were catching up. Of course I had to explain I was working in the back streets and then I went to the suburbs and then I had to stray from my story for a while. In the simplest way I told them I met the kind of the Homo-X and he was off his rocker. All but Butch seemed to believe me. Well he looked like he suspected more but he didn't question it till we got back to his own hut.

'So you met up with Brick?' he said in a dry blunt growl when we got back to his hut. I frowned taking a seat on the couch looking up at him.

'How did you know that?' I watched him stand in front of me and he tapped his nose.

'I smell the prick on you. You're holding his shirt and wearing his jeans.' he folded his arms glaring down at me. 'Don't tell me you were with him.' I kept my mouth firmly shut. There was no way out of this one. 'Blossom. You didn't-'

'Didn't do what?' I glared back. 'How come everyone thinks I've slept with him?' I got to my feet throwing Bricks jumped at Butch. 'No I didn't. We talked over the night. It needed to happen, I was fine. Sorry I didn't tell you but frankly it's none of your business.' we glared at each other for a while before he looked down at the jumped clenching his teeth as to not shout back at me.

'It's my business since you live with me and he's my brother. He's a twat and he'll hurt you. It's what he does.' how come everyone's telling me that? Was his reputation really that notorious?

'I've been well warned and I know just what he gets up to. It's all I seem to here.' I folded my arms glaring deeper at him. 'Don't tell my sister.' I held out a finger. 'It's not her business either.'

'I wasn't going to tell her.' he frowned. 'She'd fly back her and slap the sense back into you. She doesn't need to be back here.' he snorted. He passed running his hand through his hair.

'God...you're making life hard for yourself.' I nodded; his eyes were coated in bitter pity as he looked at me. 'You've got guys out there who are ready to skin him alive. You can't go abandoning them.'

'I'm not going to. I've told Brick that.' I frowned 'and who told you I was even going to further this thing with Brick?'

'You're wearing his clothes and Boomer dropped round talking about Brick meeting up with you. I don't know how he found out though.' I made a mental note to kill him later. 'I can put two and two together.' I groaned leaning against the wall staring at the ceiling. 'You don't look too pleased about this new development.'

'He kinda forced it on me...these...' I looked up at Butch wondering if I should just start talking to him about this. It was totally surreal. He was Butch- you can't go talking about feelings and girl stuff to a guy named _Butch_. Ahhh- fuck it. 'He kinda forced me into liking him and then more or less chased me up on them till I felt like I was going to lose it.' I hugged my arms 'it just happened- I don't know if I'm happy it happened.'

'Sounds like something he'd do.' he grunted. 'Selfish prick.' he snarled sitting on the couch. 'You just tell me if he hurts you.' he growled. 'I'll give him a beating that he'll feel after death.' I smiled moving back to the couch.

'You don't need to worry about that. I have a killer left hook.'

he didn't talk about Brick again, not to me and he wouldn't tell, Butch wasn't like that. what made me surprised about all this was that be went to the boys- he didn't want part of this war yet he just walked in there and they just talked to him like he was some forest Sharman. the boys now just conceder him as the strange man I live within the woods not even a homo-X even though he flies in and orders people about before leaving. He wasn't getting involved- he was just ordering them about because they live in his forest. That was all.

now that I ws back I was spending more time with them, training them up and planning patrols though the city. Even that was easier with Cop, he was like dome organization master and he had self defence training which helped the boys since my knowledge in that area was limited. So now that we were training together and all that we were getting closer. They were beginning to trust me and more of them headed back to the city to help in the streets. They were getting braver. The plan was for us to keep moving through the back streets as I was and soon the boys would take over that job completely and I'd look over from above beating off the homo-X that might try to interfere as well as handled the EX monsters that roam the main roads. We were beginning to look like a real unit now.

'So.' Bubbles began once I had told her all this. We met up now and again now she was back in the city. 'You're the one robbing the shops at night and leaven them on everyone's doors.' she took a seat down on her bed. 'And you've been patrolling for seven hours already? You've been working too hard.' she rested her hand on my shoulder. I lay on her bad face down into the mattress. I ached everywhere. 'How long has it been like this?'

'Two weeks. But the guys are getting better. Five of them in particular are really stepping up.' I rolled looking up at her. 'You know things are really looking up.' I smiled. I couldn't do much work as the hero since Brick still had my costume. in fact I hadn't seen him since that day. For two weeks I have been free and it was like he's been letting me run amuck across the city at night. No one saw me. It sounded big headed but I was skilled now I was training every way with Butch and Cop. Butch actually liked being one of the boys and so trained with us. I suppose it was just something to do with no books or films or really anything. Spending time, training and talking with one another was all we could do.

'I suppose things are better with you all around but you look so worn out. You don't sleep much anymore, do you?' I shook my head. 'You shouldn't forget about looking after yourself, I still do a cleansing routine and get my hours of beauty sleep. Maybe you can start meditating- that helps me.' I raised en eye brow at her.

'I'm not going to start meditating. The boys would skin me alive if they catch me meditating.' I sighed. 'I wouldn't mind reading again...I just haven no books- they'll be in the library but I'd have to go to the suburbs and they're kinda...well it's risky to go there even if you do have superpowers.' she lay down hugging me on her single bed.

'You'll get your books again. It'll take time. The city is beginning to grow again. We can't be trapped much longer.' I looked at he, her voice was shaky and water was filling her eyes. I turned brushing the hair from her face.

'Now, come on. Don't cry.' I whispered. 'You've got a family, a sweet little girl, you need to be strong. Don't' break down now. You've been doing such a good job.' I squeezed her hand tightly letter her just cry on my shoulder.

'Meditating isn't enough. We're all trapped. We're stuck back in this place and there's no way out. Izzy is going to grow up a prisoner and the world is collapsing. Even Boomer isn't helping- he's determined to stay with his brother and the rest of the idiots in the volcano.' she gasped and spluttered over me as I stroked her hair. 'It's too much. I just want to give in. I can't be like you. I can't handle all of this.'

'Bubbles.' I frowned hugging her back. 'No-don't think that.' I sighed. I had been in her exact position. The hopeless feeling you get from living in this environment is over powering at times. You just got to stick with it. 'We're together, we can be strong together.' she was still crying. 'And Boomer is just being faithful to his brother's stupid war. It's like if I decided to strike against I don't know...cabbages. You'd stand with me in that strike no matter how stupid it sounds.' she nodded not making any sobbing noises anymore.

'I wish he spoke to me more. He just always looks so pained.' she muttered- I guess Boomer had upset her in her dreams. 'He's so sweet one moment and then when we talk he gets all defensive.' she wiped her eyes staring at me her cheeks slowly changing into a shade of brilliant red.

'I know what you mean.' I forced myself upright. 'They're uncompromising stubborn jerks that don't help you in the slightest.' I jumped up to my feet looking back at her. 'But you can't let boys rule your life.' I grabbed my leather jacket pulling it on. 'Buttercup was right about something...well half right.' I smiled looking back at my sister. 'just keep strong, girl power and all that jazz.' she sat up, her face still red.

'But Boomer was my escape- now he's just being a massive dick.' she frowned running her hands through her hair. 'Izzy's a handful and her grandparents are such a handful. I was going to ask if I could bring them all to the forest but I'm not sure they could all handle the trip in the cold. It'll be too much for them right now.' she sighed. 'Then I could help you and it'd be much like old times.' she looked up at me eyes large and watery again. 'I miss those old times.'

'Yhea. But I miss the lie-ins we used to get on Saturday mornings that lasted all the way through to the evening.' I grinned. 'Then you'd wake up and Dad would make hot chocolate.' I stood next to the door. 'Buttercup always woke up last but the only reason she woke up at all was because she smelt the hot chocolate.' she smiled. 'I missed those times- before we started fighting crime again. When we were almost normal and Dad only looked after us the few times she showed up out of his lab.'

'But we've grown now.' Bubbles sighed. 'Dad's gone and we have to look after ourselves.'

'And the city followed by the rest of the word eventually.' I opened the door. 'I've got to head back to the forest.' I muttered. 'I'll see you later.' I waved heading out the door. 'Tell Izzy I said hi.'

'Sure, will do.' she called after me. 'And get some sleep.'

I smiled heading out the front door and walking down the main streets. It was midnight and all the sum of the city would be about the back streets so this was the safest place to be. Even with ex's walking about the roads and keeping the citizens perfectly frightened into their houses, for me- this was the safest place. The EX was scared of me even though I had never fought one in Townsville out of the forest. They knew my scent and stayed away. Having that power in this city was priceless.

'Clean that mess fast.' a gruff voice barked an order from the bottom of the road. I swiftly moved round a corner. The man giving orders was none other than the black veined homo-X known as Marcus- his orders were to five nervous citizens all scrubbing a wall franticly as a couple EX's snarled down at them. I pressed myself up against the wall regretting not having my costume. I couldn't go running up to them with no disguise- I wouldn't be able to walk round the city to see Bubbles if they found out I was the pink hero skipping round the city at night. All I could do was watch now.

'We can't have this on the wall come dawn.' Marcus growled at the people working tirelessly on the bricks. I frowned focusing my eyes on the wall. There on the building side was a large piece of graffiti. It took up the entire wall and showed art I haven't seen in a very long time. It looked like it had been taken from a comic book and exploded on to a larger than life canvas. there facing me was a girl in pink costume and hood pulled over her face- only strands of red hair spilled out form the shadow of the hood which left the woman's face in darkness. The only features shining through were the pink eyes. She was in the air poised; fist drew back ready for action and several masked men stood behind her all in camouflaged hoods. Over the top of this spectacle were the words: _Miss Hood and her merry men._ I sunk back into the back alleys grinning widely. I was like a Robin Hood character- a living legend in this dying city.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39- burning up

As time went on and it was soon known that "Miss hood and her merry men" was Blossom form the powerpuff girls and he rebel forces hiding in the forest. I didn't mine. I just inspired a lot of graffiti across the city which embodied the rebellion. On a matter of days there were large portraits of my image in the back alleys warding off any behaviour which might bring about my actual appearance. It was like I was a good luck charm for the city. Now if that doesn't give you a warm glow nothing will. Of course this made the homo-Xs livid.

This stir in the city made information leak- well I noticed them. There weren't that many homo-X in the city. Even Brick wasn't in Townsville which was why I hadn't seen him or even been bothered by him. There was Marcus and Veronica and as far as I knew the homo-X king was lording it up in the volcano too. How did I know this? Well- I just kept my eyes on the suburbs. They had to be out of the city and they were probably out attacking other cities like a plague of destruction. if Brick had gone with them all it was nice of him to tell me, you know given the current situation I would have liked a bit of notice. But I wasn't going to worry about him, I really wasn't. He was a big guy and mean, very mean. He didn't need my help and I wasn't going to if he was out here supporting this war. I didn't know he still wanted the war continuing. In my eyes he had got his revenge and that was it but that was clearly not the case since he had gone off.

I should try talking to him in my dreams but I wasn't dreaming- I wasn't sleeping. I was up and moving, fighting...well the fighting was getting less and less for me as the boys took over the protection of the people. We all agreed it was safer if I didn't go about almost killing criminals every time I came face to face with them. I just stayed up and interfered if more help was needed, as a result I was constantly around and alert. I just didn't have my costume so I had to be more careful and wasn't seen. If I was seen I knocked them out. Simple.

'You look shattered.' Scott grinned meeting up with me in an alley. I stared at him unsure if he was real or not. He seemed to be floating. 'How long have you been here?'

'Three days.' I rubbed my eyes looking at him properly. 'You all know how to get into trouble. Why can't you finish anything cleanly?' I yarned hugging my jacket round myself tighter. Scott moved closer patting me on the back.

'You're version of things might be deferent to everyone else's.' He put an arm round me forcing me to start walking down the main streets in the direction of the forest. 'You tend to do things till they're perfect.' he grinned still looking down at me, he was always the nice guy. He was the guy that stopped everyone ostracizing me. He was the guy that just forgot I was different and even if he did remember he didn't see it as anything too drastic or dangerous. He was the guy you were glad was around.

'Not perfect- I'm just doing it right.' I stopped walking staring at the forest. It was too far away from work. I couldn't just leave. 'I need to stay here.' he looked back at me with an exasperated expression.

'Fighting crime is a hard job.' he leant in closer and lowered his voice to avoid any eavesdroppers. 'You can't keep doing it like this. You'll kill yourself.' I sighed looking round.

'Well I can't go back to the forest now; I'll find a place to rest in the city for a few hours. I'll be back home in the morning.' I gave a weak smile. 'It's not like I'll die in the next few hours, I'll be fine.'

'Where will you go? Bubbles?' he folded his arms moving to the side of the street to talk.

'No. she'll be putting her daughter to bed now.' I shook my head at him. He frowned leaning back against the wall.

'Bubbles has a kid? When did that happen?'

'She pick the girl up when this all started, she kinda adopted her.' I explained looking at all the people walking past. 'Most of these people have broken families if any now. Bubbles managed to fix ne. She's good at things like that. She just makes things better- it's been like that since we were kids.' I sighed looking back at him. 'I forgot you know Bubbles.'

'Yhea, she was one of "the girls". The perky blonds every guy crushed on...that was if you or your other sister weren't in their classes.' I frowned looking away.

'I wasn't all that. I'm not all that now.' I sighed rubbing my eyes. 'You just say that because I'm the only girl you talk to now a days.'

'I'm not lying. The Utonium sisters were legend. When Jason started talking to you the whole basket ball team were thinking of kicking him out.' I looked up at biting my lip. Guys were too strange, it wasn't just Brick-they were all crazy.

'What happened to Jason? I didn't know if he survived past the event.'

'He survived.' Scott muttered. 'We were together for a while but an Ex got him a month before I got into the forest.' I looked away feeling something inside squirm a little.

'Oh.' I hugged myself. 'Well...sorry for bringing it up.'

'It doesn't matter- we've all lost people.' he cheered 'what matters at the moment is making sure you get back into the forest.'

'No.' I stood back from the wall. 'I'm staying in the city.' I said again. 'I'll rest- there's no need to worry.'

'Where will you go?' he stood up glaring at me. 'You're just being stubborn. What will Butch say?'

'He'll say you're silly for trying to tell me otherwise. You do your job and I'll look after myself.' I turned sharply and headed in the opposite direction of the forest. coincidently this direction was blocked by the theatre where a blond middle-aged woman was grinning at me.

'Talking to one of your minions?' she smirked. 'I guess you're still training them.' she opened an arm to me leading me into the theatre. 'Tell me all about it sweetie.'

'They're not minions.' I whispered. 'And keep your voice down. You wanted me to be some superhero. I won't be any help to anyone if I'm caught.' she took my hand leading me up into the balconies of the theatre.

'Sure, I'll keep my lips locked. Your secrets are safe.' she hummed out a little laugh. 'Oh this is good fun. You the silent protector and I'm the headliner of the city. Together we're covering the underground and the commercial side of the city.' she sat down in the balcony patting the seat next to her. I followed glad to get off my feet. 'You look so tired my dear, do you want me to bring you some hoe chocolate. You can sleep up here. No one will find you.' she assured me. I squeezed her hand gently.

'I think I'll do that.' I nodded. 'I just need some rest. Just for a few minutes before I head back into the alleys.'

'You stay here for the night. Just up girls up here. I've missed your company- you've been so busy. After you've slept of course.' she got to her feet. 'You lie down and sleep. I'll be back and look after you.' before I could say anything against her plans she had skipped off. It was hard to think she was old when she kept doing things like that. Always running off and doing whatever she wanted. You wonder how on earth she lived though the event. She just had a knack for surviving I guess.

I lay down over the seats closing my eyes. I had slept all over the place. Before all this started I had only ever slept in one bed in one house. Now I had been in old burnt buildings, caves, a volcano, forests and now a theatre. I did miss Bricks bed-that has to be the best place I had ever slept in so far. I could happily sleep there forever and not wake up...well maybe I'd wake every now and again. Brick would be there I guess. Well maybe- he wasn't there anymore. Where was he? I thought now that we were kinda together we'd be...together. It felt wrong for him not to be here annoying me or acting pervy. He should be here; he didn't even like the dam war. Well that was the impression I got. I closed my eyes wishing, hoping I might just see him again even if it was in my dreams.

_I was dreaming. I knew this because I was on the mountains. I was alone. _

'_Shit.' I cursed flying up into the air looking round. I couldn't see him. 'BRICK!' I shouted beginning to fly round the mountains yet it was all hopeless. He wasn't anywhere. I landed on the mountain top sighing. The git was nowhere to be seen. I put my head in my hands feeling worse that I had before. The longer we spent away from each other the more I'll question us as a couple and I didn't want to do that yet. I actually wanted to see where this went but he needed to be with me for that to happen._

'_You called?' I jumped up looking round but no one was there. I frowned looking round again. The voice was Bricks. But there was no face, no body. It was discomforting. _

'_Brick? Where are you?' I gritted my teeth. 'You're not trying to be funny? No tricks, ok?' a pair of arms wrapped round my shoulders form behind. _

'_No tricks. Not now anyway...maybe later.' his head rested on the back of my neck. 'You haven't been sleeping. Do you know how many times I've been flying round this stupid dream city searching for you?' he growled. 'What have you been doing?' _

'_What have you been doing, screw the dream city- there's a real one you're avoiding.' I turned in his arms staring at him. He was covered in cuts, blood running down his face and arms. 'Oh...' I moved away startled. 'What happened? You got into a fight? Too injured to move?'_

'_no.' he snorted. 'A building fell on me. I wasn't looking what I was doing and concrete got the best of me this time.' he smirked looking back at me. 'You don't seriously thing that I'd let someone beat me up?' I rolled my eyes at him. _

'_Anything could happen.' I sighed looking back at him. 'How on earth did a building fall on you?' his expression darkened. _

'_You don't need to know.' he muttered. 'It'll just cause an argument.' I folded my arms staring at him. He was defiantly out of the city, there weren't any buildings collapsing in Townsville. _

'_You're out of town.' I started flying down the mountain. '...a building fell on you so you must be out in the public...' I landed further down the mountain staring out of the city in my dream. 'Brick...are you fighting human? Fighting to take over cities?' I looked up at him just as he landed beside me. _

'_yes.' he grunted. 'I'm getting good at it too.' I turned glaring at him. _

'_You're still committing to this war?' he looked up at me glaring back. _

'_Yes. You're committing to the war so I think I can too. We just don't bring it up when we're together.' he took a step closer to me but I backed away. _

'_What you're doing is not the same to what I'm doing. You're destroying lives- I thought you understood all this.' I started backing away from him. _

'_Bloss- I do understand but this needs to happen. It's for you too. we'd never be able to live as normal people the way things were before but now the revolution has started we can reshape the world.' he stood still where he was firmly believing in what he was saying._

'_What you're doing is creating a tyranny and it's only creating more discrimination. You can't get what you want this way. It's wrong.' I growled. 'It's not the way things are meant to happen. You get proper rights and all that though hard work and time- protests and debating, creating laws. You don't stride forward and try to dominate the world.' _

'_That wouldn't have happened in our life time. The government would have kept us under their thumbs all our lives. They would have trapped us all again eventually- even you. They don't like us; we're just science experiments to them. This is the only way.' I shook my head looking down. _

'_Maybe this was a mistake.' I folded my arms. 'I can't agree with you- this, all of this is hurting people. My friends, everyone.' I glared up at him. 'I'm leaving. I need to wake up.' I began pinching my arms. _

'_No, stop.' he moved forward again but I ran away still pinching at my skin. 'you can't just leave, arguments don't just end.' he ran after me _

'_This can. Us, you me. It can all end because it can't work. Warring side and all- I've said it beforeaaa!' I yelped as he tackled me from behind. He turned me round pinning me under him with his knees pushing down on either sides of my waist. _

'_Stop it.' he grabbed my hands stopping me from pinching myself. 'You're over reacting. One thing we don't agree on and you explode.' _

'_It's a pretty big thing to disagree on.' I growled trying to pull my hands free. 'Let go.' _

'_You were calling for me- I told you where I am. Now you don't like me carrying on with this war and I don't like you fighting in a silly costume in the back alleys but you keep doing that. It's the same thing. We're fine if you just don't bring up those topics.' he linked his fingers with mine. 'Did you want to see where this will go? We were up for it not long ago.' _

'_But then you up and left! And for the war. I'm feed up of war. I can't sleep and it's driving my insane.' I closed my eyes turning my face away from his frustrated expression. 'We can't even act like a couple! What's the point in doing all this?' he trapped my mouth under his muffling my words. I closed my mouth trying to wriggle free from under him. _

'_Blossom. We can make it though the war and then nothing will be in the way. I promise.' I opened my eyes looking up at him. I was still unsure; I did care for this guy. I cared a lot and he made me feel frustrated and at times I just wanted to kill him. Right now I can see how much he really wanted to be with me. He wouldn't let me end it- and honestly I didn't want to. 'I promise.' he said again bending down to hug me. I hugged back taken away by him. He always just left me speechless- breathless. I closed my eyes pushing my head into his chest-it always just felt so right hugging into him. _

'_We're not lasting; we're falling apart before it even starts. We just can't keep this up. I don't sleep so I'll get cranky and we'll argue more. We fight each other, what if we come face to face on the battle field again? It won't be a peaceful relationship.' I pushed up on his chest. 'We might end up killing each other. Why bother?' _

'_Because I want it to work. It'll work.' he smirked. 'Just enjoy it. You think too much.' I opened my mouth to complain but he was right. I lay down linking my fingers into his. an actual, real relationship- I'd just have to learn how it all works...it's a shame I've got such a bad teacher. _

**Authors note**

**Hi all! Sorry I don't leave many notes on the end of the chapters. It's mainly because I don't know what to say. I can thank all the people who leave reviews but there are so many awesome ones so I think it's enough to say every now and again "Yay! You all give me reason to carry on writing" but if I do that all individually it'll distract me from writing and so it'll be useless. But honestly, thank you all so so so so so very much for the reviews! Love them, keep them coming. They feed me! I'm sorry to those people who like reading the action fighting parts. I've done a few chapters with hardy any of that action going on because there's going to be a lot of it soon. So don't worry you'll get you blood lusts satisfied soon. Be patient. Please keep reading and reviewing. I know I've gone on a lot with this story and there are a lot of words and chapters and unfortunately there's probably going to be a lot more. That is a promise because I've got plans and I like them! :P**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoy the chapters and all that jazz, I enjoy writing them. Sorry if the gaps between updates are a little off but I have college deadlines and exams and unfortunately I care about them. So...last words for now: love you all, hope you love the story so far, please comments and all that. You're all beautiful...well I don't know that but take the compliment! I'll write again soon! XXX**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40- weary 

I woke- still in the theatre and alone. Mrs Smith must be busy after all; she couldn't be busy minding me. I sat up brushing my hair back from my face. I didn't know if I felt happy after my talk with Brick- yes it was clear that I wasn't going to break away from him, I don't think I could do that but he was out there being the evil villain. Really I would like nothing more than for him to give up his plans for this war and join me. If that was the case this mess would be over in a matter of seconds. It's a shame he's some sadist creep. He's probably enjoying being on the other side purely because it's pissing me off.

'Jerk loves to play around.' I mumbled to myself standing p and stretching. I had to get back to work. As far as I knew the EX's haven't acted up in a while and it was about time they tried taking a bite out of someone. It happened about once a week after all. I couldn't let them get too out of hand. I had a long day before me and I wasn't really looking forward to it. I kinda wanted to sleep more. I didn't mean to wake up; I can't really remember how my dream ended or how I started to wake.

'I don't see why there had to be a theatre movement anyway.' I dived to the floor fast on hearing the voice. Down on stage was the voice of a woman- one I had become all to weary of. Veronica. The red haired harlot who victimized an entire city and used them as her personal play things- she was a real monster.

'The old guy likes it. Singing, dancing- the works. We just have to keep him happy.' that was Marcus.

'Well he doesn't have to drag us down with him. Forcing us to watch the opening performance-he's insane!' the girl snapped back. I bit my lip keeping low on the ground. This was bad; if I was caught by these guys sleeping up here I was as good as dead. My cover would be blown and I'd never have the chance to come back into the city safely again.

'Don't start acting like a brat. You're already in trouble because of the crap you pulled in Copperton. You need to get his trust back.' Marcus groaned. they didn't seem that close. Even if they did go though such a traumatic event together there wasn't that much love between them.

'Whatever, I just don't see the point with all this. A musical? It's shocking how insane that man is. If he wants to see the show he can go I don't see why we have to as well.' she just carried on complaining. I'd kill to see Mrs Smith on stage; I bet it'd be amazing. She's one of the few people in this city who can do what she wants, go where she wants to go comfortably without being too scared to actually move. And she was having a strop about seeing the musical?

'Because we haven't done anything together since the event.' Marcus groaned again. 'The old guys thinking we've been growing apart besides this will give you the change to cuddle up to Brick again.' I almost jumped up to my feet to scream "don't tell that bitch to go after him" but I kept on the floor digging my nails into my palm. I wasn't that possessive anyway, Brick wasn't here anyway. She had no chance with him.

'Brick wouldn't want to see some musical- he hates stuff like this.' well she had a point. 'We can stay in the volcano nice and warm together.' hell no.

'I'm surprised he hasn't tried killing you yet. it's was only because Butch was still with us that he didn't kill Bill Boomer held him back when he lashed out at me.' Marcus hissed. 'The guys a monster. The real deal. He was never human- he's always just been evil.' Veronica sighed

'And isn't that dreamy? We could rule to world together. Just us and we'll be fearsome rulers. The sex would be awesome.' she added as an afterthought. I had enough, I wanted to leave now. I didn't need to hear about her delusions. I crawled along the floor till I reached the stairs. From there I hovered slightly and slowly went down to the lobby.

I just left- no one was here this early in the morning, not even the bouncer. I just slipped out from the theatre and ran to the back streets unseen. The homo-X are going to the opening performance of the musical, that was good information to get- the Veronica gossip was an unneeded. I ran through the back streets feeling truly unbeatable after finding out this information and not getting caught. Sleeping in the theatre paid off nicely. I stopped running to rest against a wall in a particularly narrow alley. I had to work now- I was refreshed and now I had the best news I've had in weeks. A plan was already forming in my head.

The day was slow. Nothing much happened; since the level of danger was low I headed back to the forest. Nothing would stop me now. I had to get back to the men and give them the news and the plan which I was slowly developing. I started walking on through the alleys around midday. I was almost out into the main street as I bumped into someone.

'Oh, sorry.' I mumbled before looking up at a white haired boy. I froze staring up at a well known homo-X. He blinked staring at me.

'oh.' he stared back before frowning. 'You're not going to run away screaming? Or beg?' oh yhea...the last he saw me I was blond and he doesn't recognise me...not to mention he was one of the iron fisted rulers of this new world and I just walking into him. I wasn't acting like a normal person.

'...do you want me to beg?' I moved back looking anywhere but at his face. I couldn't let him recognize me. That would just make things s much more complicated. If he recognizes me that just leads him one step closer to him finding out I'm Blossom.

'No, not really.' he still sounded confused...maybe a little surprised. Well that wasn't too hard to believe. I should be begging for my life, I needed to pay more attention from now on.

'Sorry, I'll be going.' I tried moving past him but he stepped in front of me. Well of course it wasn't going to be that simple.

'Why aren't you scared? Surly you know who I am?' I nodded.

'Bill the homo-X but since you don't really want to listen to begging or anything that sadistic I think I'll just leave.' I moved to side step past him but he stood in front of me yet again.

'This is new.' he muttered. 'How come you're not backing down...' his words trailed off into a pause of thoughtful silence. 'You look familiar.' shit. I put my head down.

'I've got to leave.' I went to ram my way past him but he caught my waist lifting me over his shoulder and flying onto the roof. 'Hey! What the hell?' I growled kicking myself free into to fall onto the roof.

'You're the girl who I left on the mountains. The one who stood up for the old woman and got into a fight with an Ex.' he grinned floating down to offer a hand to me. I looked away ignoring his outstretched hand and just stood up. 'You didn't die! That's great!'

'I thought so.' I still look away from him staring round at the roof awkwardly. 'Can I leave now?'

'no.' he laughed. 'I need to hear your story! This is amazing! Just wait till I tell Marcus, he didn't believe me. You've got to meet him, he'll respect you. I swear he's not too scary.' he beamed at me. 'You should have a medal or something. You're like a warrior! Amazing!' it is if you think I'm human. Great, now I was cheating this guy.

'Bill, it's not a big deal. It's just because I found my way to the city and someone helped me. I just did it my own way.' he folded his arms smirking at me.

'Not believing that. You're some woman, amazing!' I groaned walking swiftly to the side of the building jumping down landing low on the ground below. 'See! Amazing!'

'It's not! I just don't want to waste my time listening to you.' because you are making me feel so guilty! 'Leave me alone.' how come all guys with super powers are so annoyingly confident and have stalker tendencies?

I ran from the scene straight to the forest panting since I didn't use my powers. This was getting sticky, he recognised me. I'd have to be careful about going into the city from now on. I wondered back to Butches hut, he was there with the fresh kill of a new hunt. He raised his eye brow as I walked back.

'You look tired.' he muttered I nodded walking past him and falling down on the couch.

'I want this all to be over already. I was relatively happy and then I about wet myself because some idiot recognised me.' I moaned 'I'm a bad person.' I turned my head into the cushion. 'I'm a very bad person.' I wailed as my voice was muffled into the furniture.

'If you're a bad person everyone else must really be the scum of the earth.' he muttered from the doorway. I turned my head to stare at him as he scowled at me. 'Stop being crazy, have the day off.' and with that he turned his back and walked away. I sighed watched him wonder off. Oh Butch...he was the comfort in my life...oh what a lucky girl I am. I groaned rolling onto my back to stare up at the ceiling.

'I've got a plan to take out the homo-X.' I called. I knew he hadn't gone far. 'Do you think the boys would be able to handle it all?'

'no.' he grunted form just out of sight. 'They're under trained. the only hope you have is if you and both your sisters get back together.' I sighed staring at the empty doorway. he was right...i knew that. I thought about it but there wasn't anything I could do. the event happened because my sisters and I put off attacking the tunnel because we thought we weren't ready. sometimes you just had to rick it. they have been working for weeks, months. they deserve to at least know what I've heard.

'I should tell them.' I sat up staring at the door way. 'they should know so they can decide. I can't do it for them.' I muttered.

'rest first. you look like you could die if you take another step.' the voice ordered. I groaned falling back down.

'Fine. but first thing tomorrow I'm off to their camp.' I folded my hands behind my head. 'you need help cooking tonight?'

'yes, and you clean up.' I frowned sitting up to see his stony expression in the door. 'That's what you get for working for so long and now warn me. you could have been dead for all I knew.' well...he had another point.

'fine.' I folded my arms. 'but I want gravy too.' he nodded and with that I closed my eyes and rested as he went to hunt again.


End file.
